Royal Bliss
by DAWalls
Summary: Bella is your average girl living a normal life. Edward is a young rich royal just looking for a good time. Royal Bliss isn't some fairytale, all actions have consequences and not everyone can be trusted. Lemons/Violence/AU/AH/E&B
1. First Impressions

**A/N **Welcome and Thank you for giving this fic a try, we hope you love it as much as we do! You should check out the blog if you want to see the polyvores to go along with this ch. There is also a Playlist there. Just a warning this fic does start out with the infamous Jake and Tanya, don't be scared off this is an E/B fic afterall. Enjoy Princeward!

Obviously we do not own twilight or any of its characters. That would be all Mrs. Meyer. We are not trying to steal her Edward. However Princeward is all ours.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – First Impressions<strong>

~*~Bella Swan~*~

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you do not hurry we will miss happy hour. We both know that if you do not get to Twilight early on Friday all the sexy guys will be taken by all the drunken sluts from sorority row. We all remember what happened last week." Rose said with a laugh as she walked into my bedroom, crossing her arms as she leaned on my door.

"If I remember correctly, you used to be one of those drunken sluts…" I yelled from inside my disaster of a closet. "Is Jake still meeting us there?" I asked limping out of my closet with one knee high black leather boot on and the other in hand. I stopped in my tracks as I took in Rose's statuesque form standing there in a one-strap dress, with an extremely flattering diagonal drape at the opposite hip along with a double sash detail. Her long wavy brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and her make-up was perfect as usual. Although we have been friends for over 2 years, it's often hard not to be envious of how naturally beautiful Rose truly is. I zipped up my boots and stood up walking over to my mirror for one last look at myself before I went out with the brunette goddess.

"Do you even have to ask? You have that boy so whipped its sad, I can't believe you've never had sex with him." She said walking up behind me to double check her flawlessness in the mirror, ignoring my first statement. "I mean really he's pretty fucking hot, I don't know what you're waiting for. Luckily for you he's not really my type, or I might have…"

"Well we don't want to be too fashionably late, let's go." I said pushing her out of my room and towards the front door. Rose headed to the elevator as I locked the door. I heard my phone chime as I stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. Pulling my phone out of my clutch, I couldn't help but smile at the text that was waiting for me.

_B, running a little late but I'll definitely_

_see you there. I have a surprise for you._

_~J_

Maybe Rose was right, I mean it's not like Jake and I weren't friends before we started dating. We'd known each other for nine months before he finally asked me on our first date four months ago. He's the perfect gentleman, treats me like a queen, and has never once pressured me for sex. I rewarded his patience with several blowjobs over the past few weeks followed by him going down on me, so why do I still feel like I am not ready for sex? Before I could ponder that, any longer, the elevator doors opened and Rose had walked out into the lobby. I typed a quick message back to Jake and walked arm and arm out to Rose's bright red sports car.

Twilight was the most popular club at UW and I am sure that had more to do with their lax ID checking at the bar. We managed to find two empty bar stools at the bar, and before we could even sit down this guy was offering to buy us a round of shots. He was handsome for the most part, tall and well built with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, definitely Rose's type. Three tequila shots later and he had pulled her out to the dance floor.

I was sitting at the bar nursing my second _sex on the beach_ while watching Rose who was now sandwiched between two guys dancing when I noticed Jacob had arrived. I smiled at him as he walked over to the bar pulling me into a warm embrace, leaning down to kiss me on the cheek. He released me and turned to order a beer from the bartender, I don't know if it was strictly the liquor or if my lack of sex had finally caught up to me but at that moment I wanted to feel Jake's body flushed up against mine. After he took a swig of his beer, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. It wasn't long before our tongues were massaging each other's and his hands were rubbed from my lower back down to my ass. He cupped my ass in his large hands and pulled me deeper into the kiss. My hands moved up his neck and started running threw his short jet black perfectly coiffed hair. I pulled away from him taking in his sent as I laid my head on his massive chest wrapping my arms around his waist, there was something about the way he smelled it was manly and like the outdoors.

"Well what did I do to deserve that welcome?" Jake asked kissing me on the top of my head.

I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and at that moment knew that today would end my dry spell and Jacob Black would finally be getting some.

"What can I say; I was really happy to see you." I said giving him a devilish smile as he leaned down to give me another kiss.

"Ugh, why don't you two get a room already?" Rose said as she walked up holding hands with one-half of her man sandwich. "Bella, Jake this is Peter, Peter this is my roommate Bella and her… well her… oh hell he's her boyfriend." Rose said looking between Jake and me before reaching for her drink off the bar behind me. I looked from the officially tipsy Rose back to Jake who was looking at me questioningly. We had never talked about putting a label on what we were, but it was understood we were more than just friends. Maybe tonight would be the night that I showed him that that's what I might actually want. I downed the rest of my drink and leaned up to whisper in Jake's ear that I wanted him to take me back to his place.

I grabbed my clutch off the counter and started guiding Jake towards the front door of the club; the cool summer air hit me and slowly tried to pull me out of my liquor-fueled haze… I managed to make it all the way to Jake's Red Volkswagen Tiguan before my legs started to wobble. Jake unlocked the doors and helped me into the passenger seat before walking around to the driver's side, starting the car up, and pulling out of the parking space.

I must have fallen into a deep sleep during the 15-minute drive back to our building because, the next thing I knew Jacob was carrying me through the garage and was waiting for the elevator. I couldn't stop staring at this 6'4" man holding me in his arms as if I was weightless. I reached a hand up and rubbed my fingers along his jaw letting my thumb trace his bottom lip before planting a kiss on them as we walked onto the elevator.

By the time we reached the 14th floor, we couldn't take our hands off each other. I couldn't wait to be inside of his apartment and feel his strong hands all over my body. Jacob set me down long enough for him to unlock his door, but as soon as we crossed the threshold, it was go time. I had unzipped my boots in the hall so I pulled them off without losing contact with his mouth. Without the shoes, my 5'4" frame looked dwarfed next to his, we made our way to his bedroom while causing only minimal damage.

I watched as Jake pulled off his polo exposing his defined muscles in only a black wife beater. I couldn't help but bite on my bottom lip as I slowly sauntered over to him as he was pulling off the wife beater and ghosted my hands along his well-defined six-pack. Looking up at him through my lashes I slowly undid his belt while he slowly unzipped the dress I was wearing letting it fall to the floor. I pushed his jeans down his calves letting a slight giggle slip out as he wiggled them down to his ankles before stepping out of them. I wrapped my arms back around his neck to pull him down to kiss me; instead, he picked me up cradling my ass in his large hands as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our tongues couldn't get enough of each other as he carried me over to his massive California king bed, laying me down on my back with him in between my legs and his erection pressing against my stomach only inches from the spot that was practically over flowing with excitement. I leaned up to unhook my bra, but he beat me to it undoing it with one hand, I was slightly impressed. I pulled his black boxer-briefs down releasing his very hard penis, I wrapped my hand around it stroking it a few times as the tip started to produce pre-cum. I rubbed the cum along the head with my thumb before leaning in and taking as much of it as I could in my mouth.

~*~Jacob Black~*~

I was getting impatient while waiting to meet with the travel agent. The trip I was planning for Bella would be the first time either of us would have left the country not to mention our first trip as a pseudo couple. I was secretly hoping that this trip would be the perfect way of telling Bella that I wanted to be more than just her friend. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the customer before me leaving. I was supposed to be meeting Bella and Rose at Twilight around nine, it was already 7:45, and I still needed to get ready. I pulled out my blackberry and sent Bella a quick text letting her know I was going to be late but I had a surprise for her. I was walking into the travel agent's office when I got a text back from Bella.

_A surprise really? Any hints?_

_Don't worry I am just leaving,_

_I'll save you a dance ;) –B_

I filled out the remaining paper work for the flights and hotel, extremely happy I saved enough money for two non-refundable roundtrip tickets to Montego Bay, Jamaica and a JR honeymoon suite at an all-inclusive hotel. We would be leaving in a week for a two-week getaway to just relax and "Hopefully" have a lot of island sex.

It was around 8:30 when I finally left the travel agents rushing home to take a quick shower to wash the grease from working in the garage all day off, ready to give _my_ Bella her surprise getaway. I got out of the shower dried off, threw on my favorite yellow polo, and faded dark blue jeans and white air force ones. I was on my way to look in the mirror one last time before leaving to meet Bella and Rose when I heard my phone beep with a text message.

I walked over to my nightstand where my phone was charging and smiled in anticipation of the flirty text from Bella. Sadly, the text wasn't from Bella but a number I didn't recognize however the 360 area code was definitely familiar.

_Jake I am sorry please forgive me._

_I never meant to cheat on you,_

_PLEASE take me back, Charlotte._

I was in total shock, how did Charlotte get my new phone number? Charlotte and I had a painless break up six months ago, when I went home for Christmas. We both knew that a long distance relationship was going to be hard, but we both said we'd try to keep the spark in our relationship by any means necessary. So imagine my surprise when I drove 3 hours and 163 miles from Tacoma to Forks to surprise her on Christmas Eve and found her at her house making out with some douche lord in the backseat of his car. I didn't bother sticking around for an explanation I just hopped back in Tiguan and came back to school.

It wasn't until after New Year's that I decided to finally check my now full voicemail. The messages ranged from panicked and emotional the night I saw her to calm and accepting in the last one from the 31st. I decided to call her back to have what I assumed would be our last conversation.

"Jake I am so happy you've finally decided to call me back." Charlotte said as she took shallow breaths trying to contain her excitement.

"Well I figured it was time we just got this conversation over with, it's a new year and I am ready to start fresh." I said wishing I had, sent her an email instead, but knowing this was the right way to handle this situation. "Look, I know we tried to keep this relationship going, and…

"No, I am not letting you give up on us Jacob. I know I messed up and never should have gone out with Felix, but I was lonely and he was here." Charlotte rushed out cutting me off.

"That's supposed to fucking make this better, Char? You were lonely. Really? Like I don't get lonely sometimes with you all the way back in fucking Forks, I live across the hall from two fucking hot women and I have never even thought about stepping out on you." I yelled officially annoyed with were this conversation was going. "I think we should just do what we should have done months ago when you went back. Thinking that we could make this long distance thing work was just stupid and I'd rather us attempt to be friendly than continue down the road we're going and end up hating each other." I said shakily trying to contain my anger.

That was the last time I actually spoke to Charlotte on the phone. For two months after the breakup, she would send me several messages a day asking to get back together, so 1 day in February I decided to change my number and move on completely. I asked Bella out right after Valentines' day and we've been dating ever since. I deleted the message sliding my phone into my pocket and left to meet Bella.

I arrived at the club and spotted Bella instantly sitting alone at the bar smiling as she looked out towards the dance floor. I followed her gaze and saw Rose being typical Rose sandwiched between two guys grinding all over each other. I turned my gaze back to Bella and was met with the sexiest chocolate brown eyes, her usually wavy brown hair appeared to be straightened, and swayed slowly as she nodded her head with the music. The blue sleeveless printed dress was showing off her curves perfectly. I walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before ordering a Corona and lime from the bartender and taking a swig.

The next thing I know Bella has her arms wrapped around my neck, her lips were pressed against mine, and I could feel her tongue roaming around my mouth searching for mine. I moved my hands down her lower back and started squeezing her tight little ass in my hands. She slowly pulled away from my mouth, biting down on her bottom lip as she hugged around my waist. I could have sworn I heard her sniffing me.

"Well, what did I do to deserve that welcome?" I asked not wanting to jinx the mood Bella was in because it could mean that I would be ending my six-month dry spell. I mean blowjobs are nice, and tasting Bella's pussy was definitely amazing but I desperately wanted to be inside of her.

I was so caught up in my thought about Bella's pussy that I didn't notice Rose and her newest victim arrive. She introduced me to him as Bella's boyfriend and I was in shock because up until this point I wasn't sure how Bella might feel about putting a label on it. However, the look on her face made me believe she wouldn't hate the idea.

I had just taken another swig of my beer when Bella whispered in my ear that she wanted me to take her back to my place. I put the beer down on the counter and left the bartender a $20 bill, if I was getting lucky tonight he deserved a $15 tip for serving Bella whatever the hell she was drinking.

Bella grabbed me by the hand and slowly sauntered over to the front door. It wasn't until we were outside and fresh air hit Bella that I could tell that she was definitely a little tipsy. She swayed a few times on the way to my Tiguan and I was half-surprised she made it without falling as clumsy as Bella is.

I unlocked and opened her door for her, helping her into the passenger seat before pulling out of the parking spot. Before we even made it to our first traffic light Bella had fallen asleep, she was so cute when she was asleep, she definitely looked like a little angel. I was pulling into our parking garage when I could have sworn I heard Bella say my name. I looked over at her but she was still asleep, is it possible that Bella was dreaming about me?

I backed into my space, shut off the engine and walked around the car to get the still sleeping Bella. I couldn't tell if she was just tired or if she had one too many drinks at Twilight but I was going to do the gentlemanly thing and take her to her place and let her sleep it off either way. I picked up her extremely light body and locked the doors, walking over to the elevator.

I hadn't noticed that Bella was awake but as I was standing waiting for the elevator her hand came up and her fingers started rubbing along my jaw and bottom lip. The elevator doors slid open as her lips met mine; I walked inside and pressed 14 without moving my lips from hers. I flipped Bella around so that her legs were now cradling me, leaned her up against the mirrored elevator wall and kissed her deeper. I couldn't keep my hands off her, by the time we made it to the 14th floor we were panting heavily and I was surprised I managed to remove my hands long enough to unlock my door.

I locked the door and turned around to see Bella standing barefoot on my hardwood floors with a look on her face that was a combination of shy yet frisky. She was biting on her bottom lip as she looked up at me through her eye lashes. Her short frame looking dwarfed compared to mine. It only took a matter of seconds before our bodies where touching again. I heard what sounded like a lamp falling over as we made our way to my bedroom for what I could only hope would be the most orgasmic night I've had in a long time.

We entered the room, which was being dimly illuminated, from the moon shining through the window. I pulled my lips away from Bella's to catch my breath, slowly pulling my shirt over my head leaving me in nothing but my wife beater. The look on Bella's face as she was biting her bottom lip again said everything I wanted it to say, she wanted me as bad as I wanted her. She did her little vixen walk over to me as I was pulling the wife beater off and her hands hovered lightly over my six-pack. I looked down into her brown eyes and she undid my belt, and I unzipped the side of her dress pulling it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor with a slight swoosh sound as it hit the floor. She pushed my jeans down my calves and I wiggled my hips a little to help them fall to the ground. Clearly she enjoyed this act because she let out a slight giggle in between pants. I stepped out of my pants as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I cupped her ass pulling her legs around my waist.

I could already feel the wetness through her panties and my cock couldn't wait to finally feel what the inside of her sweet pussy felt like. It started to twitch uncontrollably at the contact, but I don't think Bella noticed as she kissed me deeply her tongue roaming all over my mouth. I carried Bella over to my bed laying her gently down on her back as I hovered over top of her, my fully erect penis begging to be released from its cage as it rubbed against Bella's stomach so close to where it really wanted to be rubbing.

Bella leaned forward slightly and I unclasped her bra with one hand, hoping she didn't take that as a sign that I was some sort of manwhore, and at the same time she pulled my boxer-briefs down finally releasing my cock. Which she gave a quick stroke playing with the pre-cum with her thumb before it was surrounded by the warm wetness of her mouth.

The feeling of my cock inside of Bella's mouth was definitely one I could and hopefully would, get used to on a more permanent basis. Her mouth made it half way down my shaft before my head could feel the back of her throat. I could feel her tongue slowly licking the underside of my shaft as she made her way back to the tip where she started, planting slow kisses before blowing on it slightly causing my dick to twitch with anticipation of getting back inside of her. She started doing slow and deliberate strokes as she kissed her way down my shaft, kissing and blowing to the point I thought I was going to erupt right on the side of her face.

"Fuck, Bella! You're gonna make me cum early doing stuff like that." She gave me a devilish smile as she looked up at me. "What's wrong with that? Looks like you'd be ready to go again before I could lick it all up." She said grinning up at me running her tongue along her bottom lip.

I pushed her back on the bed, bent down, and started placing kisses along her inner thigh her soft moans where bringing out my inner animal and I had to have it. I pulled her panties slowly down; she lifted her hips slightly so I could get them down to her knees.

This wasn't the first time I've come face to face with her pussy and every time it looked better than the last. I started planting slow sensual kisses up her thigh again making my way to her pussy, which I could swear was calling my name. Bella's moaning intensified the closure to her sweet spot I got. I couldn't take it anymore I had to taste her.

~*~ Bella Swan ~*~

"Fuck Me, I can't take it anymore Jake." I practically moaned unable to hold it in any longer.

"Oh you like that huh? What about this…" he said slowly licking and kissing from my belly button down to my kitty and the sensation was driving me mad.

The feeling of the tip of Jake's tongue playing with my clit was making things worse, but in a good way. I could feel the orgasm building inside of me and I wanted, no I needed him inside of me now. I felt Jake's lips press against my lips as he started licking and sucking up my wetness.

"Oh God Jake, please stop teasing me, I'm ready for you to park that cock of yours in my penis garage." I said in between moans "Oh trust me Bella; I am ready to plow right in there." He panted giving me one last flick of the tongue.

The momentary loss of Jake's tongue in my pussy was devastating. However, once I felt his fingers sliding up through my lips and inching closure to my entryway I knew it would be ok. He slipped three fingers gentle inside of me getting them nice and wet before pulling them back out. I pulled myself up on my elbows to figure out what the hell was going on when I saw Jake reaching into his nightstand to pull out a condom. I bit my bottom lip with anticipations and lay back down.

"I've been waiting a long time for us to do this, and I am going to fuck your brains out Bella." Jake said as I slid to the center of the bed and he started to climb on top of me. "You have no idea how bad I want this right now." I moaned as Jake started planting kisses on my flushed skin from my belly button to my breast as he made his way back up my body, stopping to pull my nipples into his mouth flicking his tongue around my nipple then sucking on it as it hardened. He switched breast sucking on my other nipple as it hardened before he started kissing his way up to my neck. He planted a soft kiss on my collarbone before his mouth met mine and the head of his swollen cock was rubbing up against my entrance.

"Oh God, yes!" I moaned as his head finally slipped in and I could feel him going deep inside of me. "Fuck Bella, you're so fucking tight." He said as he pulled my right leg up into a ninety-degree angle so he could push in deeper. With every thrust of his hips, I felt my orgasm growing closer. He dropped his body onto mine and his tongue was once again massaging mine, I pulled my other leg up so I could wrap them both around his body pulling him even deeper inside of me. Jake pulled my hands above my head and started kissing and sucking along my neck pounding into me faster, deeper and harder. The fucking sensations of our joint thrusting was sending pleasure throughout my entire body. I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh… Oh… Yes, harder." I moaned as my nails dug into his back, I knew that I was practically on the verge of coming. I closed my eyes and bit down on my bottom lip trying to hold back the orgasm a little longer, and then Jake in one swift movement flipped both of us over so that I was riding on top of him. This change in position was the straw that broke my orgasms' back. "Holy shit, fuck Jake!" I yelled as I felt the walls of my pussy constricting around his penis. I leaned in and kissed him as we rode out the end of my orgasm. My hair was fanning around us like a curtain as I continued to grind against him; it didn't take much longer for Jake to finally reach his climax wrapping his massive arms around my back giving me a tender kiss on the lips as he just held me. We just laid there in silence basking in our post sex glow, and although I felt completely at ease, being with Jake like this I still didn't feel completely satisfied.

"Bella you were fucking amazing." Jake said as he gave me one last kiss before releasing me; I pulled myself up still straddling him as his still slightly hard penis was still inside of me. I slowly lifted myself off him smiling as his penis fell to his stomach and I turned around to find my underclothes.

"You know Bella if you spend the night, not only can we do this again, but I can make you a mean omelet in the morning." Jake said sliding off the bed walking into his bathroom to dispose of the used condom. I slipped on my panties and had just clasped and adjusted my bra when a still naked Jake walked out of the bathroom smiling, looking me up and down. "I'd love an omelet." I said biting down on my lip trying to hold back a smile as I took in the extremely sexy muscular form in front of me. "Well lucky for you I have a two for one special going this weekend. Stay for breakfast and you get complimentary morning sex." Jake said pulling me into an embrace and kissing along my jaw, down my neck before sucking slightly on my collarbone.

We just stood there for a moment wrapped in each other's arms kissing before releasing each other. I couldn't deny that there was a slight spark between Jake and I that had been growing over the past few months. Rose said we were more like a flashlight with dying batteries; there is a spark still in the bulb it's just not shining brightly. I know things were a little rough with Jake after his break up with Charlotte, maybe that's why our connection isn't full yet.

Jake walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his old high school football jerseys for me to sleep in. I pulled it on kissing Jake on the cheek before we climbed into his massive bed. After Jake pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around me, before I knew it I had fallen into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining directly in my face, and an empty bed. If it wasn't for the fact that I was still in Jake's apartment I would have been looking for money on the nightstand. I sat up and stretched as I climbed out of the bed and picked my discarded dress up off the floor. The closer I walked towards the cracked bedroom door the more I smelled the most delightful smell, he had actually made me breakfast. I pulled the jersey off and tossed it in the hamper before pulling my dress back over my head. I ran into the bathroom and gargled some mouthwash before making my way down the hall to the kitchen.

Jake was standing in front of his stove in nothing but grey lounge pants, and watching his back muscles move as he made me breakfast, reminded me of the seemingly beautiful night we spent together. "Morning" I said sitting down at the breakfast bar, noticing two plane tickets sitting on the bar in front of me. "Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" He asked sliding the omelet onto a plate, grabbing the clean fork and napkin off the counter and placing them in front of me. "I actually slept pretty well, well except for this weird dream I had." I said looking from the tickets to Jake, who followed my gaze and eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what I was looking at. "Well since you've already seen them it kind of takes away from the surprise, but…" he said sitting his omelet down on the bar and grabbing the plane tickets. "Well first, after last night I was wondering if you'd want to see each other exclusively? And, I was also wondering how you would feel about spending two weeks with me in Jamaica later this month." He said with the biggest smile on his face and a little spark in his eyes. "Oh, Jake wow, I can't believe… wow." I said as I stared at him in complete shock trying to process what he was saying to me, and the smile slowly fell from his face. "I'd love to go with you to Jamaica and I kind of assumed we were already seeing each other exclusively." I said quickly, smiling brightly at him hoping I didn't completely ruin this moment. He walked around the bar and hugged me before he sat down and we started discussing our first trip together as a couple and my first trip out of the country.

~*~Edward Cullen~*~

"Oh, by the way, I'm getting married!" I said getting into the back of the waiting town car. "What, to who?" Alice and Emmett asked simultaneously as I closed the door. "I don't know..." I responded as we pulled away from the Palace. "Although, I am sure we know who's at the top of Aro's list." I said pulling a fag out of the pack and lighting up.

"Get out, you can't mean that barmy Tanya, if she joins this family I am leaving it." Emmett said reaching into his inside pocket of his blazer. "I am pretty sure you need this more than you need that right now bro." He said pulling out a freshly rolled joint. I looked from my fag to the joint before deciding to put the fag out in the ashtray and reaching for the joint. After the day I had going on a bender was mandatory at this point.

"Oh, Edward you can't marry her, I mean yes she's positively ghastly, but she's just not who you're suppose to marry." Alice said smiling at me as if she knew something, I didn't know.

"I am not mad Alice; I am aware that I shouldn't marry her. Can you image if she was to become the Queen. The closest she should get to some crown jewels are the ones in my pants." I said lighting the joint and taking a drag, letting the smoke fill my lungs.

"Better yours than mine; word around town is that her pussy is fusty." Emmett said laughing reaching for the joint. "Besides, who'd want that slut to run anything but a brothel?"

"Emmett really, slut is such a strong word, I prefer to think she's just curious for the cock" said Alice as she punched Emmett in the arm. "Besides, I never see Edward objecting to sticking his cock in that fusty vagina." She said giving me a disapproving glance before turning to look out her window.

"Ugh, can we talk about something or someone other than Tanya? I mean we're supposed to be going out for a fuckin good time let's not let her ruin it yeah?" I glanced out the window for a moment watching the normal people going about their evenings without a care in the world. "Where exactly are we going anyway?" I said turning back to my brother and sister who both looked away from my questioning glance.

"Edward has anyone ever told you; you ask too many questions? Just enjoy the ride." Alice said with a sigh grabbing the joint from Emmett and putting it out in the ashtray.

It was clear that my bad mood was rubbing off on Em and Alice, but if people were suggesting you marry the biggest whore in the UK would you do it? Not in bleeding hell, don't lie. Nevertheless, I probably should stop being an ass and just enjoy spending time with them. But, this is just bollocks; I can't believe I have until my twenty-fifth birthday to get married. Yes that gives me two years and one week, but damn. When I become King, I am going to change that stupid law once and for all.

We had just turned onto Trafalgar Square passing Thai Square when Alice finally turned around to look at me, pulling something out of her purse. "Edward I almost forgot, you have to put this on before we arrive, would hate for the surprise to be ruined." She said handing me a blindfold.

"Oh for Christ sake Alice, where are you taking me?" I said grabbing the blindfold out of her hands and pulling it over my eyes.

"If I tell you where we're going, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Just relax, Em, Jasper and I worked really hard setting this up for you and I know you'll love it." Alice said excitedly.

"Not to mention, there will be plenty of pussy there to keep your mind off of Tanya and her fusty one." Emmett said followed by a loud smack which I could only be sure was Alice's doing.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen don't you dare say another word."

"Blimey Alice, for someone so small you pack a mean punch." Emmett said trying to hold in a chuckle.

The rest of the car ride went by smoothly or at least I assume it did since I had no idea what was going on around me. I briefly heard Alice and Emmett whispering to each other and as well as frantic typing on a phone, followed by a loud sigh.

"Em, Alice is everything ok?" I asked turning in their general direction.

"Uh well yeah just a little hiccup with a minor detail, nothing to worry your messy head about." Alice said trying to sound reassuring before I heard her phone start to ring.

"Hey love, yeah Emmett and I got it and I can't believe she… well I can't talk but we're pulling up now so I'll see you in a minute. I love you too Jasper." Alice said as the car came to a stop.

I heard a door open and then felt Alice and Emmett sliding out of the backseat leaving me alone. My door opened and a hand slowly pulled me out of the car.

"Have a pleasant evening your Royal Highnesses; call me when you're ready to leave." Laurent said closing the door behind me.

"Thanks Laurent, but I think we'll be ok. Why don't you take the rest of the night off." Alice said grabbing my hand pulling me behind her.

"Oh yeah Laurent, remember this is a secret, no one can know we're here." Emmett said from behind Alice and me. "We'd hate for the paps to figure out we're here."

"Yes your highness, have a good evening." I heard the engine start back up and the sound of the car fade away into the distance.

"Ok really, where the hell are we going?" I asked officially annoyed with this secret shit.

"You're the _future_ king big brother, that means you aren't in charge yet, relax." Emmett said patting me on the shoulder.

I ran my hands through my hair trying to lay it down some just in case, knowing that I was only making it worse. Alice led me off the street and into a building; I heard what I assume was the lift arriving before being ushered inside. Emmett started humming and tapping his foot to the bloody song being played on my left, and I could feel Alice swaying on my right.

"You two have gone mad." I said as the lift door opened. Alice wrapped her arm around mine and pulled me out of the lift while Emmett held onto my shoulder.

"Ok mate on the count of three remove the blindfold." Emmett said patting me on the shoulder as Alice released my arm and they both walked away.

"One" Alice yelled "Two" Emmett yelled as I reached up to pull the blindfold off. "Three, Surprise!" They yelled together as I removed the blindfold to see a room full of people and a banner that read '_Happy 23rd Birthday Edward!_' The music started up and I looked around the room full of my friends with the biggest smile on my face. I turned around to see Alice, Jasper and Emmett standing off to the side talking to Riley and Bree.

"Alice, Em, Jazz, this is bloody ridiculous I can't believe you guys did this." I said pulling the three of them into a group hug. "Not to mention the fact you managed to keep it a secret."

"Well my darling son, they had a little help. Happy early Birthday Edward."

Edward turned around to see Esme wearing a sleeveless tan and gold gown walking towards him and pulling him into a hug. "I heard what happened with Aro earlier, don't worry no one is going to force a son of mine to marry anyone he doesn't want to." She whispered before letting go of her embrace and stepping back.

"Your Majesty, it's so wonderful to see you again." Bree said bowing down to my mother with Riley.

No matter how long I live, I'll never get use to the way people react to my mother. To me she's just mum to everyone else in the United Kingdom she's Queen Esme Elizabeth Anne Platt Evenson Cullen. Guess I should bloody well get use to it cause eventually I'll be king and everyone will treat me the same way.

"Riley, Bree there is no need to be so formal; I have known both of you since you were in diapers, feel free to just call me Esme." She said signally for them to stop bowing.

"Yes your grace… I mean Esme." Riley said looking extremely awkward.

Several guest came up to personally wish me a happy early birthday, and let me know that they either left my present on the table up front or made a donation towards a charity in my name. I had just finished posing for pictures with the umpteenth socialite when the music stopped playing.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I've been informed we have a big surprise for Prince Edward this evening." The DJ said as a huge multilayered fake cake was wheeled out from the back.

"When did you order strippers?" Alice and Emmett said at the same time to each other before looking at Jasper. "Don't look at me; I had nothing to do with that." Jasper said shrugging.

"Will everyone please turn their attention to the cake, and we'll get this surprise started." The DJ said as everyone made his or her way to the cake.

I saw Alec standing in the corner talking into his wrist eying my mother protectively. Clearly, whoever was inside of this cake was a surprise to everyone. It did not take long for more of our security detail to come out of the shadows preparing for anything.

There was a drum roll and everyone in the room became silent. As the drum roll started to wind down, the top of the cake popped open and out popped Tanya, of all people.

"Fuck me." I whispered to myself

"Surprise, baby." Tanya said as she popped out of the cake wearing this partially see threw black mini dress.

"Security!" Emmett yelled as the security detail moved in towards Tanya as she tried to climb out of the cake.

I walked over towards the cake, getting there before Alec, and grabbed Tanya by the waist standing her on the floor in front of me.

"I'll handle it Alec, stand down." I said through gritted teeth. Tanya was the last person I wanted to see tonight after what her father tried to pull earlier today. "Tanya what fuck are you doing, you don't fancy a trip to jail do you?

"No, but your sister was fanning around with my invitation and I am assuming it was lost in the mail. But I knew you'd want to see me on your special night so I came anyway." Tanya said stepping closer to me and trying to pull me into a kiss as flashes from camera phones flickered.

"Are you mad? My mother your Queen is here, how dare you disrespect her like this? Go wait for me in the back and I'll deal with you after I clean up this mess." I whispered grabbing her hand before her lips could make contact and putting some space between us. "Now smile and pretend everything is ok, and go and wait for me in the back." I said smiling at all the guests that were still focused on us with their phones out.

I let go of her wrist ran my hands threw my hair and walked back over to my family.

"Mother I am so sorry about that, she shouldn't have done that." I said looking at my mother's stunned face.

"Edward please, you cannot hold yourself responsible for her gallivanting around town and jumping out of cakes. However, if this is who Aro thinks should be the future Queen of this monarch he has another thing coming. Anyway, I just wanted to stop by before I headed out of town, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night. Oh and your father wanted me to tell you we'll be back from Monaco Tuesday so he'll see you before you leave." She said looking from the cake to me. "Will you three attempt to stay out of the press while I am away?" She said mainly to Emmett and me.

"Well mum I can't make any promises but we'll try our best." Emmett said with a laugh wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Good night sweethearts, I love you all." She said hugging Alice, Emmett and I and giving Jasper a kiss on the cheek before walking towards Alec and into the waiting lift with her security detail.

"Well take a gander around mates, everyone is here from Posh and Becks to Adele and Tanya decided to drop a clanger tonight. Someone needs to get this party started." Emmett said walking towards the DJ booth.

Alice looked from Jasper to me clearly worried about what Emmett was about to do. Emmett had the DJ stop the music and grabbed the microphone.

"Evening everyone, tonight has been eventful but when you come to a royal party do you expect anything less? The Queen has officially left the building so let's get pissed and have a bloody good time yeah? First, I want to give a toast to the birthday boy. Cheers, to my little big brother, who's not just my future king but my best mate. So big bro, you're another year older, not quite wiser, and have yet to go bald so cheers!" Emmett said with a laugh as he grabbed two glasses of champagne from the waiter in front of him and downed both glasses.

I turned around to ask Alice about Tanya being invited, when she beat me to it, as usual.

"Edward, honestly I didn't invite Tanya and I told security not to let her in. I have no idea how she still managed to get in here." Alice said looking around anxiously

"Alice it's ok, Tanya loves pissing around me for some reason, and now her father thinks he can force me to marry her. But we're Cullen's and nobody fucks with us and gets away with it." I said pulling her into a quick hug. "Jasper show my sister a good time tonight, not too good of a time though." I said cocking an eyebrow at him, Alice may be 20 but she's still my little sister.

It wasn't until that moment as I stood there looking at Alice and Jasper together that I noticed they were matching. Alice had on a one shoulder ruffled lilac coloured dress and Jasper was wearing a similar coloured oxford button down shirt, sweater and tie.

"Wow Jasper, did she pick out you boxers too? Is your manhood still intact or is she keeping your balls in her purse?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow trying to contain my laughter.

"Shut up Edward, no one dressed by me ever looks like an idiot, you should know…" Alice interjected looking from my shoes to my face with a smirk.

"Holy hell, Alice I was just joking no need to get worked up yeah." I said between laughs because a feisty Alice was always priceless. "Anyway I'll go deal with Tanya, I'll be back." I said looking back the way Tanya went.

I walked over to the bar to get something to help calm me down before I completely flipped out on Tanya for ruining my party. I downed a tequila shot before I ordered a Moscow Mule heavy on the vodka from the bartender and turned around in time to see Emmett on the dance floor dancing with four girls at the same time. At least someone was enjoying the party; I grabbed my drink taking a sip as the vodka burned its way down my throat. I could feel the warmth spreading throughout my body as I took a second sip and headed towards the backroom door.

I arrived at the door and signaled to one of the Royal Protection agents not to let anyone else come in. I opened the door and walked down the hall and found Tanya sitting on the couch outside of the women's loo talking with her friends Carmen and Kat.

I cleared my throat to get their attention I downed the rest of my drink and then set the cup down on the little table. "I don't recall requesting an audience but I have to say I don't mind." I said loosening my tie and cocking an eyebrow at the three of them. "Katrina, Carmen as always it's a pleasure to see both of you." I said placing a chaste kiss on their hands.

Katrina was probably the only girl in our inner circle besides Bree that I haven't had and I was open for the challenge of finally getting her to spread her legs for me. Carmen on the other hand has had more cock inside of her than all the prostitutes have at some of the best brothels. I'll never understand why Kat even hangs out with these other two whores, she must be a secret freak or something.

"Your Highness, it's always a pleasure to be in your company as well." Kat said pulling me out of my fantasy of bending her over the side of this couch pounding her arse hard while pulling slightly on her blonde hair. "Would you mind giving Tanya and I some privacy, fill free to stay and enjoy the party it's open bar all night." I said giving Kat my most charming smile, before turning it to Carmen who clearly wasn't buying it. So I threw in a wink as I ran my hands threw my hair. "Carmen you don't mind do you?"

Carmen looked from me to the eager expression on Tanya's face before shrugging. She ran her hands threw her wavy hair before it fell perfectly back in place and stood up. "You know Edward if you weren't royalty your little games wouldn't work. How much pussy would you get as plain old Edward Cullen?" Carmen said walking towards the hallway.

"Poor naïve Carmen, is it my fault you thought giving me your goods before ever going on a date would get you a tiara? Apparently, no one taught you that guys fuck the bad girls and marry the good ones. Nevertheless, as always have a pleasant evening, who knows maybe Emmett is drunk enough to want you." I said giving her my best fuck you smile.

"Bloody hell Edward must you always be an arse." Carmen said stomping up the hall with Kat following behind her.

I turned to look at Tanya with that stupid arse grin on her face. Obviously, she thought she was winning some sort of prize. "You thought that was funny yeah?" I said walking up to her and grabbing her by the waist.

Tanya looked up at me threw her eyelashes and for a moment as I was staring into her blue eyes I thought maybe I could force myself to be happy with her. Luckily, the thought left me as quick as it came; Tanya was fine in the beginning. I honestly thought she liked me for me when we met in secondary school. Little did I know she was chasing a title and only saw me as a means of becoming royalty.

"Edward I've missed you, you don't accept my calls, the guards at your house will never let me in and then I don't get an invite to your party. What's a girl to think being treated that way?" Tanya said wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a kiss.

"Well Tanya, most women with enough self esteem and respect would take that as a sign that the man doesn't want them. But alas here you are, throwing yourself at me again." I said as my dick started to get hard with anticipation of getting inside a pussy tonight.

Tanya reached in between our bodies and felt the now massive erection I couldn't hide if I wanted to. She stroked the erection through my pants and as I let out a slight moan.

"Stop lying to yourself Edward, we both know you want me so stop playing hard to get." Tanya said trying to unzip my pants.

I grabbed her hand moving it away from my crotch, which did not make my dick happy. I ran my free hand up her thigh stopping over her thong. I ran two fingers along the outline of her pussy before I turned her around grinding her arse against my erection. I ran my nose along her color bone working my way up her neck. I stopped at her earlobe before placing a small kiss behind her ear.

"You're such a tease." She moaned.

"And you're a dirty whore, who's going to pay for embarrassing me in front of my friends and family." I said before cupping her pussy in my hands and sliding her thong out of the way.

I shoved two fingers inside of her as she shivered from the penetration before letting out a moan.

"Oh yes, just like that." She whispered in between moans. "Faster..faster…" she begged.

"That's right beg for it, tell me what you want." I said grabbing a fist full of hair with my free hand and kissing along her neck.

"I want you to fuck me; I want your cock in me bad." She replied.

"How bad do you want it?" I said with a wicked smile knowing I had her right where I wanted her.

"I'll do anything you want." She moaned.

"Oh really, anything yeah?" I said twisting my fingers inside her tickling her G spot.

I pushed her down to her knees, reached down unzipped my pants and pulled my dick out. "Show me how bad you want me I said as the head of my dick brushed along her bottom lip. She licked her lips before sucking the head of my dick into her mouth. I ran my hands threw her blonde hair as she sucked further down my shaft.

She sucked her way back up the shaft and started fast hard strokes as she sucked on the head like a lollipop, before sucking as much of my cock into her mouth as she could. I felt like she was teasing me so I grabbed the back of her head and forced myself in more until I could feel the back of her throat with my head.

"You know I really don't think you've learned your lesson. Do you think you've learned your lesson?" I asked with my most seductive smile.

She looked up at me with my dick still in her mouth and mumbled something, I didn't give a fuck what she said all I knew was the vibrations on my dick felt so good.

"I want you so fucking bad Edward, please make love to me." She said tickling my balls with one hand and stroking my dick with the other.

I reached in my pocket for my wallet. I grabbed the condom I put in it before leaving home, ripped it open with my teeth and slid it on with one hand, which took skill, but I had lots of practice over the years. I helped Tanya to her feet turning her around not wanting to look at her face any longer and bent her over the arm of the couch. I pulled what she considered a dress the rest of the way up exposing her bare arse and pulled down her thong. I rubbed my fingers along her clit and the mouth of her pussy giving her a little tease before thrusting inside of her.

We fell into our usual rhythm as I pounded deeper inside of her, her bracelets jingling with the rapid movement of her body. She learned back into my dick moving her arms up so she could run her hand threw my hair before pulling on it.

"Oh fuck you know what that does to me." I said as I used one hand to massage her nipples and the other to massage her clit.

"Baby you know I am the only one that can give you what you need." She moaned kissing me on the neck as her body started to tense up and her breathing deepened.

I pushed her back down so I could pound deeper into her hitting her spot just right. "Apologize to me for almost ruining my party." I moaned grabbing her by the shoulders forcing her back onto my erection taking no mercy as I pounded her pussy hard. If I were trying to impregnate her she'd be having triplets by now. She let out a low moan that could have been mistaken for a growl.

"I said fucking apologize" The way her arse was jiggling, I couldn't help but smack it one good time which forced a loud moan out of her. "That didn't quite sound like an apology." I said spanking her again.

I felt her body tense up and her pussy constricting around my dick as she reached her climax. "Oh fuckity fuck, fuck I am so sorry Edward."

I grabbed her by the hips and kept the motion going as I neared my own climax. "I am sorry I didn't hear you, you're what?"

"I am sorry… ooohhhh God I am sorry that I embarrassed you at your parrrrrrrrtttyy." She yelled as her knees started to buckle and she fell flat against her stomach as I built her climax up and we came together. I quickly pulled out of her smacking her ass one last time as I pulled the condom off, walked into the loo, and flushed it. I don't have time for any illegitimate bastards running around.

I walked out of the loo and saw Tanya pulling her thong up, clearly I hit her spot just right because she could barely stand up straight.

"That was just smashing, babe. I can't wait for us to get married so we can make love every night." She said with this bright arse smile on her face.

"Where in bloody hell did you hear that?" I snapped unable to control myself. "I never said I was planning to marry you Tanya, you're just a convenient fuck."

"Well daddy called me up today and told me that you were considering proposing to me since you have to be married by your 25th birthday." She said sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs. "I mean it's no secret that we've been seeing each other we've been all over the tabs for years."

"Being associated with you and marrying you are two very different things. Your father was mistaken, if and or when I get married it'll be to someone of my choosing not Aro's. You can let him know I said so in case he didn't get my message earlier." I said smacking her thigh before turning to leave grabbing the empty cup off the table. "Oh and Tanya, next time you embarrass me or my family again, the punishment won't be this pleasant." I said before walking through the door and back to my party.

I made my way through the crowd towards the bar; I can't believe Aro and Tanya really think they can weasel their way into my family by using that outdated law against me, and I keep making the situation worse thinking with the wrong head every time I am around Tanya. I asked the bartender for two tequila shots and to keep them coming.

"Edward I can't believe after everything that happened today you'd stoop so low and fuck her at your birthday party." Alice said popping up out of nowhere, she was like an annoying psychic fairy.

"Alice I know, I don't need you to tell me what a colossal fuck up I am, I get it." I said downing the first shot.

"What are you going to do go on a binder and hope the problem goes away? You're being irresponsible Edward and this is not how a future king should be behaving, pull yourself together you're better than this." She said with her hands on her hips as she downed my second tequila shot. "Edward I know you're feeling backed in a corner, but I know that after our holiday in Jamaica for your birthday you'll see that everything will be ok." She said putting the shot glass down rubbing my forearm and walking away.

I grabbed another shot off the bar and turned to look at my friends and family having a good time, life is so easy for them without the pressure and responsibility of being heir to the throne. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I abdicated and let Emmett feel the pressure of everything in his life being controlled by other people, bet his arse wouldn't think life's a big party then.

I downed the shot before heading towards the lift, I sent Caius a message letting him know that I was at '_Club Oh_' on Irving St and needed a ride back to the palace. I rode the lift back down to the first floor of the club and waited for Caius to arrive. I was sending Alice a quick text letting her know that I was heading back home and that I'd see her in the morning. When I saw the all black Maybach 57 turn at the corner and walked outside as it made its way down the street. As I stood alone on the curb finishing my message to Alice a swarm of paparazzi appeared and I was blinded by about 20 flashes from cameras.

"Prince Edward, Prince Edward, are the rumours true that you're marrying Tanya Voltera?" One yelled as he ran down the sidewalk holding a camcorder.

"Prince Edward, is it true that you and your siblings are planning a secret holiday to the Caribbean for next week?" Another yelled

"Guys come on I am just trying to enjoy my evening, no comment." I said holding my hand up to block the flashes from my eyes.

Apparently Caius had called inside to alert the other guards of what was going on because the next thing I knew three RP Agents came rushing out of the club creating a wall between me and the photogs.

"Step back or you'll be arrested for harassing the Crown Prince." I heard one of the guards yell as Caius opened the door of the car and I got in. Caius got into the driver's seat and drove away, as my phone started to ring. I looked down and saw _Aro Voltera_ flashing across the screen.

Maybe two weeks in Jamaica away from this mess will help me get my shit together. I sat in the backseat lost in my thoughts as we drove through London making our way back to the palace. What could be better than two weeks as just Edward Cullen, no special treatment, no paparazzi, and no responsibility I can't wait to board that jet to freedom.


	2. Use Somebody

Check the blog for polyvores and playlist! .com

**Chapter 2 – Use Somebody**

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

_-Kings of Leon 'Use Somebody'_

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

'I just wanna use your love toonnnniiiiigggghht! I don't wanna lose your love toonnnniiiiigggghht!' I sang at the top of my lungs while dancing around and acting like a complete goof ball. Ever since my first time with Jake a week ago, I have been on cloud nine.

I may have been on cloud nine but surprisingly after weeks of rain, it had been sunny all week. Jake seems to think that has to do with his sexual ability, and insisted we don't make the sex gods angry by not, not having sex on a regular basis.

I was relieved when Paul called to ask him if he wanted to go jogging, giving me time to finally pack for the trip to Jamaica. Jake, who of course had finished packing yesterday, was worried that I would not be ready in time. I'll never forget how red his sexy tanned face got when I said maybe I wasn't planning on wearing much clothing.

I danced my way over to my mirror holding up one of the new dresses I bought for the trip. 'I just wanna use your love toonnnniiiiigggghht, yeah'

"Clearly Jake's magic stick has given Bella her groove back, now if only it'd do something about that singing voice." Rose said as she turned down the music on my iDock.

I swung around to see Rose, Jessica and Angela laughing hysterically at my poor excuse of singing. "I honestly thought it was amazing, and I am not talking about my singing." I said with a sly grin throwing the dress in my suitcase.

"Well I guess it's safe to say he's over Charlotte." Angela said dryly.

I knew it would get awkward eventually, Angela, Jessica, and Charlotte all knew each other from Forks High School. By the time I had transferred to Forks my senior year of high school Charlotte had already graduated and started University. You would think, in a town of maybe 3,000 citizens, people would be used to friends dating friends' exes. Although, Charlotte and I were never friends, I know it's awkward for Jess and Ang because they still speak to Charlotte when they go back home. Not to mention Angela has never really gotten over the fact that I won Prom Queen. I'll never understand how it happened, I didn't campaign for it, and I didn't think I was that popular. However, I won in a landslide, upsetting Angela who was practically a shoo-in to win.

"Well you know what they say; the best way to get over one person is to get under the next one." Rose said trying to break the tension. "Anyway we're going to order take-out and just hang out what are your plans tonight?"

"I am not sure Jake called and said he was going for a run with Paul and to be ready by six." I said looking down at my watch, it was a quarter to six and I hadn't heard from Jake yet.

"Well we'll see you when you get back, unless I shouldn't wait up." She cocked an eyebrow at me with that devilish grin.

I rolled my eyes, pulled my still not fully packed suitcase closed, and slid it on the floor in front of my bed. "Don't worry, I should be back in no time, apparently Jake just has something he wants to show me."

"Yeah, I bet he does." Jessica chimed in earning her a high five from Rose and an eye roll from Angela and me.

"I bet I know what he wants to show you…" Rose started before knocking at the front door cut her off. "Gee I wonder who that could be." She smiled turning around to go and answer the door.

I heard the door open followed by the sound of Jacob and Paul's voices. Jessica left as I was zipping up my boots, which Jacob insisted I wear. I looked up and realized Angela was still standing there just staring at me.

"Um, Ang is everything ok?" I asked looking myself over one last time in the mirror. Jacob said we were just running an errand and to wear something comfortable. Not sure how comfortable I threw on my favorite black crochet trimmed racer back tank and black leggings; at least I can still look cute while comfortable.

"You know he's just using you… he's using you to get over Charlotte." Angela said looking down at her shoes. I had a feeling this conversation was coming which is part of the reason I had been avoiding being alone with Angela.

"You know I've learned people only do to you what you allow them to do, I care about Jake and just want him to be happy. If I am, what is currently making him happy then as his friend shouldn't you want the same for him. If Jake wakes up one morning and decides he wants Charlotte back then so be it, but until that happens either respect me enough to keep your opinions to yourself or don't come over." I said grabbing my purse, cutting my light off and walking past her out into the hallway.

I had just walked around the corner to the living room when I saw the most amazing view, Jacob and Paul standing shirtless glistening with sweat. I had to stand there for a moment taking in the view of their muscled bodies all shiny from sweating on their run. "Well hello there handsome." I said coming out of my trance and walking over to Jake.

"Right back at you beautiful." He said leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. "I know I am running a little late, I am going to go and take a quick shower and then we can get going." He said pulling his shirt back on to my disdain.

"Hey babe, where have you been hiding?" Paul said behind me. Angela must have finally made her way down the hall. "I'm just gonna run down the hall and take a quick shower and then we can be off for the movies." He said pulling her into a bear hug. "Unless you want to come and help wash my back." He said in what I am sure was suppose to be a whisper, but by the look on Jake and Rose's faces they had heard it too.

"I'll be five minutes." Jake said kissing me slowly sliding his tongue into my mouth to find mine. "Ten tops." He sighed as I gave him a quick hug as he was leaving behind Paul and Angela.

"You two are so sickening it's all hugs and kisses now, but what are you going to do about that ex of his that clearly wants him back." Rose said sipping her Moscato and exchanging a look with Jessica."I mean he may love the way you pop and lock and drop it like its hot, but that chick has history on her side."

"Yeah Bella, I like Charlotte and everything, but she wants him back bad." Jessica said looking from Rose to me. "I ran into Charlotte last week in Port Angeles and she kept asking me about how serious you and Jake were." She said snapping out of the memory.

"Well like I told Angela, I am happy being whatever it is Jake needs me to be right now. Nothing more nothing less, if he wants to get back with Charlotte I'll understand." I said sitting down next to Rose on the couch and pouring myself a glass of wine. "But it's not like I am forcing Jake into a relationship or putting any type of pressure on him." I said before taking a sip and enjoying the sweet taste in my mouth.

We were sitting there talking about Rose's new Mr. Right-Now, Peter, when the take-out finally arrived, followed by Jake. We stayed for a few minutes making small talk with Jessica and Rose before we were off to go see my newest surprise. I know most girls love surprises from their man, but Jake's generosity has been overwhelming especially the expensive trip we were about to go on.

*~* Jacob Black *~*

Well the past week with Bella has been amazing. I went from going months without sex to getting it almost every day, hell some days twice a day. I could tell Bella was still uncomfortable about the trip to Jamaica. I wasn't sure if it was nervousness about being alone with me or just the trip itself. I figured taking Bella riding would help relax her and give us time to talk. But first Paul suggested going for a run to relieve some of my tension and I knew Bella still hadn't started packing.

"Jake are you listening?" Paul said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Where were you just at?" He asked as we stopped at the corner across from our building.

"What?" I said proving I wasn't actually listening.

"I said I found out Angie's the one that gave Charlotte your new number. Apparently they ran into each other a week ago shopping in Port Angeles. Angie says Charlotte kept asking about you and so she felt bad and gave her your new number." He said as the light turned green and we ran across the street.

"Why would she do that? She knows I am with Bella now and I want nothing to do with Charlotte." I said as we continued to jog down the street to our apartment building.

"Look Jake I told Angela not to get involved and that this was your business and that it should stay that way. But I can't stop Ang from being friends with Charlotte and apparently Ang thinks you've made a mistake breaking up with Charlotte and now this trip with Bella." Paul said in between pants as we stood outside of the lobby. "But, I wouldn't worry about it, Angela told me she was going to go see Bella and work this all out." He said with a hopeful smirk.

"You mean Angela is up there right now talking to Bella about Charlotte?" I said worried about how Bella would react to hearing about this a day before our trip. "Dude, do you honestly think that's going to go well?" I said as the sliding door opened and I walked into the lobby.

"Yeah, I don't think Angela would say anything mean to Bella, I mean she knows how much this trip means to you…" he said coming up behind me as I pushed the up button.

"Yeah well if she wants me to get back with Charlotte, ruining my trip with Bella would be the perfect place to start." I said pressing the up button continuously. "Why is the damn elevator never ready when you need it?"

"Jake calm down I am sure everything's fine, besides I don't see Bella taking any crap even from my babe." Paul said covering the button with his hand so I couldn't press it for the umpteenth time.

When the elevator doors finally opened I rushed inside hitting 14 at least 10 times before, the doors had a chance to close. Paul just looked at me with this expression of humor as we rode up to the 14th floor in complete silence. We got off the elevator and walked down the hall towards Bella's apartment. I knocked on the door and stood there waiting for Bella to answer, and to give me confirmation that Angela hadn't convinced her to break up with me. I finally heard the lock turning right before I was about to start knocking again.

"Who is it?" I heard Rose say from the other side before opening the door.

"I guess it's a good thing we aren't here to rob you." Paul said prompting Rose to roll her eyes.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Magic Stick himself." Rose said to me with a smile "And I saw you through the peep hole, although I am sure Bella has someone you can take and run." She said dryly to Paul.

We walked inside and saw Jessica coming down the hall from Bella's bedroom as Rose closed and locked the door.

"Hey guys, how was the run?" Jessica asked looking us over as we stood there shirtless like two pieces of meat. I am sure that loser Mike wouldn't be too happy to know his girlfriend was eye fucking me.

"The run was actually pretty relaxing." I said as Jessica sat down on the sofa.

Rose came out of the kitchen holding a takeout menu in one hand and her cell phone in the other. "I really hope you aren't planning to wear that on your date with Bella, although the view isn't so bad…" She said smirking at us before sitting down next to Jessica.

"Actually no, I just wanted to talk to Bella for a minute." I said looking from their questioning gazes to the smile on Paul's face. "I mean I just wanted to let her know in person that I'm going to be a little late." I said trying hard not to sound as lame as I was feeling.

I stood there for a moment feeling like a complete idiot while Rose ordered some food and then her and Jessica started whispering to each other and then looking over at me before going back to whispering. I was so caught up in their private conversation that was clearly about me that I didn't even notice Bella had come out of her room and was just staring at me. Shit this couldn't be good. She snapped out of her trance and started walking towards me.

Surprisingly whatever Angela said to Bella didn't matter because Bella was her usual flirty self. I told her I was running a little late and that I would be back after I showered and changed. The look on Bella's face when I finally put my shirt on was priceless.

It was at that moment that I finally saw Angela emerging from the back looking extremely guilty. Paul pulled her into a bear hug and then asked her in a non-subtle way to have shower sex with him. By the looks on Rose and Bella's faces, they were as equally disturbed by that thought as I was.

"I'll be five minutes." I said kissing Bella on the lips, she smelled so damn good I couldn't help but slip her a little tongue and had some much needed relief when she didn't resist. "Ten tops." I sighed because my penis was now getting excited which wasn't helped by her hugging me.

I left behind Paul and Angela and as soon as I heard Bella close the door I stopped her right outside of Paul's apartment.

"Ok Angela, what's your deal with Bella. I honestly thought you were her friend." I said trying to contain my anger.

"Look Jake, Charlotte is my friend Bella is just some bitch I went to high school with who slept her way into becoming Prom Queen. She's Jessica's friend and if it wasn't for Jessica I wouldn't talk to Bella ever. You're making the biggest mistake of your life if you think for one minute she'll love you the way Charlotte does or that you'll love her the way you love Charlotte and I told her that." Angela said with a smug smile before walking into Paul's apartment and leaving me alone and pissed off.

I walked across the hall to my apartment and hopped in the shower. It was going to be a long night and although I was hoping to have sex with Bella one more time before we made it to Jamaica, I jacked off in the shower just in case. I released my load and then got out of the shower and got dressed.

I picked up Bella and made small talk with Rose and Jessica before we left for the surprise. The entire car ride over to the garage Bella kept asking questions about what the surprise could be and telling me that I had to stop spoiling her.

"Bella calm down, this surprise wasn't expensive at all, and it was really a labor of love." I said turning onto the street the garage was on.

"Jake really it's all just too much, the trip to Jamaica had to have cost you a fortune and I know you're saving to open your own garage one day. I just feel guilty taking money away from your dream." She said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Bella look at me." I said glancing over at her. "What's the point of having a dream if you don't have someone to share it with?" I asked as I parked the car outside of the auto garage I managed. "Bella your one of my best friends and I love every minute we spend together and I really hope you feel the same."

"Jake I know you really loved Charlotte and I know I can't replace her in your heart and I don't want to. I just want to be here for you and just enjoy what this is because it's easy and there's no pressure." She said looking up into my eyes and giving me a slight smile.

I could kill Angela for getting into Bella's head like this before our trip. How in the hell are we suppose to enjoy two weeks in Jamaica when Bella thinks I am still in love with my ex. This is just perfect…

"I have something I want to show you, it will show you better than I can tell you how I feel about what we're doing." I said opening my door and getting out of the car. I walked around the front to open the door for Bella.

We walked up the walkway leading to the garage door and I made Bella stand there with her hands covering her eyes as I ran to the front door, unlocking it and then turning the alarm off. I walked through the shop to the door and hit the button for it to open. I was surprised that Bella was standing there with her hands still over her face.

"Jacob Black, I swear if you've bought me a new car, I'll kill you. I love my beast." She said with a giggle.

"No, I didn't buy you a new car cause I know how much you love your beast. But I did build you something…" I said walking up to her and slowly moving her hands from her eyes so she could see the bike I built her.

"OMG you built me a motorcycle? When, how, why?" She said all at once in what seemed to be one breath.

"I've been working on it for a few weeks. I went to the junk yard a few weeks ago looking for parts for a customer's car when I saw it, I brought it back here and have been working on it ever since." I said extremely proud of myself. "I mean when I taught you how to ride you said you'd love to own your own bike."

"I mean yeah I would love to own my own bike, but I didn't think you'd go out and build one for me." She said rubbing her hand along the leather seat.

"If you don't like it I can sell it or something, I just thought you'd love to be able to ride with me sometimes." I said looking down at my feet not wanting to see if she was going to return the gift.

"I'd love to ride with you sometime, is your bike here?" She asked with the biggest smile on her face, she looked like a kid at Christmas that got every present she asked for.

"No I left my bike back at the apartment, but hop on and take her for a test ride." I said as Bella threw her leg over the bike and started to straddle it. There was nothing sexier than a chick on a bike, and fingers crossed that this same sexy chick would be riding me later.

Bella had just put the bike in gear and was pulling out of the garage when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out as Bella made her way down the driveway and I saw that it was Seth Clearwater, whatever he wanted could wait. I hit ignore and walked down the driveway to watch Bella ride.

Bella was riding back down the street towards me when the bike started to jerk before finally just cutting off causing Bella to fall. I ran to her as fast as I could to make sure she was ok.

"Oh man Bella, your head. I am so, so, so sorry." I said as I pulled the bike off of her and then pulling her into a sitting position. "It looks like you're bleeding pretty badly." I said unbuttoning my shirt and pulling it off so Bella could use it to apply pressure to her wound.

I looked down at Bella and noticed she was just staring at me. "What are you staring at?"

"…You're really sort of beautiful." She said staring at my body blushing slightly.

"Wow, how hard did you hit your head?" I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"No I am serious, you took the time to build me a bike, you're taking me to Jamaica, and you're just… beautiful." She said pulling her bottom lip into her mouth as she looked into my eyes.

I was leaning in to kiss her when my phone started vibrating again… This time it was Leah Clearwater, which was weird to have her and Seth calling me at around the same time. I hit ignore again. I will call them back after I made sure Bella was ok.

Bella was holding my now bloody shirt to her head as I carried the bike back up to the garage. "I'll check out the engine and buff out the scratches when we get back. I want everything to be perfect for you." I said as I parked the bike and my phone started vibrating again.

"Jake who ever that is isn't going to stop calling anytime soon, just answer it." Bella said trying in vain to rub some of the scratches off the paint.

I looked down at the phone and saw that I had two voicemails and a text message. I called my voicemail to check my messages.

The first message was short and to the point, which is to be expected from Leah. "Jake it's Leah this is important call me back." I deleted that message and waited for the second one to play.

"Jake it's Seth, Leah and I have been trying to get in touch with you. Our dad's were in a car accident on their way back from a fishing trip and they are both in a coma in the ICU. Call me back as soon as possible but I definitely think you need to come home." I had to listen to Seth's message three times before it hit me that my dad was a coma in the hospital and that he might never wake up.

Apparently, while I was lost in my own thoughts I had fallen to the floor and started silently crying. Bella had kneeled down and was hugging me and rocking back and forth. "Jake what's going on?" She asked wiping the tears from my face.

"It's. My. Dad." I said through sobs. "He's been in an accident Bella." I said dropping my phone and wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her body into mine.

We sat there with her holding me as I cried into her breasts for what felt like a lifetime. Bella leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Jake we have to cancel the trip so you can go and be with your dad."

"Oh God Bella the trip, we can't cancel it everything is nonrefundable." I said lifting my head off her chest. "You should go, you should definitely go and Rose can go in my place." I said pulling myself together and standing us both up.

"Jake no, I can't go and enjoy a vacation while you're at a hospital with your father, it just wouldn't feel right." Bella said pulling away from me. "I would never be able to fully enjoy myself knowing that you're in North Carolina looking after your dad. I would feel like such a bitch for doing that, I can't go without you."

I walked over to her, looked down into her eyes, and knew that she was serious, when Bella made up her mind that was usually the end of the discussion. "Bella if you don't go on this trip that money would be wasted, I don't care that I can't go what I care about is that you'll have a great time and we both know Rose will see to that." I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her passionately.

The rest of the night went by lightening fast, with Rose's help, we convinced Bella to go to Jamaica without me and to attempt to relax and have a good time. I changed my Jamaica ticket, put it in Rose's name instead, and then booked me a one-way ticket to Wilmington, NC. Bella insisted that I spend the night at her place so I wouldn't have to be alone, and we spent the whole night cuddling which was so comforting to fall asleep and know that she was there for me.

The next morning the three of us headed to the airport in Bella's truck. My flight was taking off first and Bella and I had an emotional goodbye. She really wished we were going on the trip together or that she could come with me. I told her everything would be fine and I'd hopefully see her in two weeks. We made out in the middle of the terminal getting disapproving looks from several people walking by. I kissed her forehead one last time before leaving to board my flight home. I had no idea the next time I saw Bella everything would be different.

~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~

It has been a week since my birthday party and I cannot believe I have been hiding out at Evenson Manor, my family's country estate, to avoid any further media attention. Alice, Riley and Bree all arrived Wednesday afternoon, apparently, the fact that I had been here for four days alone bothered Alice so she brought reinforcements to try to cheer me up. Honestly, I was going absolutely mad out here by myself so I was more than a little excited when they arrived. Emmett had been gone since the Sunday after my party, when he flew to South Africa to spend a week delivering food and toys to orphans. Jasper had meetings in London all week, so he decided he was going to take the helicopter in with my parents later this afternoon.

Riley and I were finishing a run around the grounds, when I noticed a town car parked in the driveway in front of the house. We walked up to the front door of the house and into the foyer where I heard the voice of the last two people I'd ever want to hear, ever coming out of the formal living room.

"Prince Edward, Master Riley I trust your run went well. Can I get you anything?" Alfred our house manager said handing both of us a bottle of water.

"No Alfred I am just going to go up and take a shower before everyone arrives." I said taking a sip of the water and heading towards the stairs.

"Master Riley I put new towels and your clean laundry in your room, let me know if I can be of any further assistance." Alfred said to Riley as Riley started up the stairs towards the guest wing.

"Alfred, is that Aro and Jane I hear in the living room?" I whispered

"Yes sir, Alec just phoned and apparently your parent's helicopter should be arriving any minute now." Alfred looked around before continuing. "Master Voltera wants to meet with you before your parents arrive. I insisted that he wait for your parents, but he's adamant about talking to you."

"Did he mention what he wanted to see me about?" I asked looking past Alfred towards the living room.

"No sir, he just said it was important." Alfred said looking around to make sure no one was listening. "But I did hear Miss Jane on the phone with that daughter of hers, and apparently she's done something that they'd rather you and your parents hear about from them."

"Thanks Alfred, let them know I'll be down after my shower." I said patting Alfred on the shoulder before running up the stairs two at a time to my suite.

I walked into my bathroom, pulled off my shorts and boxer-briefs and turned on my shower. I was standing their looking at myself naked in the mirror when my phone chirped on the counter. I walked over and glanced down at the screen to see a text from Emmett.

_Dude, you'll never guess what Tanya did._

_Check your email ASAP, see you in 25 minutes._

I threw my phone down on the counter and stalked out of the bathroom to my desk. I turned my laptop on and opened my email, when I saw one from Emmett and Victoria, my mother's assistant, both marked urgent. I opened the email from Emmett first and clicked on the link that was inside. A new tab opened and an article popped up from the Daily Mail featuring Tanya. I skimmed over the article stopping when I saw the one sentence that completely ruined my mood. "…_I predict we'll have a spring wedding… …I am sure Edward is as excited as I am to get married and start a family…" _What the fuck was she thinking? I closed the article and opened the email from Victoria.

_Edward, _

_Your mother and father have requested a quick meeting with you as soon as they arrive at Evenson Manor. PM Voltera and his wife will be joining the family for dinner after his meeting with you mother. Tanya was not invited, so your parents do hope this will be an uneventful evening._

_Sincerely,_

_Victoria Rover_

_Executive Assistant to HM Esme Cullen_

_Buckingham Palace_

_London, England_

_0206 840 0907_

"Quick meeting my arse!" I seethed as I slammed the laptop closed and walked back to my bathroom to take a quick shower. Well I intended to take a quick shower, but between my rage at Tanya and the fact that I have not had sex in over a week I spent most of the shower stroking the fuck out of my dick. After about ten minutes of tireless stroking without achieving my desired release I turned the water off wrapped my towel around my waist and stepped out into my bathroom. I pulled the towel off deciding to air dry instead, walked into my room and turned on my iDock, if I was going to sit through a dinner with Aro and Jane I was going to need a lot of liquor. I walked over to my bar and poured me a shot of Belvedere Intense, I gulped down the shot as the chorus picked up and I couldn't stop myself from dancing and singing along.

'Oh, look what you've done; you've made a fool of everyone; Oh well, it seems like such fun; Until you lose what you had won' I fucking love how music can express how you're feeling sometimes without you having to really think about it. 'A fool of everyone, a fool of everyone.' I was just getting into my air drum solo when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a _Jet_ fan, but _Look What You've Done_ is a really good song." Kat said trying to avoid staring at my still naked body. "Alice wanted me to let you know your parents have arrived and so has Emmett." She said still staring at her shoes.

I could not help but smirk at her, how she could not want to look at me naked. Women around the world have been dying to see me naked for years. "You know Katrina, I don't bite and I am sure this isn't anything you haven't seen before." I said with my seductive grin. Maybe I'll get that much needed release after all, I just needed her to look me in the eyes so I could give her that patented panty dropping smile.

"I am sure you don't bite, unless one asked for it." She said finally looking up and licking her bottom lip.

Fuck, I really hope she does not notice how blatant my erection was about to become. Although, it's about time she became au fait with my cock, and I would also love to introduce her mouth to my cock right now.

"Well clearly my reputation precedes me, so do you like what you see?" I said putting my hands on my hips giving her my signature panty dropping smile and letting my todger do the talking for me.

"Prince Edward, you're extremely handsome." She said looking at me from head to toe before blushing, and I liked where this was going. "And every women in the UK, and I am sure world, is dying to have a piece of you." She said averting her gaze again as her blush deepened. "But, unlike those other whores I am a good girl." She looked from my face to my cock and slowly walked back out of the room closing the doors behind her.

"Fuck me!" I said looking down at my throbbing erection. "Guess I'll have to take care of you myself." That Katrina is going to be harder to get into than I thought, but I love a challenge.

I dressed and headed downstairs but not before taking one last shot of vodka to ease my nerves. I was sure this was going to be a dinner from hell. I was stopped once I reached the first floor by Alec and Victoria who were standing in the foyer chatting.

"Ah, Prince Edward good evening, you're parents are waiting for you in the Queen's study." Victoria said glancing up from her iPhone. "Everything is arranged for your flight in the morning, we're going to announce that you and your brother and sister are out of the country on holiday around noon. Hopefully the six hour head-start will keep the paparazzi from figuring out your location. Now if you'll excuse me." She said putting her phone in her pocket and walking off.

"Edward, can I have a moment before you meet with your parents?" Alec said looking his usual serious self. "I know this situation with my niece hasn't' been easy or ideal. But, I want you to know that I am pretty positive Tanya is only doing these things because of my sister. So please keep that in mind, as you meet with your parents." Alec didn't wait for a response before he was on his phone and out the front door.

I walked through the foyer and down the corridor to my mother's study. I stopped outside the door to brace myself for what was coming next. I had just reached up to knock on the door when it swung open. "Edward finally, I thought I would have to send Alec or Cauis to retrieve you." My mother said from behind her large glass and mirrored desk as I walked in pass Alfred.

"Good evening son, are you ready for your trip?" My dad said getting up from the chair across from my mother and pulling me into a hug.

"Alfred, have everyone gather in the dining room and have the chef get the food ready this shouldn't take too long." My mother said as Alfred left and she got up and walked around her desk to hug me after my father. "I've missed you so much." She said pulling me tighter into the hug.

"I've missed you too mum, although it's only been a week since the last time I saw you. So did you guys bring me back anything fun from Monaco?" I asked sitting down in the chair next to my dad.

"Unfortunately not, however, we appreciate you staying out of trouble while we were gone. This mess with Tanya is getting out of hand." My mum said giving me a reassuring smile before looking down at some papers on her desk. "Unfortunately, Tanya has proven once again that she can't stay out of trouble and so I've spoken to Aro and Jane and have insisted that Tanya either refrain from speaking to the media or be sent to stay with Alec and Jane's aunt in Switzerland."

"Mum I swear I have never told Tanya that I was planning to marry her, you know that. She's just fun to have fun with nothing more." I said getting uncomfortable, I mean it's been nearly a decade since we had the sex talk and the fact that I am not a father should be a sign that I actually listened.

"Well Edward, apparently a waitress at your birthday party heard you and her "bonking" as she so eloquently put it. And honestly your mother and I would be able to put this fire out if you had no further contact with her." I looked over at my father who was staring at me with his fingers tented under his chin. "Edward I realize as a man you have certain needs…" He started before being interrupted by my mum. "Carlisle really? Edward there are plenty of women in England and although I'd prefer you to actually get serious about one and get married, I'd be happy if you kept your crown jewels away from Tanya." She said giving me a stern look before glancing over at my father.

"I can promise the both of you that with every ounce of my being I'll stay away from Tanya." I said sincerely looking across the desk to my mother and then to my father.

"Wonderful and I've noticed that Katrina has been hanging around the manor a lot lately. She seems like a nice, decent young lady why can't you be involved with someone like her?" "Trust me mum, there is nothing I'd love more than to be in her." I said without thinking. "Edward Anthony Masen, watch your mouth. You may be an adult, but I am still your mother and your Queen and you will respect both of those titles." Mum said giving me a stern look. "Edward this is very serious, Aro is definitely up to something and if you aren't going to marry his daughter he'll see to it that you're forced to marry someone by your twenty-fifth birthday or else you forfeit your place in succession of the throne. It is time to get serious about your future and the future of this country. I need to speak with your father before dinner, you're dismissed." She said in her authoritative voice she usually saves for members of parliament or when one of us kids actually gets into serious trouble.

I stood up and glanced at both of them with an apologetic smile before walking out of the room and closing the door behind me. I looked around the empty corridor and started walking towards the dining room. I was just about to turn the corner towards the dining room when I heard Aro and Jane having a heated conversation. I crept closer to the corner so I could make out what they were saying.

"Aro you promised that our daughter would one day be Queen and that I would be at the top of the social ladder."

"Jane it isn't that simple, I am putting pressure on Esme to force Edward to get married, who else would he choose but Tanya? They've been dating off and on for years."

"Well you better bloody well make sure he marries her, I am sick of being the powerless while these damn Cullen's get to run the country. Had my father married the Queen Mother when he had the chance I'd be the Queen and not Esme, but I will just have to settle for being the mother of the future Queen. You better not let me down."

I heard footsteps going toward the dining room before the hall fell silent. Fuck, mum was right Aro was definitely up to something. I couldn't let that weasel of a man and his bitch of a wife force me to marry their daughter.

"Edward, why are you lurking in the hallway?" Alice said from behind me scaring the shit out of me.

"Blimey Alice are you trying to give me a heart attack? Where did you come from?"

"My bedroom, duh! So who are you spying on?"

"What makes you think I am spying on someone, I am on my way to dinner just like you."

"Sure you are… Well let's not keep everyone waiting." She said wrapping her arm around mine and walking us around the corner into the dining room.

We entered the dining room I greeted everyone already seated at the large square table. Alice took her seat next to Jasper and Kat who started blushing as soon as she looked in my direction. Jasper was seated next to Riley and Bree both of whom were too busy whispering to each other to notice my arrival. I walked to the other side of the table and sat down on the right of Emmett avoiding the empty chair that separated him from Aro and Jane at the other end of the table. My parents finally arrived looking a lot happier than they were when I left the office.

They both took their places at the top and bottom of the table and then the food was served. The conversation had remained pleasant for the most part and everyone was finishing up their first plates and Emmett was working on his second when Victoria rushed into the room and whispered something into my mother's ear. Her eyes immediately darted down the table and to me.

"Oh my… EDWARD!" She yelled standing up and looking at me with water in her eyes.

I had no idea what I might have done, but I can tell it was not good.

"Esme what's going on, what's wrong?" my dad said looking from me to her and back to me.

"Well apparently a reporter has gotten his hands on the security footage from the backroom of the club we had Edward's party at." She said giving me a look that I was sure was going to burn my skin. "Apparently this footage shows Edward having relations with a certain blonde." She said sitting back down and rubbing her temples.

"He was doing WHAT?" Aro said standing up so fast his chair fell backwards. "You don't mean the video shows him having sex with our daughter." He said looking from my mother to me with disdain. "You little pervert, how dare you continue to lead my poor daughter on this way and then have her humiliated to the entire world." He said walking down towards me. "You will marry my daughter to make up for how you've treated her or you can kiss your crown goodbye, you… you… you son of a bitch."

"Aro that's enough, you will not come into my home and talk to my son that way." My dad said standing up slamming his fist down on the table causing everyone to look at his direction. "Now either sit down or you can leave, but we'll deal with this like we deal with everything else. Let's not forget your daughter isn't as innocent as you'd like to believe."

"Carlisle I will not be talked to in this manner, I am the Prime Minister and I demand to be spoken to with respect." He said bumping into me and walking towards me father. I was sure I was about to watch my dad kick Aro's ass when Cauis, Laurent, and Alec came rushing into the room. Alec and Laurent grabbed Aro by the arms as he was reaching back to punch my father, escorting him out of the room.

"Esme, Carlisle if this is who you think should be next to run the country you're making a grave mistake and I'll make sure everyone knows it." Jane said getting up and storming out of the room behind Alec, Laurent and Aro.

"Damn it Edward, I specifically asked you to stay out of trouble. Couldn't you keep your penis in your pants for one bleeding night?" She said getting up from the table giving me a disapproving glance before walking out of the room.

"Edward… maybe it's a good thing you're leaving in the morning, I am sure we can all use two weeks apart from each other to… well for your mother and I to clean up this mess and hopefully you'll reevaluate your life. Good night everyone, have a safe trip." My father said getting up from the table and walking out behind my mother.

We all sat there in complete silence, as Alfred came into the room to start cleaning it up.

"Well, leave it to Edward to royally piss off the Queen and the Prime Minister at the same time. So Red Rover how much trouble is he in this time?" Emmett said looking over at Victoria who was typing away on her iPhone.

"Emmett now's not the time." Victoria and Alice said at the exact same time, causing Emmett to roar with laughter and Victoria to walk out of the room.

"Well, I guess they don't want the rest of this pot roast..." He said as Riley, Bree, Jasper and Kat all got up from the table to leave. Alice gave me a quick disappointed look before shaking her head and catching up with everyone else. Guess I might as well go to my room too, I need to update my iPod. Clearly, it is going to be a long and quiet flight to Jamaica in the morning.


	3. I'll Drink to that

A/N Check the blog for the polyvores and a look at the resort Bella an Rosalie are staying in!

**Chapter 3 – I'll Drink to that**

_Cheers to the freaking weekend__  
><em>_I drink to that, yeah yeah__  
><em>_Oh let the Jameson sink in__  
><em>_I drink to that, yeah yeah__  
><em>_Don't let the bastards get you down__  
><em>_Turn it around with another round__  
><em>_There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and__  
><em>_I drink to that, I drink to that__  
><em>_(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)__  
><em>_'Bout to hop on the bar, put it all on my card tonight, yeah__  
><em>_Might be mad in the morning but you know we goin hard tonight__  
><em>_It's getting Coyote Ugly up in here, no Tyra__  
><em>_It's only up from here, no downward spiral__  
><em>_Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feeling hella cool tonight, yeah__  
><em>_Everybody's vibing so don't nobody start a fight, yeah (yeah yeah) __  
><em>_-Rihanna 'Cheers (Drink to That)'_

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan<strong> ~*~<strong>

Ladies and gentlemen please put your seats in their upright positions as we prepare for our landing. The current temperature is a beautiful 89 degrees and the current local time is 10:18 am. On behalf of the pilots and flight crew, welcome to beautiful Montego Bay, Jamaica.

"13 days of men, beaches, massages, men, relaxation, sun, fun… did I mention men?"

"I am sure this is a rhetorical question, but Rose do you think about anything other than men?"

"Well B, not all of us want to settle for Mr. Wrong when Mr. Right is out there somewhere. Just because Jake is currently rocking your boat doesn't mean he's the last boat to be docking in your harbor."

"Wow, I can't even validate that with a response."

I turned and looked out the window, and watched, as the ground got closer. I didn't think I was settling for Jake, things with him just seemed to be so easy and until recently there wasn't any drama involved. I turned and looked over at Rose out the corner of my eye, she had her iPod turned back on and was flipping through the Skymall magazine without a care in the world. Maybe she was right… maybe I was settling for Jake because it was easy, but Prince Charming doesn't exist and I can't go around kissing a bunch of frogs, can I?

Before I had too much time to ponder whether I was with Mr. Right or Mr. Right-Now, as Rose would call him, the plane jerked as the wheels touched the ground and again when the plane started to slow down as it pulled into the gate.

I am very excited to finally be in Jamaica after what felt like three days on the plane. In reality, it's only been a day and apparently Jake had made sure that we had a layover in Phoenix so I could see my mom for a few hours before we flew to Charlotte where we spent the night in this nice suite before flying to Montego Bay this morning.

How can being with someone that thoughtful be settling…? I have to stop letting Rose get to me. Jake is a wonderful man and I am lucky to have someone as loving as him as a boyfriend.

"Earth to Bella, are you paying attention?"

"Yeah… no… sorry." I said pulling my bottom lip into my mouth and tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"God Bella I hope you aren't going to have your head in the clouds the entire trip, I don't want to have to have all the fun by myself." Rose said with a wicked smile looking out the side of her eye at these two guys two rows up she'd been eye fucking the entire flight out of Charlotte. "I don't know about you B, but Rose is definitely trying to get her groove back over the next two weeks."

"Talking about yourself in the third person is just pretentious, and when aren't you trying to get your groove back?" I tried as hard as I could to stifle the laugh that followed, but with no luck. Rose gave me a quick dirty look before pulling on her sunglasses grabbing her carry-on bag and strutting towards the door like the statuesque goddess, she is. I pulled on my strap to get my bag out of the overhead compartment but it would not budge. I gave it a quick tug and I stumbled backwards and fell into the arms of one of Rose's flight flirt-buddies.

"Oh my God I am so sorry I am such a klutz." I said trying to regain my footing and picking my back up from the floor.

"It's my pleasure; a pretty woman like you shouldn't have to carry her own bags anyway." He said grabbing my bag and pulling me to my feet and wrapping his arm around my waist to help me regain my balance. "I am James and this is my friend Royce." He said motioning over to his slightly shorter friend with brown hair with his free arm.

"Oh well hi, I am Bella, it's really nice to meet you." I said looking down at his arm still wrapped around my waist. He followed where my eyes were going and quickly pulled his arm away. We both laughed and I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and started blushing. I don't know what it is but as beautiful as this man in front of me was I had a nagging feeling that I should get as far away from him as possible. This must be what guilt feels like…

"Well it was really nice to meet you James, maybe I'll see you around."

"Trust me Bella you'll definitely be seeing me around."

His lips turned up into the most devilish smile I've ever seen and for a brief moment I saw something dark as I looked into his eyes. He handed me back my bag and I thanked him again before walking out of first class and off the plane. The nagging feeling in my gut was telling, no urging, me to get as far away from him as possible and to find Rose.

The cab drove through an archway and down the palm-tree-lined driveway pulling up to the front of the resort leaving Rose and I speechless. Jake had said he had booked a nice resort but I had no idea he meant this nice. The cab pulled up to the front of the main building that had four huge columns and a large wooden door that opened to the reception area and lobby of the resort.

"B I know I am always giving Jake a hard time, but he did good, I have nothing bad to say, this resort is absolutely beautiful."

"I hope you remember that, the next time you tell me that I am settling…" I said giving her a smirk and getting out of the cab.

"Miss Swan and Miss Hale I am so happy you both made it safely, I am so sorry to hear about Mr. Black's father."

Rose and I stood there speechless staring at the timid girl in front of us. She couldn't have been any older than 20 about 5'0" tall with long black hair, yet her face seemed so rigid with distress aging her decades.

"Oh please forgive me I am being so rude, my name is Renata and I will be your personal valet throughout your stay at the resort. If there is anything you need or anything I can do to make your stay more pleasurable please let me know"

"Wait… let me get this straight… not only do we get to luxuriate in this tropical paradise for the next two weeks. But we also have our own personal valet?"

"You must be Miss Hale." She said with a warm smile. "Yes, I am here to make sure your stay is as enjoyable as possible. Charles and Corin will take your things to your suite and I'll give you a quick tour of our grounds."

I turned around and saw two men, one clearly in his mid to late 40's and the other in his mid 20's, stacking our luggage on the back of a flatbed golf cart.

"Well hello handsome. I am Rosalie and you are…" Rose said reaching out her hand daintily towards the younger of the two men.

"Good morning Miss Rosalie, I am Charles it's a pleasure to meet you." He said placing a quick kiss on the back of her hand, looking up at her seductively.

"Trust me Charles by the time I leave here I'll make sure it's your pleasure as well…"

"Oh my God! Rose really? The first guy you see… the very first one?" I said pulling her away from Charles so he could finish taking our things to our suite.

"I mean look at him, he's cute in an island hook-up kind of way." Rose whispered to me.

"Renata honestly after spending the past day flying and sleeping in that cheap motel in Charlotte, I really just want to go to the room shower, change into something cute, and maybe have lunch by the beach. Can we do the tour later?"

"Oh that's fine Miss Hale, I'll show you to your suite and then make arrangements at the Beach Café for your lunch." Renata said leading us through the beautiful lobby, out the back patio and down the beach to the private villas.

As we were walking down the beach, I notice an island maybe ten miles out with a large house surrounded by palm trees."Renata is that island part of the resort?" I asked prompting Rose to stop and stare.

"I can imagine how much it must cost to rent that place, it looks huge." Rose said holding her hand up to block the sun from her eyes.

"Well actually that island is a private residence." She said looking around before leaning in closure to us. "Word is it belongs to a super wealthy family from Europe. But aside from security guards I've never seen anyone over there in the year I've worked here until two days ago."

"OMG Bella what if that island belongs to a celebrity, like Posh and David, Sir Elton John, or Gwynth and Chris Martin. B do you know what this means… we could be vacationing with pop icons, Adele or Amy Winehouse could be hiding out on that island for all we know."

"Or it could belong to some stuck-up socialite that has more money than time." I said dryly rolling my eyes.

Rose spent the rest of the walk to our villa speculating about who could possibly own that island with Renata. Hearing the names of various celebrities, they suspected of wanting to own a private island was hysterical. After a few more minutes of speculation, we had arrived to our suite.

"Ok we're here, Miss Hale your things have been put into the room on the right and Miss Swam you things in the room on the left." Renata said unlocking the door and handing Rose and I our key cards to the room.

Rose and I looked at each other both grinning from ear to ear before running to our respective rooms. The room was absolutely breath taking, in the center of the room was the most comfortable looking king sized bed, next to that was a little sitting area with a flat screen TV. The wall next to the sitting area lead out to the patio were a round table with two chairs and another sofa were and…OMG the patio stepped right into the pool out back.

"Miss Swan, I do hope you're finding everything to your liking. If you need anything do not hesitate to pick up the phone and press "0", you will be connected to me day or night. I also left a business card on the kitchen counter with my cell phone number in the event that you aren't in the room and need something."

"Everything is perfect Renata, thank you so much." I said turning around and seeing her standing at the door with her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Very good, I'll make the appointment for lunch for maybe an hour from now that way you and Miss Hale will have plenty of time to freshen up."

"Oh that's perfect, thank you."

Renata excused herself from the room and I turned back around to look out at the pool. I still felt bad that I was enjoying this island paradise while Jake was at home with his dad in a coma. What kind of girlfriend goes off on vacation at a time like this?

"The worst kind…" I said to myself

I walked over to my purse and dug around it looking for my cell phone. I turned it back on to find five new voicemails and eight text messages. I listened to my messages the first one from my dad wishing me a safe trip followed by ten minutes of useful safety tips while here. The next message was from my mother letting me know she had a great time with Rose and I in Phoenix, the other day and how she wished we lived closure. The next message was from Jake, he wanted to let me know that he landed in Wilmington, and that he was waiting for Seth to pick him up from the airport and take him straight to the hospital. The next message was also from Jake, this time you could hear the excitement through the phone. He called to let me know that although he was still unconscious his dad moved his fingers, which the doctors said was a positive sign. The next message was from my dad this morning, asking me to call and let him know I made it safely and to remind me and Rose to stick together because there is strength in numbers, and not to drink anything from anyone unless it's in a sealed bottle. I loved my Charlie dearly but he definitely worries too much.

I sat down on the sofa and called Jake back but his phone when straight to voicemail. I left him a message letting him know that we arrived safely, the resort and suite was beautiful, and that I wished he was here and that I was praying for his dad. I hung up the phone and threw it down on the table when Rose popped her head in the door.

"Bella I am having a slight dilemma, I am not sure if I want to wear this dress or this dress to lunch, I mean Bono might be there." Rose said with a laugh, standing in her purple swimsuit holding up a purple tunic dress in her left hand and a short blue one-shoulder dress in the other hand.

"Rose it's just lunch, and I highly doubt Bono owns that island, but I really like the purple one."

"Perfect, that's the one I really wanted to wear anyway. I'll just save this little number for when we go out later." She threw the blue dress down on the bed and pulled the purple one on. "Ok I'll definitely be ready in like ten minutes." She said grabbing the other dress off my bed and walking back out of the room. "You know what, let's just make it twenty to be safe, I still need to put on make-up and figure out this hair situation." She yelled from the living room. I put on my pink swimsuit and then my blue cover up, I walked over to make sure I looked ok before pulling my hair up in a ponytail. Thirty minutes later we were off for lunch, Renata had a car waiting out front to take us to the Beach Café.

We arrived at the Beach Café and the Hostess seated us outside, on the back patio that faced the beach. I had just checked my phone for what Rose would tell you the umpteenth time, waiting to hear back from Jake about his father's condition.

"Bella, I understand this situation with Jake's dad is serious but look at this view…" She said gesturing out towards the ocean. "If something serious was to happen there is nothing you could do about it from here, so put the Blackberry down, and just enjoy the moment."

I slipped my phone back in my purse and looked out at the ocean. "It is truly breath taking to look at, ok I'll only check my phone every few hours or so."

"Twice a day or not at all, I don't even know where my phone is that's how it's supposed to be on vacation." Rose said pulling her sunglasses down and giving me a stern look over top of them.

"Three times a day and you've got a deal." I said holding out my hand to shake on it.

Rose pushed her glasses back up and we shook on only checking our phones three times a day. I am going to continue to carry mine around just in case of emergencies but I don't need to constantly check it for messages from Jake, Rose was right if something happened there'd be nothing I could do about it from here.

We ordered an appetizer to share and a pitcher of margaritas, it was official we were on vacation. About twenty minutes later Rose and I had drank half the pitcher and finished two plates of mozzarella sticks. We made our way off the patio and down to the lounge chairs on the beach, the waitress brought us a new pitcher and we were gossiping about which celebs were cheating on who, when a bear of a man came walking out of the ocean. He had to be at least 6'5" with short blonde hair, and muscles for days. We were both practically drooling when we noticed he wasn't alone coming out of the water behind him was two other guys, neither one was as tall or muscular as the first but they were all nice to look at.

"I don't know which menu I have to order off of, but I want me a piece of that." Rose said pulling her glasses all the way off so she could get a better look.

We watched as the three guys walked over to three girls sitting under a cabana down the beach, some girls clearly have all the luck.

"Wait… I don't think the tall one is dating that blonde girl and the other two are obviously together." Rose said sliding her glasses back on so that the group wouldn't notice she was staring at them.

"Good Afternoon ladies, it's so nice to see you two again." A male voice said from behind us.

We turned around to find James and his friend Royce, smiling down at us.

"James, Royce, it's… nice to see you two as well." I said ignoring the negative feeling in my gut swelling up again.

"Well if it isn't our flirty flight buddies, if I didn't know any better I'd think you two were stalking us." Rose said with a devilish grin.

"Well I assure you, with two goddesses like you on the loose; it's hard to stay away." Royce said grabbing Rose's hand and placing a kiss on the top of it.

"So Bella what are you two sexy ladies up to this afternoon?" James said sitting down at the end of the lounge chair near my feet.

"Um… well…" I could feel my cheeks burning as I started to blush uncontrollably. "Rose and I were just going to hang out and try to relax." I said trying hard not to look into his piercing blue eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it but all of a sudden I felt completely uncomfortable around these two.

"Actually we were just leaving, we're going to stop in town and maybe do a little shopping before we go out later." Rose said obviously noticing my discomfort "So I guess we'll see you two later…" she said grabbing her purse and standing up.

"Well until we bump into each other again." Royce said pulling Rose's hand back up to his mouth before she pulled it away from him with a smile.

"Yeah, I am sure we'll be seeing more of each other so until next time." James said with a wink as I grabbed my purse and stood up next to Rose.

We walked away leaving the both of them there. I wasn't sure if Rose felt it too but those two are starting to really creep me out.

"Do you think we're really going to keep bumping into them the entire time we're here?" I whispered once we were far enough away I felt they wouldn't be able to hear. "Something about James and especially Royce really creeps me out."

"Yeah I noticed that, James seems fine but there is definitely something about Royce that doesn't feel right to me either." She said as we walked around the side of the Beach Café and into the first cab, we saw.

We asked the driver to take us back to the resort. We arrived back to our suite and we both decided to shower to wash the sand off our legs, but really I just wanted to shower because I felt dirty after seeing James. Being around him makes me feel like I'm disgusting by association.

I dried off before slipping into the hotel's plush white robe to blow-dry my now wavy hair. After I finished blow-drying it, I pulled the top half into a ponytail allowing the rest to cascade around my shoulders and back. I walked out of the bathroom, put on my under clothes and then my multi-colored one-shoulder wrap dress and a pair of yellow wedges.

"Bella I just realized something." Rose said walking to my room in the blue one shoulder dress from earlier. "Do you think it's just a coincidence that we keep running into James and Royce, and every time they always say until we bump into each other again. Do you think they're planning to run into us?" She said walking over to the full-length mirror and pulling her wavy hair into a ponytail.

"I am not sure, but if we 'bump' into them again we should definitely tell someone." I said walking up next to Rose to give myself one last once over before we left for the market.

"Well I have my pepper spray your dad gave me and I am not afraid to use it." She said taping lightly against the side of her purse.

I switched my purses and was getting ready to throw my cell in it when Rose gave me a dirty look before taking my phone.

"I think you've checked this enough for today don't you, I'll hold on to it for you." She said dropping the phone in her purse.

I shook my head and we left the suite and went to the lobby to wait for a cab. Renata offered to have one of the resorts drivers take us to the market but I declined because I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to Rose and I especially with the possibility that James and Royce could be stalking us.

We hopped in the first cab to arrive and asked the driver to take us to the closest marketplace so we could get some souvenirs for our friends and family. After a super quick ride into town, we pulled up at the most picturesque marketplace. It was as if it was out of a movie or something. Rose paid the driver, we got out of the car, and we crossed the street to the market.

We went from stand to stand looking at all the merchandise; we had decided that we would do a full lap and mentally decide what we wanted before going back and getting it. We were at the fifth stand and it was starting to get dark. Rose already had four bags to my one, when I got my first glimpse of the most untamed head of beautiful copper hair.

"Bella, please inform this guy that we saw that same necklace six stands down for a cheaper price."

"I… uhhh… yeah we definitely saw that same necklace at that other stand." I said having missed Rose's entire negotiation effort. I turned back towards the crowd and the copper hair was gone.

"See sir, you're trying to cheat me over a necklace that clearly doesn't cost that much. I'll give you $5 dollars for it and that's my final offer.

"This necklace is worth $20 dollars and I won't accept a penny less."

"Ok fine $9.50 and not a cent more."

The man looked at Rose for a minute before a quick smile passed his lips. "$15 dollars and I am not going any lower."

Rose stood there cupping her chin with her hand for a minute while she thought about his offer. "You know… I'll give you $10 dollars for it and you can throw in the matching earrings and we might have a deal." She said pulling the $10 dollar bill out of her purse and showing it to him.

"You know what… I like you… it's a deal." He said with a chuckle

Leave it to Rose to negotiate her way into paying half price and getting him to throw in the matching earrings. I turned back around and that's when I saw him, I mean really saw him. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He must have felt me staring at him because his eyes met mine instantly and it was as if we were the only two people in the entire marketplace. As I was staring into his amazingly beautiful emerald green eyes, I didn't even notice that I had started walking in his direction but there was something about him it was as if my body was being pulled to him like a magnet.

I was almost to him when I felt someone grab my arm and whip me around; I looked up to see James towering over me.

"A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be wondering around all alone. We'll have to fix that, now won't we."

"Actually… I am not alone." I said attempting to pull my arm out of his grasp.

"Well you look pretty alone to me, but I am sure I have an idea what's keeping that friend of yours." He said turning his lips up into a wicked smile. That's when I saw it again, that darkness clouding his eyes, and at that moment I knew my instincts were right and I should have stayed far away from this man.

I turned around and the emerald eyed god was gone, I turned back towards James and looked around him for Rose and I could not see her either. I was completely alone and defenseless against this man that could easily throw me over his shoulder.

"What do you… what do you want from me?" I said trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"All I want is you Bella; from the moment I saw you inline boarding the plane I knew I had to have you one way or another." He said pulling me against his body and I could feel the gun in his waist band. "And now that I've gotten you alone, I am going to finally have you." He whispered into my ear before sniffing my hair and neck. "You smell as good as I thought you did, I can't wait to see what you smell like down there."

It was at that moment that I knew my life was in danger. I had a few options that my father had taught me to get out of this situation unhurt. But at this moment I couldn't think of any of them. Oh shit…

James was leading me down a deserted alley and away from the market and I could feel the tears flowing down my face. I don't know if it was from my eyes being blurred with water or my natural clumsiness but all of a sudden I felt my knees scrapping against the pavement and I was laying flat against the ground.

"Oh you're making this too easy Bella, if you'd rather do this here than back at my hotel that's fine with me." He said bending down over my body, at that moment I blacked out completely.

~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~

I had been with many women in my 24 years on earth but none of them had ever made me feel the way that she had. Looking into those big chocolate brown eyes it was as if she could see me, the real me. My body obviously knew this before my brain could catch up because I was already walking towards her.

Then _he_ arrived and turned her away from me, and it was as if the trance was broken. I walked down to the next stand when it occurred to me she didn't look happy to see him.

"Mind you business Edward, if that's her boyfriend it's none of your business." I said to myself, as I was getting ready to leave when the voice in the back of my head told me to turn around.

I turned around and saw them hugging, well he was hugging her. That was all the confirmation I needed, I needed to mind my fucking business. However, the way she made me feel for those brief moments when our eyes locked was proof I needed to make her my business. So I decided I was going to follow them.

I can see the bloody headlines now, _Prince Edward, Heir to British Throne, Arrested for Stalking Local Woman, _but I can't deny there is something about her and the way her expression changed when she saw him. He was leading her to an alley and I could tell that she had started crying, I definitely need to do something.

The next thing I knew she was laying on the ground and he was bending down over her. The moment I saw him running his hand up her dress, I had to step in and save her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said walking up behind him.

"Dude you need to mind your business, this has nothing to do with you." He said standing up and pushing me away from him. "Bella just fell down, she'll be fine."

"That was a big mistake." I said regaining my balance and punching him across the face.

He stumbled backwards a little before jumping up and charging at me. The next thing I knew Marcus had him in a headlock and Cauis was making sure I was ok.

"I am fine he didn't hurt me, but I am not so sure about her he was about to rape her." I said bending down to pick her up. "I don't care what you two have to do to him, but he needs to pay for what he was about to do. I'm going to take her back to the house, hopefully she'll wake up soon.

"What did you… what happened to Rose… don't hurt…" She whispered into my chest. Her eyes were still closed so I wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if she was semi-conscious of what was going on.

"Cauis she was with a friend when I saw her earlier, she's about 5'10" slender with brown hair in a ponytail I am pretty sure she was wearing a blue dress. Can you see if you can find her as well and bring her to the house?"

"Yes your highness, we'll make sure he learns that no really means no." Cauis said exchanging a look with Marcus. "Then we'll find her friend and we'll meet you back at the house within the hour."

"I'll call Emmett and Alice and let them know they don't have to wait for me and that they can go ahead to dinner with everyone."

I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms and I was instantly angry that he was about to take advantage of a creature so pure and innocent. However, I would make sure nothing bad would ever happen to her again.


	4. Just Breathe

**Chapter 4 – Just Breathe**

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table _

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe... just breathe, Oh breathe, just breathe_

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_

_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year._

_"Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

_- Anna Nalick 'Just Breathe'_

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

**Prat** - Yet another mildly insulting name for someone. In fact, this one is a bit ruder than _pillock_ so you probably wouldn't say it in front of Grandma.

**Roger** - To have your wicked way with a woman. My Oxford English Dictionary says **to copulate**. You might say **screw**.

**Shite** - This is just another way of saying **shit**. It is useful for times when you do not want to be overly rude, as it does not sound quite as bad.

**Bag **- Another name for what you might call a purse.

**Purse** - Another name for what you might call a wallet.

* * *

><p>~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~<p>

Everyone was silent as we boarded the jet; I was not sure if it was the fact that it was five in the morning or if the events from last night were still fresh in everyone's mind. I looked back as my parents said goodbye to Emmett and Alice. As my mother was hugging Alice, she briefly looked up at me and I could see the pain in her eyes before she closed them. I turned around and just boarded the jet; I know things with me will definitely have to change when I get back.

I was sitting in the back of the jet checking my email on my iPad when I happened to glance up and notice Katrina. I wasn't sure if it was the glow from the rising sun or just her looking so relaxed and natural but for the first time I really noticed how naturally beautiful she was. She was sitting there in a pink tank top and light grey sweat pants, her hair was pulled up in a messy ball on the top of her head, and she was smiling while reading something on her phone.

I must have been staring pretty long because the next thing I knew Kat looked away from her phone and in my direction, I tried to turn my head real fast so she wouldn't notice I was staring but I wasn't fast enough. I could see her smiling and blushing out of the corner of my eyes.

Alice and Jasper boarded the jet and sat down in the front across from Katrina followed by Emmett and the pilot who shut and locked the door. Emmett came and sat down next to me and then Riley gave Bree a quick kiss, followed Emmett to the back, and sat across from me.

Emmett and Riley gave each other awkward looks without saying anything, so I grabbed my iPod out of my bag turned on my flight playlist, and finished checking the last few emails I had before setting my holiday message stating I'd be away for two weeks. I decided against my better judgment to check my Google Alerts to see if there had been any new articles or blogs written about me.

I was surprised to see that someone had leaked a snapshot of the video of Tanya and me in the backroom from my party with the caption that the full video to be released soon. I threw my iPad in the empty seat next to Riley and turned to look out the window. I was massaging the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, I pulled my headphones out of my ears and turned to look at Em and Riley both looking sympathetic.

"Big Bro I really hope you aren't planning to sulk the entire time we're in Jamaica, so you smashed Tanya and it was caught on tape things happen."

"Edward I am sure your parents will have everything taken care of before we get back from Jamaica."

"Thanks Em Riley, I am trying not to worry about it but mum and dad didn't even bother to say bye to me this morning. I know I've royally screwed up and I just hope when I get back I can make things up to them somehow."

"Well Bro look at it this way, in the two weeks you're gone, that's fourteen whole days for a new scandal to take place while you're gone. Cross your fingers that Lord Wentworth's mistress decides to expose his affair this week and then all the attention will be off you mate."

"Or… You could get serious about your future Edward." Jasper said taking the seat next to Riley and handing me my iPad. "Look at Alice and me, we've been together for almost four years and with your parents blessing I am…" he looked behind us to make sure the girls weren't listening before he continued in a hushed whisper. "I am going to ask Alice to marry me while we're in Jamaica."

I sat there completely stunned, my little sister was going to get engaged and married before I even had my first long term relationship. How depressing was that…

"Jazz that's… that's bloody amazing welcome to the family." Emmett said pulling Jasper up into a bear hug "You better treat my little sister like the Queen she is or else you'll have to deal with me." Emmett said with a laugh patting Jasper on the back.

"Shhhh… it's definitely a secret I am positive Alice has no idea I am planning this and I'll need ya'lls help at some point to keep her distracted while I get the plans together." Jasper said pulling himself away from Emmett.

"I guess you and Bree will be next yeah?" Jasper said to Riley as he sat back down.

"I love Bree and I would marry her in a heartbeat, but I think I'll wait a bit before I even start thinking about taking the plunge down the aisle." Riley said looking over his shoulder towards the girls.

I was still sitting there captivated in my own thoughts when I realized that the guys were all looking at me trying to gage my reaction.

"Jasper I mean that's smashing, I know how happy you make my sister and how happy she makes you and I couldn't be any happier for you two." I said as I watched all three of their expressions shift back to happiness.

As the conversation shifted from the engagement to Polo, then to Rugby I excused myself grabbing my iPod, and going to the back of the jet to make myself a drink. I was looking through the mini-fridge for something to drink when I heard someone approaching from behind me.

"I hope you know that although mum and dad are extremely pissed at you right now, they still love you unconditionally." Alice said hopping up and sitting down on the counter next to me.

I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat it down on the counter, I never knew how Alice did it but she always had a way of knowing exactly what to say to make me feel better.

"Alice I am worried, I don't have a good feeling about this." I said pacing back and forth at the foot of my bed. "Jasper sent me a text and apparently Emmett, Riley and him have separated to look for her friend, it's been hours do you think we should alert the authorities?"

"Edward trust me, everything is going to work out just fine. I have a feeling you're doing exactly what needs to be done." She said looking from the bed to me. "But you aren't going to be much help if you don't calm down. I've sent Laurent to get a concierge physician to examine her."

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem, once I know that she's going to be ok I'll join Em and the boys in the search for her friend." she said watching her lying in my bed motionless except for the occasional shallow breath.

She had to be okay; in the five seconds, that we shared eye contact it was as if I'd finally met my other half, the ying to my yang. But that's insane… how can an utter stranger make me feel so strongly for her from sharing a brief look in a crowded market. Alice was right, I am over my head with this whole situation, and I should just alert the authorities before this gets completely out of hand.

"Ok well I am going to go and check in with Laurent and see where the doctor is, I'll let you know if I find out anything." Alice said giving me a pat on my shoulder. "Oh and Edward… She's going to be just fine, you'll see." She said before floating out of the room.

I've never wanted Alice to be more right this bad in my life; I walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge of it afraid that my weight shift in the bed would hurt her somehow. I grabbed her hand and instantly felt a strange current pulsating from her hand into mine. I was staring down at my hand trying to figure out what was causing the strange feeling when I felt her hand move. I looked up at her face and could see her pupils moving underneath her eyelids.

"Well don't keep me waiting; I've been dying to see those beautiful brown eyes again."

"Don't… please don't…" She whispered without opening her eyes while trying to slowly pull her hand out of mine.

"Don't worry love; you're ok now… you're safe." I said rubbing my thumb along the back of her hand trying to calm her.

I sat there for a moment longer waiting for her to say something else, anything else but she was completely silent and her breathing had become more normal. Aside from the bruise growing on her forehead and the few cuts on her cheek from the fall you'd never know she had just survived an assault. I heard a knock from behind me and quickly stood up to see Laurent standing at the door with two women in suits. I looked down at my now vacant hand and realized the current was gone and I felt empty again.

"I am so sorry… so so so sorry please forgive me Jake I never meant to hurt you…" She said in a breathy whisper.

Who the fuck was Jake and what did she have to be so sorry to him for? She better not be dreaming about apologizing to that asshole that did this to her.

"Edward this is Dr. Ashley Davies and her physician's assistant Stephanie Walls." Laurent said introducing the two women and pulling me out of my momentary jealousy.

"What happened to her?" Dr. Davies asked rushing toward the bed with her little black bag.

"Well I am sure Laurent has informed you but we require extreme discretion…"

"I am well aware… Prince Edward, we have already signed the nondisclosure agreement before being brought to the island. Now about this young woman…" the doctor said interrupting me, I quickly counted to ten in my head to keep from flipping out. I hated being interrupted…

"Well, I was at the market earlier and I saw her being assaulted by a gentleman that was forcing her into an ally for what I'd assume would potentially roger her. As I was going over to stop them, she tripped, fell, and hit her head on the ground. She had moments of consciousness a few times where she was trying to say something but it didn't make any sense."

"Ok and how long ago was it when she hit her head?"

"Well I am not exactly sure, but I want to say it's been almost three to four hours." I was getting a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Shite did I wait too long to call you here to examine her? I assumed she'd be fine since she was slightly talking when I was bringing her here."

"Your Highness…" The assistant started.

"Edward, you can call me Edward" As long as they fixed her, they could call me anything they wanted.

"Well Edward, we have to check her vitals and make sure she's really ok, don't beat yourself up you did the right thing by calling us. What's her name?"

"Oh, I don't know she was unconscious when I found her and the few times she's sort of been conscious it was as if she was talking to someone that isn't here."

"No problem does she have a purse we can just check to see if she has any identification" The assistant said reaching for her bag and pulling out her purse. "According to her ID her name is Isabella Swan." She said closing her purse and gently placing it back in her bag and then setting the bag down.

"My darling Isabella you have to be ok, I have to get to know the girl behind the big brown eyes." I whispered to myself as I stood at the end of the bed and watched as they took her blood pressure and flashed a light in her eyes. I had no idea what any of this meant and they kept giving each other knowing glances, which only made me feel worse. I was literally about to snap if no one told me what was going on soon.

"Edward, it appears that she is going to be fine. She's going to have a massive headache when she wakes up and will probably be a little disoriented." Dr. Davies said unhooking the blood pressure thingy from around her arm. "I am going to write her a prescription for a mild painkiller and highly suggest she gives me a call if she feels any light headedness or dizziness for a prolonged time after she wakes up." She said taking a little pad out of her bag and scribbling something on it, before tearing the paper off and sitting it on the table next to the bed.

"I appreciate you both coming out on such short notice, please see Laurent on your way out about your payment." I said as they finished packing up their belongings and walking them out of the room.

I came back and sat back down on the edge of the bed. I didn't know what it was but something inside of me was really happy that she was going to be ok. Is it possible I was falling in love with someone I didn't even know… this is ridiculous what am I doing? Come on I have to snap out of this I don't fall in love… I don't do love… I don't deserve love…

"Alice I know they love me, but at the same time I know I am just a giant disappointment to them and one day I will become a disappointing king." I said turning and facing the concern in my little sister's face.

"Edward knowing something and believing it are two very different things. I'll never fully understand the pressure that you're under being the future king but at the same time Edward you have to allow people to get close to you. All the effort you're putting into not getting attached to anyone is causing you more trouble and pain than a temporary broken heart."

"Alice it's not as easy for me as it is for you and Jasper every time I meet someone I have to first wonder if they're truly interested in me or just the title. At least you know since Jasper already has a title that he isn't after yours."

"Oh please, Edward you can't honestly think you're going to meet your future wife in one of those clubs and brothels you hang around in. How can you attempt to connect with someone you meet in a situation like that?"

"But Alice…"

"No there are no excuses if you're serious about meeting someone you have to put yourself out there completely and be open before the right woman will come into your life. You cannot keep letting what happened in the past keep you from your future or you will grow old and lonely and none of us wants that for you. I know you'll meet the woman of your dreams and believe me dear brother when you see her for the first time you'll know she's the one, you'll just feel it." She said giving me a quick hug before sliding off the counter and going back to her seat.

"God I know I don't pray much, and with my lifestyle I probably should. But if you'll point me in the direction of a good woman that'll love me for me I promise I'll get my life together and will honestly try to be the best man I can be."

I was watching Isabella sleeping peacefully when something Alice once told me years ago when she caught me looking in her bag for gum. "Edward a woman's bag is like a part of her soul, that's where we keep very personal things and you should never go in a woman's bag without permission." Since Isabella is sleeping, I cannot technically ask her for permission to look in her bag so I will not technically be breaking any unspoken women rules if I glance inside. I thought as I grabbed her bag off the nightstand and sat it down on the bed in front of me.

Then again… if I do this it would be a complete invasion of her privacy not to mention I would hate it if someone to go ransacking my personal space like this… Therefore, I sat the bag back on the nightstand.

But how irresponsible is it for me to have her sleeping in my bed and not know anything about her… although that wouldn't be a first, maybe I should just take a quick peek. I grabbed the bag back off the nightstand and pulled out her purse. "God, if this is a bad idea give me a sign." I said slowly pulling it open waiting to be struck by lightning but nothing happened, therefore, I went ahead and opened it all the way.

"No! James please don't… I will do whatever you want… just leave Rose and me alone… I am begging you…" Isabella said struggling in her sleep.

"Isabella darling you're alright, I won't let anyone harm you trust me." I said pulling her arms to her side. I brushed the stray hairs out of her face and placed a gentle chaste kiss on her forehead. The moment my lips touched her skin, my heart skipped a beat and then started to beat faster and faster. I pulled away and ran my hand over my lips I looked down and was shocked to see brown eyes staring back at me.

"You're awake…"

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here? What do you want from me? Where's Rose…" She said without taking a single breath.

"Isabella just breathe you're safe."

"Where's James… what did he do to Rose? And who are you?" She said slowly getting off the bed and creeping towards the door.

"I'm Edward Cullen and I found you in the alley right before… Isabella, please believe me when I say, I would never hurt you." I said slowly walking towards her; the closer my body was to hers the more I felt a force pulling me towards her.

~*~Bella Swan~*~

I suddenly awakened by an electric current pulsating through my body, but the strange part was that I actually enjoyed it. I was lying on a large bed in a large dimly lit room; I looked around but could not see any windows or a door. I heard a faint chuckle coming from the shadows I looked around quickly trying to find the source. The hairs on the back of my neck were tingling, I was definitely not alone and that scared me, where was I…

"James…" I called out to the shadows. "James please don't hurt me, I'll give you whatever you want if you'll let me go."

I heard movement in the shadows on my left and then another laugh that echoed throughout the massive room.

"What did you do… where did you take me and what happened to Rose? Please just don't hurt us." I said to the person lurking in the shadows.

At first, there was no response just the echoing evil laughter from the shadows. I was not sure what sick game this was but I was not a fan. I had to get out of here now before this got any worse; I rolled towards the edge of the bed and slowly stepped off.

I took a few steps into the darkness and slipped into a giant bottomless black hole in the ground. I started screaming at the top of my lungs, if I did not have a heart attack, I was sure the impact from the ground was bound to kill me….

Then I saw them, the most amazing pair of emerald green eyes staring back at me. I have seen those eyes somewhere before, but I could not put my finger on it.

"Please… you have to help me?" I pleaded as tears started to roll down my eyes. "Please, I need you… I need you to help me."

The emerald eyes just looked at me before slowly disappearing into the distance. Then I just stopped falling, I was floating in the darkness all alone pleading for the emerald-eyed man to return and save me from James.

"That hurts Bella; you're in trouble and instead of wanting me to save you you're practically begging a stranger to do it." Jake's voice echoed all around me.

"Jake no…. it's not like that." I said wiping the tears from my face.

"Well it looks like you've spent the trip that WE were suppose to spend together, eye fucking another guy, all while I am sitting in a hospital room alone praying for my comatose father." He said appearing out of the darkness. "You're no better than Charlotte, you've hurt me just like she did I'll never forgive you."

"I am so sorry… so so so sorry please forgive me Jake I never meant to hurt you…" I said trying to walk in his direction.

"That's what they all say… before they hurt me." He sighed as he vanished into the darkness I was all alone… again and it was my entire fault.

As I was mentally beating myself up for hurting Jake the laughter started again.

"What do you want from me? Please just let me find Rose and go home." I said as the laughter stopped and I heard Rose screaming and begging someone to help her.

"No! James please don't… I will do whatever you want… just leave Rose and me alone… I am begging you…"

James appeared, started charging towards me, and tackled me to the ground. We were rolling around fighting when I felt the electric current rolling through my body again starting on my forehead and rolling throughout my entire body. The sensation was so enjoyable I closed my eyes to enjoy it, the next thing I know I felt a pair of soft lips on my forehead.

I slowly opened my eyes, I was no longer in the dark, and the gorgeous emerald-eyed Adonis was leaning over me, was that all a dream…

"Isabella just breathe you're safe."

"Where's James… what did he do to Rose? And who are you?" I said slowly getting off the bed and creeping towards the door.

"I'm Edward Cullen and I found you in the alley right before… Isabella, please believe me when I say, I would never hurt you." The Adonis said slowly walking towards me; the closer he was to me the more I felt a pull towards him as if my body was metal and he was a magnet.

"I don't… understand. Where is Rose, I want to see Rose now." I said starting to feel a little dizzy.

All of a sudden, my legs could no longer support my weight and I was headed for the floor. Within a blink of my eye, I was in his arms and he was carrying me back to the bed. The longer our skins connected the more relaxed I felt. I do not understand why being around him was giving me this kind of a reaction but I am not complaining.

"You need your rest, the doctor said you would be a little light headed when you first woke up, and I think all of this is just too much for you right now." He said laying me down on the bed and sitting down next to me. "Isabella I want you to rest, you can't get better if you don't." He said as his emerald eyes bore into my soul. We sat there staring into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity until a knock at the door broke the trance.

"Edward, I… oh I see our guest has woken up. Is there anything I can get for you?" The guy in the doorway said addressing me.

It was weird that all these people knew me, and Rose was nowhere to be found, but the little voice in the back of my head was telling me that everything would be okay.

"Umm, no I don't think I need anything." I said looking from the man in the door to Edward.

"Laurent can you bring her something to eat and some water please." Edward said without looking away from me.

"With pleasure, however, there is an urgent matter that needs your attention as soon as possible." He said motioning with his eyes for Edward to join him outside of the room.

Edward gave the back of my hand one last rub before getting off the bed and walking over towards the door; they walked out to the hallway and then cracked the door behind them.

I could hear them whispering but I was having trouble making out exactly what was being said between the two of them.

I had just closed my eyes when I heard Edward yell "Emmett did WHAT? Well is she ok?"

I tried as hard as I could to hear what Laurent said back to him, but all I could make out was that she was ok and they were on their way back to the house. The hall grew quiet and then Edward glided back into the room with a worried expression on his face.

"Umm is everything ok?" I asked as he came and sat back down on the end of the bed.

"Well I have good news and bad news. We have located your friend, and those men will not be bothering you ever again. However, I wanted to warn you that she was attacked and possibly assaulted but she's on her way here." He said grabbing me by the hand and looking at me sympathetically.

I did not know what to say, this whole trip was turning out to be a disaster and if anything happened to Rose it would be my entire fault. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks again and just sat there sobbing, while the man god held my hand.

"Isabella I'll make sure everything is ok, I promise…"

* * *

><p>AN Thank you for reading! Reviews are almost as good as Princewards heroism.


	5. Timing Is Everything

**Chapter 5 – Timing Is Everything**

**A/N:** After reading this completed chapter, I am overwhelmed with emotion. I hope that when you are finished reading it you love it and enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. It is going to be a fun journey to the HEA, please stick around and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

**Crikey** - Another exclamation of surprise.

**Smashing** - If something is smashing, it means it is terrific.

**Twat** - Another word used to insult someone who has upset you.

**Zonked** - If someone is zonked or "zonked out" it means they are totally _knackered_ or you might say exhausted.

* * *

><p>~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~<p>

I sat on the bed rocking her trying to soothe away whatever demons were plaguing her mind. After a few minutes, her sobbing slowly subsided and she was silent, if it was not for the wetness, I felt on my shirt, I would have assumed that she had fallen asleep.

"Isabella if it's the last thing I do I'll try to fix this for you." I whispered to her digging my nose through the loose hair around her ear.

She did not respond but I could feel her slightly nod her head.

"I am going to go and check on Emmett and Rose." I said moving my arms from around her and reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ears. Her big brown eyes had pools of tears under them and were now red from crying. "I'll be back as soon as I can and hopefully with good news." I said kissing her on the forehead.

I slowly got off the bed and walked over to the door, as I was turning the knob I looked back over my shoulder and saw her snuggling up with one of my pillows with her eyes closed. For the first time I had a beautiful woman in my bed and I did not intend to try to sleep with her. With Isabella, it would just be enough to hold her and be with her.

I walked into the corridor and turned around to close the door giving Isabella one last look before checking on Em and Rose.

"So how's she doing… does she remember anything… is she feeling any better…"

"Alice, breathe." I said cutting her off before her next line of questions and turning around to see my pixie of a sister standing behind me. "The doctor said she would be fine. She has a real bad headache and was having a rough dream, I am assuming about what happened but other than that she's pretty zonked out."

"Well you know what always helps me when I am having a bad day."

"Alice I don't think this problem can be solved with a trip to the shopping centre."

"Oh do not be so silly Edward; I wasn't thinking of a shopping trip, I was talking about a spa day. Although we all know a little retail therapy can soothe many problems."

"Alice…" I said squeezing the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb.

"Fine, I'll hold off on the spa day, but I am telling you a little pampering is exactly what these two need after dealing with those creeps. But that's not why I stopped by; Caius was coming to bring you this." She said handing me a white Blackberry. "Apparently it belongs to Bella." She said smiling brightly before bouncing back down the hall towards her room.

I slipped the phone into my pants pocket and started towards Emmett's room when I felt a strong vibration coming from my pocket. I pulled the phone back out to see who was calling and my heart skipped a beat when I looked down at the screen and in big letters I saw his name.

' **Jake '**.What was so special about this Jake Bloke? I looked down at the name while the phone continued to vibrate in my hand, and before I knew what I was doing, I was answering the phone.

"Hello, Isabella's phone." I said sounding like a bigger douche than I was already thinking I was.

"Um hello, is Bella around?" The male voice said. I could hear the sadness in his voice, was he here in Jamaica, too? Was he frantically searching for her while she has been here with me? He could not be here too, what kind of twat would let a beauty like Isabella wander around alone and almost…

"Hello… can you please put Bella on the phone." He said tearing me away from my thoughts; I could feel the anger rising but it was not my place to say anything.

"Sorry bloke she's… in bed, can I deliver a message?" I said and I am sure he could hear the smile in my voice. I know I probably should have said she was sleeping, but no man would want to call his girl and hear some bloke answer the phone and say she is in bed.

"Who is this? Put Rose on the phone please." He said, and you could hear the tension and the anger rising through the phone.

"Who am I? I am the gent that's been taking care of Bella after she was attacked by some savage, while you've been off doing who knows what."

The continuing vibration in my hand snapped me out of my fantasy, I looked back down at the name still blinking on the screen before hitting _ignore_ and slipping the phone back in my pocket.

I was rounding the corner towards Emmett's room when I saw Caius, Marcus and Laurent huddled up in front of his door whispering. Caius saw me first, and as soon as Marcus and Laurent realized I was there, they all got quiet. I knew they were hiding something, something that was definitely about to piss me off…

"Edward… um… I was just about to come and give you an update." Caius said stepping forward.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I saved you a trip."

They all became silent and Marcus and Laurent gave each other a quick glance. I ran my hand through my hair whilst taking a deep breath.

"Just spit it out, what happened, how much trouble is Emmett in, and what is it going to cost to fix it?"

Marcus and Laurent both looked over to Caius who quickly rolled his eyes before speaking up.

"Well Sir, it appears…" he started giving Marcus a side-eye glance before continuing. "It appears that when you're brother found Miss Hale she was in the midst of," he paused to clear his throat "in the midst of being sexually assaulted and beaten." He stopped to gauge my reaction before continuing.

"Upon finding her in this predicament, your brother proceeded to beat her assailant nearly to death. Marcus got there just in time to pull Emmett off of him and brought him and the girl here while I dealt with the attacker."

"Well I trust the attacker won't be bothering any of us again. Are they doing okay?" I asked motioning towards the door.

"As well as to be expected, Dr. Davies and her assistant are on their way to give her a physical but Miss Hale has asked to speak with Emmett alone before the doctors arrive." Marcus said finally making eye contact with me. "She also asked for her friend a few times but we told her Miss Swan was okay and that she needed her rest."

"Well if she asks for her again bring her down to my room so she can actually _see_ that Isabella is okay. Tell Em if… well when he wants to talk he knows where to find me" I said to Caius before turning to walk away. "Oh yeah good job guys." I said before continuing down the hall.

As I quietly entered my room, I was instantly relieved to find that Isabella was fast asleep and actually looked peaceful.

I walked over to the empty side of the bed, pulled my shirt off, and was about to get in when it dawned on me that she might find me sleeping with her uncomfortable. Therefore, I grabbed a pillow and the throw off the end of the bed and walked over to loveseat.

"What the fuck is getting into you Cullen, sleeping on a small arse loveseat so a chick you're not sleeping with can have your entire bed to herself?" I said to myself as I tried to get comfortable on the loveseat.

"Oh fuck it." I said finally gave up trying to fit my entire frame on it and just let my legs hang off. I was watching Isabella sleep trying to figure out how I would tell her about her friend when the exhaustion finally took over and I was fast asleep.

There was a mild vibration pulsating around my crotch and I cannot say that I hated it. I rolled over and could see the brightness from the sunlight through my eyelids. The vibrations continued only further exciting my morning wood. I slowly set up, opened my eyes, and readjusted my crotch.

My eyes darted over towards the bed and it looked as if no one had slept in it at all. I practically jumped off the loveseat and ran over to the spot in the bed were she was sleeping and there was no trace of her there.

"Was it all a dream…?"

"I wish it was, but it's not looking that way." A soft voice said coming from the adjoining bathroom behind me.

I turned around and there she was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with wet hair, towel in hand and she was wearing one of my white v-neck t-shirts and a pair of my grey sweatpants.

I stood their staring at her speechless and she turned the most beautiful shade of crimson.

"I uh… I took this out of your drawer hope you don't mind." She said in between sucking on her bottom lip and walking past me and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I… I don't mind at all, I hope you're comfortable." I said slowly sitting down next to her.

Should I bring up last night first or should I wait for her to say something…

"Thank you." she said looking down at her hands

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Well, from what I can remember, you're kind of my hero."

With that said, she slowly looked up and still biting her lip, reached out, and grabbed my hand. The moment her hand was on mine, I felt that same electrifying feeling coursing through my body, and I was positive she felt it too because she quickly pulled her hand back.

"It was… well you know what they say… timing is everything you know."

I cannot believe I was stuttering, this was bloody ridiculous no one makes me feel this way; I have to pull it together.

"Isabella I…"

"Morning sleepy heads, I hope you're both hungry because breakfast is ready."

"Crikey Alice, were you not taught to knock before barging into a room with a closed door."

"Oh Edward stop being such a sour puss and introduce me to Bella already."

"_Isabella _Swan this is my extremely annoying yet loveable sister Alice," I said threw clinched teeth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice, and you can just call me Bella." She said with a shy smile looking from Alice to me.

"So Bella are you hungry? Breakfast is ready and I don't know about you but I am starving."

"Actually I am not that hungry…"

"Isabella I insist that you should eat something, just to have something on your stomach."

"It's really no bother; I don't usually eat breakfast anyway."

"Well Bella, you should come anyway all the girls will be there including Rose and we can all get acquainted better." Alice said grabbing Isabella's hand and pulling her towards the door.

She turned around to give me one last glance before being pulled out of the room and then out of my view.

A part of me really hoped she would hit it off with Alice and Bree. Then again, there are not many people that do not get along with Alice, and Bree is easy to get along with as well. I was pulling my shorts off when I remembered I still had Bella's phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and placed it on the side table next to her bag. I was standing there staring at my reflection in the mirror when I heard a light knock on the door behind me.

"Good morning Edward."

I turned around to see Kat with her hair pulled up in a loose bun and a loose fitting dress on. She was looking me up and down and her eyes stopped at the semi hard that was no longer hidden by my shorts.

"If this isn't a good time I can come back," she said turning to leave.

"Oh… um no it's okay. What's up?" I said pulling my shorts back on.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and let you know I thought what you did was very brave. You're an amazing man Edward." She said walking up to me and placing a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"It was honestly no problem; it's what any guy would have done," I said sticking my hands in my pocket trying to readjust the steel pipe growing in my pants.

"Well, I thought it was smashing, but then again there isn't much about you that isn't smashing," she said blushing before walking out of the door.

I walked over and closed the door behind Kat I knew, logically, that Kat was the right woman for me to try to build a life with, but there was just something about Isabella that could not be ignored.

I walked into the bathroom pulled off my shorts and boxer-briefs and turned on the shower. I have to remember at the end of the day Bella is going back to the States and Kat is going home to London.

~*~Bella Swan~*~

Aside from the bags under my eyes, you would never know last night was the most traumatic night of my life from just looking at me. I stared at my reflection in the mirror for another moment before pulling the towel off my head and letting my wet hair fall down my back and shoulders.

Everything in the bathroom was so neat and orderly, it was as if I had stepped into a model home. I grabbed a brush from the vanity and slowly ran it through my hair to keep it from tangling, before slipping on my bra, a pair of black boxer-briefs, sweat pants and a t-shirt I found in the chest.

I opened the medicine cabinet and found some mouthwash, I quickly swished it around my mouth and was about to spit when I heard a noise from the other side of the door. I quickly spit out the mouthwash in my mouth, walked over to the door, and slowly opened it.

He was awake, the copper haired, green eyed, Adonis that saved me last night was standing a foot in front of me half-naked. I was in a trance watching the movement of his back muscles when he finally spoke.

"Was it all a dream…?"

Oh my, that accent is just to die for. Before I could really think, I was responding.

"I wish it was, but it's not looking that way."

He turned around and once again, I was staring into the most amazingly intense emerald green eyes I had ever seen and I couldn't help but to start blushing, I am such a dork.

"I uh… I took this out of your drawer hope you don't mind." I said pulling my bottom lip into my mouth and walking past him to the bed. I was sure if I stared into his eyes any longer I would have turned into stone, or lost my ability to think logically.

"I… I don't mind at all, I hope you're comfortable," he said slowly sitting down next to me.

All of a sudden, he had this worried look on his face and I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Thank you," I said looking down to avoid the look of pity, I was sure; he was going to give me. Stupid American girl comes to a foreign country and almost gets raped and assaulted.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Well from what I can remember, you're kind of my hero," I said finally looking up and seeing not pity in his eyes but compassion. I was so caught up in the moment I reached out and grabbed his hand and the moment my skin was on his I felt it again, the same vibrations bouncing through my body I had last night during that dream. I immediately pulled my hand back not sure, what was causing the vibrations.

"It was… well you know what they say… timing is everything you know," he said before turning a very light shade of red in his cheeks. _Was he blushing?_

He was just about to say something when I saw the door open and a head pop around it.

"Morning sleepy heads, I hope you're both hungry because breakfast is ready."

"Crikey Alice, were you not taught to knock before barging into a room with a closed door?"

"Oh Edward, stop being such a sour puss and introduce me to Bella already," she said opening the door all the way and walking in. She was breath-takingly beautiful with shoulder length brown hair. She had on this bright yellow sundress, which fit her small little frame perfectly and made me feel completely underdressed even though it was only 8 AM.

"_Isabella _Swan this is my extremely annoying yet loveable sister Alice," he said emphasizing my first name threw clinched teeth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice, and you can just call me Bella," I said with a smile looking from Alice to Edward hoping he'd take the hint and stop calling me by me full name.

"So Bella are you hungry? Breakfast is ready and I don't know about you but I am starving." Alice said and from the look of her, you would think she never ate and lived in the gym.

"Actually, I am not that hungry…"

"Isabella I insist that you should eat something, just to have something on your stomach."

"It's really no bother; I don't usually eat breakfast anyway," I said looking away from both of their disapproving glances and pulling my bottom lip into my mouth.

"Well Bella, you should come anyway all the girls will be there including Rose and we can all get acquainted better," Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling off the bed and out of the door.

I turned around to get one last look at the Adonis I had before me, before being led out of the room.

"Bella, we're going to have such a good time I cannot wait for you to meet my best friend Bree. Oh, and Katrina is around her somewhere," she rambled on as we walked down the hall towards a massive staircase that curved down to the foyer.

"How many of you live here?" I said completely stunned by the sheer size of the house.

"Well, there are my brothers Edward and Emmett, Jasper my boyfriend, our friends Riley and Bree, and Katrina, currently. In addition, various security and household staff, but we don't actually live here this is just our vacation home," she said as we descended the large staircase.

I followed Alice through the foyer, down the hall to the kitchen where a chef, like a real professional chef, was making breakfast. _Who are these people?_

"It smells amazing in here," I said grabbing a piece of bacon off the counter.

"See, you where hungry after all," Alice said with a giggle before walking out the door to the terrace.

I grabbed another slice of bacon off the counter and followed her out the door. Walking out the door into the backyard was like stepping into a tropical paradise, there were flowers everywhere, a pool and Jacuzzi.

"Beautiful isn't it? Don't worry you'll get used to the opulence," I heard someone say.

I turned around to see a tall blonde also wearing a sun dress and she looked flawless as well. I must look like a hot mess to these people.

"Oh how rude of me I am Bree, Alice's best friend, and this ugly mug is my boyfriend Riley," she said kissing Riley on the cheek and rubbing him on the chest.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," I said shaking Riley's hand.

"Okay hun, its girl time. Go inside and have breakfast with the boys, love you," Bree said giving Riley a kiss and pushing him back into the house.

"Do you know where Alice went?" I said looking around the courtyard.

"Alice has a habit of disappearing and popping up and the most interesting times. I am sure she's around here somewhere," she said walking down the pathway past the pool towards a gate.

Bree and I made small talk as we walked towards the gate and I was surprised how much we had in common. We arrived at a round table that was beyond the gates and walls of the house with an amazing view of the ocean. It was at that moment that I realized we were on the island off the shore of the resort.

"Oh wonderful! Bella you've met Bree already and this is Katrina or Kat for short," Alice said introducing me to yet another well-dressed blonde.

"Good morning Katrina, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well Bella, how are you liking Jamaica so far."

"I umm… well it's been…" I started

"Oh look its Emmett," Alice said cutting me off and giving me a little wink.

"Good Morning, Alice," the tall blonde said bending down and kissing her on the cheek. "Bree, Kat, Bella morning."

"Bella could I talk to you for a moment?" he said motioning to the side.

I walked over to where he was standing as Alice, Bree and Kat sad down at the table.

"You must be Emmett," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, umm…" he looked around nervously "Did Edward have a chance to talk to you about what happened last night with Rose?"

"No… where is she?"

"She's upstairs getting ready, I told her that maybe she should just have breakfast in bed but she refuses to listen."

"Is she okay"

He looked off into the distance and I could swear I saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

"She's strong Bella, probably the strongest woman I have ever met. But what she's going through I can't help her with, only you can because you've gone through it as well," he said looking me in the eye and I could see the water building up in his eyes.

"Please take me to her; I'll see what I can do."

"Good morning everyone, what's for breakfast?"

I turned around and there she was Rosalie Hale dressed to the nines with full hair and make-up.

"Oh my God! Bella are you okay?" She said running over to where Emmett and I were standing and wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah I am fine. How are you? You look amazing," I said wrapping my arms around her into a big hug.

"Well you know, nothing and no one can keep me down, I am a fighter."

We let go of each other and she gave Emmett a quick look out the corner of her eye. There was something about her; she was acting like her usual over-confident self, yet something in her eyes was missing.

"Rose is you okay." I leaned in and whispered to her.

"I am fine!" She snapped back. "Besides, it's a beautiful morning and we're with beautiful people don't ruin the mood," she said walking away from me and sitting down at the table next to Bree and Kat.

"Exactly what happened to her last night?" I said grabbing Emmett's arm to keep him from walking away.

"Bella I really don't think it's my place to tell you that, but it was bad and if she doesn't deal with it she will eventually snap," he said looking over my shoulder in the direction of the table.

"This is all my fault, neither of us would have been here if it wasn't for me," I said running my hand through my hair.

"Aw B, don't be so hard on yourself. The only way this would be your fault is if you planned it," he said giving me a bear hug, leaving me temporarily speechless and breathless.

"Well I best be off, don't want to miss breakfast."

"Emmett… thanks for looking out for Rose," I said with a smile.

"Have you seen her, I could not help but want to keep an eye on that," he said laughing before walking back towards the house.

I walked back to the table and sat down next to Alice and Bree. Everyone had already started eating and was talking amongst themselves, I sat there watching Rose as she talked to Kat and honestly she seemed fine, but then again, I appeared to be fine but my night was no walk in the park either. Maybe she'll be more willing to talk when we're alone, I'll wait till we're back at the resort to ask her.


	6. The Show Goes On

**A/N: **For the most part, I honestly think the wait was definitely worth it, (but I am biased ;)). This chapter although it took me forever to write is truly one of my favorites so far. I would love to update more often and I am planning to do at least one more major update (5,000+ words) before I go back to school on the 25th .

Anyway, I am done rambling, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – The Show Goes On<strong>

~*~ Bella Swan ~*~

"Earth to Bella… hello… are you still with us?"

"Sorry, I… I have a lot on my mind," I said snapping out of my daydream.

"Well, I wanted to know if you and Rose wanted to join us at the spa today. I mean, seeing as you have so much on your mind I figured a spa day would be perfect," Alice said beaming.

"I don't…" I started.

"I think it sounds perfect," Rose interjected cutting me off.

"Great, it's at this lovely resort on the main island and they have the best spa in Jamaica. We'll change and then head on over," Alice said excusing herself from the table with Bree walking back towards the house, followed by Kat.

I turned to Rose and before I could say anything, she just shook her head and walked away from the table without saying a word. I cannot put my finger on it but something is definitely different with Rose and I cannot quite figure out what it is. If I had to put it into words it is like her light bulb is on but it is not its usual brightness.

I walked into the room half-hoping to see him; half-hoping he was not there so I could continue to avoid him. I quickly scanned the room, and then walked over towards the bathroom, and nothing, he was not here. My disappointment was short lived because for the first time in what felt like forever I saw my phone sitting on the nightstand next to my purse. I walked over and grabbed my phone.

"Damn, 46 missed calls," I said scrolling through my missed call list.

Jake had been calling me almost twice every hour since yesterday afternoon. He must have called Charlie because the last three calls where from him. I was just about to call Jake back when I heard a knock from the door behind me. I turned around and our eyes instantly met, it was as if they were trained to find each other automatically. He was wearing a pink and black stripped polo and black khakis and he looking like he stepped right off a Sears catalog. He started towards me and I felt my heart speed up with every silent step. Why was he just staring at me...?

"Afternoon Isabella, nice to see you've survived brunch with Alice and you've made it out alive still in my clothes," he said with the cutest little crooked smile. I felt the heat rising through my cheeks; I am so embarrassed that he has this effect on me. It is so juvenile. He stopped with his face within inches of mine; I could tell he was coming back from eating because I could smell the syrup on his breath.

"Yeah, well if I would have known brunch was so formal I would have stolen some khaki's," I quipped. He just looked at me with his mouth in a hard line but I could see the amusement in his eyes.  
>"We're going to the spa, I hope you don't mind if I borrow this outfit untill I have time to go to my suite and get something else to wear," I said looking into his intense eyes.<p>

I started biting on my bottom lip and I could have swear I saw his eye twitch a little. The longer we stood there starring into each other's eyes the more I wanted to just kiss him. I felt the pull of his body; it was as if our bodies were made to fit together perfectly. He was leaning down and we were almost at eye level when I felt my hand start to vibrate. Both of our eyes darted down to the phone and as soon as I saw the name on the screen, my heart sank. What am I doing, I have a boyfriend who loves me.

"That is not the first time he's called, you probably should take that. I just came to let you know us, boys are going to play golf and should be back later today," he said stepping away from me.

"Oh… um yeah… I'll call him back when I get back to the resort," I said hitting the ignore button.

I walked over towards the nightstand and grabbed my bag, slipping the phone back in it. I was not sure where my dress was from last night but a part of me did not even want to see it anymore. I turned around, and he was sitting down with his legs and arms crossed just looking at me with that crooked smile. That smile, that just makes me want to touch him, kiss him, fu…

"Edward! Stop distracting Bella we have to get going," Alice said popping her head in the door.

"Don't worry Alice, I am not the one doing the distracting," he said walking to the door kissing Alice on the cheek and heading out of the room.

"Is he ok?" Alice asked looking from the hallway to me.

"I am not sure…" I said looking as confused as Alice did.

"Well Bella, that brother of mine is so… moody."

"Yeah I've noticed."

Boy have I noticed. One moment Edward is all hot, bothered, and starring at me as if he wants to rip my clothes off and the next he is acting as if I am some girl he picked up off the street. Then again, he did literally pick me up off the street. This is ridiculous anyway… there is and never will be anything between Edward and I. He's uptown and I am downtown, he's super rich and I am not… he's single and I am with…

"Oh my god, Jake!"

"Who's Jake?"

"He is... well, he is my boyfriend back home and he's been calling me nonstop since yesterday. He must be thinking the worst."

"So why don't you give him a ring? I mean if he's worried about you, you should ring him and let him know you're okay."

"It feels a bit awkward to do it here," I said looking around the room where I spent the night with the green-eyed Adonis with the most magnificent accent.

"Bella calm down, you have done absolutely nothing wrong, and any bloke in his right mind would be damn happy to be with you yeah?" She said walking over and pulling me into a warm embrace.

"I am a cheater that doesn't deserve his love."

"Bella that's crazy, as far as I know you've done nothing wrong."

"Thanks Alice but this really… this really isn't your problem so I'll be fine," I said wiping the moisture from under my eyes.

"Phish posh Bella, you are like family now. But, like the song says, 'if he liked it he should have put a ring on it' oh and my favourite part 'don't get mad now that you see that he want it'," Alice sang before busting out in the cutest little laugh that was half giggle and half song.

"Make your call and I'll meet you downstairs with the rest of the girls in… five minutes."

Before I could say anything Alice was walking out the door and I could hear her singing the rest of that song all the way down the hall. I walked over and shut the door; in the event that this conversation doesn't go as planned, I don't want anyone else to hear it.

I fumbled around the bottom of my bag for my phone as I sat down on the sofa. I wasn't sure why the thought of this phone call was making me so nervous. I scrolled down to Jake's name and hit send. The phone rang the once, twice, three times. I was almost home free and was readying to leave a voicemail when he answered on the fourth ring… Damn it!

"Oh my God, Bella where have you been I've been so worried…?"

I was speechless…

"Hello! Bella, are you there?"

I sat there listening to him breathe, the good man that paid for this trip. Moreover, here I was eye fucking the first man I saw. I was not ready to break his heart, especially not the same way Charlotte had. I hung up…

_Had a terrible night, but my day is looking up._

_Cell reception is really, bad. I'll call you from the room in the morning._

_Hope your dad is doing ok._

_~B _

I know sending a text was the cowardly thing to do, but what can I say, I am being a coward. I quickly turned my phone off and threw it back in my purse before he had a chance to text back. I would have to deal with Jake on my own turf later. I grabbed my bag sliding it to the back of my elbow and walked out of the room with my head held high… full of shame.

I made my way down the stairs and into a sea of color; it was as if I walked out of reality and into a Ralph Lauren advertisement. All the boys had on brightly colored golf attire. Jasper was in lime green polo with plaid pants, Emmett was wearing an orange polo with white shorts, and Riley was in a blue and white striped polo with grey pants. Ugh… even Alice and Bree found time to change. I cannot deny that each one of them is just gorgeous.

"Well what do you know, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," Emmett said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "I was beginning to think that brother of mine was holding you captive up there."

"Emmett Dale McCarty, watch it," Alice snapped trying to slap him on the back of the head but hitting his shoulders instead.

"Calm down it was just a joke Mary-Alice…"

"How about you both settle down? If Isabella was preoccupied with someone it most certainly was not me," Edward said practically gliding down the steps with Kat behind him glowing.

"Right hobby, wrong girl," I heard Emmett whisper to Riley before they both start laughing.

"Well let's not linger, I have a round of golf to win," Edward said walking right past me and to the door.

"Last one to the dock, buys the first round!" Emmett yelled darting out of the door.

"You bloody cheat." Riley said running after him with Jasper.

Edward was at the threshold when he stopped, glanced in my general direction before sliding on his Ray-Ban's and out the door.

"I do not know about you guys but I am all of a sudden feeling so relaxed," Kat said from behind me.

Look at her in her little pink dress and glasses looking like tropical island Barbie, practically glowing from being with him. What did she have that I did not have? It was becoming increasingly obvious that whether it was hero worship or true feelings, I wanted Edward.

"Oh Bella, guess what?" Alice said pulling me out of my thoughts.

Your brother did not just fuck that dumb blonde that's currently smiling at me as if she knew she won. I should have said. "Umm, what?" Was all that made its way out of my mouth.

"Apparently the spa we're going to is at the resort you're staying at, so you can change out of them horrid sweatpants."

"Great!"

Changing meant I could show tropical island Barbie that I was not as frumpy as I was currently looking. Rose made her way down to the foyer and we left. If I did not think these people were important before I definitely did now. As we were leaving the island I saw two boats with security guards circling the island, and our boat was being tailed by another boat with three security guards on it.

We arrived at the resort rather quickly, I am sure it helped that we pulled right up to the dock and did not actually have to drive. Alice, Bree, and Kat all went ahead to the spa, while Rose and I ran to our suite to get a change of clothes. As we were walking up to the patio, we bumped into Renata who had just slid something under the door.

"Good Afternoon Miss Bella, Miss Rose," she said looking from myself to Rose.

"Afternoon Renata," we both said in unison.

"Miss Bella, I was just leaving you a note, Mr. Black has been looking for you since yesterday, and he just called and asked me to leave you a note."

"Oh yeah, I am having trouble with my phone," I lied. "But I'll give him a call once I go inside."

"Oh wonderful, I was getting worried when I noticed you two hadn't been back and then I found out Mr. Black hadn't spoken to you either."

"Well Renata, as you can see we're perfectly fine, aren't we Bella," Rose said putting emphasis on the perfectly fine part.

"Mmhmm," I answered with a nod.

"Oh wonderful, I am sure Mr. Black will be overjoyed to hear that. Let me know if you need anything else," she said turning and walking away.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a moment?" I said as we walked into the suite.

Being back in here was a little surreal, the last time we were here; we were getting dressed to go out yesterday afternoon. If we would have known then what we know now I do not think I would have left the room.

"Look Bella, before you start, I am fine and I don't really want to talk about what happened last night."

"If that's how you feel I won't pressure you about it, but I want you to know that I am going to be here for you regardless of what happened so when you're ready to talk I'll listen," I said sitting down at the end of the bed. "But I wanted to talk to you about Alice, Emmett and Edward."

"What about them?" She asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Don't you think it's odd that they've been so generous to us, or that they're all in their early to mid twenties and own a private island, or that they're constantly followed around by security guards?"

"Oh Bella please… Emmett and Alice have been nothing but nice to you and me as well. Why would you think something else was going on?"

"I don't know what it is Rose, but I feel like they're hiding something… something big."

"The only thing they're hiding from you is what happened to me last night and that's because I made Emmett promise he'd let me tell everyone when I was ready. That's all."

"Maybe you're right; my mind is clearly playing with me to avoid my feelings for…" I caught myself before I said it. Saying it would make it real, saying it aloud would make the fact that I have a stronger connection with someone I just met than I do with my actual boyfriend real.

"You're avoiding feelings for whom?"

"No one… it's nothing just ignore me," I said trying to avoid having to sit through 20 questions. "We probably should get a change of clothes and head to the spa," I said walking over to the closet and trying to find the perfect outfit to upstage paradise Barbie.

"B…?"

"Yeah Rose," I said turning around to face Rose.

"Thanks."

"What are you thanking me for, I haven't done anything?" I said slightly confused and playing the last five minutes back in my head.

"Thanks for just being you and being here. I'll be ready to talk about it soon… I hope."

With that said, she left to go get ready for the spa. I was positive this was the first time, in all the years that we have known each other that we have kept anything from each other. But just like she's not ready to discuss what happened last night, I am not ready to discuss the fact that I am developing feelings for someone I've just met.

I slipped out of Edward's clothes and into my yellow sundress, I was fastening my sandals when Rose walked into my room in a purple halter dress and her hair pulled into a ponytail. Rose sat down on the bed with her back towards me to put her shoes on and that's when I saw it, she had a huge bruise on her back.

"Rose, I know you don't want to talk about last night, but you're bruised."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," she said pulling her ponytail out and letting her hair fall like a curtain over her back. "I am fine Bella really."

I knew she was not fine, I could see it in her eyes, but I did not want to talk about what almost happened to me any more than she did. So I let it go… for now.

Rose and I did not speak the entire way to the spa. When we arrived at the spa Alice was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area reading a magazine. When she saw us walk in she lit up and hopped out of the chair towards us.

"You two look amazing, which is good because we're having a bonfire later and I really want you two to come."

"Alice I don't know… I already feel like we've been intruding on your vacation," I said looking down to me feet.

"Are you mad? Aside from whatever happened last night, I have not seen either of my brothers this thoroughly happy in a long time. You have to come tonight, you just have to."

"Bella what could it hurt, besides I already told Emmett I would be there," Rose said matter-of-factly.

"Well I guess we're partying on the beach tonight."

This may have been a blessing in disguise because now I will get the chance to see Edward in his natural habitat, with his friends. It will also give me the opportunity to see how Kat and Edward interact with each other.

"Bree and Kat are already inside waiting for us, I convinced them to let us do a group massage so that we can all chat. Well, more accurately, we'll end up gossiping. Not to mention that I am still planning Edward's birthday party for this weekend."

"Sounds like fun and after the night I had I can really use a deep tissue massage."

"Well you two can go ahead and I'll meet you there, I want to make a phone call first," I said pulling my phone out of my bag.

"Ok but don't be too long," Rose said walking into the changing room with Alice.

I walked outside, scrolled down to his name and hit send without thinking. Not surprisingly, he answered on the first ring.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes Charlie, I am fine."

"Oh well good, you know you hear all these stories about girls going missing while on vacation in these little corrupt island countries."

"Um, well I am not missing so don't worry."

"Bells you're my daughter I'll always worry."

"Thanks Dad,"

"So how's it going down there? Rose met anyone new or in her case several _someone's_ new."

"Ha, well you know Rose."

"Well you girls stay out of trouble and I'll see you when you get back."

"Love you, Charlie."

"I love you too Bells, be safe."

Talking to Charlie was always comforting, and although he was not the most openly emotional person I know, he always has a way of making me feel better. I threw my phone back in my purse and went back inside to try to relax and start enjoying this vacation again.

I changed into the towel and the over sized robe that was waiting and met everyone in the massage room. When I entered the room Alice, Bree and Kat were all lying on massage tables and Rose was sitting to the side reading a magazine.

"Not getting a massage?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Umm no. I wasn't really in a touchy feely kind of mood after all so I decide to sit this one out," she said barely looking up from the "who wore it best" page.

"Yeah I am not really in a massage kind of mood either. Maybe the two of us can come back later."  
>"Yeah, maybe."<p>

I sat there for twenty minutes making small talk with Rose and reading the latest issue of People magazine from cover to cover. Alice and Bree finished their massages first and we decided to go and sit in the sauna while we waited for Kat.

"Bree, do you know what the boys have planned for tonight, Jasper has been so secretive lately," Alice said pouring water on the rocks.

"I am not sure, Riley was a little off this morning too."

"Bella, Rose, did Edward or Emmett say anything to either of you?" Alice said re-adjusting her towel before lying down on the bench behind me.

"Nope," we both said at the same time.

"Interesting, I wonder if Kat knows anything."

"Do I know anything about what?" Kat said walking into the sauna.

"You were with my brother this morning; did he mention anything about tonight?"

"Sorry Alice I was with Edward this morning but there wasn't a lot of talking going on," she said sitting down on the bench opposite of us.

How dare that bitch gloat about being with him like that. Little does she know, that he was only with her because he realizes he can't have me. Oh, who am I kidding looking like that he could have any girl he wants, why would he want me?

"Bella are you okay, you look upset?" Bree asked prompting everyone else to start staring and me to turn beet red.

"Um, yeah I am fine. It's just been a really long two days you know."

"Anything you want to talk about, it helps sometimes to get things off your chest," Alice chimed in.  
>"I wouldn't want to ruin the girls day with my problems," I said fidgeting with my hands.<p>

"Consider this the vault; whatever you say won't leave this room," Bree chimed in.

"Bree's right, besides it's either help with your problem or discuss the surprise dinner we're having for Edward's birthday," Alice said with a chuckle.

"And trust me Bella, after the last party I would much rather hear about what's bothering you," said Bree.

"You know I still can't believe Tanya popped out of the cake, I knew she was mad but I didn't realize she'd gone bonkers," Kat said walking over and sitting down next to Bree and Alice.

"Well Edward has always had a way of driving women nuts," Bree said nudging Kat with her shoulder. "You best be careful or you'll be popping out of cakes next."

"Oh no, that would never be me. If I ever even mention popping out of a cake, you bloody well better slap some sense into me."

"Ha! Will do! I have to say, and no offense Alice, but Edward brings it on himself. He hops from bed to bed, woman to woman and then when he's bored that's it. If he didn't want to be bothered with Tanya anymore, then he should have stopped sleeping with her. If it wasn't for the fact that she's a crazy bitch, I'd feel sorry for her."

"Alice, you reckon Edward will ever settle down?" Kat asked with a mix of hopefulness and helplessness.  
>"I think I have seen enough women throwing themselves at my brother for a lifetime. I think he's finally ready to settle down," Alice said.<p>

I could have been seeing things but I was sure Alice gave me a small wink. However, the way they were describing Edward did I even want to get to know this person... this womanizer... this emotional cripple. None of it should matter to me, I am with Jake and he is with... I guess he is with Kat… this week.

"Well Kat, sounds like you have your hands full with Edward, but apparently you're lucky because you don't have a fusty vagina," Rose said before bursting into the most contagious fit of giggles.

"Let me guess Emmett's been filling you in," Alice said trying to hold in her laughter.

"A little bit, Emmett's pretty amazing," Rose, said and for the first time all day there was a little spark back in her eyes.

"Ok all this talk about my brothers and vagina has grossed me out for the day," Alice said pretending to throw up in her mouth.

"Oh please, Alice you're one to talk. Em and Edward are constantly catching you and Jasper."

"Bree, you know it's different when you're in a long-term relationship you have to keep it... fresh."  
>"Is that why the locksmith had to be called that one time when the handcuff key got lost?"<p>

"Oh My GOD, Bree! That was an accident and I couldn't very well leave poor Jasper handcuffed on that bed. Besides, I got those handcuffs from you Mrs. Biers"

"Mmhmm, and Riley has never complained," Bree said with a smirk.

"Alice Bree I can't believe you two are so, so... sexual," Kat said looking very shocked.

"Please! Sex gets boring after a while if you don't spice it up. Bella back me up, you are in a relationship too. How do you and Jake keep it spicy?" Alice asked turning everyone's attention to me.

"Oh well, we're still in that honeymoon phase so it hasn't gotten boring yet," I said getting redder with each word.

"Bella don't be shy, I can testify to the fact that Jake is clearly an animal in the sack, I swear I heard her speaking in tongues one night," Rose said.

"OH My God Rose, you did not!"

"Bella I didn't know if you was having sex or being possessed, tell the truth Jake rocks your world."

"Next subject please," I said looking away from their prying eyes.

"Oh Bella out with it, we all told," Alice said while Bree nodded her agreement.  
>"Fine, I currently have no complaints about my sex life," I said turning an even deeper shade of red.<p>

Now let us please change the subject before I slip up and say something stupid like I would give up sex with Jake in a heartbeat to spend more time with the womanizer.

"Well today was smashing but we best be getting ready for tonight. Bella, you and Rose are joining us right?" Alice asked standing up and stretching.

"I don't see why not," I said looking to Rose for her agreement.

"Wonderful, and don't forget Edward's birthday is Monday and I'd really love for you guys to come to that as well. Not to mention that I am sure my brothers would love for you to be there."

"We'll be there," Rose said answering for both of us.

We all changed back into our regular clothes and thanked everyone at the spa before leaving for this beach party. One thing is for sure, after hearing all about Edward's sketchy romantic history I want to stay as far away from him as possible. Oh, who am I kidding? I cannot wait to see him later...

~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~

Throughout the entire breakfast, I could not get my mind off her. It was ridiculous to say the least. She had a bloody boyfriend for Christ sake and I am positive that her feelings for me where strictly based on the fact that I saved her life.

The entire time we were in the kitchen eating I could not stop looking out the terrace window and watching her eating with the girls across the courtyard. Every time she smiled or laughed at something, I could not help but smile. It was becoming increasingly harder to explain to Riley and Emmett what was causing me to grin like a mad man. Luckily, they chalked it up to me being smitten with Katrina lately.

We finished eating and went upstairs to Emmett's room to discuss the plans for later tonight. Apparently, Jasper decided that tonight was the night and that he had to propose to Alice. I knew I should have been in better spirit about it, I mean I know firsthand how much Alice and Jasper love each other. However, at the same time I am also aware, that as far as I am concerned getting married is just a step towards becoming King so it is hard to get excited for someone else that is actually marrying someone for all the right reasons.

"Well we've lost Edward again might as well table this discussion until we get to the green," Riley said jokingly elbowing me in the side.

"You know bro if you can't get her off your mind maybe you should just shag her real quick before we leave. Go on might as well get it over with," Emmett said motioning towards the door.

"I can assure you that you are wrong, however, I would prefer to table this discussion until we get to the golf course."

With that, I walked out of Em's room and started down towards my bedroom. I knew Jasper probably thought I was being a complete arsehole about the whole situation but I just could not mentally deal with talk of engagements right now.

I walked up to my door, which was sitting half-open and slowly pushed it the rest of the way open. Isabella was standing next to my bed with her back towards me. I took one-step into the room and it was as if my body had entered her gravitational pull. She must have sensed my presence because all of a sudden she was turning around. Our eyes instantly met, she was the most beautiful creature I have laid eyes on in quite some time. The sheer fact that she was so comfortable dressed down was astonishing to me. So many girls in London where constantly consumed with how they looked around me. I was so lost in her eyes that I hadn't realized that I was slowly walking towards her.

"Afternoon Isabella, nice to see you've survived brunch with Alice and you've made it out alive still in my clothes," I said smiling as I was within arm's length of her. I stopped within inches of her face and it took every ounce of strength I had not to start snogging her in this very spot.

"Yeah, well if I would have known brunch was so formal I would have stolen some khaki's," she said without breaking eye contact.

She was funny and was not in the least bit intimidated by me, I guess it helps that she does not actually know who I am.

"We're going to the spa, I hope you don't mind if I borrow this outfit till I have time to go to my suite and get something else to wear," she said pulling that blast bottom lip in and bitting down on it slowly.

I hoped that she would not notice the movement in my shorts. The way she pulled that lip into her mouth it – it was so seductive. I had to feel her lips on mine once again; it was not the same last night since she was unconscious. I slowly leaned down, I was going in for the kiss when her hand started to vibrate, I looked down and was instantly put off when I saw _his_ name.

Maybe there was a reason every time I tried to kiss her since last night we were interrupted, maybe that was divine intervention keeping me from making a horrid mistake.

"That is not the first time he's called, you probably should take that. I just came to let you know us, boys are going to play golf and should be back later today," I said stepping away feeling slightly defeated.

"Oh… um yeah… I'll call him back when I get back to the resort," she said hitting the ignore button and walking over to the nightstand and dropping the phone into her bag.

She stood there for a moment looking down clearly deep in thought. I would give anything to have just a small peek at what was going through her mind at this moment. I sat down on the couch and just watched her fidget with her bag before turning around. I tried to hold in my smile but the brief look of disappointment she had when she noticed I was sitting down was mildly entertaining.

"Edward! Stop distracting Bella we have to get going," Alice said popping her head in the door.

"Don't worry Alice, I am not the one doing the distracting," I said as I got off the couch and walked to the door kissing Alice on the cheek before walking out of the room. That sister of mine had horrible timing; then again, I am sure that Jake bloke would say she had excellent timing.

What am I doing, I have never been this infatuated by someone like this before. I stood outside my room contemplating my current state of insanity when I heard her say what I had already known but secretly been avoiding. Jake was her boyfriend, she admitted it to Alice, and clearly wants to talk to him but did not want to do it around me.

I could not stand to hear anymore so I continued down the corridor towards the stairs. I was passing the guest room that Kat was staying in when I heard singing. I stopped and leaned closer to the cracked door for a better listen. I had no idea Kat could sing, and definitely not this well. I slowly pushed the door open some more to get a visual and boy did I. Kat was standing in front of the full length mirror holding up too dresses and she's was wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

"I am no expert or anything," I said without even thinking. "But I think you should wear the pink one."

Without even trying, I had succeeded in scaring Kat half to death. When she turned towards me, she was beet red. I was not sure if it was the fact that I had snuck up on her or the fact that I had now seen her half naked.

"Oh! Edward you scared the life out of me," she said dropping one of the dresses and using the pink one to cover her body.

So it was the seeing her half-naked part that was causing her to blush. It was somewhat cute, but she has seen me naked so I would say we were even.

"Didn't mean to scare you, I was going downstairs and I heard you singing. You're voice is very beautiful," I said pretending to cover my eyes for her to get dressed.

"I know you're peeking," she said laughing. "I am guessing this is pay back for what happened back at the manor," she said pulling the dress on.

"You could definitely look at it that way," I said walking over to her to zip the dress up in the back.

As my hands slowly caressed the bare skin of her back as the zipper went up and my other hand held the dress at the tip of her arse, the movement betrayed me again in my shorts. Damn penis is definitely going to get me in trouble over the next week and a half.

"Thanks," she said turning around and making eye contact.

What was wrong with me, Kat was beautiful, had an amazing personality and was available yet I could not keep my mind off Isabella. I am sure some head doctor somewhere would tell me that I am suffering from a serious case of wanting what I cannot have. Although, I am sure, if I wanted Isabella I could definitely have her.

However, Katrina was here and more than willing; maybe a quick snogging session will help me get my mind off her until she goes back to enjoying her vacation off the island. I knew what I had to do and without a moment to second-guess myself, I had pulled Kat into an embraced and kissed her.

After the initial shock wore off she had her hands running through my hair and mine where caressing her plump arse. Her lips were definitely softer and plumper than Tanya's was yet I could not stop thinking about the softness that was Isabella's lips. I used my tongue to open her mouth for a deeper kiss and her tongue instantly found mine. I walked her over to the bed and we both fell back on it. I hovered over her body and started sliding towards the middle of the bed.

She started unbuttoning my polo, and I was pulling her dress up all without taking our lips off each other. It was so odd her lips tasted like pure sugar cane, kissing her was like kissing candy. I stopped kissing her long enough to pull my polo off while she worked on unbuttoning and unzipping my shorts. It was almost unnecessary since I was so turned on I was practically bursting out of them.

"Edward I've wanted this for so long," she said in a throaty voice that only made my throbbing erection even harder.

"Kat," I said trying to regain my senses. "Kat I don't think we should do this."

"Don't be silly, I want you, and you clearly want me," she said running her hand down the length of my shaft.

"Katrina I am serious, I can't… you shouldn't… we can't do this."

I could not stand to look at the sheer look of disappointment on Kat's face so I lay down on the bed next to her staring up at the ceiling. Her breathing became more regular and I could see in my peripheral vision that she had pulled her dress down in the front.

"It's because of her isn't it?" She whispered and I was sure I would not have heard it if I was not lying next to her.

"I am sorry her…?"

I mean there was no way she could have noticed anything between Isabella and me. I mean that is insane. She has never been in a room with us together.

"Tanya… this is because I am friends with Tanya isn't it?" She asked trying to mask her disappointment.

I know this was probably the worst time to laugh, but I could not help but laugh at the fact that Katrina thought Tanya had anything to do with my thought process.

"Kat believe me when I say, Tanya has nothing to do with anything. I just feel like if we rush into something. I do really fancy you, and I don't want us to get caught up in the moment and later regret it."

"I can't say I am happy about this, especially not now," she said sitting up and motioning to our disheveled appearances. "But I can respect the point you're making. This would be more special if we didn't rush into it."

Oh blarmy, I almost forgot about the spa, Alice is going to kill me if I am late," Kat said getting off the bed and fixing her dress in the mirror. I gave Kat a kiss on the cheek as I stood behind her getting myself together before we both left to meet the others downstairs.

I was turning the corner to the stairs when I heard the end of a joke Emmett was making about me being the one that was holding Isabella up. Aside from it being disrespectful to her because of her relationship not to mention it was also insulting to Katrina.

"Emmett Dale McCarty, watch it," Alice snapped trying to slap him on the back of the head but hitting his shoulders instead.

"Calm down it was just a joke Mary-Alice…"

"How about you both settle down? If Isabella was preoccupied with someone it most certainly was not me," I said walking down the stairs with Kat at my side.

I made it to the bottom of the steps and Emmett and Riley were staring at me whispering and laughing like gossiping schoolgirls.

"Well let's not linger, I have a round of golf to win," I said walking right past Isabella and to the door. I could not stand looking in those innocent brown eyes knowing that I was about to have sex with Kat only moments ago.

"Last one to the dock, buys the first round!" Emmett yelled darting out of the door.

"You bloody cheat." Riley said running after him with Jasper.

I grabbed my sunglasses out of my pocket and could feel her staring at me. I could feel her eyes penetrating the skin on the back of my neck. It was as if she was willing me to turn around and look at her. I glanced in her general direction slid my glasses on to avoid making eye contact and walked out the door.

I was walking down the path that leads to the docks when I noticed Caius and Laurent having a conversation with someone else whose face was hidden behind a branch of a nearby tree. As usual, Caius turned and saw me coming, as far as bodyguards goes he is the best since it is practically impossible to creep up on him. However, when you are trying to eavesdrop it is not that helpful.

"Good afternoon Edward," Caius said when I walked down to them.

"Afternoon gentlemen, is everything ok?"

Caius and Laurent both looked at the third person they had been talking to who I now knew was Marcus. This was becoming very reminiscent of last night.

"Well Sir, I went with a few of the other guards to the hotel that Royce was staying at and there was no sign of James. At this point we aren't sure if he's still in Jamaica or if he left," Marcus said avoiding eye contact with me.

"Caius how could he have escaped, you said you took care of him?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Trust me, he may be alive, but he's in no condition to cause anyone any harm. He's not going to be a problem," Caius said trying to reassure me.

"Alice is taking them off the island today and if it's possible he's out there somewhere and could potentially go after them for revenge then there is a problem," I said running my hands threw my hair. "Caius I want you and Marcus to go with Laurent and take a few extra guards and go with the girls to the spa and make sure they make it there and back safely. Marcus I'll let Emmett know why you're not coming with us to the golf course."

"Yes sir," they all said without hesitation.

"Well the girls should be out soon, I better catch up with the guys before we miss our tee time," I said looking up towards the house before walking the rest of the way down the path to the docks.

The four of us arrived at the golf course just in time for our tee time. I decided to share a cart with Jasper so that we could finish going over the plans for tonight's party; which left Emmett and Riley to share a cart, which I probably should have considered, was a recipe for disaster.

After about an hour, five rounds of beer, and Emmett getting into a fight with a sand trap and losing effectively quitting, the rest of us decided to head to the driving range so we could continue to drink without having to worry about driving a golf cart into well… anything.

We drunkenly made our way up to the driving range, I paid the other golfers, and the staff a nice amount to make sure everyone would leave us alone. Well except the waiter that got a nice tip to make sure that he kept the drinks comings.

After hitting a few balls and switching from beers to Moscow Mules, I had enough liquid courage to say aloud what I had been thinking for most of the past 24 hours.

"I am in love with Isabella," I said taking a sip of my drink nonchalantly.

"You are what?" Jasper asked hitting his ball to the side and staring at me as if I was mad.

"I love Isabella," I said again more confidently than the first time.

"Are you flipping mad? You just bloody met her yesterday," Riley said sitting his club and drink down.

"Look, I am not mad, and I know this sounds positively ludicrous but I genuinely believe I am in love with her," I said downing the rest of my drink and gaining more resolve.

"Well, well, well… leave it to my big bro to be pulling double duty, Katrina yesterday Bella today. I'd be careful if I was you, you might lose all feeling in your cock from over use," Emmett said putting his club down and taking a sip of his beer.

"Edward not to take away from your moment of – of clarity if that's what you want to call it. However, how can you be in love with someone you just met? "Jasper asked before hitting his ball.

"Look I cannot explain it but there is just something about her and its driving me mad."

"There's definitely something about her I believe his name is Jake and lives back in Washington," Emmett said shaking his head before taking another drink.

"How do you know…?"

"Well Rose and I have been getting better _acquainted_," he said with a little smirk. "And I know all about her boyfriend that paid for the trip but couldn't be here because his father is in the hospital." Emmett said putting down his beer and teeing up his ball.

"I... I didn't know," I said feeling slightly guilty.

"Well while you're off trying to shag her remember she's taken yeah?" Emmett said hitting his ball.

"Yeah Edward, how would you feel if you was the poor bloke at home with an ailing parent and some wanker was trying to make a pass at your girl?" Jasper asked in a way that I am sure was rhetorical. "I mean if it was Alice and I, and I found out that while on holiday she had some dude working overtime to get in her pants I'd be beyond pissed."

"Whose bloody side are you on anyway? You're supposed to be my friends and brother," I said looking at the bottom of the empty glass wishing I had more vodka.

"We are your friends and that's why we're trying to make sure you don't do something with her, that you both will eventually regret," Jasper said walking over to me and patting me on the shoulder. "Edward none of us would ever think of telling you what to do because we all know you wouldn't listen to a thing we said anyway."

"That's for sure," Emmett and Riley, said at the exact same time.

"We'll always have your back Edward; and we'll support you in whatever you decide. We just don't want you to – to jump into anything without fully thinking it through," Jasper said finishing his thought.

I knew in the back of my mind they were all right, but I was not quite ready to accept that the moments I spent with Isabella did not have a deeper meaning. I mean how two people can have that much chemistry and burning desire between them and it mean absolutely nothing.

~*~ Bella Swan ~*~

By the time, we started to head back to the island the sun was starting to set. Rose was down in the cabin listening to music with the girls and I was sitting at the back of the boat staring at the beautiful sunset when I decided to call Jake. It was not fair to him to be avoiding him like this especially while he is dealing with his dad's health.

I fumbled around the inside of my purse for my phone. I finally found it and turned it back on. As soon as it powered back up I was bombarded with voicemails and text messages that I would check letter. I had to call Jake now or I'd lose my nerve.

I hit the speed dial button and the phone started ringing. I took a deep breath and on the second ring, he answered. It was now or never.

"Hello," a female voice said.

"Hi, is Jake around?"

"He's a little busy at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Umm, ok. Can you let him know that Bella called and ask him to call me back when he gets a chance?"

"Oh, it's you. He'll probably want to talk to you then. Hold on."

I had no idea who this chick was but she clearly knew who I was because the disdain was dripping from her voice the moment she answered the phone. Acting as if she was surprised, it was me on the phone, as if he didn't have a caller id.

"Well Ella, he said hold on he's coming."

"Thanks, so much… oh wait I didn't get your name."

"Oh, how rude of me, I am Charlotte."

I was in shock what was she doing with Jake? Jake told me he had not talked to her in months and now she was with him in North Carolina.

"I am assuming that, that silence is a realization that unlike you his _girlfriend,_ and I used that term loosely, I am actually here for him during his time of need. But I am sure the spa and beach couldn't have been kept waiting."

"I am sorry Charlotte; you're confusing me with someone that gives a damn about your opinion. The only reason I am on this trip instead of being there with Jake is that he insisted I come and not waste the tickets since they were non-refundable. Nevertheless, I do not have to explain that to you because like you said I _am_ his girlfriend and you're nothing but a desperate ex that cannot seem to let go. Now run along and put my man on the phone, thanks."

I could have sworn I heard her call me a bitch before hearing footsteps and mumbling in the background.

"Hi B, how's the trip going?" Jake asked when he got on the phone.

"Today was definitely better than yesterday, but the better question is what is Charlotte doing there?"

"I honestly have no idea," he said in a sigh. "She just popped up this morning with no warning, and refuses to leave until my dad is out of the hospital."

"I am sorry I am not there…" I whispered into the phone.

"Don't sweat it B, no point letting the trip go to waste. Although, it's nice to have someone here to help with things but luckily Paul will be here in the morning and he can help me get rid of Charlotte."

"Well I can leave tomorrow and meet you there as well; I should be there with you instead of _her_ anyway."

"Bella don't be ridiculous, my dad is improving a little bit everyday and hopefully by the time you're back from Jamaica I'll be home too. I really miss you."

"I miss you too, Jake."

"I'll get rid of Charlotte tonight, can I call you before I go to bed. Or maybe we can have a Skype date, if you know what I mean."

"Oh my God, only you would be trying to have Skype sex. I am going to this party thing with Rose and some guys that she met but I'll text you when I get back to the room."

"Should I be worried about these island guys?" he said with a laugh. "But I'm really looking forward to when you'll be back; I really do miss you Bella."

"Ok lover-boy I have to go, but kiss your dad for me, and I'll talk to you later."

"Love you Bella," he said before hanging up.

What nerve did I have being jealous about his ex being there for him in his time of need when I have spent the past two days thinking about someone else? What kind of girlfriend does that? I cannot allow myself to do anything that could potentially jeopardize my relationship with Jake just as if he would not do anything to hurt the relationship or me. I had to stay away from Edward as if my life depended on it.

~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~

The plan for the engagement was practically genius and it should go off without a hitch. Caius called to let me know that the girls should be back any minute now. I was walking down the beach looking for more wood for the fire, while Riley tuned his guitar, Emmett was operating the grill, and Jasper was uncharacteristically nervous and pacing back and forth by the giant heart, we dug into the sand.

I threw the few pieces of wood I found into the fire, it should definitely last most the night without needing any more wood. I sat down on the chair next to Riley and played a few cords on my guitar.

Cauis and Laurent had explicit instructions from Jasper to make sure the girls went straight into the house and did not come down to the shore for any reason. I had to admit that deep down the romantic in me thought this was the perfect way for Jasper to propose to Alice. Not to mention the other surprises he has in store for her tonight.

I walked over to the grill and watched as Emmett finished grilling all the meat and kabobs. I am not sure where Emmett learned to cook since we have always had a chef but put Emmett in front of a stove and he could definitely whip up something delicious.

"The girls just arrived back, so we probably should start heading up," Jasper said slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Guess this is it mate, are you sure you want to marry into this family, we're quite the handful," Emmett said with a laugh taking the last turkey burger off the grill and putting it on the platter to his side.

"I don't think I've been surer about anything else in my entire life. I love Alice more than life itself, and I can't imagine going any further without making her my wife."

"Well it's about time we made you an official member of the family anyway," I said wrapping my arm around Jasper's neck and catching him off guard with a noogie. "I mean you have been shagging with my little sister for five years bought time you've made an honest woman out of her, yeah?"

"You're one to talk mate, you've slept your way through almost every woman in the UK and now you're working on America," Jasper said punching me in the side, forcing me to let him go.

"Well I just hope this doesn't give Bree wedding fever, if she starts looking at me with that _I want to get married next_ look I'm getting pissed on the spot," Riley said sitting the guitar down in the chair he was sitting in and walking over to us.

"I am pretty sure getting plastered isn't going to keep Bree from wanting to get married, so you might want to think of another approach," Emmett said closing the grill so the flames could suffocate and grabbing the platters with the food.

"Hmm, you're probably right then, well I'll think of something."

"What would I do if you three didn't find a way to make this night all about you," Jasper said dryly. "I think we should head before someone comes looking for us."

Emmett, Riley and I all looked from each other to Jasper before we all burst out laughing. Jasper rolled his eyes and started walking up the path to the house, which only lead to us laughing even harder.

Jasper has known he wanted to marry Alice for as long as I can remember, why he was all of a sudden nervous I could not fathom. However, there was no way Alice would ever say no to marrying him, and as far as I know, my parents gave him their blessing so there was really nothing for Jasper to be worried about.

We went inside and ate dinner with the girls. I am not sure how Alice did not know something was going on since Jasper was constantly staring at her from across the table with this weird contemplative look on his face. It was at that moment that I realized that Isabella had not only been ignoring me but she had not looked in my direction the entire night. She made polite conversation with everyone at the table but me, and whenever I was talking, she would look away and she was clearly texting someone the entire night.

"We actually have a surprise that we need to go and get ready for. Caius and Laurent have blindfolds for you and will bring you down to the shore in about 10 minutes," Jasper said getting up from the table.

"What kind of surprise?" Alice asked looking from Jasper to Emmett to me skeptically.

"If we tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it," Emmett said ruffling Alice's hair as he got up from the table.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled punching him hard in the side.

"Blimey Alice have you been working out," Emmett said rubbing his side.

"Mess up my hair again and you'll find out how much I've been working out."

As we, where walking to the door Caius walked in with five blindfolds and handed one to each of the girls.

It was show time.

We made our way back down to the beach in relative silence. Riley and I grabbed our guitars and Jasper went and stood inside of the giant heart while Emmett sat down next to Riley and me. Jasper got the message that the girls were on their way down and you could practically feel the excitement rolling off him.

I finally saw some movement in the shadows coming down from the house followed by Caius walking down the path followed by Alice, Bree, Kat, Rose and Isabella. As the girls walked close enough to be able to hear, Riley and I started playing For You I Will on the guitar.

Once the chords sunk in and Alice realized that it was, her and Jasper's song, she had this huge smile on her face and started whispering something to Bree. Seeing her smiling like that shortly had me feeling like a romantic.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
>Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet<br>As what I can't have  
>Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair<br>round your finger  
>Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you<br>What I feel about you._

Once they all made their way down. Emmett helped Bree and Kat to their seats and then Isabella and Rose. Jasper grabbed a giggling Alice by the hands and slowly pulled her over to where she was standing inside of the giant heart and the surrounding rose petals.

Forgive me if I stutter  
>From all of the clutter in my head<br>Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
>Like a water bed<p>

"Ok you can remove your blindfolds," Jasper said smiling at the beaming Alice.

"Oh. My. God!" Bree said looking from Riley and me playing the guitar to Alice and Jasper in the heart.

"Jasper love, what is this?" Alice asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Mary-Alice, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you five years ago. For the past five years, you have brought so much happiness into my life when I thought I would never he happy again. When I moved to London after the death of my parents, I felt alone and like I no longer belonged. You've made me a part of your family and have helped me love again. I can't imagine spending another day on this planet without you. With your parent's blessing, I want to know if…"

"Yes! Yes! The answer is yes, now and always," Alice, yelled cutting Jasper off and jumping into his arms.

"Um Alice, it usually helps to actually let him ask you before you say yes," Emmett said trying to coyly wipe a tear from his eye.

"Mary-Alice will you do me the pleasure of becoming me wife?" Jasper asked getting down on one knee and pulling out a little black ring box.

"Jasper wait…" Alice started causing a collective gasp from everyone. "Jasper as much as I want to marry you this just doesn't feel right without my parents being here," she said wiping the tears from her eye and putting her hand over the box before he could open it.

"You know love; I thought you'd say that." Jasper said looking around Alice and smiling.

We all turned around and Alice let out a cry as she saw our parents walking down the path from the house. Seeing both of them there sent Alice into full-blown tears. My mum and dad walked over to her, and pulled her into a big hug.

"Alice darling, I think Jasper is trying to give you something," my mum said wiping the tears from under Alice's eyes.

"Buck up dear, we're very proud of you and we already love Jasper like a son," my dad said kissing Alice on the cheek and reaching his hand out to shake Jasper's hand.

Of course, they will happily accept Jasper as one of their sons; he would never be a colossal disappointment to them as I am. Jasper slipped the ring onto Alice's ring finger before picking her up and kissing her while spinning around. I looked around and Riley and Bree were holding hands and whispering to each other. Emmett and Rose had found their way to each other and were whispering and being all flirty with each other. Only Katrina and Isabella were left sitting on opposite sides of the bonfire taking in the engagement.

Kat got up and walked over to the happy couple to I assume give them her congratulations. I turned back to Isabella who had gotten up and walked down towards the water. I turned and looked at the happy couples celebrating with Alice and Jasper and decided to follow Isabella.

"You don't seem very happy," I said coming up behind her.

"Yeah well from what I've heard those two were made for each other," she said without even turning around.

"Isabella have – have I done something to offend you in some way?"

"What?" She said finally turning around and I could see the pools of water in her eyes.

"I am not sure but I feel like you've been purposely avoiding me all evening. I was just wondering if I had done something to offend you in some way."

She wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"No you haven't offended me."

"So why do I get the feeling you're avoiding me?"

She turned towards the ocean and just stared out at the moonlit horizon before answering.

"I can't allow myself to be alone with you," she finally said.

"But why, have I done something?"

"Look Edward, I appreciate everything you've done for me. Nevertheless, I have a boyfriend and the last thing I want to do is hurt him. Especially with someone that can be so callous towards women."

"I don't know what you've heard, but what I felt, no… what I am feeling for you I have never felt with anyone else before."

"Is that what you told Kat early today as well, or what about Tanya before you left?" She said.

"Isabella I am serious."

She turned around and it was as if she was looking right threw me and started to walk back towards the party. I had to do something and I had to do it quick. I spun her around and pulled her body towards mine and I firmly planted my lips on hers.

After the initial shock wore off her body loosened up and her arms found their way up to my neck. I used my tongue to, slowly, part her lips so I could deepen the kiss and she let me with no hesitation.

My hands were running up and down her back, and finally rested cupping her tight little arse pulling her body even closer to mine. I massaged her tongue with mine and she started gently pulling at my hair as our need started to grow.

"No, I can't," she said in a deep throaty voice pulling away from me.

"Yes you can, and you want to so bad I can feel it." I said pulling her body back to mine.

"No, this isn't real," she said taking a step back.

"Let me show you how real this is…" I whispered taking a step towards her and pulling her back into a kiss.

It was becoming clear that this would be my last opportunity to show her how I felt about her in a way that I could not explain with words. If this did not work I did not know what would. Luckily, for me her lips and hands were practically begging me not to stop.

A/N: Hello again, I wanted to wait until the end to add this update so it would not ruin the chapter. Nevertheless, several of my betas said they noticed that Bella wasn't as confident in this chapter as she was in previous chapters, and I completely agree. In Bella's defense, she was nearly rapped and physically attacked and being around Edward does something to her that she isn't ready to deal with.

I would also like to thank Ash, G, and Steph for dealing with my madness while writing, and letting me bounce ideas off you.


	7. Best Thing I Never Had

**A/N:** Welcome back to your next installment of Princeward! If you're on the East Coast and Hurricane Irene is about to kick your ass, take comfort and enjoy. I would like to thank everyone that comes back every two weeks to see what Princeward & Co are up to, everyone that comments, and of course my Betas DiosaNY and rk_ash for making my writing amazing.

Anyway TGIF, stay safe and dry this weekend and enjoy…

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

**Brassed off**** - **If you are brassed off with something or someone, you are fed up or pissed off perhaps.

**Shag**** - **Same as _bonk_ but slightly less polite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Best Thing I Never Had<strong>

~*~ Bella Swan ~*~

His lips were so soft and luxurious. I was trying to be strong and resist the temptation of returning the kiss but feeling his hands running all over my back I could not resist any longer. _Oh_ _snap!_ _Was he grabbing my ass…?_ His hands were holding me in place by my ass pulling my body even closer to his. He started massaging my tongue with his and as the kiss got deeper, I started gently running my hands threw his hair pulling a little as our need started to grow.

"No, I can't," I said pulling away from him.

"Yes you can, and you want to so bad I can feel it," he said pulling my back towards him.

"No, this isn't real," I said taking a step back.

"Let me show you how real this is…" he whispered taking a step towards me and pulling me back into another heated kiss. I was definitely in trouble.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist so that we were finally face-to-face. I was not sure if it was the lack of oxygen or if being this intimate with Edward was making me see things, but I could have sworn with every kiss I was seeing fireworks going off behind us. His lips kissed down my check and he started tracing my jaw with his lips placing small kisses as he made his way down to my neck.

I started unbuttoning his polo and pulling on it trying to get it off. Edward stopped kissing me long enough to lower us down onto the sand so that I was now cradling his massive erection in his pants that was waiting for me. I got his shirt off, reached up under my dress and ran his hands over my lace boy shorts I had on.

"Edward, wait," I whispered into his ear.

"Isabella, what is it?" he asked leaning back on his elbows.

Looking down at his shirtless torso and his abs, I could feel my face start to heat as I started blushing.

"You're not a virgin are you, because I am sure I could be gentle," he said cocking an eyebrow up at me.

"Definitely not a virgin," I said avoiding his eyes.

"Well, then if I wait any longer I won't be able to control myself," he said reaching back up my dress.

"I can't do this, especially not here and with you. I have a boyfriend that I can't do this to," the moment boyfriend left my lips his hands froze on my upper thigh.

"Well, if that's how you feel I guess I'll have to respect that."

Now that my brain was gaining back motor functions, I realized that the fireworks that I was feeling were actual fireworks going off over the island. My breathing was starting to stabilize and I realized I was still sitting on top of a very excited Edward so I was shifting to get up when he grabbed me by the thigh. I took one look into his emerald eyes and saw the lust in confusion.

"Oh, fuck it!" I yelled pushing Edward down onto his back and kissing him again.

"Are you sure?"

"No, not really…" I said placing several chaste kisses along his jaw line. "But this feeling can't be wrong."

"Isabella you're right, we can't do this."

Now it was my turn to be confused. What was this, some kind of game to him? He wants me as long as he could not have me.

"What do you mean?"

Edward motioned for me to get off him and I obliged. I had a sneaking suspicion Alice, Bree and Kat would one day be talking about the sad American girl that threw herself at Edward only to be rejected by him.

I stood up and tried to dust off some of the sand that was sticking to my dress and I felt my eyes sting as the first set of tears lined the bottom of them.

"Well, I guess it's for the best, I'd hate for us to do something you wouldn't enjoy or feel comfortable with," I said looking up the beach towards the bonfire.

"I think you've misunderstood me," he said holding my hand in his.

"No, I am pretty sure I heard you loud and clear, we can't do this."

"We can't just have sex on the beach, granted it'd be hot. However, there are just some places you do not want to bloody well, find sand. Not to mention my parents are right up there," he said nodding towards the bonfire.

"So, what are you saying?" I asked getting agitated and taking a step away from him.

"I want you – I want you bad, just not here. Come with me," he said grabbing my hand again and leading me up a different path towards the house.

We barely made it to the front door of the house without our hands being all over each other. Before you knew it, my legs were wrapped around his waist again and he was carrying me up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

He had my back up against his bedroom door and our lips had not been apart since we were outside. With the door helping hold me up, Edward used his free hands to unzip my dress before turning the knob and opening his door.

The door swung open and we stumbled in a few feet before Edward reached back and slammed the door shut. He walked us over to the bed and laid me down on my back with my legs still wrapped around him. He started kissing down my neck as I was trying to unbutton his shorts.

A man's voice fake coughed from the sofa in the corner.

We both stopped what we were doing and looked over to a lean man who looked like he was in his forties wearing all black leaning up against the wall next to the sofa.

"Alec, what you are doing here?" Edward asked sounding confused trying to fix his shorts.

"Edward I need a word, in private."

"Alec, as you can see this is kind of a bad time."

"If I had to wait for that thing to have a good time, I'd never get any work done. Now I need to discuss something with you."

"Isabella would you…"

"No – no, I understand. I'll just be outside," I said getting up off the bed.

I held my dress to keep it from falling, figuring I could zip it in the hallway, and walked towards the door stopping to look back at Edward before opening the door and walking out of the room. I pulled the door behind me leaving it only slightly ajar. I was outside the door trying to collect my thoughts when I heard Edward and Alec arguing I peeped around to make sure no one was coming down the hall and started listening to their conversation.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing? I was in London cleaning up one of your messes and I get a call from Caius about another situation that took place here. Are you trying to make my job difficult or are you really that stupid that you keep making the same mistakes over and over again."

"Alec I am not sure what you heard but…"

"I don't have time for your buts; do you know how what you do affects your mother? Your parents have done everything in their power to give you all the best opportunities and you continue to waste them."

"Alec I don't need a lecture and I suggest you remember who it is you work for."

"Trust me, I know who my services are for. My job is to protect your parents from anyone that can potentially harm them, and now that person is you. Get it together, you're about to be twenty five years old, stop acting like a petulant child and be the man we all know you can be."

"Damn it Alec, don't you think I am aware of how my behavior effects them? I am trying… that's all I can do, try to be a better person," Edward said pounding his fist on the arm of the sofa he was sitting on.

"I am sorry Edward but I don't give out "A's" for effort. If you want to impress your parents or me, then I highly suggest you stop trying to change and just do it."

"Yeah… okay Alec."

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about anyway. That little situation that you created before you left London I took care of. I had and destroyed the original copy of the video as well as the copies that I found."

"Thanks Alec," Edward said running his hands threw his hair making it look even wilder.

"I also talked my sister into sending Tanya away for a while so that she can get herself together. I _do not_ like having to choose between my job and my family Edward and I'd appreciate it if you'd stay away from my niece."

"No problem, being around Tanya has done nothing but get me into trouble."

"Yeah well, before she left, she wrote this letter and wanted me to give it to you. I have to go have a word with Marcus; I trust you'll stay out of trouble for the remainder of your trip," Alec said walking towards the door.

I backed away from the door just in time as Alec pulled it open and starred at me as he walked into the hall.

"Miss Swan, it was a pleasure meeting you, enjoy the rest of your evening," he said as the ends of his mouth turned up into a sly smile and he walked away.

I waited until Alec was out of sight before I walked back into Edward's room. He was still sitting on the sofa with his head cupped in his hands and an unfolded piece of paper lying on the table in front of him.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I am going to be okay. It's just been a real long night," he said without lifting his head.

"Well, I'll give you some space. I am sure Rose is around here somewhere and I am going to just go back to my suite and get some rest," I said standing up.

"No!" He said jumping to his feet and grabbing me by the arm. "I don't want to be alone. Can you just stay with me for now?"

"I uh… I don't think we should… you know," I said nodding towards the bed.

Edward released his grasp of my arm. "Isabella, please sit," he said sitting down.

"Edward, I honestly think I should just go, the longer I am here the more I'll want to…"

"Isabella stop, this has nothing to do with sex."

I doubt he meant for that to hurt my feelings but somehow it really did. I was more than okay turning him down and going home, but knowing that he had no desire to have sex with me hurt a little.

"Isabella, I've done a lot of things recently that I am not entirely proud of. I am sure you've heard most of that discussion with Alec, and I can only imagine what you're thinking of me."

"Edward it…"

"No, let me finish," he interrupted. "I've been with a lot of women in the past and they haven't always meant as much to me as they probably should have. But you're different, when I am around you I feel something deep inside of me that I've never felt with anyone else before and I do not want to mess that up by just having sex with you while on holiday and that being it."

"Edward I have…"

"I know… I know you have a boyfriend and you have your own life back in Washington, and it is wrong of me to ask this of you knowing that. But I want to get to know you, I want to be around you, I want you… all of you not just sex."

"I don't know what to say…"

I could tell this was not what he wanted to hear. The twinkle in his eyes dimmed slightly and he looked away from me, and back down to the letter on the table.

"Edward the past few days has been a rollercoaster to say the least. I am not sure if what I am feeling for you is an effect of the fact that you saved my life or if I am having honest feelings for you. However, what I do know is that I would love to spend more time with you and get to know you better, in a platonic way. I don't think I could look at myself knowing that I did something with you that would hurt Jake in any way," I said finally sitting down next to him.

"Isabella, you cannot deny that there's something between us. It is pure fire; it is as if we are drawn together by pure desire and lust. I know you feel it too because I can see it in the way you look at me. You want me just as bad as I want you."

"Edward, that has nothing to do with it, and you know it. Up until a few days ago I had no idea you even existed and my life was going on just fine."

I knew it the moment I said it that, I should not have. Who was I kidding? Every relationship I had ever had I always felt like something was missing and just being with Edward for a few days had showed me what life would be like with someone that ignites that fire deep inside of me. My life was not going just fine without him in it and I doubt it ever would again…

"Well, if that's how you feel," he said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Edward, wait… I am having a hard time dealing with this. Part of me knows that I should stay far away from you, but the other part of me is telling me to rip your clothes off right here and finish what we started on the beach. I just don't know what to do and I don't like not knowing what to do."

"We'll figure this out together, we have a connection and it's not going anywhere," he said pulling me into his arms and holding me tight against his chest. "It's late, we should head to bed."

"Edward…"

"Fully clothed," he sighed nuzzling his nose in my hair. "Don't worry I won't try anything, I just love how you feel in my arms and I am not ready for you to leave."

With that, we walked over to the bed, laid down facing each other, and talked about any and everything until we fell asleep.

I was in the middle of a boring dream where I was walking down the beach towards a tall shadowy figure, when I was pulled back into consciousness by a tongue being inserted into my mouth. I was in shock before I relaxed and the kiss deepened. I ran my hands through their hair and let out a light moan as they kissed their way down my cheek and neck before placing kisses along my collarbone.

I felt a hand sliding up my leg and under my dress and another hand caressing my breasts.

"Mmm Isabella," Edward moaned kissing his way up from my collarbone to my lips.

I turned my head slightly and leaned into his kiss.

I felt another set of lips kissing up my thigh, stopping on the outside of my panties.

"Bella your pussy smells so good…" Jake moaned licking the outside of my panties before pulling them down and wrapping my leg around his neck.

I ran my free hand through Jake's hair as he began fingering and licking around my extremely wet pussy.

"Save some for me mate," Edward said looking down at Jake and then back at me. "I can't wait to get a taste," he said licking his lips.

Edward and I started making out again while Jake ate me out, who knew having my cake and eating it too would be so fucking wonderful.

"Okay mate you're hogging her pussy, it's my turn,"

"I got here first, wait your turn."

"But she wants me more, isn't that right Isabella?"

"Boys, really… there's plenty of me to go around."

"No, you have to choose one of us Bella," Jake said getting up from between my legs.

"You can't have both of us Isabella, so which one of us does you wants to be with?" Edward asked looking from Jake to me.

_Fuck me… _

"I can't choose between the two of you, I want you both."

"You have to pick," they both said in unison.

"Uhh… I don't know… how about we finish this up and then talk about it."

"Fine if you won't pick me, I'll pick for you, I am leaving," Jake said getting up.

"Jake no, wait…"

"Well Isabella, if you're choosing him, I'll leave," Edward said getting up.

"No Edward, please don't leave."

Edward and Jake looked at each other shook their heads and both started walking towards the door.

"No, please don't leave me," I pleaded.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Jake asked as he and Edward turned to look at me.

"I am talking to both of you; I am not ready to lose either one of you yet."

"Wrong. Answer." They both said walking out of the door and slamming it behind them.

I sprung up on the bed covered in a cold sweat. I looked around the room and saw Edward sleeping peacefully next to me. It was all a dream… That was the worst dream I have ever had. If I could not choose between the two of them in my dreams how in the hell was I suppose to choose in reality. I lay back down and tried to get back to sleep but it was useless, my mind kept weighing the pros and cons of being with Edward and Jake and I just could not pick. I, Bella Swan was royally fucked.

I had awoken the next morning to find myself spooning with Edward. I was not sure how or when I ended up in his arms, but I am not complaining. It felt good to have him holding me tight, and even better to wake up in his arms. But, then there is Jake… I just needed some time away from both of them to think, and figure out what my next move would be.

I slowly released myself from Edward and got out of the bed. I walked over to his desk and found a notepad; I quickly wrote Edward a note, before grabbing my shoes and bag off the floor and leaving as quietly as possible.

The house was very quiet, and it appeared no one else was up yet. I tiptoed my way down the hall hoping no one would hear me. I felt like I was doing the walk of shame, and shameful was exactly how I was feeling right about now.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs without running into a single person. I was turning the knob on the front door when out of nowhere Alice popped up.

"Morning Bella," she practically sang. "What are you doing up this early? You're not leaving are you?"

"Oh, good morning Alice, I just needed to get some air and clear my head."

"Well, don't take too long, breakfast should be ready soon if you're hungry."

"I am not really that hungry Alice," I said opening the door. "Oh yeah I didn't get a chance to tell you last night but, congratulations on the engagement. I'll see you later," I said walking out of the door and closing it behind me.

I practically ran down the path to the docks hoping to find at least one boat I would be able to drive back. Luckily, I found the next best thing.

"Morning Caius," I said approaching the tall blonde man that always seemed to be around.

"Morning, Miss Swan, can I assist you with something?" He asked.

"Actually Caius you can, I need a ride back to the mainland if you don't mind."

"Oh well that'll be no problem, is anyone joining you?"

"No, I am all alone. I am just going back to my hotel to – to get changed and spend some time alone."

He did not respond but just looked at me a moment as if he could tell I was lying before proceeding to walk down the dock towards the boats. He helped me inside one of the smaller boats before we were off. It was a quiet ride but I had a feeling Caius wanted to tell me something. Every so often, he would just turn and look at me and open his mouth as if he wanted to say something but it just would not come out.

We arrived at the dock of my hotel and Caius helped me off the boat, told me to have a great day and was off back to the island. I walked into our suite, unzipped my dress and let it fall to my ankles before walking out of it, and climbed into the bed for the first time since I have been to Jamaica. It took all of ten minutes before I was sleep again; I hoped that it would be a dreamless sleep.

I awoke two hours later to the sounds of a phone ringing nonstop. I rolled over towards the ringing and picked up the hotel phone.

"Hello?"

"Morning sleepy head," a familiar voice said.

"Jake?" I asked half asleep and not really being able to focus.

"Oh shit Bella did I wake you? You can call me back later; I just needed to hear your voice."

"Oh no, it's no problem; I needed to get up anyway. What is going on? Are you ok?" I asked sitting up and trying to wake completely up and focus.

"Well, my dad's not doing to good."

"Damn it Jake, I should be there with you during this. I feel guilty that you're going through this all alone."

"Bella, don't beat yourself up, there's nothing anyone can do except sit here and wish for the best. I really wish I was there with you, at least then I could keep my mind off of this by keeping my hands on you."

I could not help but laugh, only Jake would joke about sex to avoid being sad.

"Bella, I was thinking maybe I should come down for a few days and hang out with you and Rose. I know it won't completely get my mind off my dad, but it might help to get out of this hospital for a few days."

"Jake, do you think that would be a good idea, what if something happens and you can't get back in time? I only have a little over a week left here and then I'll fly straight there to be with you and your dad," I half lied, granted it was true Jake should stay with his dad just in case something bad happened. However, in reality I just did not think I could handle both Jake and Edward together yet.

"You're probably right; I just miss you so much. Charlotte flew back home this morning and Peter can only stay until the end of the week before he has to get back for work. I am really afraid he might die Bella and I could use my best friend right now."

"Jake, why don't I fly…"

I was interrupted by a knock at the front door.

"Jake that's the door can you hold on one second?" I asked sitting the phone down on the bed before he could answer.

I opened the door not even bothering to ask who it was, which after the past three days I have had I probably should have.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked shocked to see him at my door and nervous because I was on the phone with Jake at the same time.

"We need to talk," he said walking into the room.

"Now really isn't a good time, can you come back later?" I said looking from him to the phone on the bed.

"No, I cannot come back Isabella, do you know how it felt to pour your heart out to someone and fall asleep with them in your arms and to wake up and they're gone and just left a bloody note? What was that? I thought you agreed we shared something."

"I – I can explain, if you'd just come back later." I said walking over to the bed.

"No, you're going to explain now unless you have a bloody damn good reason why you weren't in bed when I woke up this morning."

I held up my index finger to Edward asking him to give me one moment and picked up the phone.

"Jake?" I asked to a dial tone he had hung up…

I hung the phone up and sat it down on the bed. I turned around to find Edward starring at me, fuck my life.

~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~

I knew Alec was just trying to help me just as he has always done for the past twenty-four years of my life. However, the last thing I needed right now was another lecture about how much of a disappointment I was to my parents.

I unfolded the letter from Tanya and read it.

_Dearest Edward,_

_Looking back at my past behavior, I can see how my actions were pushing you away. I am not sure at what point I stopped loving you for being who you are and started loving you for what you are. Moreover, I want you to know I never meant you any harm and I really did/do love you. I remember when we first met how much fun we used to have, and how you used to look at me with that sparkle in your eyes. Lately when you look at me, all I see is disdain and resentment. Because of that, the best thing for the both of us I feel is if I take some time to get myself together and work on being a better person, I know I can be that person you once loved, the person who deserves to be loved by someone before trying to be in a relationship with anyone._

_Edward, I hope you find happiness, with someone that truly deserves to have your whole heart the way I never did. Remember sex does not equal a relationship and if you find someone that you feel deserves your heart get to know her on a deeper level before you get to know her on a sexual level._

_I wish you all the best, _

_Love, Tanya_

_P.S. I am sure you are aware of this by now, but Katrina is an amazing person and is definitely wife/princess material, so don't mess it up or I will fly back and personally kick your ass._

The letter reminded me of the Tanya I was falling for back in school. The confident girl that had goals and a vision of what she wanted for her life other than just being a socialite that would marry rich. I threw the letter down on the table and covered my face with my hands.

Tanya was not right about many things recently but she was right about me using sex to be intimate with people instead of actually trying to get to know them. The only difference is instead of Katrina I allowed myself to be caught up in the moment with Bella. What could she possibly think of me, I knew about her boyfriend and just did not care and would have slept with her anyway? I could not allow myself to put her in that situation where she would end up kicking herself later. I had to tell her how I have been feeling about her and hope that she has been feeling the same about me.

I was relieved to have had an honest conversation with Isabella last night before going to bed. The best part was that she seemed to feel the same way about me that I felt about her. Nevertheless, she still had a little hesitation because of her boyfriend. I woke up in the middle of the night and she was lying with her back towards me so I pulled her close and she snuggled up next to me. I was in heaven…

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Where had she gone? I searched the room for any sign of her and her shoes and bag were both gone. I looked in the bathroom and nothing. Was last night a dream? Was it some sick joke my mind played on me? No, she was here I am not crazy. I was about to run out the door and see if she was downstairs when I saw the folded piece of paper on my desk with my name on it.

_Edward,_

_Last night was one of the most amazing nights of my life. The way it felt to wake up in your arms, I will remember and cherish for the rest of my life. Nevertheless, this is not real, when our vacations are over we will go back to our own lives and it will be as if we never met. We should not make this any harder than it needs to be, it was great meeting you and getting to know you._

_Thanks for saving my life,_

_Bella_

That is it… it was great meeting you, thanks for saving my bloody life goodbye…

I threw the note down on the table next to Tanya's letter. I sat right here and poured my soul to her last night and she just left me. She woke up in my arms and just left, maybe it's a good thing I didn't sleep with her after all.

There was a knock at the door and a part of me wished it was here. But when I turned around and saw Riley my heart sank back down.

"Morning mate," he said letting himself in and closing the door behind him.

"Hey Riley," I said sitting down on the sofa starring at the two letters.

"Where'd you run off to last night, your parents were looking for you."

"Isabella and I came up here and…"

"Enough said, so where is she? You didn't get what you wanted and send her on her merry way did you?" Riley asked walking over to the sofa and sitting on the arm.

"No, actually we didn't _sleep_ together, we sat up talking and getting to know each other. And then she feel asleep in my arms, it was nice…"

"So you're telling me, you Edward Cullen, Prince of England, slept in the same bed as a hot girl and didn't try to sleep with her?"

"Wipe that smug look of your face, not sleeping with Isabella was the most intimate thing I've ever done with a woman, it was great getting to know her on a deeper level."

"Sounds like you really like her."

"I do, but she left before I got up and left me this," I said grabbing the letter and handing it to Riley. "She has a boyfriend, and apparently what she has with him is greater than what she feels she'll have with me."

"That's not what this is saying," Riley said reading the letter. "Edward she likes you a lot, but she feels like there's no point trying because you live in different worlds. Maybe if you showed her what you have is worth fighting for she'd feel differently."

"Well Riley, since you're the chick whisperer, what would you have me do, go barging over there and demand that gives us a try. Tell her to break up with her boyfriend who was supposed to be on this trip with her but his father got sick right before hand. That'd make me the biggest wanker of all time, I can't do that to her."

"Or you could just go over there and talk to her, clearly she's confused, but Edward if you don't go and at least try to talk to her, you'll live to regret it."

I knew Riley was right, but my pride just wouldn't let me go over there and risk putting myself further out there only to get rejected again.

"Oh, I came to tell you your parents send their love but had to get back."

"Figures, they wouldn't come say goodbye themselves."

"Well, your mum said something about not wanting to wake you. Oh yeah and Kat left with them, I am not sure why and Alice wouldn't tell me."

"Ugh, could this day get any worse?"

"If you don't go and talk to Bella before it's too late, I am going to say yes. She'll think you agree with her, that you don't think she's worth fighting for and will leave to go back to America and her boyfriend and won't think twice about you."

"Ugh, okay Riley I get it. I am going after I shower."

"Better hurry, according to the news there's a storm brewing off the coast. Might want to hurry up before the thunder gets too bad."

"Okay, I'll leave now."

"That's more like it," Riley said slapping my back and getting up. "Who knows if this works out you might be the next one to get engaged."

"I'll settle for actually being her only boyfriend at this point."

"Yeah, well, that's why we're friends I'll dream big and you can be rational"

Riley gave me a quick thumbs up and left. I better get going before I loose my nerve.

It had started drizzling on my way to see Isabella, I was really hoping that this was not some kind of omnious precursor to the way this conversation was going to go. I walked into the resort and asked the older woman at the front desk which way was Miss Swan's room.

"I am sorry sir, but we don't just give out information about our guest," she said without even looking up from her crossword puzzle.

"Well I know she's staying here, couldn't you just point me in the right direction?"

"Again, I am sorry sir but for all I know you're coming to kill this Swan girl," she said circling the word she'd be searching for and finally looking up at me. "Now, if there isn't anything else."

"Actually there is…" I said trying to think of something to get me into that room. "I am her boyfriend and I just flew down to surprise her. So you see, if you call and have her meet me down here it'll ruin the surprise however, if you point me in the right direction I can properly surprise her, yeah?" I gave her my biggest smile and mentally gave myself a pat on the back for my quick thinking.

"Aw, well, why didn't you say so? It's so nice to see that romance hasn't completely died with your over-sexed generation." She sat her crossword down and started typing something into the computer. "What did you say her name was again?"

"Isabella Swan."

She typed some more and clicked around the screen before smiling. "Oh yes, Mr. Black I see you made the reservation. One of the private villas, how very romantic. She's staying in Bungalow 4, since it's raining you'll probably want to take the dry route," she said pulling out a map of the resort and giving me directions to stay dry.

"Thanks so much, you've made my day," I said taking the map and laying a rather large tip on the counter for her trouble.

"The pleasure was all mine to help out young love," she said waving to me as I walked away with a big smile on her face.

I followed the directions that the sweet ole lady gave me outside. The rain had picked up significantly in the short time I was inside. Luckily for me the path I was following was covered. As the bungalow numbers started to count up my heart beat started to speed up as well.

Bungalow 2

What the hell was I doing here? Why in bloody hell did I let Riley talk me into this rubbish…

Bungalow 3

I mean she had a boyfriend that she clearly loved and this thing with me clearly had to be a mistake why else would she have just up and left like this. I mean she just up and left with no consideration of how it would make me feel, who does that...

Bungalow 4

I was officially brassed off with Isabella and I needed answers now. I stood outside of her door a moment, until I heard a voice on the otherside she was defintiely here. I knocked firmly on the door. I was relieved that the door didn't have a peep hole, I was sure she'd take one look at me and pretend she wasn't here.

"Edward what are you doing here?" She asked opening the door and looking annoyed to see me.

Oh hell, she was in nothing but her underwear, this was just going to be smashing, I could feel it.

"We need to talk," I said walking past her trying not to stare at her lack of clothing.

I refuse to leave her without getting answers or getting into her knickers… I needed to focus on getting the answers first and then I can focus on getting into… her.

I refuse to leave her without getting answers or getting into her knickers… I needed to focus on getting the answers first and then I can focus on getting into… her.

"Now really isn't a good time, can you come back later?" She asked following into the room.

"No, I cannot come back Isabella, do you know how it felt to pour my heart out to someone and fall asleep with them in your arms and wake up and they're gone and just left a bloody note? What was that, I thought you agreed we shared something special."

"I – I can explain, if you'd just come back later," she said as all the color drained from her face and she looked from me towards the bed.

"No, you're going to explain now unless you have a bloody good reason why you weren't in bed when I woke up this morning…" She held up her index finger cutting me off.

She walked over towards the bed and picked up the phone that I had not even noticed was sitting there.

"Jake," she said picking the phone up.

I could tell from the look on her face that he had hung up, she sat down on the bed and just stared at the phone. Fuck, this was defintiely going to be a long day.

"Look Isabella I am sorry, I didn't know you were on the phone."

"Yeah well maybe if you didn't feel the need to barge in here like you fucking own the place," she snapped looking up at me. "What do you want Edward?"

"I came to tell you that I am not accepting your note. You can't just come into my life and then decide to leave and expect me to be okay with it."

"Edward, you've known me all of three days, I am sure your world won't end if we go our separate ways," she said pulling on the robe that was on the bed lying next to her dress from last night.

"How can you even say that? How can you act like the past three days weren't as amazing for you as they were for me?"

"Edward, I am being real. In ten days this trip will be over I am going back to Washignton and Jake and you're going back to London and your countless women. It's just easier to just let go now before either one of us becomes too invested in something that'll inevitably end."

"That's complete rubbish Isabella and you know it. This isn't about the trip ending and us going our separate ways, this is about you being afraid to choose between the known and the unknown. I can see it in your eyes, you want me."

There was a loud crack of thunder, as we just looked at each other.

"Okay, fine I can admit that I am not comfortable throwing away a relationship with someone that I know loves me to jump into what a long distance relationship with a known player."

That hurt... a lot.

"So you aren't even willing to give us a chance then…" I said sitting down next to her on the bed.

"A chance to what? Never see each other, talk on the phone, skype and email each other. That's not a relationship Edward that's a penpal."

"It's clear I am not going to change your mind, so I'll just leave."

As soon as I stood up there was another loud crack of thunder and the wind blew her patio doors open sending rain into the room. We ran over towards the doors and got soaked trying to push them closed. The wind had definitely picked up, we finally got the doors closed, making sure to lock them.

"Thanks for the help," she said walking into the bathroom.

"No problem."

She came back out wrapped in a towel with another folded up in her hand. "You might want to get out of those clothes before you catch a cold," she said handing me the other towel.

"I am just going to get even wetter when I go back to the island," I said walking towards the door trying hard not to think about the fact that Isabella was standing in front of me in only a towel.

"Edward wait, it's storming too bad you shouldn't be out on the water like this. You should just stay here until the storm lets up."

"I think I wasted enough of your day, I'll wait in the lobby or something."

As soon as I opened the door to leave the power went out. Someone was definitely trying to send me a message. I just was not exactly sure what that message was. There was another loud crack of thunder followed by a flash of lightening.

"Please don't leave me here alone… in the dark, worried that you didn't make it back home safely because of the storm."

The backup generator must have kicked in because the lights in the hall came back on. I closed the door, and stepped back into the darkness. I could hear Isabella moving around the room but my eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness enough to see what she was doing. I heard a click and then was blinded by a bright light.

"Sorry," she said moving the light from my face and looking around the room.

She sat the light down on the desk illuminating the entire room. She picked up some candles and started lighting them. The soft flickering light from the candle added to the fact that she was wearing nothing but a towel was sending a message to my dick.

"You know you'll probably be here a while, might want to reconsider those wet clothes."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get me naked."

I had my fingers crossed she really was trying to get me naked, I know I was thinking about getting her naked.

"Maybe I am… maybe I am not. Guess you'll never know now."

I couldn't see her face, but I could definitely tell that she was smiling.

I unbuttoned my shirt that was now clinging to my skin for dear life, followed by my jeans. Sadly my black boxer-briefs hadn't gotten wet so they had to stay on. The room was now glowing softly as candles all over the room flickered.

Isabella walked over to me smiling looking at me from the neck up which I appreciated because my cock was now tenting my underwear. She handed me the spare towel again and took my wet clothes to hang in the bathroom.

"Edward," she called walking out of the bathroom. "I want you to know…"

She was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. She walked over to her bag and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hi Rose," she said answering the phone.

"Yeah, he's here with me."

"The power just went out, I lit some candles and we're going to just wait it out."

"Rose!" she yelled before bursting out into giggles.

"Yeah, well, I am sure you and Emmett will…"

"Ok I'll let him know"

"As soon as the power comes back on, okay stay safe," she said hanging up.

"What was so funny?" I asked.

"Oh just Rose being Rose, nothing worth sharing," she sat down on the bed with her legs tucked under her.

"Oh come on, I could use a good laugh," I said sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"It's stupid really," she said looking down to her hands in her lap. "Rose just said that the man upstairs was trying to tell me something, and that I should use this blackout to seduce you."

"I am really starting to like Rose," I said with a smile.

"Good, because apparently she and your brother have gotten extremely close."

"Eww, I don't want nor need to hear about Em's sex life. I would however, love to hear more about this seduction plan."

She gapped at me with red cheeks completely speechless.

"You're really not good at this whole friends thing are you?" She said with a little laugh.

"I mean not really, but I am willing to let you teach me."

"You've got to stop saying stuff like that, making me swoon is completely unfair," she said punching me in the chest.

"This coming from the person that's sitting here naked."

"Excuse you perv, I am not naked. But if it's bothering you I'll get dressed."

As she was scooting over to get off the bed I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her body towards mine. Our lips met and just like on the beach, kissing her was the most amazingly pleasurable feeling I've ever had.

"Edward," she said pulling away.

I pulled her back to me and I kissed her again.

"We shouldn't…"

And again…

She stopped resisting the kiss and started running her hands through my hair. I slowly undid her towel pulling if off of her. I grabbed her by her lower back and rolled her her onto her back. Our bare chests were pressed up against each other and my errection was ready to get inside of her pussy.

I started kissing down her jaw making my way down to her collarbone and then her amazingly perky perfect breast. I cupped one in my hand and started licking and sucking on the other one. Her nipple poked up in anticipation and I played with it, with my tongue.

Bella let out this cute little moan that made my dick push harder against the restraint of my boxer-breifs. I continued to play with her amazing tits as Isabella pulled my underwear down releasing my cock from his cotton prison.

"I shouldn't do this," Isabella said running her hands along the shaft of my cock.

I stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes. "If you want to stop, we can."

I sure as hell did not mean that, but it seemed like the appropriate thing to say.

"I didn't ask you to stop, I said I shouldn't do this, not that I am _not_ going to do this."

That was all I needed to hear and my lips were back on her soft skin. I kissed my way down her stomach towards the motherland. I pulled one of her legs up giving me better access. I placed a quick kiss on her opening before inserting my tongue and giving it a quick lick.

"Oh fuckin A!" She moaned shifting under me.

I slipped in one finger… and then another… moving them in and out of her slowly. God she was so wet. I pulled my fingers out sticking them into my mouth tasting her sweetness, before inserting them back inside of her moving them in and out quicker while I sucked her clit at the same time.

She was moving her hips and thrust her pussy on my fingers in rhythm with my hands. I felt the walls inside of her start to tighten around my fingers…

"Oh fuck Edward, I think I am about to cum."

I continued rhythmically stroking the walls of her pussy with my fingers and started licking and sucking enjoying every last drop of her juices.

Her pussy walls around my fingers got real tight as the wave of her first orgasm rolled in.

"Holy… fuck…. EDWARD!" She panted running her hands through my hair.

I continued to lick and suck on her savoring all her sweetness.

~*~ Bella Swan ~*~

Oh. My. Fucking. God. I can't even… that was the best fucking orgasm I've had in who knows how long. Clearly all those years of being a manhoe has taught Edward how to use that fucking tongue of his. I kept my eyes closed trying to enjoy every sensation coursing threw my body.

My eyes shot open the moment I no longer felt him touching me.

"What are you doing?" I asked seeing him standing next to the bed, hard as a fucking rock. I've seen a handful of penis in my life and his by far was the best one. "Why did you stop?"

"I… Fuck this is such rubbish. Believe me I want to keep going, I really want to fuck you senseless. But, karma is a ruthless bitch and I don't want something like this to happen once we're together."

"What?"

"You're in a relationship, even though we _both_ know we belong together it just doesn't feel right. Not yet anyway. When we make love I want it to be just the two of us in a relationship. I mean how would you feel if you found out that bloke of yours was shagging someone else while you were out of town?"

Fuck he had a point, and the only point I wanted right now was clearly not about to be inserted into me.

"You have a point, I'd be pissed. Hell, I was pissed," I said rubbing the palms of my hands against my eyes.

"He cheated on you, how could he have shagged someone else when he has you at home?"

"No… no… it was nothing like that. His ex popped up at the hospital the other day to check on him. I got pissed that she was there and I wasn't and told him to kick her ass to the curb. So I get it…"

"We should probably get dressed or something. Sitting around naked only leads to one place."

I am not feeling him making much sense right now… why couldn't he just fuck me senseless like he did all those whores back in London? I watched him as he pulled his underwear back on trying to force his cock to stay down. It defintely wouldn't stay down and Edward finally got tired of trying and let the tent stay.

I walked over to the closet and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I was walking back over towards Edward when the power came back on.

"Well, I am going to head back, don't want Caius or anyone to worry," he said walking into the bathroom to get his clothes.

"You don't have to leave, you know, I mean we could just hang out without you hanging out."

"To be honest, I don't think I can stay any longer and keep my hands off you. Every fiber in me is begging me to rip those clothes off you and fuck you all over this place," he said pulling his jeans back on.

I just stood there speechless, I mean what do you say to that? He buttoned his shirt back up and walked over towards me grabbing me behind the neck.

"You're too fucking sexy for your own good. I want you to pick me Isabella, I want you to pick me and love me, and be with only me. I know there's history between you and him, and that it's not an easy thing I am asking you. But I believe in this, this electricity between us isn't a fluke and we shouldn't ignore it. I'll try to be patient but I want you to know that I want you and I am not giving up," he said before pulling my lips to his and kissing me.

I melted, literally melted as his tongue massaged mine, kissing him was better than chocolate. Like the really expensive kind that gives you an orgasm just by eating it. His kisses were that fucking good.

"When you make a decision, you know where to find me," he said releasing me and walking towards the door. "Oh and Isabella, if I was you I'd start looking for a sorry I dumped you gift. I don't imagine Jake is going to take it too well," He gave me a quick wink before walking out of the door.

Cocky bastard… who said I was going to pick him anyway? Oh who am I kidding, I wanted him in every way imaginable and that fucking tease licked me all good and proper trying to sway me in his direction. How is a girl suppose to choose between to extremely sexy guys? No really, I need someone to tell me cause I have no clue.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, the storm slowed down and I ordered roomservice and just sat around in my sweats eating and watching movies. Watching Sandra Bullock blackmailing her hot as hell assistant into marrying her was definitely more relaxing then thinking about my own relationship problems.

Several hours and a tub of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream later, I was on the verge of sleep when my cell beeped. I grabbed it off the sidetable and checked the message.

_Hey B, sorry hanging up on you earlier the doctor wanted to talk to me._

_I heard about the storm on the news, I've been trying to call you but apparently all of the circuits are busy. I really hope you're safe call me when you can._

_~Love you, Jake_

Fuck me… while I was getting the best tongue action I've ever had, and I mean ever. Jake was in the hospital with his father worried about me. Jake and Edward are not making this an easy decision. Where the hell is Rose? I could really use my best friend right now… and another thing of Ben & Jerry's. I sent Rose a text telling her I really needed to talk to her and then called room service. Might as well continue to drown my sorrows in more chocolate fudge brownie.

I laid in bed eating my second carton of ice cream trying to make a decision when it hit me. I was actually thinking about throwing away a relationship and friendship with someone I've known for someone I met three days ago… who does that? This was crazy…


	8. Rumour Has It

**A/N: PLEASE READ/ INFO MUY IMPORTANTE**

Royal Bliss is making a permanent move to my personal FFN account (DAWalls) starting with this update. So please update your story alerts, etc. For the time being you'll be able to continue to read RB on the blog (link in my profile) as well as here, however, rkash will be removing Royal Bliss from her FFN account on Oct. 1, hopefully that'll give you plenty of time to add RB's new home to your updates.

Personally I would like to apologize for taking so long to update, if you're following me on twitter (DAWalls) than you know how much having writers block was driving me crazy. However, once the story started pouring out I couldn't stop writing and I have to say it'll definitely be worth it in this chapter and chapter 9.

Royal Bliss is currently nearing 60,000 words and is currently ¼ complete. Thank you all for taking the time to read it and for caring about Princeward & Co. and to rk_ash for coming up with this amazing concept and DiosaNY09 for making sure I don't screw this up with my horrible grammar.

**Birthday Polyvore** (Don't forget to remove the spaces)

**Ladies **http : / www. polyvore .com /cgi/ set?id =37290283

**Gentlemen **http : / www. polyvore. com /rb_ch/ set?id =37290259

* * *

><p>Haven't you heard the rumours?<p>

Bless your soul, your got your head in the clouds

You made a fool out of me and, boy, I'm bringing you down

You made my heart melt yet I'm cold to the core

But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for.

Rumour Has It - Adele

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Rumour Has It<strong>

~*~ Bella Swan ~*~

It had been three days since Edward and I had our little talk, and I'd been avoiding him like the plague. I mean who meets someone one day and then three days later you have their tongue giving you orgasms of seismic proportions. However, how would this work, we live in separate countries, lead separate lives it is just too much. Then there is Jake who has been nothing but loving and loyal since I have known him, how do I just throw away that friendship and love to be with Edward. Hell, I have moldy cheese in my fridge that I have known longer than I have known him.

I got out of bed and decided to consult my personal dating guru. I walked out of my room and through the sitting room and knocked on Rose's door.

"Rose, are you back I kind of need to talk."

I leaned up against the door and could hear movement before the door was yanked open and I almost fell in.

"Afternoon Bella, what's up?" Rose asked coming out and closing the door behind her.

"I need your advice; and it's a matter of life or death I need a girl's day,"

"Okay, well, we can definitely have a girl's day, give me about five… no fifteen minutes. And I'll be all yours, for the rest of the weekend," she said with a smile before opening the door to slip back inside her room.

"Hi Emmett," I yelled before the door closed.

I vaguely heard a reply confirming that Rose and Emmett had been having an amazing time and here I was interrupting it because I could not get my emotions in check. I walked over towards the sofa in the sitting room and waited patiently.

Emmett must have left through Rose's exterior door because Rose came out of her room in just a thin satin robe and sat next to me on the sofa.

"So Baby Bell, what's the emergency that couldn't wait another twenty minutes?" Rose asked with a hint of a smile while curling her legs under herself to get comfortable.

"I did something really bad Wednesday, and in full disclosure Tuesday too, and it's possibly life changing and I need your advice on what I should do."

"Bella lets be real, you don't have a bad bone in your body, what could you have possibly have done?"

"I slept with Edward," I blurted out without thinking.

"You did what?" Rose exclaimed and I wasn't sure if it was a question or not.

"Well not sexually…"

"Oh well that's the morally correct Bella I know and love," she said trying to smile.

"But we slept together and I woke up in his arms. I freaked out, left him a note and ran back to the suite. He followed me back here and when he arrived, we… I… Rose he's so good with that damn tongue of his it was euphoric," I said as the blush crept into my cheeks.

Rose just stared at me with her mouth open for a few minutes before breaking out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"You're telling me your problem is that you had good tongue action? Bella I hardly think that's a problem."

"Rose!" I exclaimed pushing her on the shoulder. "Be serious, when Edward came over I was on the phone with Jake. I don't think he heard anything but I can't be sure."

"Look at Bella, came down to Jamaica on a nice girls trip since you're man couldn't be here and you end up getting your groove back, tisk tisk."

"Rose…"

"Oh okay I'll be serious. Bella do you love Jake?" She asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Are you in love with Edward?"

"No, but…"

"There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it Bella, you know you love Jake so what's the problem?"

"All I know is when I am with Edward something inside of me feels like it's on fire."

"Umm, B that sounds more like a medical problem than a boy one," she said with a smile.

"Rose… I am being serious. I've never felt like this with anyone else before including Jake and it just feels so wrong."

"Bella look, you're on vacation you're suppose to _taste the local cuisine_ because you can't get it back home. Don't worry too much about it, when this trip is over we'll go back home to Washington and you'll get Edward out of your system and will fall back into that uber sickening romantic life of yours with Jake."

"I hope so Rose, I can't bear to hurt Jake the way that bitch Charlotte did."

"You won't B, whatever this is with Edward will run its course and you'll forget all about him. That brother of his on the other hand might be giving Peter a run for his money," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh no not Peter," I said rolling my eyes.

Rose took one look at my face and we both burst out laughing. We ordered in room service and just spent the rest of the day in our pjs watching movies on demand and going through six, yes _six_, bottles of Moscato and two tubs of Ben & Jerry's before we fell asleep on the sofa. It was nice to spend the evening with my best friend minus all the boy drama and unwanted feelings that I wasn't ready to sort through.

I was sleeping rather comfortably when continuous light knocking at the door suddenly woke me up. I rolled over to see that the sun was now up, and according to the clock, I had slept for nearly twelve hours. I sat up to look for Rose as the knocking continued. After a quick sweep of the room and not seeing any of Rose's stuff, I figured she had gotten up in the middle of the night and went and got into bed. As the knocking persisted, I figured I might as well answer it before whoever it is breaks the damn door down.

"Yes!" I said swinging the door open and rubbing, my extremely dry eyes with the back of my free hand.

"You look like… Bella did we wake you?" Alice asked.

"We could come back later if you want," Bree said exchanging a look with Alice.

"Oh…no it's one in the afternoon so I should probably get up anyway. Come in, come in," I said stepping out of the way so Alice and Bree could enter our suite. "I think Rose is still sleeping though."

"Rose is up we passed her at the front desk she's setting up a spa appointment for the four of us. We're going to have a girl's day, and just hang out," Alice said taking a seat on the armless chair next to the sofa.

"And what would a girls day be without," Bree said reaching into the bag she brought. "Wine and champagne!" She and Alice exclaimed at the same time when she pulled two bottles out of her bag.

"We brought three bottles of each, when Rose phoned and said you needed to be cheered up we figured this definitely called for _a lot_ of drinking," Alice said pulling a wine opener out of her handbag.

I was a little taken back at first, it was one thing to be wasted with Rose last night, but it was only a little after one in the afternoon and they were opening what looked to be an extremely expensive white wine.

"Why the hell not," I said closing the door behind me.

"So Bella I really hope you're planning to come to Edward's birthday dinner tomorrow night.

I know Edward would really love for you to be there," Alice said pouring herself a cup of wine.

"Yeah Bella, you should definitely come it's going to be so much fun," said Bree.

_Sorry I can't make it, I am trying to avoid your brother after he had his tongue all up in my business._

"Actually I am not sure what Rose and I have planned so we'll see."

"Planned for what?" Rose asked walking in and catching the end of that sentence.

"We were inviting you both to Edward's birthday dinner tomorrow," said Alice.

"Oh I'd lov…" Rose started before getting a sideways glance from me. "You know, let's just play it by ear," she said giving me a slight wink.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd believe you two were hiding something," Alice said exchanging a look with Bree.

"Nope… absolutely nothing," Rose and I said together.

"Okay then," Alice said downing the contents of her cup and reaching for the bottle off the table.

"So Alice, how does it feel to be engaged?" Rose asked sitting down and pouring herself some wine.

"Oh, it's proper amazing. I've been in love with Jasper since forever so this is truly amazing, and it was extra special since my parents were able to be here for it."

"Oh right, Emmett introduced them to me, they seem real nice," Rose said sipping her wine. "But he wouldn't tell me what it was they did."

Alice and Bree exchanged a quick look.

"Oh they don't do anything too smashing just some government work and such."

"So they're like aristocrats or something?" Rose asked interest piqued.

"You could say that, but they really don't like to talk about it."

"Well that would definitely explain that massive house on its own island, not to mention why you all seem so regal."

"So I know you guys are still on the fence about Edward's dinner, but after the party we had back in London this is sure to be proper smashing and you wouldn't want to miss it," Bree said sitting her empty cup down clearly trying to change the subject.

"Bree, they said they would see don't strong arm them," Alice said giving her a knowing glance.

"However, Bella I have to say that I've never seen Edward react this way to a woman before. He's definitely smitten with you and I know if you came it would be absolutely magical," she said with a huge smile. "No pressure."

"As nice as that sounds I am still not one hundred percent sure I am going to be able to make it," I said.

"Enough with this boy talk, this is supposed to be a girl's day, let's have some fun," Rose said grabbing the now empty bottle off the table with a frown.

"Don't sweat it, we have more where that came from," Bree said grabbing the two other bottles out of her bag and sitting them on the table.

Rose grabbed the bottle of champagne and looked at the label.

"That's weird this bottle says it was made specifically for the British Royal Family, that's so odd how did you get it?" Rose asked looking from the bottle to Alice.

Alice and Bree exchanged another look shifting in their seats.

"Oh I won that bottle in a charity auction a few months ago, figured it was worth the setback for such a great bottle," Alice said with a shrug grabbing the bottle from Rose and opening it.

Once again, I was getting the feeling that they were trying to hide something. What it is I am not exactly sure yet, but this lot is definitely hiding something.

~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~

"Oh what do we have here, is that my soon to be wrinkled older bro hanging about as if tomorrow isn't his birthday," Emmett said walking into the study followed by Riley. "I mean come on man; we should be getting wild and partying yeah."

"I agree with Emmett, this is lame Edward usually you're so much fun but lately you've seemed so distracted or something. Is everything ok?" Riley asked walking over and sitting across from me.

"You know physically I am fine mate, but I think I've gone mental."

"Well bro, I've been telling you, you were mental for years now. But it's greatly appreciated that you finally know what I've known for years," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Shut it Em, I am serious. I can't get Isabella out of my mind."

"What are you fanny whipped already, I mean really Edward you practically live in the gentleman's pleasure garden. Besides, she has a mate back at home no good can come of you eating out of the forbidden forest."

"What in bloody hell, what are you going on about Em?" I asked running my hands through my hair.

"What I am sure he's trying to say is…" Riley interjected.

"No Riley don't speak for me, I can speak for myself." Emmett said. "Edward you have your pick of any vagina in the UK, hell in all of Europe, and you're actively pursuing the one you can't have. That's twisted, even for you."

"Em, I've tried not to want her, and she's doing a right job ignoring me. I don't know what I should do at this point."

"Edward I would tell you what to do but we all know you don't listen to anyone. However, think about her for a second, this girl up until a few days ago was in a happy relationship with that bloke back home. Don't screw her life up because you have no self control, and don't know when to just quit."

"Fuck you Emmett, you don't know anything about it," I said getting mad and jumping up from the couch. "Why don't you mind your fucking business and stay out of my life."

"Oh no need to be a bloody wanker Edward, I was just trying to help your ethical dilemma you put yourself in. Excuse me for hoping that for once in your overly privileged life you'd do the right thing, excuse the fuck out of me," Emmett said getting up and walking out of the room.

"I can't believe he's the one that stormed out; if anyone has the right to be pissed it's me yeah?" I asked Riley.

"Edward. I know you're not going to like this but… I actually agree with Emmett. Granted he didn't have to be so frank about it, but he has a point."

"What are you going on about? How… What do you mean he has a point?"

"Edward I am going to be as candid as possible. You haven't always made the best decisions as far as women go, and to be honest if she was single we'd be totally okay with this. But she isn't and going after her is kind of selfish on your part because you're aware she's with someone and it's like you just don't care."

"Riley you've known me a long time and know that's not who I am."

"Edward I've been your best mate since sixth form and I've been here for you through everything. However, I can't stand by and watch you steal Isabella from some bloke that didn't stand a fighting chance since he's not here. I just cannot, I mean what if some arse was doing that to Bree or Alice when Jasper and I were not around? You'd be right there in line with us ready to kick their arse."

"But Riley is it really so wrong to want to be with her? I mean she makes me feel something I've never felt before. This can't be wrong, I refuse to believe it. I am meant to be with her, I feel it in my spirit."

"What in the world is going on? I just passed Emmett rushing up the stairs and then slammed his door," Jasper said walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Em and Edward got into a little disagreement about Edward's involvement with Bella."

"Oh well what was the dispute about exactly?" Jasper asked sitting down in the chair next to Riley.

"Well Em told Edward in so many words that he shouldn't be pursuing Bella because she's in a relationship."

"Let's not sugar coat it mate, Em practically called me a horrible person for going after her. I mean can you lot really tell me it is not fair for me to go after what I want? I mean, Riley, remember when you met Bree and she was dating that twat Simon and split up with him for you?"

"Edward that's different, I laid my cards on the table with Bree and she chose to break it off with him I didn't pressure her in anyway."

"I am not pressuring her in anyway."

"Well love does things for reasons that reason cannot understand. I understand that you _love_ her, but you have to allow her to come to you when she's ready in her own time."

"Jasper where in the hell do you get this deep Yoda like shit from?" I asked trying hard not to smile.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you. So what are the plans for the night, I may be newly engaged but I am ready to party."

"I am sure my sister will have something to say about that."

"Yeah well luckily for me, my darlin' fiancé is spending the day with Bella, Rose and Bree over at the resort and I don't expect them back till tomorrow, so again let's party we have to celebrate my last summer as a non married man."

"Well go and get my big little brother and let's go out and show these people how we party," I said getting up and stretching.

I walked over to the floor to ceiling window next to the fireplace as Jasper and Riley left, to go get ready and let Emmett know we were going out. I pulled my phone out of my pocket I was tempted to send Bella another text. She ignored the first ten messages I've sent her today so clearly she's trying to tell me something. Guess I'll have to listen to Jasper and just let her come to me when she's ready. This is so annoying, she has to feel what I am feeling, doesn't she…

My phone ringing pulled me back to reality; I was excited until I saw that it was Victoria.

"Hello," I said answering the phone.

"Hi, Edward, it's Victoria."

"I know, I do have caller ID after all," I said rolling my eyes. "What's going on?"

"I've been getting bombarded with emails and phone calls about you all day. Please – please tell me you are _not_ down there shacking up with some American girl. Edward I had a hard enough time cleaning up this sex tape mess, I am beg…"

"Where did you hear this?" I interrupted.

"The editor of _Gossip_ personally called me and told me she had pictures of you and some woman named..." she paused, and I could hear her ruffling through papers in the background. "Oh here it is, apparently you have been canoodling with an Isabella Swan from Tacoma, Washington. I am currently trying to figure out how she found out you were in Jamaica when I told everyone you were in Hawaii with your siblings. Edward," she said pausing to take a deep breath. "I have no right to tell you whom you can and cannot _frolic_ with while on holiday and that's truly up to you, but please – please do not do anything that will cause a scandal. Be mindful that now that the press knows where you are they will probably send photographers down to get photos of you."

"Vicki you worry too much, I promise I will be on my best behavior for the remaining week of my trip."

"Wonderful, you make my job so much easier when you refrain from stirring up trouble. Now I am going to email you your itinerary for when you return. I have set up several positive press opportunities for you to show the citizens that you are not an irresponsible, womanizing, party animal. Oh and Alec told me as much as he could about the incident down in Jamaica and I'll be on the lookout for any mention of it and I'll be sure to take care of it."

"Thanks Vicki, you are the best."

"You're most welcome Edward; speak to you when you return. Oh and happy birthday your Royal Highness," she said with a laugh.

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow Vicki; you of all people should know that."

"It's a little after two in the morning here, so it's officially your birthday in London, have a great day," she said with a soft chuckle before disconnecting the call.

"Edward, are you ready? You have less than four hours until your birthday so we have some drinking to catch up on if we're going to get you pissed before midnight." Emmett said poking his head in the door.

"Em, I was just about to go and find you. I wanted to apologize about earlier; I guess the truth really is hard to hear but thanks for looking out for me." I said walking over to him and patting him on the shoulder.

"No problem big bro, you know I'll always have your back. You are the heir, I am the spare, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I stay the spare. No one cares what or who I do in my free time because I won't end up running the country and I'd like to keep it that way," Emmett said.

"So basically this isn't really about me, it's about you."

"Of course, you're already next in line to be king must everything else always be about you, geez selfish much Edward," Emmett said with a laugh punching me in the shoulder and walking into the foyer.

I followed Emmett out into the foyer where Jasper was waiting and I could hear Riley talking on the phone around the corner.

"I am so ready for this pub crawl, Alice said they'll probably spend the night on the mainland with Rose and Bella, so I am off boyfriend duty until tomorrow, I am ready to get pissed and have a good time," Jasper said walking over to us.

"I am too, I don't feel like we've really had a chance to relax and party since we've been here, so while the girls are away we're gonna play," Emmett said wrapping his arm around Jasper and my necks. "Riley get your arse off the phone, Bree can make it one night without you, we're ready to go," Emmett yelled.

"Yeah… yeah… yeah I am ready, let's go," Riley said walking into the foyer and slipping his phone in his pocket.

"Well mates another year of freedom down,"

"Yeah and one less until you're tied down with a ball and chain and an entire country to boot." Emmett interrupted patting me hard as hell on the back.

"Well I was going to say I am ready to start another year surrounded by the best mates a guy could have, but yeah." I said elbowing him in the side.

With that, we left the house for the last time before I was officially 25 years old. We walked down to the docks, met up with Marcus and Caius boarded the party boat as Emmett called it, and went to enjoy the last few hours before a completely new set of responsibilities took over my life.

~*~ Bella Swan ~*~

Last night was so much fun. It was official Alice and Bree were like the sisters I have always wanted and never had, until Rose came into the picture a few years ago. After we got back from the spa the four of us spent the night watching every chick flick they had on demand. While going through four pints of Ben & Jerry's and of course drank all the wine and champagne that was present, I have no idea what Chteau Mouton Rothschild Pauillac 1986 andPernod-Ricard Perrier-Jouet is or where they are from but the six bottles we drank tasted amazing. Unfortunately, now my head was suffering from the fun of last night.

I slowly sat up and looked around my room when I felt the bed shift next to me. I turned my head in that direction a little faster than I should have causing my head to throb. I climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get an Advil.

"Bella," I heard Rose whisper.

"Yes?" I asked poking my head out of the bathroom door and Rose walked over to me.

"Bella you won't believe this. I googled the name of that wine were we drinking and it cost like $592 a bottle. Wait… there's more, that champagne that you could not get enough of runs around $50,000 a bottle. Bella we drank $152,000 worth of wine and champagne last night, that's a house."

"Rose you must have googled wrong there is no way we sat here and drank anything worth that much," I said in complete disbelief.

"Well if you want to get technical those six bottles cost around £96,000 but don't worry we won't even miss them," Alice said sitting up and pulling the covers off her head. "Oh and good morning."

We slowly turned around having not realizing she was awake or that she had overheard our conversation.

"Morning," Rose and I said at the same time as my cheeks started to warm from embarrassment.

"If you lovelies don't mind I have a wicked headache and you're talking about what we drank last night is not helping," Bree said rolling over on the chase lounge at the foot of the bed and rubbing her temples with her thumbs.

"I'm starving, let's go somewhere fun and get breakfast and mimosas because the only cure for this headache would be pancakes and a few hairs of the dog that bit me." Alice said laying back down with her hands covering her eyes.

"I feel sorry for people who don't drink. When they wake up in the morning, that's as good as they're going to feel all day." Bree said slowly before groaning and rubbing her head.

"I could go for some pancakes," I replied to Alice walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Well ladies it's been fetching and I really hope you're in better spirits Bella, but we have to go and get ready for Edward's dinner," Alice said giving me one of this haute air kisses on both cheeks as we left the café on the beach Rose and I went to our first day here.

"I am feeling much better Alice; I appreciate you and Bree dropping everything to hang out with us."

"Oh Bella don't look so sad, we still have five days left of our holiday so we'll definitely get to hang out again."

"I know but the past day has been so much fun, I am kind of not ready for it to end," I said shrugging my shoulders with a frown

"Well you know Bella you and Rose could always come and hang out with us at dinner, I mean I know you guys were planning to just hang out, but it'll be fun," Bree said practically whining the last part.

"I… uh, I am not so sure that's a good idea."

"We could always meet up after and maybe get a nightcap or something," Rose interjected trying to find a compromise.

"Rose why don't you go with them to the dinner, you know you want to go be with Emmett anyway. And I can just meet you three later for that nightcap or we can just go to the beach or something tomorrow."

"No," they all said at the same time.

"I am not going to argue with the three of you, I am not going to the birthday dinner and that's final. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go and call my _boyfriend_," I said walking away from them and down towards the water.

Before I was completely out of earshot, I could hear a collective sigh coming from all three women behind me. I felt bad because I know they really wanted me there and if I am honest with myself, I knew Edward would want me there as well. Nevertheless, I could not risk falling into another sexual situation with him, which was bound to happen if we kept being in close proximity to each other. No, I had to focus on what was real and not some fantasy I created to soothe myself after the attempted rape.

I picked a good spot in the sand and sat down with my legs crossed at my ankles, and pulled my phone out of my bag and dialed Jake. Seeing as it was only a little after five in the afternoon in North Carolina he would probably be eating some fast food burger by his dad's side.

The phone rang several times and I was positive I was going to get his voicemail when he finally picked up. I could not help the smile that formed instantaneously when I heard Jake's voice in the background.

"Hey, Jake how have you been?" I asked excited since I hadn't spoken to him in the days since the whole Edward debacle.

I waited patiently for his replay, but all I could hear were muffled voices in the background. It sounded like Jake was arguing with someone. I listened closely knowing I probably should have just hung up and not have been so nosey but what was a caring girlfriend suppose to do?

"I told you, you couldn't be here anymore, what happened the other day can never happen again. I love Bella."

"Jacob Black, when are you going to stop lying to yourself? You know as well as I do that you want to forgive me and take me back, why are you even bothering with that girl who can't even be here for you. Look at your father, he's on his death bed and that troll couldn't even bother…"

"Charlotte STOP, you will NOT talk about Bella that way, she wanted to come back days ago but I wouldn't let her. There is nothing her being here would do to save my father. Therefore, there was no point in wasting the trip. Furthermore, I have to ask that you respect my relationship with her enough and stop hitting on me."

I was starting to get pissed off, I stood up and started pacing back and forth on the beach, I could hear the frustration in Jake's voice and it was really making me want to fly to North Carolina just to knock the fucking lights out of Charlotte.

"Jake I am sorry, I truly am. Hurting you was the hardest and worst thing I ever did. But let me be here for you, they told you your father only had a few days left and since _she_ can't be here someone should be with you."

"Thanks Char, I really appreciate you dropping everything and flying to be here with me. It is just a tricky situation. I can't have Bella find out you're still here, I am not sure how she's going to react but I don't think it'll be pleasant. You can take your things back to my dad's house the spare key is under the stone wolf print on the left side of the porch."

"Okay I'll run and drop my stuff off and then I'll make you a decent dinner you can't keep eating this hospital food. I am going to take care of you you're getting to thin and you have to be strong for your dad."

"Yeah you're right; you know I haven't heard from Bella in days. I've been trying to call her and I've been texting her and nothing. I know I told her to enjoy the trip I just assumed she'd be… I don't know… more concerned," he said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Jakey, Char is here and I'll take care of you."

Ugh, I hung up and almost flung my phone into the ocean I was so annoyed…pissed… hurt… you name it. How could Jake think I didn't care about him, worse how could he allow that harpy to stay with him when I asked him not to. Maybe I had no right to ask that of him after what I've been doing with Edward but I chose him, I want him, I love… him. I walked back to my original spot in the sand and grabbed my bag throwing my phone back inside of it. It was time to head back to the suite; I had an urgent date with Ben & Jerry that I couldn't miss.

I walked in the suite and called out for Rose, since there weren't any lights on and I couldn't hear anything I assumed she took me up on my offer to go ahead to the birthday dinner without me. Guess I'll have to continue wallowing in self pity all alone this evening. I walked into my room and turned on the light, laying the bed was a large gold box with a white ribbon.

_Bella,_

_I figured you would change your mind so I picked this out for you today_

_I hope you like it. I am sure you know this but red is definitely you're color._

_Also, there is a car waiting for you out front, you don't have to worry about a thing. See you soon._

_Love, Alice_

I rolled my eyes, although I shouldn't be surprised Alice always seems to know exactly what people are going to do before they know themselves. I threw caution to the wind and set the note down on the bed next to the box. I pulled the ribbon like a kid at Christmas and maneuvered the tissue paper around revealing the most gorgeous red strapless dress. I pulled the dress out and held it against my chest walking over to the full-length mirror. Alice was right; the deep red of the dress against my skin did look amazing. I walked back over to the box and saw something at the bottom. I moved more of the tissue paper around to reveal shoes, a handbag, and matching earrings. Alice had truly thought of everything. Now for the tough decision, will I actually go…

~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~

We arrived at the lounge a little early in hopes of avoiding any potential paparazzi that would be waiting for us to arrive. I had asked Emmett to call down here earlier and make sure we could get a table in the back or as far away from windows as possible. I was not expecting to end up on the rooftop patio away from any cameras that would be on the ground level. I was feeling extremely melancholy when we arrived until I spotted Alice, Bree, and Rose arriving shortly after us and I prayed that Isabella would be behind them. Rose walked over to me in her orange dress and informed me that Isabella was not feeling well and would probably not make it, which sent my mood back down.

I looked around me, realized I was surrounded by couples, and it made me sick. Here I was celebrating a milestone of being 25 and legally able to become king if my mum decided to retire and I had no significant other to help celebrate with me. It was rather depressing. I left the couples on the rooftop to continue snogging and whispering sweet nothings to each other and went downstairs to the bar. If I was going to be miserable I might as well be miserable with my true soul mate Jose Cuervo, he always understood me and made life so much better.

I was at the bar surrounded by highly intoxicated people and I felt a brief semblance of relief wash over me, here were people that were choosing to drink away their problems as well. These were my people. I had downed my first shot and was waiting for another when I noticed several men at the bar staring at something or someone behind me. I turned around and my jaw hit the floor.

Walking in the door, in a strapless red dress, was Isabella. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail the way I liked showing off her beautiful facial feathers she usually hid behind her wavy hair. She was gazing around the room before her eyes fell on me at the bar and she smiled. This was it after days of silence I was finally going to get my chance to apologize for being a selfish twat and let her know I respect her relationship and that I would be okay just being her _friend_ if that's what she wanted.

She was walking over towards me when several consecutive flashes started going off knocking her off her balance. I ran over to her and caught her wobbling frame before she fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked helping her regain her footing.

"Uh yeah, thanks," she said looking up into my eyes. "I am so clumsy."

I was still holding her securely in my arms afraid of feeling the loneliness I felt when I was no longer in her presence. Without thinking, my lips were on hers. Her entire body stiffened for a moment in my arms before she relaxed and leaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer. If it was not for the bright flashes going off I do not think anything would have stopped us.

"I don't understand what they're taking pictures of," she said in her low husky voice.

I looked down at her swollen lips and then out the large glass wall that made up three of the walls in the lounge.

"Who knows, maybe they think we're celebrities. But I am happy you're here so they can take photos all they want," I said smiling like a fucking teenage boy who just made out with his first crush.

"Well I wasn't planning to, and now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything," she said biting her bottom lip.

"Trust me; you got me exactly what I wanted. Best birthday present ever." I said leaning down to kiss her again ignoring the twitching in my pants.

This second kiss set off another flurry of flashes, I was going to catch hell from Victoria tomorrow but kissing her soft lips was so worth it.

"Happy Birthday, Edward," she said when we finally came up for air again.

It was turning out to be happy birthday indeed…

~*~ Katrina Thompson ~*~

Four Days Ago

They often say there is nothing worse in the world than a woman scorned, and Edward was about to see how true that truly was. I was pleased that I was able to fly back to London on the private jet with Queen Esme and Prince Carlisle. The long flight back also gave me plenty of time to formulate my plan to get back at that womanizing bastard of a prince.

I know it is my fault, Tanya and Carmen both warned me not to get involved with Edward because it would only end one way. I just assumed I could be the one to turn that cheeky bastard around for the better. I was so close the day of Alice and Jasper's engagement we were so close to finally fucking and then he just stopped. I should have known it had something to do with that American twat; he could not keep his eyes off her the entire time we were there. However, I will get the last laugh; let us see how her boyfriend likes finding out about them from a tabloid. _Gossip_ was the premiere tabloid covering celebrity and royal gossip here in the United Kingdom as well as in the States. Once this story goes public, it will spread like wildfire.

"Katrina, Mrs. Griffiths is ready for you," the assistant said from behind her desk.

"Excellent, this is the story of her life," I said smiling, grabbing my bag and walking through the closed double doors of the Editor-In-Chief's office.

"So Ms. Thompson I really hope you have some great story for me and aren't wasting my time."

The woman with her perfectly pressed all black power suit, said taking her glasses off and looking up at me from behind her huge mahogany desk.

"Actually," I said sitting down in the leather wingback chair in front of her desk. "I know where Prince Edward is spending his birthday and with whom."

"Well according to the press release that was sent out Prince Edward, Prince Emmett, and Princess Alice are celebrating his birthday while on holiday in Hawaii. So we already know where and with whom he's with," she said putting her glasses back on. "If that's all you have we're done here," she said reading the paper on her desk.

"That's what the press release said to throw everyone off their trail. They are celebrating his birthday on their private island in Jamaica. Not only are the royal siblings there but Riley Biers, his girlfriend Bree McKenna, and Lord Jasper Whitlock are also there."

"Again, that would be expected since that group often goes on holiday together so unless you have something that'll help sell my paper, we're done here."

"The Princes are there with two American girls and they couldn't keep their hands off each other the entire time they've been there," I blurted out knowing my opportunity was slowly fading away.

"Interested, can you prove that," the editor said bridging her hands together in front of her and looking up from the papers on her desk.

"I have names, locations, and best of all a few pictures I took with my cell phone just two days ago," I said pulling a large manila envelope out of my bag. "But it's going to cost you."

"Trust me Ms. Thompson if this information is credible you'll definitely be well paid. Nothing sells magazines better than a royal scandal," she said taking the envelope out of my hands and opening it. "Oh yes, this is perfect. Take this to my assistant and have her send you to our accounting department so they can cut you a check today," she said sliding a folded up piece of paper across the desk to me.

"Oh Mrs. Griffiths, the girl with Edward has a boyfriend back home, so I am sure your readers will love to hear how Prince Edward is a home wrecker," I said grabbing my bag off the floor and standing up.

"I'll be sure to send someone to this Forks Washington as well as the resort in Jamaica. This is going to be huge, if you get any more information don't hesitate to come back."

I nodded and exited her office closing the door behind me. While waiting for directions to accounting, I unfolded the piece of paper she had given me. This was by far the easiest way to make a good six figures, wonder how much I will get at my next stop.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review

**Coming up in Royal Bliss…**

The entire gang prepares to leave Jamaica

Bella and Rose both have new opportunities outside of Washington

Alice and Jasper start planning their wedding

Edward goes on a Media Tour

Edward and Jake end up at a bar together

**Stay Tuned…**


	9. One and Only Part 1

**A/N:** In the event the chapter name doesn't give it away, this is a two part chapter. Which means this chapter ends in a cliffhanger, which I apologies for ahead of time. But believe me it's definitely going to be worth the short wait for the next half.

The next bit of news is going to probably upset you, unless of course you're a fan of Surfward, which I strongly hope you are. Princeward and I are going to be taking a short break from each other after I post Part 2, so that Surfward can stop being so jealous. Not to mention my real life is getting a little hectic these days.

Hello and thanks to all the new readers, subscribers, and Princeward lovers. Especially, DaBeach who's definitely kept me motivated and entertained while writing this chapter. None of this would be possible without my lovely better half rk_ash who beta'd this even while on vacation.

~D.A. Walls

P.S. Feel free to review and leave ConCrit it's greatly appreciated

* * *

><p>C<strong>hapter 9 – One and Only (Part 1)<strong>

You've been on my mind  
>I grow fonder every day,<br>Lose myself in time  
>Just thinking of your face<br>God only knows  
>Why it's taking me so long<br>To let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I want<p>

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never try  
>To forgive your past and simply be mine<p>

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts

One and Only ~ Adele

* * *

><p>~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~<p>

Kissing Isabella was definitely worth the media shit storm I would have to face when I got back home. However, to be honest it is hard to care about any of that with her in my arms and our lips together.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private," I said shielding my eyes with my hand.

"How about we join the others, I would hate for you to miss the party especially since it's for you after all," she said.

"Yeah, but I've had 25 years of birthday celebrations and will possibly only have one night with you."

"What are you saying?" She asked with a flirtatious smile before sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

"I am saying I am taking you somewhere where we can be alone before you change your mind," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the back door of the restaurant.

"Why are we going out the back?" Isabella asked following me into the ally where Caius, Laurent, and Marcus were waiting with the cars. "Oh well, never mind."

I asked Caius to take us back to Isabella's resort and to step on it as we climbed in the back and shut out the outside world. My lips were back on hers and all was right in my world again.

"Edward wait."

Fuck. I should have thrown her over my shoulder and ran back to her suite as fast as possible when I had the chance.

"Isabella what is it love?"

"This feels weird with…," she said motioning to the front where Caius was driving.

"Oh, yes right okay then," I said readjusting myself.

We sat their staring out of the window for a brief moment before turning to look at each other. She smiled that heavenly smile and just like that, we were back in an embrace.

We arrived back to her suite and stumbled our way to her room our lips never leaving each other. The throbbing pole between my legs was dying to be inside of her. However, my conscious was telling me to stop. Nevertheless, I did what Jasper and Riley said I let her come to me, why shouldn't I get to enjoy this sudden turn around.

"Isabella, I have something I probably should tell you," I said as her lips were gliding down my jawbone.

"Trust me, it can wait. I need this, now!" She whispered against my neck, sending chills down my spine.

"It is sort of important," I said trying to prepare myself for her initial shock of hearing I am a Prince.

"Edward, really… Now is not the time unless you're married with kids or have some kind of disease I should know about," she said walking into her room and turning on the light.

Well I did try to tell her… and she had a point it really could wait until later. I was snapped out of my internal monologue as her hand found its way in my pants inches from my erection.

Her gesture was fierce and determined and it was just enough to do it for me. I picked her up, her legs wrapped around my waist instinctually, and I shoved her roughly against the door. Her movements were almost animalistic as she sucked me in and took greedy nips at my lips. I kept up with her licking and pecking back with dissipating nerves, she clutched onto my arms with trembling fingers. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and pressed myself against her, dragging my fingers down her neck, shoulders and ribs only to settle possessively at her sides. She combed her fingers through my hair, catching a sensitive spot at my spine that sent a shiver through me in a wonderful way. Our hot breaths clashed between kisses and at that moment, I decided I needed more; craved more.

I tore our lips apart and moved to her throat, happy when she lolled her head back and sighed in apparent bliss. Her grip on my bicep tightened and I found her sweet spot near her ear that made her blood rush, and she was mesmerizing under my tongue.

"Tell me to stop," I whispered into her ear before planting a kiss on her sweet spot.

I felt her suck in a breath but did not utter a word to break our contact. She grabbed my face in between her two hands and stared at me a moment before pulling our lips back together. I was lost in our contact, the passion and rush I was feeling was slightly, foreign to me. I moved my hands down her side and slowly unzipped her dress, any thoughts of stopping being pushed to the back of my mind. I stepped back from the wall letting her dress fall to the floor with her feet.

She looked down at her dress on the floor and I thought I saw a moment of hesitation in her eyes when she looked back up to me. She walked back into me and leaned up to steal another kiss, her warm hands slid under my shirt and rested on my chest.

"We don't have to do this, tell me to stop," I said in between impatient urgent kisses.

She stood there in her bra and panties and just looked up at me, but this time instead of hesitation, I just saw need and passion. My hands found their way back to her stomach and slowly grazed upward until my thumbs were stroking the underside of her lace-covered breast. Her hands moved down my chest and my cock jumped with excitement as she went lower. That is when the reality of this situation hit me again. If we keep going she'd be cheating on her boyfriend and I don't want that for her.

"TELL ME TO STOP!" I screamed knowing that I could not end this without her telling me she did not want it. I took a step back and immediately felt cold and empty without her touch. "I cannot just be your one off; I care too much about you to just be a one off."

"Edward, I…" she chocked out positioning her hands to try and cover her practically naked body. "I – I do not think of… I don't want this to… that's not what this is for me," she slowly got out.

She sauntered over to me slowly, and reached up and placed her hand softly on my cheek. "I have no doubts about what I want, and right now… all I want is you."

I reached up and placed my hand on top of hers. "What about him?" I asked looking her in the eyes.

Something flashed in the back of her eyes briefly before she blinked and pulled her hand away and started unbuttoning my shirt and sliding it off my shoulders.

"We're done, he's moved on and now I am moving on…," she said as she unhooked my belt, unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down so that I was standing there in my black underwear just like her. She grabbed my hand and led me over to the bed. She sat down on the bed and slid over to the middle.

I realized how much of herself she was willing to give me at that moment and how her walls were finally falling down. The lusty throbs of my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. Seeing her like this made me want to be completely gentle and unselfish with Isabella. Instead of making sure I got my rocks off and being done, I would do everything in my power to make sure she, no we would have the best orgasm together so she'd completely push that Jake bloke out of her mind, for good.

I pulled my underwear off and climbed up on the bed hovering over her. She smiled up at me and reached behind her back unhooking her bra pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. I reached down and slowly pulled her underwear off leaving us both naked and extremely ready to get it on.

"Are you ready?" I asked immediately feeling stupid for having to ask.

The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile and her cheeks turned a light shade of red before slowly nodding her agreement. She craned her neck to steal a quick kiss and I instantly intensified it, as my hand ghosted down her stomach and dipped in between her legs to see if she was ready. She was more than ready, as if I did not already know, from the lusty look of her eyes and the heavy breathes she kept releasing.

She was perfectly wet and silky beneath my fingers. I stroked the pad of my thumb over her most sensitive spot, earning me the pleasure of her soft moan, before I slipped two fingers inside to prepare her for me.

"Oh… more," she said between pants.

After a few more minutes and several throaty moans as I was rotating my digits, I, well my penis, decided we had waited long enough.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked positioning myself appropriately. She bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her answer. I leaned down and stole a kiss as she softly bit down on my bottom lip and her fingernails scratched lines across my shoulder as I slowly slid inside of her warmth. I slowly pulled out and slid back in with a little bit more force causing her to choke on a whimper, before dragging me into a velvety kiss. She was tight and warm and felt bloody amazing; I wanted to stretch this out as long as possible so we could both fully enjoy it.

The size of my erection caused her to stiffen beneath me and her grip on my shoulders was bordering on painful. The fact that she needed time to adjust to my… girth made me smile. Guess the ole bloke back home was not working with much. I wiped the smile off my face and rested my forehead on hers giving her time to accommodate to me, so that the pain would subside.

"Relax, I won't hurt you," I murmured against her mouth.

"I know," she said before leaning up kissing me, releasing her hold on my shoulders. I carefully eased out of her and then filled her again, repeating this painfully slow moment until she started to rock her hips with my rhythm. I lowered my head to the crook of her neck teasing her sweet spot with my tongue as I quickened the rhythm.

Isabella's eyes rolled to the back of head as she lost all concentration and her pants grew heavy. I lifted my head hovering over hers, our lips barely touching as my pants fell into her mouth. We stared at each other with glazed stares as a throaty moan rumbled out of her chest.

I snaked my arms around her back and sat up, pulling her up with me as I rested on my knees. Her body was flushed against my sweaty chest, and I held her firmly as I planted another deep kiss on her lips and she returned it with more passion and lust than before.

"You know I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you in that marketplace," I whispered in her ear.

"Oh really…" she said letting out a little chuckle.

I pulled her in for a kiss as I adjusted us to the new angle, knowing that this position was rubbing against her receptive spot; this would definitely send her over the edge. I rocked my hips in purposeful patterns, ripping my mouth away from hers and kissing and sucking along her neck, chest and breasts.

Her whimpers and moans were coming quicker and more fervent, and I could feel her muscles starting to tense up around my cock as she started to quiver in my arms. The hammering of her heartbeat against my lips told me she was getting close, and I was willing myself to hold in the bliss ready to burst out of me.

"Oh… holy shit," Isabella moaned throwing her head back and let out another loud moan as she started to unravel around me.

I clutched her tightly to my chest as I started to slowly come undone, I grabbed her face rubbing back stray hairs that were sticking to her forehead and watched the passion rolling around her eyes.

I thrust my hips against her a few more times, as her snatch pulsated around me; I felt my build up finally burst, releasing my seed inside of her. I wrapped my arms around her clinging to her body not wanting this feeling to end. She stroked her hands through my hair and sighed against my neck placing small kisses on it. The buzz from our lovemaking started to fade and my limbs became heavy.

That was amazing; I have never experienced an orgasm that intense ever. We laid there with her head on my chest breathing heavily enjoying our post euphoric state. Her breathing slowly started to slow down to her normal rhythm and I was just about to fall asleep when she spoke barely above a whisper.

"Edward, I have a confession to tell you as well."

"Whatever it is, it can wait until morning," I said stroking her stray hairs behind her ear and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I…," she started before sucking in a shallow breath.

I felt moisture on my chest and looked down to see her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Isabella what is it?" I asked stroking her hair.

She let out a half moan, half sob that sent daggers threw my heart.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad but let's just deal with it tomorrow."

She nodded her agreement and wrapper her arms tightly around my waist.

After she regained her composure, she climbed on top of me and we made love for a second time that night before falling asleep in each other's arms completely and totally relaxed and happy as if nothing else in the world mattered.

The light filtered in from the patio and gradually woke me up. I was more than a little happy to see that Isabella was still in bed snuggled up on my side. Although, since this is her suite I am guessing she had nowhere to run off to this time.

"Morning," she said rolling over and smiling up at me.

"Good morning, love," I said kissing her and pulling her into my arms. "About last night…" I started.

"Let's not ruin the moment, last night was magical and I don't really care about anything else right now. Let's just enjoy this moment before it's over," she said snuggling against my chest.

I laid there taking in her scent and enjoying the feel of her body on mine, when her phone started ringing on the nightstand.

"Do you want me to get that?" I asked.

"No let it go to voicemail," she said

"It might be Rose or Alice wondering where we disappeared to last night, maybe you should get it," I said reaching over and grabbing the phone.

When I saw the name on the screen, every ounce of happiness that had been flowing through me from waking up with her in my arms felt like it was drained out of me.

"It's your boyfriend," I said slipping her the phone and sitting up.

She looked from the phone back to me and I could see the conflict in her eyes. She answered the phone and I slipped out of the bed and started gathering my scattered clothes from the floor. I turned around to look at Isabella and she was laying back, facing the ceiling have a hushed conversation with _him_. I pulled my clothes on and silently slipped out the door and left.

~*~ Bella Swan ~*~

Last night with Edward was amazing, and the best part was after it was over he stayed. Waking up in his arms was possibly the most amazing feeling in the world. Edward was still peacefully asleep with a crooked grin on his face and I did not want to disturb him so I just laid there with his arms wrapped around me. In that moment wrapped in Edward's arms with his scent all around me all the decisions I needed to make in regards to Jake and Edward were so clear, I was making the right decision to leave Jake for Edward.

I felt Edward start to stir behind me. I rolled over, immediately looking into emerald green eyes, and could not imagine another morning where I did not wake up to them. Everything was going perfectly and I was definitely ready for morning sex when my soon to be ex-boyfriend decided to ruin the moment. Edward handed me the phone and before I knew it, he was dressed and out of the door.

"Jake what do you want?" I asked officially annoyed he ruined my morning with Edward.

"Bella, I…" he said in between a sob.

In all the time, I have known Jake, I have never seen him shed a tear let alone show any type of pain in any way, so this was off putting.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked sitting up. "Is it Billy? Is he okay?"

Jake let out a deep sigh. "They don't think he's going to wake up from the coma and apparently his organs are eventually going to start to shut down and they want me to take him off life support and I honestly don't think I can do it. What should I do Bella? I can't be the one to pull the plug, I can't kill him Bella I just can't," he said without taking a single breath.

"Jake, you need to calm down."

"Bella how can I calm down, I just… I just do not know what to do. I need your help, I really do you always know what to do, and you always make the right decisions and you have to tell me what to do Bella you just have to."

"Jake, I know this is a hard decision but, what would Billy want you to do? You have to ask yourself what would your dad want, would he want to live his life hooked up to a machine and never be his old self again, or would he rather you let him go and remember him as the strong man that raised you."

"B, I know he'd want me to pull the plug, but honestly I don't think I can. I don't think I can be the one to end my father's life."

"I know this is going to be hard to hear, but Jake his life ended a week ago when he got into the accident, now he's just on borrowed time. You're going to have to let him go, and now the only real decision is when you'll do it."

The line went quiet for a moment before I vaguely heard Jake sniffling in the background. Hearing the amount of pain that Jake was in was literally breaking my heart. I cannot break up with him now. That would do nothing but add to the grief he was already in and make me feel like the biggest bitch there ever was.

"Bella do you think you could come here and be with me for the funeral and everything?" He asked sounding so defeated.

"Of course, whatever you need Jake."

"Thanks Bella, you're the best I don't know what I'd do without you right now."

Hearing how much Jake needed me had me overcome with guilt. After the night, I had with Edward making love… twice. I knew I was about to hurt one of these two amazing men the question is which it will be. Which one of them can I go on living without?

"Bella are you there?"

"Yeah I was just making a note to call the airline and change my flight, I also need to talk to Rose and see what she'll want to do but I can't imagine her not wanting to be there for you. Jake this is going to be one of the hardest things you'll ever have to do and I want to be there for you anyway I possibly can."

"I knew I could count on you B, that's why I love you so much. You're such a warm and loving person and honestly I don't deserve you," he said breaking out in another fit of sobs. "B, I did something… something that I really hope…"

"Jake look, don't worry about it, whatever it is we can talk about it later. I just want you to be okay," I said cutting him off, there was enough going on without him adding his tryst with Charlotte to the mix, that can wait for another day. "I am going to try and make some arrangements to leave as soon as possible; I'll give you a call when I have more information."

"Thanks Bella, you have no idea how much this means to me. I love you."

"You too Jake, I'll talk to you soon," I said hanging up.

I sat on the bed for a good twenty minutes just trying to absorb the information that I had received from Jake. I had just gotten out of bed and was slipping on my clothes from the day before when I heard someone coming in the front door.

"Rose?" I called out.

There was no response but I could hear someone moving around in the sitting area.

"Rose is that you?" I asked walking towards my door slowly. "I have some bad news."

I peeked through the door and saw Edward standing by the dining room table with a breakfast.

"What… I thought you left," I said walking into the room and licking my lips as I eyed the breakfast spread.

"I did, I was hungry and figured you would be too so I ran down to the restaurant and got us some breakfast," he said turning to me and kissing me on the forehead.

"I am not really hungry, but thanks." I lied.

"Isabella after the work out we got last night you have to eat something, so sit and if nothing else keep me company," he said pulling the chair out for me to sit down.

He walked around to the other side of the table and sat down. He placed his napkin in his lap and pulled several pieces of French toast, sausage, and egg onto his plate.

"Are you really not going to eat? I'd hate to have to sit you on my lap and feed you myself," he said with a crooked smile.

"I… can't. Edward I have to leave. I have to get on the next plane out of here and go to Jake he needs me because…"

"Are you serious Isabella, after – after everything we've gone through together you're still going to run back to him knowing he doesn't make you happy? I just cannot believe you right now, I thought when you came to my birthday dinner last night it was because you picked me. If I would have known it was just a one off I damn sure would not have been so – so bloody… intimate."

Between the harsh tone Edward was now speaking to me in and holding in my sadness about Billy trying to be strong for Jake something inside of me snapped and I could feel the first tear breaking free from my left eye and falling down my cheek. I tried to wipe it away quickly but of course I wasn't quick enough and Edward caught me and was immediately at my side pulling me up into a hug.

"I am so… so… sorry love. I just thought… it does not matter what I thought, I had no right to raise my voice at you and talk to you that way. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, it's just now that I have you I don't want to lose you. I cannot go back to life without you in it, you complete me in ways that I was not even aware were missing."

That was it, the flood gates exploded and I was now engaged in full-blown bawling in his arms. All the emotions that I had been trying to keep bottled up inside of me from the attempted rape, my feelings for Edward, my guilt over sleeping with Edward, Jake cheating with Charlotte and now the death of Billy Black had finally reached their limit and were just pouring out of me.

"Edward I – I am so… so… sorry but I have to go, J – J – J – Jake's dad is about to die and he needs me there to help him through it." I tried to get out all at once between my sobs and gasping for air.

"What…? Who is dying? Isabella you need to remember to breath," he said pulling me away from the warmth of his chest and looking me in the eyes.

When I didn't calm down and my sobs started coming more frequently Edward bent down, pulling an arm under my knees and picked me up taking me to the couch. He sat me down on his lap, held me close to his chest and rocked me back and forth trying to comfort me. I took a deep breath, and tried to focus on the way I felt safe in Edward's arms.

"Isabella it's going to be okay, please stop crying," he said placing a kiss on my cheek.

He held me like that the rest of the day, when I started to get uncomfortable he shifted so that we were both lying down. After crying all afternoon, I was completely drained of tears and energy by early evening. I just laid there with my head on Edward's chest wrapped in his warmth trying not to think. I fell asleep in Edward's arms feeling completely relaxed and safe for the first time in days.

I woke up the next morning to a dry mouth and eyes not to mention an extremely angry stomach judging from the noises coming from it. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was alone, I had either dreamed the whole thing with Edward or he had left.

"Well it's about time you woke up." I heard coming from behind the sofa.

"Good morning to you to Rosalie Lillian," I said sitting up and seeing her sitting at the table near the kitchenette.

"Right back at you Isabella Marie, I am happy you decided to grace me with your presence. Now what is this emergency that _he_ had to summon me for so early in the morning?"

"I am sure _Edward_ didn't summon you, but we do need to talk," I said motioning for her to come and sit next to me.

"Look Bella, I was all for your whole Stella getting her groove back tropical getaway sex, but you need to remember that Edward doesn't do long term." Rose said walking over towards me. "I don't want you to read anymore into him and this fling than that's there. I know I give Jake a hard time from time to time, but he _loves _you; a lot and would never hurt you. So, I hope you remember that.

"Rose… shut up!" I said as she sat down and gaped at me.

"Bella…"

"I don't have time for that right now. My relationship and lack thereof with Edward is not currently an issue, nor should it be. Jake's father is about to die and Jake has asked us to come to North Carolina and attend the funeral."

"Oh… Bella I am so sorry. But Jake doesn't even have to ask of course I'll come and attend the funeral. When is it?"

"Jake called yesterday and he's going to pull the plug soon so the funeral should be at the end of the week. I know it'll suck that I'll have to cut our vacation short but he needs me there."

"It's no problem really... a part of me was actually ready to leave. Although Emmett has been trying to distract me, I have not really wanted to be here since what happened last Monday. Not to mention I am hoping to have heard back from any of the PR firms I've interviewed at."

"You know I haven't even thought about what I am going to do for work since I've been here. I have been so distracted that working has been the last thing on my mind. I am nervous though what if I am not offered a job anywhere."

"Oh Bella please, you were at the top of the graduating class with your degree and let's be honest. How many people are really willing to work for such little pay and around such annoying, bad, irritating, obnoxious, tiring children all day?"

"Gee, tell me how you really feel about my career path… But, we need to call the airline and see if we can move our flight up a day or two. I really don't want to leave Jake alone for much longer and I definitely don't want to leave him with that penis fly trap Charlotte."

Just because I was possibly moving on with Edward does not mean I want Jake to be with that harpy. God, when did I become so selfish…? Just then the door to the suite opened and Edward walked in with food.

"Morning love, so happy you're awake. I trust your conversation with Rose went okay."

"I am sorry Edward, when did you move into this room?" Rose asked turning to look at him.

"Oh… I haven't…"

"Exactly, so why are you just walking in like this is your suite, I mean really… I could have been indecent or something."

"I'd love to have walked in on that, although your indecency is clearly what draws me to you," Emmett said walking in behind Edward.

"Emmett, hi I didn't know you were coming over," Rose said completely thawing off her ice queen personality at the site of Emmett.

"Well, I figured, a day would be boring without you around to keep me on my toes, so I decided to come to you," Emmett said pulling Rose up into a hug and winking at me.

I didn't know what it was but being around Emmett was definitely changing Rose and for the better.

"Well my teddy bear…" started Rose before being interrupted by my laughter

"Rose!" Emmett hissed prompting me to laugh even harder.

"Just ignore her, she's going through the stages of grief and clearly today is the insensitive stage. But, unfortunately I'll be leaving your big strong arms a little sooner than expected," she finished.

"Yeah, I heard its complete and total rubbish but I understand that you have to do what you have to do," he said kissing her on her forehead.

"Isabella I brought you some breakfast, I figured since you didn't eat anything yesterday you would be especially hungry when you got up." Edward said interrupting the PDA display in between us.

"Thanks, I am really hungry," I said getting up and sitting down at the table.

He had brought me french toast, perfectly fried bacon and scones. I had never had a scone before but there is always a first time for everything.

"Oh my god, I just had the most brilliant idea ever. Em darling, why don't you come with me to the funeral as my date? That way we won't have to cut our time together short and you can console me when I inevitably break down."

"Rose, I am pretty sure it'll be a bit odd for me to go to the funeral for some bloke I don't even know."

"Well that and it's a funeral and not a singles mixer, you don't need a date." I said biting one of the pieces of bacon.

"Besides, I can't leave Alice we're supposed to be on holiday together and celebrating her engagement."

"What am I invisible? You're on holiday with me too Em," Edward said between sips of his tea.

"Well you know what, life's short; yes I'll go with you to the funeral. It'll give me an opportunity to meet some of your friends."

"Oh well Emmett that's so nice of you, I know Rose will definitely enjoy having you there," I said swallowing a piece of bacon.

"So I probably should have asked but whose funeral is it anyway?" Emmett asked walking over and grabbing a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Oh Bella's boyfriends father," Rose said somberly.

"Oh Bella, that's horrible I am so sorry. I am sure he'll really appreciate you dropping everything and being there for him, your boyfriend, whom I hear loves you dearly," Emmett said with a mouth full of bacon and giving Edward a weird look.

If I did not know any better I'd honestly think Rose and Emmett had something against Edward. Which is weird since Emmett is his little brother… there definitely was something going on that I did not know about and I was sure as hell going to find the underlying cause of it.

"You know we should just take the jet up to the States, I know Alice and Bree have been dying to go to New York for a little shopping and I am sure Riley, Jasper and Edward could find something to keep themselves busy. Sounds like a plan, I'll go and call the pilot and make sure everything is ready. What do you say, we'll leave late tomorrow that way Bella can have the whole end of the week and weekend to be with…"

"Jake," Rose said finishing his sentence. "But honey bear I don't think everyone should have to cut their trip short just for us, so you can stay if it's going to be a problem."

"Rosie, we have a private jet, it's anything but a problem."

"Actually it is a problem; I need to head back home to take care of some stuff so I don't think I'll be able to make it. But don't worry I'll take a commercial flight so it won't be a problem," Edward said looking directly at me but talking to Emmett.

I guess it would have been a little much to expect my lover to come with me to my boyfriends, dad's funeral. This has the making of a Jerry Springer special and I definitely don't need that sort of drama in my life.

"Well I guess I should go and inform Alice and everyone about the change of plans. Rosie do you want to go and get frisky on the boat… again," Emmett asked grabbing another piece of bacon and heading for the door.

"You know it, later Bells."

With that, both over the top personalities exited the room and left me with the very silent Edward. I looked over at him and he was staring into his tea cup as if he expected it to sprout wings and fly out of his hands.

"Edward, say something."

"What's there to say, my siblings and friends are all going with you to your _boy…_ to _his_ father's funeral and I can't even be there for you because… it's fine. I have to go and make some arrangements. I'll talk to you later," he said standing up and placing his napkin on the table.

"Edward, stop, where are you going?"

"I need to go and make some travel arrangements and figure out how I am going to possibly be able to say goodbye to you."

"Edward it really isn't goodbye, it's… it's see you later."

"Yeah… well, I'll see you later," he said walking out of to door.

The door slammed closed behind him and I could not get Rose's words out of my head… _'remember that Edward doesn't do long term'_ was that it already had the spark and fire that we had when we were together died already. He barely looked at me the entire time… maybe Rose was right. I never should have assumed like every other loser that has had a night with Edward that I will be the one to change him for good. Edward would only change when he was ready to and clearly, he was not.

I finished my breakfast and went in my room to get dressed and to start packing. Being in Jamaica was not that memorable but the people I met definitely were. I was definitely going to keep in touch with Alice and Bree; they were definitely a highlight of this trip. I was nearly finished packing when I heard Rose returning with Alice and Bree.

"Bella, I hope you're ready for a farewell celebration," Alice said walking into my room followed by Bree and Rose. "I remember how Jasper was when he first lost his parents and honestly I am not sure what would have happened to him if he hadn't met Riley and Emmett."

"Oh I know Jasper blamed himself and it took him a long time to let go of the grief enough to move on. Luckily, he also had Alice by his side which I am sure helped a lot," Bree said sitting down on the bed next to my suitcase.

"I am going to go and check my email and start packing, I'll be back," Rose said leaving.

"Yeah well Billy was Jake's best friend, I am not sure if he'll be able to come back from this especially since he's the one pulling the plug."

"Bella at a time like this it's all about his support system…" Alice said being cut off by my cell phone ringing.

"One sec," I said answering it.

"Hello?"

_Hi, is this Isabella Swan?_

"Yes it is whose calling?"

_Oh well good afternoon; this is Kate calling from Waldorf School for Girls. Headmistress Forbes would like to schedule an interview with you within the next two weeks._

"Oh well this week I am going out of town for a funeral, but I could definitely try to make it in Tuesday of next week."

_Ok I can get you in Tuesday around 11:30, oh please hold for…_

_Ms. Swan it's Irena Forbes, I do not mean to interrupt but after reviewing your resume and looking over your proposal for teaching completely with media emersion I have to say you have me interested. I'd love for you to come in as soon as possible to discuss this further, and I do believe we could have a place for you right here at Waldorf School for Girls this fall._

"I'd be honored to come in and discuss that with you further. I was just letting Kate know that I can be there Tuesday at 11:30, I'll fly straight there after the funeral I am attending."

_Excellent I cannot wait; I think you are going to fit in here just perfectly Ms. Swan. I must ask though, if you are hired, are you prepared to relocate to New York?_

"Yes, my lease on my apartment is up at the end of July so it really won't be any trouble what so ever."

_Wonderful, well then, I will see you next Tuesday, and I send my condolences for your loved one. Goodbye._

I hung up the phone and proceeded to do my happy dance, followed by jumping up and down and yelling boooyah! I was in the mist of the cabbage patch when I remembered that Alice and Bree were sitting behind me. I turned around and could not help but to blush when I saw the giant smiles on both of their faces.

"Excuse me, I just got some really good news," I said trying to regain my composure.

"So what happened?" Alice asked.

"Oh well I have an interview at this school I applied to work at next week. And I am so excited because it's my first real job, at a really amazing school."

"Sounds like an excuse to break out some bubbly…" Alice practically sang jumping up. "I am going to run to the house and grab some bottles and we'll celebrate."

"Alice, I really need to pack and get ready for tomorrow," I said hoping she would get the hint.

"Oh you're so right, while I am at the house, I'll get someone to come over and pack for you and Rose and then we can all go out to celebrate your new job as well as our last night here. Bella you think of everything," she said with a smile walking out of the room followed by Bree.

I am really starting to learn that you do not tell Alice no, and if you do she will just ignore you. I threw a few more items into my suitcase before Rose walked in with a giant grin plastered all over her face.

"What's or should I ask who's gotten into you?"

"I am going to ignore that innuendo and just let you know that I have amazing news," Rose said.

"Oh, me too you can go first."

"Well remember that job I interviewed for before we left. Well they emailed me the other day and apparently, the hiring manager loved me enough to offer me the job."

"Oh Rose that's amazing, I am so happy for you," I said hugging her while jumping up and down with her in my arms.

"Well… here's the thing. They only have offices in Los Angeles or New York City so I'd have to decide where I'd want to move to. I think I might turn them down, I cannot move that far away from you; you're my best friend B. I am sure another job will turn up closure to you."

"Well that's funny, you might not have to turn them down. I have an interview Tuesday, in New York for a teaching job at Waldorf School for Girls so we might both be moving to the Big Apple."

"Oh. My. Fucking. Gawd!" Rose yelled pulling me back into a hug and jumping up and down giggling again.

The two of us finally settled down and I informed her about Alice sending someone over to pack our things much to Rose's delight and the goodbye dinner Alice was throwing together. Rose left to go and change and get ready for the night and I just stared out at the night sky. In this past week, my entire life has changed so significantly and I cannot help but wonder how things would have turned out if Jake's dad had not gotten into that car accident and I was on this trip with Jake right now.

"Okay B, I am ready whenever you are," Rose said popping her head through the door.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the door; it was our last night in Jamaica and was sure to be unforgettable.

We arrived at the island and everyone was having a good time for the most part. We had an amazing dinner followed by the most delicious red velvet cake I had ever had. We all went downstairs to the media room to watch a movie and just relax except Edward who would not leave the bar. In fact Edward had barely said two words to me all night, aside from bringing me breakfast earlier it was as if nothing we did this past week had happened. I watched as he downed half a bottle of tequila by himself before moving on to vodka. What was even weirder is that no one, not Emmett, Riley, Bree, Alice or Jasper even acknowledged the fact that Edward was drinking himself silly. I walked over to him and sat down at the barstool next to his.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" I asked pulling the bottle towards me.

"What do you care, you're going back to your boyfriend tomorrow."

"Edward… please. It's our last night here, please don't ruin it by getting drunk."

"I am not the one that ruined this, you're the one leaving and going back to him. But that's okay there will always be another whore to replace you."

"You don't mean that; let's just get you up to bed."

"Sodd off Isabella, you've gotten what you wanted from me. A nice little shag before you go back home to boyfriend."

"Edward I don't know why you're being like this, but I don't like it and I won't sit here and listen to you making an ass of yourself."

"I am making an arse of myself? No, you're making an arse of me. You have me fall completely wholeheartedly in love with you only to brush me aside for some other bloke and a fancy new job. What about me, what about us."

"How dare you put all the blame on me as if I seduced you. If I remember correctly, you were well aware of the fact that I had a boyfriend from the first time we've talked. Not to mention you were here with Katrina and kicked her to the curb the moment you decided you wanted me. Just like, you kicked Tanya to the curb before her. With your track record who knows how many more came before Tanya. So don't you dare sit there and act like I did you wrong, when we both know as soon as the next shiny woman that gains your attention comes along it'll be like I never existed."

We were both standing by this point facing each other completely lost in our own little argument to notice that everyone was now staring at us, their free entertainment for the evening. This was a side of Edward I was not very fond of and I knew I had hit a nerve when I mentioned Kat and Tanya. However, you had to admit it was a valid argument given his history.

"You know what, at least Tanya and Katrina were honest about what they wanted from me, and didn't pretend they wanted me only to use me for sex and then go about their lives like it never happened. You cheated on your boyfriend and now that you're feeling guilty and want to run back to him to ease your guilt. Be a bloody woman for once, make a decision, and stick to it. Either you want to be with me or you do not it's that simple."

"You know it's not that simple, it's never been that simple there's too many people involved and I really don't want to hurt anyone."

"Yeah well you're a little late for that, but it doesn't matter while your off with your pathetic boyfriend and new job, I'll be back in London shagging Katrina senseless and will forget this whole bloody week happened," he said slamming his glass down on the bar and storming off.

A part of me wanted to chase after him, finish this argument, and maybe have hot angry sex, followed by hot make up sex. But, I was so hurt and so blindsided that I ended up kneeling on the floor sobbing like a lunatic while Alice, Bree and Rose rushed to my side to console me. I was always afraid that I was nothing more to Edward than a challenge. I wanted our last night in Jamaica to be memorable but this was definitely not, what I had in mind.

Alice and Bree spent the night with Rose and me last night. We spent most of the night in our pajamas watching more chick flicks and eating ice cream. The next morning we all met up at the airport, well everyone except Edward whom Riley and Emmett said they had not seen or heard from since our argument. Everyone was walking down the runway towards the private jet, yeah I said it, _private freaking jet_ I am actually about to fly to North Carolina on a jet. This has truly been the most interesting week of my life and honestly, even though I am not sure where I am leaving things with Edward or even sure I care to know. I am actually ready to get back to my real life, and this new job. I handed my luggage to the man waiting and was about to walk up the steps behind Jasper when I heard someone calling my name from behind me. I turned around to see Edward running towards the plane at full speed.

I just stood there in shock, I could not believe I was living out one of those romantic comedy moments where the man comes chasing after you at the airport after a nasty fight. Although knowing my luck he just wanted to hold us up to tell Alice or Emmett something.

"Isabella, I am so… so happy I," he started trying to catch his breath. "I am so happy I caught you before you boarded the plane. I couldn't leave things the way we left them last night."

"Edward, I don't know what's left to say."

"Isabella I want you to know I am sorry for everything I said, I didn't mean any of it. I was just hurt that you were leaving me to go back to Jake even if it is just for the funeral. Not to mention Alice told me about your interview and I just freaked out. I am sorry. But at the same time I know you're feeling this too, I know you want me just as bad as I want you, and I know that deep down you're just afraid I'll hurt you. But before we're separated I have to let you know that it's you."

"What's me, what are you talking about?" I asked turning to glance up at the plane and back to him.

"Isabella you're my one and only, no matter how many women come into my life none of them will ever mean to me what you have in this short time. I know we cannot be together now, and I am trying to accept that. Nevertheless, I will not rest until I can hold you in my arms again and know that it is just you and me. We will be together at some point and I just wanted to let you know that before you left."

"I don't really know what to say to that…" I said as my eyes started to fill with tears.

"Just say '_Okay Edward' _give me a kiss goodbye and walk away before I keep you from getting on that plane."

"Okay, Edward," I said leaning in and placing a quick kiss on his lips before turning around and boarding the plane. Every instinct in me especially in my lower stomach was telling me to turn around and run back into his arms. I was half way up the stairs when I just stopped and turned to face him as he stood there wiping the tears from his perfect face.

"Bella are you coming, the pilot has the okay for us to take off," Rose asked from behind me.

I nodded my answer and took a step…

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Up<strong>

~ Alice and Jasper start planning their wedding.

~ Entertainment shows and magazines start speculating about the new royal couple.

~ Edward and Jake end up in the same bar together and a certain woman is the main topic of discussion.


	10. One and Only Part 2

**Authors Note:** Sorry the wait for part two took so long. The ending had to be rewritten a few times and I am currently out of town for a work-training thing so I've been busy to say the least. I am going to keep this pretty brief and just thank you all for loving Princeward & Co. You guys rock my socks and I am so happy that you come back update after update.

I love you all. D. A. Walls

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – One and Only Part 2<strong>

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts

I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<p>

Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learnt it  
>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<p>

One and Only ~ Adele

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

"Bella are you coming, the pilot has the okay for us to take off," Rose asked from behind me.

I turned and nodded. "I'll be just one minute."

I stood there and watched as Rose walked away from the open door and slowly turned around to see Edward walking away. I ran down the stairs nearly falling face first onto the runway twice, towards Edward and calling out for him to stop. I ran up to him as he was turning around, threw my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a hug.

"It is you too." I whispered into his mouth before giving him a deep kiss.

"Isabella I love you so much," he said wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly against his body, kissing me as if it would be the last time. Now nothing else mattered and I just wanted to stay in that embrace for as long as possible.

"Bella… Bella… ISABELLA!" Rose yelled snapping me out of my daydream.

I turned around and looked up to her before turning to see Edward slowly walking away.

"Yeah, I am ready to go," I said walking up the stairs and boarding the plane.

I took my seat in the back by myself, and watched as Edward took one longing look towards the plane before getting inside of his waiting car with Caius and pulling away. I cannot believe I let him leave without telling him exactly how I felt about him. Well I can look back on this trip and know that I met an amazing person, and had a fucking awesome time with him regardless of how it ended.

I turned and looked across the aisle from me and saw Rose and Emmett cuddled up together. Even though my love life was a disaster, it was great to see Rose completely smitten and happy with someone for the first time in forever.

I grabbed my purse from the seat next to me and fished out my cell phone. I sent Jake one quick message letting him know we would be landing in about three hours. We had reached cruising altitude and the fasten seatbelt sign turned off. I stood up to stretch my legs and realized couples surrounded me. Feeling like the seventh wheel surrounded by all the happy couples I decided to go to up to the next cabin where Laurent and Marcus were playing some sports game.

"Ms. Swan, can we get you anything?" Marcus asked as I took a seat next to him.

"No Marcus I am fine, I just needed to be in a room where you cannot feel the love in the air; I was starting to feel suffocated."

"Well you're more than welcome to sit up here with us, although I doubt Marcus would want you to see me kick his arse." Laurent said as his team scored the winning goal.

"Oh sod off, I want a rematch you lying cheat."

"Oh don't be such a bloody sore loser, you lost fair and square."

Watching two men that were so stoic the entire time we were in Jamaica arguing over a soccer game was hilarious. I pulled my legs under me and watched as they re-picked their teams and started a new match. Being around these two overly competitive guys and watching them play video games was the best. I sat back and spent the next hour laughing and drinking a beer without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>~*~ Jacob Black ~*~<p>

I had been watching my dad lying lifeless in this bed for almost two weeks without him even moving an inch. Every day I would come here as soon as visiting hours started and sit in this stupid ass uncomfortable chair all day watching him. Waiting for him to wake up and laugh at me for wasting an opportunity to be with my girl in the Caribbean because I was sitting by his bedside instead. I just knew that any moment now he would wake up, laugh that loud obnoxious laugh of his and tell me to get my ass to Jamaica. Instead of laughter, the only sound that could be heard was the slow beep of his heart monitor and the clicking of high heels walking towards the door. I did not even need to turn around to know who had just walked into my dad's hospital room. I knew that walk anywhere, I was so ashamed that I had given into the grief of this situation and actually had sex with Charlotte the other day. The grief was so bad that I had not had the courage to actually talk to Bella because I knew she would be able to hear the betrayal in my voice over the phone. It was not until the situation with my father got worse that I realized how big of a mistake I made with Charlotte and that I actually needed Bella here with me.

"Charlotte, I need you to leave. Bella will be here in less than two hours and you are definitely the last person she'll want to see."

"Jakey, I don't give a rat's ass what _Bella_ wants. You're about to do the hardest thing you will ever have to do in your entire life and that heifer could not even be here for you. When will you see that she's not girlfriend material and that we belong together?" She asked walking up behind me and placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Char, stop it," I said standing up and stepping back away from her. "I do not want you here. There is nothing left between us and I think you should go before my girlfriend gets here."

"You deserve so much better than her. We have a connection that you and she will never have and you know it. When we made love the other day we connected on a level that I know you have never connected on with her."

"Charlotte I am asking you nicely to leave, please leave, before I have to call security."

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Paul asked walking into the room followed closely by Angela. "Jake is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said looking from Paul back to Charlotte. "Everything's fine, Charlotte was just leaving."

"Char why don't I walk you out, that way Paul and Jake can have some time alone," Angela said motioning towards the door.

Charlotte just stood there staring at me with tears pooling the bottom of her eyes. "Yeah okay, but when she hurts you, and we both know she will I'll be here for you to help put the pieces back together."

I watched as Charlotte and Angela walked out of the room arm in arm. Charlotte was wrong, there was no way Bella would ever hurt me the way I knew I was about to hurt her, to know that I cheated on her with Charlotte would definitely put an end to us. I just hoped she would be able to find it in her heart to forgive me. I do not think I can stand to lose my dad and Bella in the same week.

"Dude what was that about?" Paul asked sitting down in the spare chair at the end of the bed. "What was she still doing here? I thought you said she flew back home days ago."

"Yeah, I did," I said sitting back down and looking at my father's lifeless body. "If she would have just left when I – I asked her to none of this would ever have happened."

"What wouldn't have happened exactly?"

"Paul I fucked up… I fucked everything with Bella up and now she's on her way here and will probably end up leaving me just like I left Charlotte."

"Yeah right, are we talking about the same Bella… Bella Swan? The same Bella that stood in line for seven hours to get you the iPad last Christmas, and missed an entire week of class to take care of you when you got the flu two months ago? We can't be talking about the same B. Swan cause that girl loves you more than you know."

"Paul I am serious, I did to Bella the same thing that I fucking left Charlotte for. What does that say about me, that I was so hurt and pissed that Charlotte cheated on me that I dumped her, turned around, and cheated on my next girlfriend with the last one… It says that I, Jacob Black am a complete and utter asshole that doesn't deserve someone as awesome as Bella."

"Okay I was expecting a pity party when I got here but this isn't the one I had in mind. Bella is one of the most understanding people I have ever met and if you explain to her how this happened she'd understand."

"Dude it's not like I forgot to feed her dog or water her plants while she was gone, I cheated on her. Bella asked me to get rid of Charlotte because she was worried something like this would happen."

"You're under estimating her, and I think you're wrong."

I really hoped Paul was right and I was under estimating how much Bella loved me and that she will somehow be okay with this. If she did not understand, I'd have to find a way to get her to understand because I couldn't lose Bella, she meant too much to me not to mention she's all I have left now. I just cannot let a stupid mistake with someone that does not even matter to me get in the way of that.

Paul and Angela went back to their hotel about an hour later to get some rest after flying across the country. I was just about to leave to go and meet Bella and Rose at the airport when my dad's lawyer stopped by to discuss his Living Will with me. Apparently, with his death pending my decision there were some legal things we needed to discuss.

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

We landed in Wilmington around 4:30 and went right to the hotel that was down the street from the hospital. It was great to be out of Jamaica; no it was better than great it was amazing. The flight back from Jamaica was not that bad, but who can complain about being on a private jet and not having to deal with airport security. I spent the majority of the flight off by myself thinking. Rose was absolutely right; being in Jamaica with Edward was a nice fling. There was no reason what happened there needed to effect anything with Jake. Being in Jamaica was clearly doing something to my common sense I was not thinking like the sane rational adult that I usually am. Luckily, now that I am back around Jake I can get Edward completely out of my system.

Alice, Bree and the boys decided to find different accommodations since they were traveling with a posse. Alice promised to call me as soon as they were settled and would meet me at the hospital since she and Bree were dying to meet Jake. The cab Rose and I took from the airport pulled up in the front of the hotel that Jake had suggested. As the driver was helping Rose lift her oversized suitcase out of the trunk, I noticed a man standing across the street, behind a light pole staring in our direction. The closer I looked I noticed he had a small camera in his hand as well. This is so weird.

"What are you looking at?" Rose asked.

I turned around to look at her trying to gather all her bags and drag them to the door. I looked over my shoulder and the man was gone.

"I could have sworn I saw someone back there, with a camera. I must be more jet lagged than I thought."

"B, it's a little late for you to be getting jungle fever maybe you need to take a nap before you go visit Jake," Rose said as the doors slid open.

"Um, Rose… jungle fever is when… oh never mind." I said rolling my suitcase to door and walking into the lobby of the hotel. "Besides, I would feel bad knowing that I flew all the way here to be with Jake and didn't go and see him the minute I landed."

"Well, look whose back from their getaway," Paul said getting off the elevator and walking over to us.

"Paul! Oh. My. Gawwwd. You have perfect timing, you strong, helpful, _sexy man you._" Rose said laying the charm on a little thick.

"What do you need Rose?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Paul would you be a dear and help us poor, weak ladies with our bags. Please and thank you," Rose said flashing her seductive smile.

Paul looked Rose up and down for a moment before smiling and agreeing. He walked over, grabbed our bags quickly, before leading us to the counter to check in.

We checked in and with Paul's recommendation, we made sure to get a room on the same floor as him. We grabbed our room keys off the counter and headed towards the elevators

"So Paul where is that bitch of a girlfriend of yours?" Rose asked as the elevator doors opened revealing Angela who rolled her eyes the minute she saw us.

"Well if it isn't the whore of the floor. I'd say welcome back, but I am assuming your back is still sore from you laying on it for the past two weeks." Angela said to Rose before turning to me. "Oh… and look if it isn't the girlfriend that chose to vacay instead of being with her man, while his father is on his death bed. Guess your failure as a girlfriend is Charlotte's blessing in disguise."

"Ang… please," Paul hissed.

"Angela, Jess isn't here to defend you so why don't you crawl back into the hole that you came out of and die," Rose said pushing past her onto the elevator. "However, if you must know, Bella and I left Jamaica and flew right here and Bella has been nothing but the perfect doting girlfriend during Jake's grief, even if she couldn't physically be here with him."

"And you can be sure to tell that slut of a friend of yours that she can hover all over Jake all she wants, but I know he wants me, so she might as well back off," I said following Rose into the elevator.

"Yeah well I don't need Jessica to defend me, and from what I heard Jake couldn't keep his hands off of Charlotte and that's why she's still in town."

"Angela, stop it, now!" Paul said before walking to the elevator.

"Paul where do you think you're going?" Angela asked as he followed us into the elevator.

"I am just…" Paul started before being interrupted.

"Oh haven't you heard he's bored with you and wants a real woman," Rose said pushing the button for our floor and holding onto Paul as the doors closed.

"I am gonna have to hear about this all night, thanks Rose," Paul said with a smile.

"Well, let's be honest you could so do better than that harpy," Rose said.

"Rose, stop. Paul if you're happy then that's all that matters," I said giving him a reassuring look.

"Thanks Bella, that's why I've always liked you, unlike that high maintenance Charlotte, Jake's real lucky to have you."

"Are you serious? This coming from the man that's dating the equally high maintenance Angela," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well I wanted you but you wouldn't give me the time of day, so…"

"That doesn't mean you had to downgrade. I mean Jessica is one of my closest friends next to Bella but why she's still friends with Angela I'll never understand, no offense."

"Anyway… Bella, I know Jake is going to be glad to see you."

"Thanks, Paul. Although I know for a fact Jake has been enjoying his time with Charlotte while I was in Jamaica."

"What? You didn't tell me anything about that." Rose said looking shocked.

"Bella don't worry, Jake's a good dude and he loves you like… well like a fat kid loves cake. I am sure once the two of you are back together none of this other stuff will matter."

"Yeah well people do all kinds of out of character things sometimes without meaning them," I replied looking down at my feet.

"Yeah people do, but Jake would never intentionally hurt you and I would know he's my best friend after all."

"Yeah well, Jake pocket-dialed me the other day, I heard him talking to Charlotte and I know something happened, so… yeah," I said walking off the elevator and pulling my suitcase down the hall towards our room.

As I stopped at our door, trying to get the stupid keycard to work, I could hear Rose and Paul up the hall whispering about something. Knowing Rose, she was trying to find out what was going on with Jake and Charlotte. I on the other hand did not care to know any more than I did, at least not at the moment. I left my bags by the door, walked over and fell down on my bed in exhaustion. Hotel beds are nice, but nothing compares to being in your own bed, sadly, I won't be able to sleep in my own bed until after my trip to New York. I got a text from Alice letting me know that they found a house to rent by the river and wanted to meet up for dinner. The last thing I remembered was Rose and Paul's voices from the other side of the door before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

My eyes popped open and judging by the lack of light coming in from the window, I had slept a lot longer than I had anticipated. Once I was fully awake, I realized I was no longer in bed alone. I slowly rolled over and came face to face with Jake's sleeping face. I sat up slowly hoping not to disrupt his sleeping.

"It's about time you woke up, I was starting to think you were sleeping to try and avoid me," he said as a smile spread across his caramel face.

"Yeah well everyone doesn't wake up _Rose_ beautiful some of us require beauty rest," I said laying back down and snuggling against him.

"Please, you're plenty beautiful Rose doesn't have anything on you B."

I could feel the embarrassing warm sensation coursing through my cheeks and I just knew I was as red as a fire engine. It was great to be back with Jake, I almost forgot how easy it was for us to just be us around each other.

"Speaking of my vastly unattractive best friend, where is she?"

"She said something about going to see some guy and having an itch scratched. I am assuming it's this guy she met in Jamaica you told me about. What was his name… Edward right?"

I sat up abruptly breaking off all contact with Jake. Hearing Jake say Edward's name seemed… wrong on many levels. Laying here in Jake's arms made me feel dirty; I didn't deserve to feel comfort in his embrace knowing that I spent the past week canoodling with a perfect stranger. A perfect… copper haired, green eyed, crooked smile, Adonis body having sex on a stick stranger.

"Emmett his name is Emmett." I said playing with my hands in my lap. "Jake I know this isn't the best time but we need to talk."

"I've talked to Paul, so I figured this was coming," he said sitting up and exposing his twelve pack, granted it was more like eight, but boy was it fun to look at. "B, I know you over heard Charlotte and I talking and I know you have an idea of what happened but I need to explain."

I had to force myself to bring my attention back to his face and away from his abs. If he didn't put a shirt on this was going to be the hardest conversation I've ever had to have.

"Jake this isn't just about you hooking up with Charlotte, although that pisses me off, but I don't really have room to complain because…"

"No… no… you're wrong. You do have room to complain Bella. I was supposed to be faithful to you. I came here to be with my dying father not to sleep with my crazy ex-girlfriend. I was just so caught up in my grief over my dad essentially never waking up that I wasn't even thinking clearly. I love you so much Bella and I would try to understand if you didn't want to be with me anymore. But you have to know that I would never intentionally hurt you like this, I would never willingly cheat on and hurt you like this. I don't deserve to be with someone as great as you."

"Jake stop, you're not the only one that's made some mistakes. If I had only left Jamaica earlier or not even have gone to begin with everything would be different."

"I can't let you take responsibility for my mistakes. But I need you Bella, spending time with Char… with her… has shown me that she's not my soul mate you are. Being with you is so easy and fun, and that's what I want… no that's what I need, an effortless love that is just all consuming and makes life worth living."

"Jake… I…"

There was an unsettling feeling running through my body and before I knew it I was dry heaving trying to reach the waste basket before the contents of my stomach came back up. I made it to the basket just in time, as I kneeled in front of the basket I felt Jake come up behind me and pull my hair out of the way before rubbing soothing circles on my back. It was moments like this, that I remembered how much he truly meant to me.

"B, are you feeling okay? Do you want me to go and get you anything for your stomach?"

"No… no I think I am fine," I said wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"This isn't exactly how I had planned this but, our love isn't fancy and it isn't perfect but it is ours," he said reaching into his pocket. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you…"

"Jake stop, I cheated on you…"

The moment the words left my lips all the color drained from his face and he fell backwards on his butt and just stared at me as if I had two heads. But, I couldn't have him propose to me and not know the entire truth, I just couldn't live with myself knowing he'd been honest with me and I was still lying.

"You… you did what?" He managed to ask pulling his hand back out of his pants pocket.

"After you pocket dialed me and I heard you and Charlotte talking about sleeping together, or what I assumed was you two sleeping together I was so pissed and angry that I… I slept with Emmett's brother Edward."

"You let me go on and on about how big of a mistake I made with Charlotte and didn't say anything? What were you going to keep this a secret the rest of your life?"

"Jake, I was trying to tell you but you… well you kept cutting me off so I figured maybe it was for the best."

"For the best… really Bella I've been feeling so guilty and torn up about what I did and you can sit here and so casually tell me you cheated on me as if it isn't a big deal."

He stood up and started pacing the floor. "Be honest with me for a second B, were you ever really planning to tell me about him?"

I looked everywhere but in the direction of Jake's face. I tucked my hair behind my ear and took a deep breath. "I had every intention of telling you when I got back. I spent the entire plane ride back from Jamaica trying to figure out how I was going to tell you. But when I woke up with you next to me and you started talking about Charlotte and how guilty you felt… I don't know, I took the weak and cowardly way out I know this and I am sorry. But I don't think either of us really has the right to be that angry considering we both cheated."

"Do you have feelings for him?" he asked stopping right in front of me.

I looked up silently, not really knowing what to say to that. I did have strong feelings for Edward. "Yeah, I do," I said as our eyes met.

"I can't…"

"Knock, knock," Rose said walking into the room hand in hand with Emmett. "Oh good, you're both up and semi decent. Looking extremely good Jake," she said winking at him.

"Rose this really isn't a good time," I said standing up wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Well we can come back, we just wanted to know if you two wanted to come to dinner with us, you know a proper double date," said Emmett as he wrapped an arm around Rose's waist pulling her into him.

I turned to look at Jake who'd barely looked in my direction since I told him about Edward. I just needed any clue to decipher how he was feeling.

"You three go ahead, I need to get back and check on my dad," he said grabbing his shirt off the floor next to the bed and pulling it on. "Rose, Emmett it was nice… meeting you," he turned and gave me a pained look before walking out of the room.

The door clicked shut and all eyes were on me. "What the hell was that about?"

"Rose I can't talk about it, not now." I said willing my tears to find another home because I refused to shed another tear over this situation.

"Why don't I give you two a moment alone, I'll wait for you downstairs," Emmett said kissing Rose on the cheek and leaving the room.

"Okay B, spill it what's going on?"

Before I could say anything, the remaining contents of my stomach decided to make an appearance and my head was back inside of the wastebasket.

"Bella you need to relax, all of this stressing you're doing isn't healthy," Rose said walking over and pulling my hair back. "I know this doesn't happen often but maybe I was wrong. Maybe you should just tell Jake what happened with Edward and be done with it. I'd rather you deal with that fallout then have the stress of keeping the secret kill you."

"Rose, I…"

"I mean granted Jake is probably going too severely over react and he'll probably get all sulky and depressed… oh my god Bella you told him?"

I pulled my head out of the wastebasket and wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve. "Yeah I told him, right after he admitted he cheated on me with Charlotte. I figured I might as well confess as well since he was."

"Wow I am proud, you know how I feel about expressing yourself and not repressing things."

"Oh really… so are you planning to tell Peter that you have a boyfriend now, especially since you just told him two weeks ago that you don't do relationships?."

"Look here Isabella Swan, this isn't about me. It's about you and the fact that you have two amazing guys fighting over you and you're juggling them horribly."

I pulled my hair up into a messy ball, walked over and sat down on the bed. "Rose I honestly don't know what I am doing. I love Jake, I really do, but at the same time, I'd be lying if I didn't admit to having feelings for Edward as well. I just… I just don't know."

"B, let's be honest. What you and Edward had was nice, while it lasted, in Jamaica. Now he's back in London and you're back to your life here. A life that was pretty fucking amazing before Edward walked into it and I am sure it'll still be pretty fucking amazing without him in it."

"I doubt that," I said mainly to myself.

"Please… please… tell me you didn't really start to fall in love with him. What happened to it just being a nice little fling while on vacation? You can't turn a fling into a relationship Bella, it doesn't work that way. It's like a man trying to turn a hoe into a housewife; specific relationships are designed to do specific things."

"Rose I didn't mean to fall for him, and honestly I didn't think he was serious about me until he came to the airport. When he showed up he told me I was the one, his one and only and that he'll never love another woman as much as me."

"Oh wow… please excuse my lack of excitement but what crappy romantic comedy did he get that from?

"You don't think he meant it?" I asked starting to doubt what I thought was true.

"Yes of course, he always means it. Come on Bella he came to Jamaica to get away from one woman he _loved_ and left, with his newest plaything, and left her the moment he got bored and wanted you. I just don't want you to get hurt, Jake's an amazing man that up until recently has never hurt you and I strongly believe he's who you should be with."

As much as it pained me to hear, what Rose was saying about Edward, a small part of me knew it was true. Edward has been with many women, and it's foolish of me to think that I am going to be the one that he'd finally settle down for. No, I needed to be with a man that treated me like a queen and not just a number. Whether that was Jake or Edward had yet to be determined.

I was sitting there deep in my thoughts processing everything that has happened over the last few weeks when Rose sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"B, I am sorry for butting in. I mean you are a strong, smart, and extremely loving person and I know that you do not need my advice to make the right decisions about your life. It's just that you've been there for me during all the good times, every break up and all the other losers in between so I just wanted to be there for you for a change."

"Rose you're the best friend I've ever had, you don't have to change a thing. But I appreciate it."

"Good, so the bigger question is what are you going to do?"

"Rosie," the voice on the other side of the door said followed by a knock.

"Oh damn, I forgot we were supposed to be going on a dinner date," Rose said hoping up and getting the door.

I was surprised to see not only Emmett at the door but Jake too.

"Hey babe, Jake needs a minute with Bella but if you're ready he said they'd meet us at Fat Tony's and of course Alice insisted that they join us as well, so they're there waiting for us."

"Oh well… Bella are you going to be okay?" Rose asked grabbing her jacket.

"Yeah you two go ahead, I'll meet you all in a little while."

Rose gave me a reassuring glance and walked out with Emmett. I looked down at the floor for a moment to gather what little strength I had left for this coming argument I was about to have with Jake.

"Bella I am so sorry, I had no right to be mad at you for doing something I did. Especially when you only did it as a reaction to finding out that, I was not faithful. I was downstairs angry and ready to do something stupid when I had a conversation with Emmett that made a lot of since."

"Wait… Emmett? Rose's Emmett, the one that was just here?"

"Yeah, he's pretty insightful, and made a good point. He reminded me no relationship was perfect and people make mistakes that hurt each other. However, you have to decide if a relationship is worth fighting for and if so, is the problem something you can try to get over and work through."

"Do you want to work through it?" I asked butterflies in my stomach flying around like crazy.

"I do, I really, really do. First, I have to know if I should be worried at all about Edward. I mean I can assure you that I want nothing else to do with Charlotte. However, knowing that you have real feelings for Edward changes everything."

I just stared at him not sure how to answer that question. I mean I am pretty sure that I was starting to fall in love with Edward. But, how realistic was that when he lived in a completely different country on a completely different side of the world than me. What was I talking about, sitting in front of me was a man that loved me for whom I was and didn't care about my past. How fucking dumb would I have to be to pass this up for a fantasy I have about a man I'll never see again.

"He's not an issue; in all reality unless Rose and Emmett end up getting married I'll never see him again. What I have with you is real and I love you enough to want to try and fix things," I said pulling him into a kiss, as much as it's going to hurt I have to just suppress my feelings for Edward and enjoy my life with Jake.

"Earlier before you told me about you and _him_ I was going to ask you something pretty important and life changing," he said as we sat there forehead to forehead.

"Jake, I can't marry you."

Jake just leaned back looked at me with a huge smile on his face before bursting out laughing. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or just pleased that he wasn't upset that I was turning down his marriage proposal.

"I am not asking you to marry me, not yet anyway so don't worry. But, I do believe this is the next best thing. Isabella, I love you more than I ever thought possible. After recent events, I feel like this is a perfect time for us to start over and start fresh, especially since after tomorrow when I pull my dad's plug you'll be all I have left. So I'd love it if you'd do me the pleasure of moving in with me," he said pulling the little black box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal a shiny gold key.

I couldn't believe it… after everything we've done with Charlotte and Edward he still wanted me to be a part of his life and move in with him. If Edward wanted to be with me, he'd be here right now fighting for me the way Jake is. I know it's stupid to expect him to fly all the way here and ask me again to be with him but a girl can dream. Luckily, my decision was made for me the moment Jake came back and told me that he wanted to work on our relationship and not end it.

"Yes, Jake I'd love to move in with you."

* * *

><p>~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~<p>

I sat in the car as it pulled away from the jet about to take my girl back to her loser boyfriend. What in sodding hell was I doing not going with her, fighting for her, doing what it takes to make her mine. I know it'd be selfish since that poor bloke is about to lose his father but still, she was mine. She belonged with me and any and everyone knew it.

"Caius you have to turn around. I have to get on that plane."

"No can do, I gave Vikki my word that I'd make sure you made your flight to London tonight and that you would not get held up for any reason."

"I can handle Victoria; this media tour can wait a day or two. I have to see her again, I can't let her just leave like this."

"Well it's too late, the jet has already taken off," Caius said as the roar of the jet's engines could be heard overhead.

It only took a few minutes for my future to just fly away from me and out of my grasps.

"Fine, let's just go and check in and get off this stupid island," I said looking out of my window and watching the jet and Bella get smaller as they flew further into the sky.

We drove around to the main airport in complete silence. We arrived at the airport and Caius parked the car while I checked in. We had about a thirty-minute wait before the plane was set to take off. I sent Alice a few texts asking about Isabella and she kept responding back with one word bloody messages. It was so infuriating. So I decided to text Em, who told me that she was fine and playing video games with Laurent and Marcus. Going through the priority security checkpoint took no time at all and before I knew it, I was sitting in my first class seat back to London next to Caius.

"Your Highness welcome back, I have a full schedule set for the next few days so I'd appreciate as much cooperation as possible. But first I need to discuss this current issue with you," Victoria said throwing a copy of _Gossip_ in my lap.

I looked down at the cover and was mortified to see a picture of Isabella and me taking up the entire cover the night of my birthday party under the headline. _'New Royal Couple, Will We Get An American Princess?'_

"Now I do recall when I spoke with you prior to your birthday, I asked… no I pleaded with you to stay out of the spotlight. I do not know about you, but this isn't what I had in mind when I told you that."

"Vikki, look I didn't mean for this to happen, I was just so happy that she came to the dinner that I couldn't help myself but to kiss her. Granted, I probably could have waited until there was not a mob of photographers outside."

"Do you have any idea how many calls we've had about who the girl in this picture is? I hope you know, word has leaked about who she is, and where she lives. So I pray she doesn't do anything stupid that'll cause any more of a scandal."

"Vikki, I know this is important, but I've been on a plan for nearly twelve hours and I am sleepy. Is there any way we can discuss this later?"

"No, I need to have you briefed and ready to go for your Good Day London appearance at 9:15 and that only gives me roughly thirty minutes. Not to mention I need to get you changed into a presentable suit, get that stubble off your face and find someone that can tame your hair."

Victoria finished going over her list of what I can and cannot talk about during my appearance and I in turn proceeded to tune her out and daydream about what it'd be like to bring Isabella to London for the first time and have her get to know me in my natural environment. We arrived at the Good Day London studio and I was whisked into a dressing room where I was dressed, shaved, and groomed for my appearance.

The interview went well, I discussed the upcoming charity work I had planned not to mention the upcoming BAFTA Awards in Los Angeles this coming July. Of course, once I brought up my trip to America the flood gates opened spawning question after question about the mystery American girl that I photographed with at my birthday dinner. I told the reporter that I respected her privacy enough not to broadcast her name to the entire United Kingdom and that I hope that the media will respect her privacy as well.

The interview ended and I was ushered off to another one and another one after that. By the end of the day I was so tired and ready to go to bed I would have slept any bloody where at that point.

"Edward you did great today, I am going to clear your schedule for tomorrow because I understand you're tired from your trip. However, we are starting fresh bright and early Monday, so get plenty of rest this weekend," Victoria said as the car pulled up outside of Clarence House so that I could get some rest.

"Thanks Vikki, I'll see you bright and early Monday," I said getting out of the car and closing the door behind me.

I walked up the walkway greeting the guards outside the front door before walking in. It was weird being in the house alone. Usually there are at least two of us home at a time or none of us at all. I do not think I've ever really stayed here alone before. I walked through the foyer and up the marble staircase leading to the second floor. I looked down the corridor towards Emmett's apartment before heading down the opposite direction towards my study.

I walked over to my desk and turned on my laptop, I went to the first travel website I could think of and tried to find the first flight to Wilmington, I had to fight for Isabella, and I could not just let her go. The earliest flight leaving Heathrow was at 7:45 in the morning and I would arrive in Wilmington around 4:10 that afternoon. This would give me plenty of time to track down Isabella, convince her to return to London and live the rest of her life with me. I made the necessary arrangements, called, and made sure a car would be here around 5:45 to take me to the airport.

I went to bed that night extremely happy to know that I would be reunited with the love of my life in less than twenty-four hours and then we would hopefully live happily ever after. Nothing and no one would get in my way of making Isabella mine forever.

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

Jake's father passed away early this morning after being off the ventilator for nearly 24 hours. I wish I could say that Jake was handling this better, but he has just been overcome with grief ever since he pulled the plug. When he got the call that Billy had passed away, he just up and left my hotel room and I have not seen or heard from him in the past seven hours, I was worried to say the least.

I took a cab to meet Rose at the house the Cullen's were renting where she had been staying with Emmett since Jake and I recommitted to each other. I pulled up and was in awe of the miniature Victorian house that was apparently historical like all of the other houses in this neighborhood.

"Afternoon Bella, any luck finding Jake?" Jasper asked as he opened the front door.

"No not yet, I've been calling him and Paul all afternoon and both phones are going straight to voicemail. I want to take comfort in the fact that they're together but I am afraid what kind of trouble the two of them are getting into," I said walking into the foyer.

"Well Riley and I are about to go to a few bars… you know for observation."

"It's cool Jasper, I wouldn't ask you to derail your vacation any more than you guys already have following me here to begin with."

"Well I'll go get Alice, she's been dying for you to get here," he said climbing the stairs to the second story.

"I don't care why you came, I told you not to come and that this wasn't a good… I'll have to call you back," Emmett, said walking around the corner into the foyer. "B. Swan what a pleasure it is to see you here, in our house, now."

I hesitated for a moment not sure how to answer that. "Thank you…"

"Well it's just that it's nearly 4:30 and I assumed that you'd be looking for that boyfriend of yours. Far, far, far away from here," he said looking rather nervous.

"Em, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just think you and the girls should like go to the beach, on the other side of town and look for Jake there. You know, I've heard people find beaches very therapeutic in times like this."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me," I said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Who's trying to get rid of you?" Rose asked walking down the stairs with Alice and Bree in tow.

"Emmett is just being weird; I am starting to think he's trying to get me as far away from this house as possible."

Emmett gave Alice a knowing glance and she nodded quickly before turning towards Rose and I. "You know Bella, maybe we should go and stop by the hospital on our way to the beach."

"Umm, okay…" I said looking from Alice to a smiling Emmett.

Something was definitely going on with these two but I am too concerned for Jake right now to investigate any further. Alice asked Bree, Rose and I to wait outside while she grabbed her purse from the kitchen. As we were standing on the porch, I could hear Alice and Emmett faintly arguing about something in the background. However, they weren't close enough for me to make it out clearly enough.

"Bella I've been meaning to ask you, have you told Jake that you might be moving to New York so this whole living with him in Tacoma thing might be a nonstarter?"

"No Rose, he's been sort of distracted. Not to mention I really didn't want to add any more uncertainty to an already difficult situation and make him even more depressed."

"Um, I am pretty sure he's going to figure it out when you run off to New York next week for your job interview."

"You're thinking about moving to New York Bella?" Bree asked

"Well I have an interview for a job there next week, so we'll see what happens. Keep your fingers crossed for me," I said crossing my fingers.

"What are we crossing our fingers for?" Alice asked walking outside with her purse on her arm and phone in hand frantically texting.

"Bella has a job interview in New York next week, which I am sure she'll do fine but a little extra luck has never hurt anyone," Bree said in her usually bubbly tone.

"Oh well I am sure you'll do fine Bella, you're amazing and I am sure they'll be dying to have you teach at their school," Alice said finishing her text and throwing her phone in her bag with a smile.

The cab arrived and we all hopped inside and headed towards the hospital in search of Jake and Paul. With any luck, I'll find Jake and get him to pull it together before the funeral tomorrow.

* * *

><p>~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~<p>

I arrived in Wilmington a little earlier than anticipated because of the good weather. I texted Emmett when I landed to let him know that I had come to surprise Isabella and he was not as excited as I'd hoped. I could not be sure, but I had a feeling he was hiding something. I was all set to meet him at the house they had been renting when he texted me at the last minute and asked me to meet him at a pub not far from where he is staying.

I arrived at the pub early since it was not that far from the airport, which that was not far from the hospital. I guess I should not be surprised since this is a small city I was more surprised that it actually had an airport. I walked into the crowded pub and took the only available seat at the bar next to two blokes that were clearly pissed already.

I asked the bartender for whatever was on tap and got comfortable for my wait for Emmett. After about five minutes, I got a text from Em letting me know that he was running a little late and should be here soon. Typical Em, couldn't be on time to save his life, a problem I never had the luxury of having.

"Excuse me, 'an you pass me da nutz?" The man next to me slurred, leaning in my direction.

"Sure mate, no problem," I said sliding the bowl of nuts down to him.

"So watchu drinkin so early fo?" He asked me in between a handful of nuts.

"I am here to win back the love of my life," I said taking a sip of my beer. "She left me to go back to her boyfriend, so I came to fight for her."

"Ohh of course, I know how you feelz dude."

"Jake maybe we've 'ad enuff, we should go Bella find before she worries."

What the man next to him said had piqued my interest. What are the odds that out of all the bars in Wilmington I'd end up meeting Emmett in the one bar where Bella's Jake was getting pissed in the middle of the afternoon.

"I loved her so much you know, and then she went and – and fuck that dude in Jamaica."

"I know Jake, but it's over with him yah know, and she's movin in with you."

"Can you believe that man, she loves me and wants to be with me but she was with him and said she had feelings for him," he said leaning in my direction.

My brain was slowly trying to process the new information being thrown at me. Isabella was planning to move in with Jake. That cannot be true; she would not do that not after the time we have spent together. Especially since she told him, she had feelings for me, which means I was not out of the game just yet. I had turned around to get up and leave when I saw Emmett walking in. I waved at him to let him know I was here, and he froze when he realized who was sitting next to me.

"Ohh looksie who's it is, Emit hows ya doing?"

"Hey Jake, Paul, are you aware Bella has been driving all over town looking for you two, she's pretty worried," Emmett said walking up behind Jake.

"Emits, tis herez my new friend, what's ya name again?" He said turning to introduce me to Emmett.

"Edward, my names Edward," I said watching as the realization dawned on him.

He turned to Emmett for what I am assuming was confirmation, when Emmett slowly nodded his silent confirmation. "You somova bitch," Jake said as he turned towards me looking like he wanted to punch me clear across the face.

"Mate, I am so sorry about how things went down, but I am not going to apologies for loving her."

Jake's eyes bulged out of his head and for his skin to have been so tanned he turned an odd shade of red. He took an unsteady step back before wobbling out of the bar followed by Paul. I turned to Emmett who was looking half-mortified and half-amused by what just transpired.

"Well that didn't turn out at all the way we wanted it to…" Emmett said walking towards the door. "I should probably go and make sure they make it back to the hotel okay.

"Whose side are you on little brother? Last time I checked blood was thicker than water, and at the moment you aren't acting like it."

"You know I'll support you no matter what Edward, don't give me that shit, but I can't sit by and watch you destroy all of their lives. I've seen how they are together and how happy Bella is with him. If she was miserable or he wasn't a decent bloke I'd completely understand your campaigning for her affection but she's happy Edward so unless she's given you some sign that she wanted you I'd back off," Emmett said turning to walk back out the door.

"How dare you just walk away from me," I said following him outside. "I'll have you know that Isabella does have feelings for me she even told that Neanderthal of a boyfriend of hers that."

"Well you arrogant asshole that was before she agreed to move in with me. I don't see her rushing to run off to London to be with you."

"Well, that doesn't matter; I came all the way here to be with her. Beside's she's not moving in with you, you idiot she's moving to New York for her new job."

"You're lying, if Bella was moving to New York she would have told me, she wouldn't just make a decision like that without saying something to me," Jake said poking me in the chest with his index finger. The closer he got to me the strong the scent of beer became.

"You're just a jealous bastard that can't take no for an answer she doesn't want you anymore get over it and move on," he said before shoving me against the brick wall of the bar.

I stumbled forward for a moment before decking Jake across the face. To be honest I knew hitting him wasn't going to solve anything I was just sick of hearing his sodding voice talking about my relationship with Isabella as if he was a bloody authority on the matter. Jake took a step back touching his face where I had hit him, before rushing towards me like an angry bull seeing red.

"Emmett! What in the hell is Edward doing here?" Rose asked looking over her shoulder as she jogged towards Jake and I fighting.

"Look that's not important at the moment, the important thing is that Bella doesn't see these two idiots fighting on the street corner," Emmett said trying to get between us and break up the fight.

"Yeah well that's going to be a little hard considering she's checking out the other bar up the street and should be here soon."

"Why? Why is everyone trying so hard to keep her away from me?" I shouted from the ground. I had Jake pinned under me and was punching him in the face, while Emmett was keeping Paul away from me.

"Well for starters I don't believe you're good enough for her, secondly…" She started before turning an odd shade of green and running over to the trashcan next to the bar's door and throwing up.

"Rosie are you okay? That's the third time today, I honestly think you should see a doctor," Emmett said releasing Paul and running up next to her.

"No… no I am fine and hate doctors. Besides it is just a 48-hour bug, Bella has it too. We'll be fine."

"I still think both of you should see a doctor, we've all been together the past few weeks and none of us have caught this bug, maybe you two got something in Jamaica."

"Okay if it'll get you off my back I'll go to the doctor, but first we need to keep Bella from seeing your brother and Jake fighting."

"I think you're a little late." Came a voice behind us, we all turned around to see Bella standing there staring at me on top of Jake with his face all bloody.

"Isabella, it's so nice to see you. I really need to speak with you," I said getting off Jake and walking over towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking confused and angry. "And what in the hell would possess you to attack him like that?"

"Your boyfriend wasn't too happy to see me and one thing lead to another." I said with my nicest please don't be mad at me smile. "But don't worry I let him get in a few cheap shots before I kicked his ass."

Paul helped Jake to his feet and Isabella ran over to him and held his face in her hands.

"Bella I can't believe you didn't tell me about New York but you told him. Guess that answers my question about whether I should be worried." Jake said walking over to the curb with Paul still supporting his weight and getting into a cab.

Bella turned to me and the pain in her eyes was unbearable to see. She marched over to me and get right in my face. "What are you even doing here?"

"I came to fight for you, literally in this case and I am pretty sure I won."

"Yeah well, I am not some goddamn trophy that you can _win_ and then sit on your mantle Edward. I have feelings and desires of my own and right now I am so mad at you that I can't even look at you."

"Isabella, do not be that way, I came here to tell you that I care about you and I want you. I don't care about Jake I want you in my life," I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her hands to my mouth for a kiss.

"Want to know what's funny," she said pulling her hands away from me. "Not once in that sentence did you mention or even ask who it is that I wanted. Yes, I have feelings for you Edward but the way you acted today… I just… I just can't deal with this right now, I have to go," she said turning around and walking over to the corner to hail a cab.

"Bella wait for me," Rose said giving me a dirty look before walking over to the cab that was pulling up and getting in after Bella.

Emmett and I stood there motionless watching as the cab pulled away from the curb and drove away.

"Well this was an utter disaster, I wasn't planning on you creating this colossal mess," Emmett said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" I asked watching as Isabella's cab turned at the next intersection and drove out of sight.

"Alice, you've completely ruined our plan of getting you and Isabella together and now that she's pissed it's going to take some reinforcements to get her to calm down."

"What plan? What were you and Alice planning exactly and how do Isabella and I fit into this?"

"Well when you texted me earlier saying you were on your way Alice and I planned to get you and Bella to meet here at this pub, we were hoping you'd talk and maybe work something out. However, we were not anticipating Jake being here and you getting into a fight with him where Bella would see. I should have texted Alice the moment I saw Jake so that she wouldn't have sent Bella here to look for him."

"Hold the bloody phone, are you telling me that you let me blow up at you about not being on my side and the entire time you where?"

"Just because I am not obvious like you are doesn't mean I don't want Bella to be a part of this family. Alice and I love Bella and think you two are meant to be together but Bella has to see that for herself and after today we're probably going to be starting at square one all over again," Emmett said finishing his text and walking towards the door of the pub. "Might as well grab a pint and drown our sorrows in ale, nothing left for us to do until Bella calms down."

I took one final glance up the street the way the cab took off before turning towards the pub. "I'll probably need something a little stronger than ale, but why not, this situation can't get any worse," I said walking into the pub followed by Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Weeks Later<strong>

I have always hated coming to doctors offices, sitting on these cold table-bed things were always uncomfortable and these paper gowns are so tacky. Nevertheless, this couldn't wait, I had to know for sure if… if all the passion and love ended up creating a new life. I had been feeling sick for a couple of weeks and when I missed my period, I knew I had to come and see a doctor to find out if it was one hundred percent true. I mean am I ready to be a mother? I mean ready to deal with the constant dependency of another person for the next 19 years. I guess it wouldn't be too bad, at least his or her father would be amazing, and I really couldn't ask for anything better than that.

I was sitting in the quiet room, which was forcing me to think about every bloody possibility there was in this situation. I mean aside from him being a perfect father, would he want to have my baby, I mean he's never really talked about having kids. I reached in my purse and pulled out my phone. I had been debating for nearly four weeks about whether or not to let him know that I might be pregnant. I mean it made since at the time to wait until I knew for sure, but now I am not too sure. What if he wanted to come with me to this appointment, what if he'll be pissed to find out at the last minute. What if it isn't his…

"Well, Miss I hope the wait wasn't too long, but I have your results," Dr. Sheraton said walking into the room reading the folder in front of her.

"Well…?"

"Well it appears your hunch was correct, congratulation you're definitely pregnant, I'd say you're somewhere between six to eight weeks along. But I won't be able to know for sure until your next appointment."

"So… I am really pregnant?" I asked rubbing my stomach.

"Yes, you're really pregnant. Now I am going to give you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins, and I want you to come back in, in about four weeks for a follow up."

I didn't hear anything past him confirming that I was really pregnant; this was definitely going to change everything… I picked my phone back up and looked at the name in my contacts of the man I was hoping was my baby's father. Now for the hard part, how the hell was I suppose to break the news to him, especially if he wasn't actually the father…

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Well my lovely Royal Bliss/Princeward lovers I really hope you have enjoyed both, parts 1 & 2 of this chapter. They were so much fun to write, especially part two since I had the chance to write for Jella again and personally, I think part two was just a little funnier. I love any chapter where I can get Emmett and Alice plotting, not to mention Rose being her sarcastic self it just makes me feel all warm and tingly on the inside.

Just a reminder I am taking a little break from RB, because I have way, too many balls I am trying to juggle right now. However, do not worry Princeward & Co. will not be gone for long and you'll have a new update in no time. I do not have an exact time period for this break but I strongly doubt it will be shorter than two weeks or longer than a month.

I am sure you have noticed by now that this chapter ended with many different stories up in the air and the next chapter is going to start four weeks into the future but don't worry all the loose ends will eventually get wrapped up nicely when Princeward returns.

However to keep the excitement and suspense going, the first ten people to accurately guess the pregnant character and whom her baby's father is will get a sneak peak at the next update prior to it being posted online. You can send me a message here on FFN or tweet me DAWalls with your answer.

The restaurant mentioned is Fat Tony's which can be found here: (www (dot) fattonysitalianpub (dot) com/) in case you're ever in Wilmington and want to eat where the gang ate this chapter.


	11. A Christmas To Remember Outtake

**A Christmas To Remember**

It's gonna be a Christmas to remember  
>I know it's true<br>Time doesn't stand still  
>Many things can change<br>But we know some things never will  
>The memories we share<br>The songs we always sing  
>The mystery of life<br>The hopefulness this season brings  
>And I have a dream or two<br>Maybe they will come true

A Christmas to Remember ~ Amy Grant

* * *

><p>December 24, 1986<p>

~*~Princess Esme Cullen ~*~

"Esme you have to calm down if what you're saying is true there is no reason for you to be so… so stressed out over what Carlisle is going to say."

I stopped my pacing in front of the fireplace and turned to meet the very concerned face of Alec Bane. He was the only person in the entire country that I trusted with this kind of secret. Nevertheless, I did not want anyone to know that I was expecting my first child until I had a chance to tell Carlisle.

"It's not just his reaction I am worried about Alec; although I am concerned that the news will get out and he'll find out from someone else," I said shooting him a glance. "I am on the other hand worried that he won't be able to make it back from Africa for me to tell him on Christmas."

"Carlisle is an honorable man Esme, if he says he'll be back on time he'll be back on time."

I walked over to Alec and cupped his hand in mine. "You're an amazing man Alec, any other man would be properly green with envy to see the woman he was engaged to, married and expecting a child by another man. I am so sorry for making you go through this."

"I'll always love you Esme, but _we_ just weren't meant to be. When I saw the two of you together for the first time I just knew your heart would never be with me the way it was with him," he said before placing a kiss on my forehead and walking away.

"Well fine, you're okay with this but I know bloody well Jane and your father aren't okay with it. They have wanted nothing more than to be a part of this family for decades. Hell Alec, that's how we ended up arranged to be married to begin with. Tell me they aren't being difficult because you called off the engagement."

"Esme really, there you go worrying too much. I am more than capable of dealing with my father and that status hungry twin of mine. All I want you to focus on is that amazing baby growing inside of you. I must bid you adieu however, I have to go and meet Jane and Mum for some last minute Christmas shopping."

"Thanks for stopping by Alec; I've missed you while you were away at the academy, especially since Carlisle has been away."

"No problem Your Highne… oh excuse me, Mrs. Cullen."

Alec let out a quick chuckle before giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving. I walked back over towards the fireplace rubbing my slightly rounder stomach. I am an eighteen-year-old newlywed and now mother to be. All of my years of training to one day be queen has not prepared me for the overwhelming feeling of bringing a beautiful life into the world. Carlisle would return tomorrow and I'll share with him the wonderful news until then I mustn't worry about things I cannot control. There was a knock and I turned around to see my favorite lady in waiting peeking in nervously.

"Your highness, the Queen has requested your presence in her study."

"Thanks, Victoria let mum know that I shall be there momentarily."

"Yes Ma'am, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you could let everyone know that Dr. Cullen should be arriving tomorrow afternoon and that I would like to make sure everything is prepared for his arrival from Africa."

"I shall let the staff know, is there anything else?"

"No that is all for now Vicky," I said as she turned to walk back out of the room. "Oh and Vicki he just needs some time, but Alec is definitely worth it," I said with a wink.

"I – I your highness I didn't mean no…" Vicky started turning every shade of red from rose to deep crimson.

"Victoria calm down, you should know by now that the maids in the palace are the worst gossips. Word gets around when a certain someone has a crush on the newest member of the MPS, especially when said officer was once engaged to the Princess."

"Princess Esme you have to believe me when I tell you that I meant no disrespect. Please don't have me fired, I've wanted to work for you for as long as I remember," Victoria said jumping up from her seat releasing some of her curly red hair which was pulled back into a tightly wound bun.

"Oh please, I am extremely happy to know that someone as sweet as you is interested in Alec, he deserves someone like that. Especially after… Either way your secret and your job is safe with me. Besides that's what friends are for," I said grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well I mustn't keep mother waiting," I said getting up and walking out of my room leaving Victoria behind to digest our conversation.

I walked through the palace corridors humming Christmas jingles as I admired the holiday decorations, especially the special ornaments made to celebrate mine and Carlisle's first Christmas as a married couple. The palace was full of cheer and I just could not bloody wait to give Carlisle the best gift of all. I reached the end of the corridor and walked up the staircase to the third floor. Upon reaching the third floor landing, I bumped into Prime Minister Bane who appeared to be in his usual mood.

He quickly apologized for bumping into me and proceeded to descend the staircase as if the palace was on fire. I turned and walked towards my mum's study picking up my humming. I walked in to find mother and father standing side by side hand in hand starring out of the window facing the square.

"Oh Esme, it is so good to see you daughter," my father said walking over and pulling me into a warm embrace.

"As you father, how was your trip to France, is grandmum doing okay?"

"Oh of course, you know that mother of mine will probably out live us all, but she sends her love she is headed out on a two week cruise today and promises to come and visit as soon as she gets back."

"Wonderful, I know Carlisle and Gran have really hit it off and I know he will enjoy getting to spend more time with her. You know having a family is so important to him since he has been alone for so long."

"We know dear, which brings us to why we wanted to see you," My mother interjected taking a seat behind her desk. "We just had the most unfortunate exchange with our dear friend the Prime Minister and he is not at all happy about you being married to anyone but Alec, but alas that is a mute point. He did however remind us that as it stands Carlisle has no official title in the court because normally marrying a Princess does not make you a Prince, unless the Princess becomes Queen."

I sat down across from my mother getting the feeling this was going to turn into quite the lesson on official titles. "Yes mum I am well aware of the rules governing official titles."

"Well darling your father and I have been talking and we absolutely love Carlisle and we love how you've been practically glowing for months and we were trying to figure out what would be the best present to bestow upon the two of you and then it hit me. I… well your father and I, would like to give Carlisle and official title so that he will feel like a true member of the royal family."

"I appreciate that truly I do, but Carlisle could care less about a title. Just being a part of our family is enough for him."

"Well darling your mother and I figured that which is why…" my father said walking over to the door and opening it up revealing my Carlisle standing there with a huge smile and opened arms. I could not get out of the chair fast enough before I was securely wrapped in Carlisle's arms for the first time in months.

"What are you doing here love, you were not suppose to get in until tomorrow. Mother, father what are you two up to?"

"Well knowing how much Carlisle doesn't care for titles and is content with just being a part of the family we figured what better gift for the two of you than being together for your first Christmas, and…" my mother said before stopping and turning to my father holding a large covered frame of some sort.

"Now this is not your official present by far, but we thought this would make you both extremely happy," he said pulling the cloth off and revealing our brand new family portrait.

"Your Majesties, you honestly didn't have to do this, just accepting me into your family was enough of a present," said Carlisle.

I was speechless looking at the oil painting feathering my mother sitting on her throne with my father standing to her left, and Carlisle and I to her right. It was a simple act of love that I knew would mean so much to Carlisle.

"Well since we're giving out gifts early I have one I would like to give all of you as well," I said looking from the painting to my family. "Actually this gift is as much from Carlisle as it is from me. But the palace is going to have a new little resident in… oh about six months."

All of them stood there gapping at me for a moment before we were all hugged together in a group hug of excitement and joy. This was by far the best Christmas I have ever had, I honestly do not believe my life can get any better. I have a loving husband, a baby on the way and the most amazing parents I was truly blessed.

Christmas 2011

~*~ Queen Esme Cullen ~*~

"Esme darling we have been looking all over for you, have you been in the library all day?"

"Carlisle do you remember the Christmas when my parents gave us this painting?" I asked motioning towards the painting of us hanging on the wall.

"Of course I do, I believe that is still one of my favorite Christmas ever. Between your parents giving us this painting and finding out that you were pregnant with Edward I do not have many holiday memories that can top that."

"This Christmas should be just as magical for our family, Alice and Jasper is getting married in a week, Emmett has finally settled down with a suitable young woma..."

"And then there's Edward… darling I honestly don't know what to do to pull him out of this funk. I mean when I found out that you were pregnant with him I was over the moon to finally be a father, but he has not shown the slightest interest in Tanya or the baby."

"And that's exactly what has me worried Carlisle. The country has had to deal with so much of Edward's troubled times that I do not know if they'll support him if he doesn't stand by the mother of his baby and marry her. However, whenever I bring up the topic of marriage Edward just… Carlisle I am really worried."

"Esme has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?"

"My entire life, but I do vaguely recall a strapping young gent telling me those exact words 25 years ago when I was worried about telling you I was pregnant."

"Well to this day I greatly appreciate Alec looking out for you, I always feel better knowing that he's around even when I am not," Carlisle said walking up behind me and putting his arms around my waist and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Yeah well things were so much simpler back then; I mean no one was doing a secret DNA test on my baby to make sure it was actually yours. I honestly believe after spending time with Tanya that if our suspicions are correct then this was not her idea. And knowing that power hungry mother and father of hers I am sure this has their names written all over it. I swear on my mother's grave if I find out they're plotting to hurt Edward in the worst way I will make them pay for it one way or another."

"I know dear, we'll have the test back any day now and when we find out for sure I'll be right there with you ready to get revenge on them for sucking the life out of our son. But in the event the test does validate our suspicions I have a surprised lined up for Edward."

"Oh Carlisle you sneaky man what is it?"

"The one thing that matters the most to him; Isabella Swan here in London."

"Well Carlisle Cullen I do believe you will singlehandedly bring our son back to life with that surprise. I can't wait," and with that I leaned up and gave my darling husband a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this special holiday outtake be sure to leave your comments and let me know how you think the DNA test is going to turn out.

We are currently 10 chapters into Royal Bliss and it's been the most amazing seven months of my life working on this (among other things), and as always I have to thank all of you because without your interest in Princeward & Co I don't think this story would have gone past the initial idea we had for chapter 1.

I'll update chapter 11 within the coming week and then I'll see you all after the New Year.

~ D. Walls


	12. Empire State of Mind

**A/N:** I've been told that this hiatus was utter torture for some. To those people I apologize 100% for taking forever to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas Outtake as much as I've enjoyed reading the comments from it. This Chapter will definitely clarify a few things but with answers often comes more questions.

Happy Princeward & Co Update Day

~D. Walls

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Empire State of Mind<strong>

You made me want you  
>You made me leave you<br>You made me tumble  
>And fall<br>But if I…

Can't have you the way, I want you  
>I don't want you at all<p>

Baby, I can take a lot  
>Cause I love<br>Everything you got  
>Though your kisses<br>Fill me  
>So if you got<br>Someone else  
>I gotta go<br>Oh, that you know  
>Ye that's it honey<br>I quit I'm movin' on

"That's It, I Quit, I'm Movin' On"~ Adele

* * *

><p><strong>Five Weeks Later<strong>

_This is Ryan Seacrest with your E! News Royal Family Update. We broke the news last week that 21 year old, Princess Alice and her boyfriend of the past five years Lord Jasper Whitlock got engaged while celebrating Prince Edward's 24__th__ birthday in Jamaica and are currently planning a New Years Wedding._

_However, there are reports coming out that there is more news from Buckingham Palace... I'll send you over to our London correspondent Olivia Blackwell with the rest of our Hot Young Royals news. Olivia?_

_Thanks Ryan, there is word that the Palace is gearing up to announce… a Royal Baby. _

_That's right, word is that the palace is preparing for the birth of the first Royal Grandchild of Queen Esme and Prince Carlisle. Now, before you start speculating, our sources are saying that this is not a shotgun wedding for the fashionable Princess and Lord Whitlock, which leaves two randy royals, Prince Edward and Prince Emmett. Our sources in the Palace are staying mum however; eyewitnesses have spotted the one and only Tanya Voltera, ex-girlfriend of Prince Edward, leaving an OBGYN's office on several occasions in over the past week in Switzerland. The Young Royals are currently in Los Angeles for the BAFTA Awards, but are due back in London next week after they finish their North American tour. It's starting to look like we Brits might be getting two weddings and a baby. We'll have more as the story develops, back to you Ryan._

_Thanks Olivia. We here at E have been on Young Royal watch since they arrived in the US last weekend for a star studded week of events surrounding the BAFTA Awards this Thursday. However, the question on everyone's mind is what happened to the mysterious American brunette Prince Edward was spotted with for several weeks last month? Rumors were circulating that he and the mystery woman were quite smitten in Jamaica. Pictures of the pair at the Prince's birthday dinner are all over the net, yet the identity of the mystery woman is still being kept secret. We're also hearing that the mystery woman was at the center of the disagreement resulting in a bar brawl between the rowdy Prince and a gentleman in North Carolina back in June._

_We have more Hot Young Royals news… after this commercial break, only on E News._

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

I stood there staring at the television on the wall, completely stunned by how much my life had changed in such a short amount of time. In a little over a month, I went from being in a safe and loving relationship with Jake, to an amazingly hot and fun fling with Edward, to sitting here packing up my bedroom alone and single.

I have not talked to Jake since we had our final fight right after his father's funeral. I really cannot blame Jake for being pissed considering my short fling with Edward resulted in me having feelings for him. If the tables were reversed I don't think I would want to be Jake's number two choice either. If I had known he had feelings for Charlotte, and was forcing himself to want to be with me I would have done the exact same thing. The only problem is now that we've broken up, I really miss having him as a friend. He hasn't returned any of my phone calls, text messages, or emails. I was starting to think he moved out of his apartment just to avoid seeing me in the hall when Paul let me know Jake hasn't been back from North Carolina.

Then there's Edward, oh my bad, Prince Edward. After the fight with Jake, Edward gave me a ride to the airport where he apologized profusely for being… well an ass and promised that we could start fresh now that Jake and I broke up and all of our cards were on the table... I was just about to forgive him when I spotted us on the cover of a magazine. I'll never forget the caption, '_The Real Cinderella, American Girl Lands Prince'._ Imagine my surprise to find out that I have been secretly dating a prince. Edward explained why he didn't tell me from the beginning and how he wanted to make sure that I fell in love with him for him before finding out about his title. Being lied to about something this important wasn't my favorite thing but I understood, kind of. We kissed goodbye at the airport and promised to keep in touch to see where the relationship could go from here. Three weeks, six impromptu visits, and lots of sex later, Edward sends me e-mails letting me know that he found out that Tanya was pregnant and apparently, it is his baby, but that it changed nothing between us. I sent him an email back letting him know it changes everything. I can't be the reason his child grows up without a father and so I insisted that he try to work it out with Tanya.

"Hey B, these just came for you," Rose said walking into my room with another vase of lilies. "He may not know the proper use of a condom, but Edward sure knows how to pick out nice flowers."

"Rose…"

"What… too soon for jokes?"

"Uh, yeah. Way too soon. But you can just set them anywhere," I said putting the books I had in my hand in the box in front of me.

"Bella… granted I am not the biggest Edward fan, and I know this whole baby thing is a lot to deal with but don't you think it was a little presumptuous of you to give up Edward? Emmett says none of them really think Edward is the father."

"It doesn't matter what anyone but Edward thinks and as far as he's concerned this is his baby. Besides once the world finds out for sure, I don't want to be the woman that broke up a happy family."

"Happy… we're talking about Edward and Tanya. The only thing happy about those two is what happened to create this _baby_. All I am saying B is, for once, doing the right thing, might not actually be doing the right thing to do."

"Look Rose, I know what it's like to have a parent leave you and go off and start another family like you never existed and I will do everything in my power to never be that woman."

"So we're just going to move to New York and pretend it never happened?" she said walking over and sitting down on the bed next to the box I was packing.

"Pretend what never happened?"

"Bella you can't just pretend you don't love him. I don't know why you do, but you do and let's face it, you'll regret giving him up for the rest of your life. Just talk to him, he has been in LA for the past few days and has been calling nonstop. You know he'd fly here in a minute to be with you if you said it was okay."

"Yeah well it's not okay. I don't want to see him Rose, please just let it go."

"But Bella…"

"Rose I am serious, drop it."

"Bella?"

"Rose!"

"Fine, consider it dropped. But, you know you can't avoid him forever. Might as well deal with it sooner rather than later."

"Yeah well I'll deal with him in my own way in my own time. I am not going to do this on anyone's schedule but mine."

"Okay B, I hear yah, you're a strong independent woman that doesn't need a man and blah, blah, blah. So I take it you'll be okay here if I go meet Emmett in California for the rest of the week? I mean it's been forever since we've seen each other and Skype sex just isn't doing us justice right now."

"Yes I am sure the five days since he's left has been complete and total torture for you and your sex life. But I don't care if you go, I have a few things I need to take care of here this week before the big move," I said taping up the box I had been filling.

"Bella all of that can wait, I mean it's a trip to LA with the men of our dreams… how on earth are you able to pass that up?" Rose asked walking back towards the door. "Face it B, if you don't get it together soon you're going to dry up and then no man will want to get it."

I grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at Rose as she darted out of my room. Sometimes her lack of subtlety was highly annoying. I mean couldn't she understand that I'd give anything to be with Edward the way we were just a few weeks ago. Nevertheless, he is going to be a father, and I'd be damned if I got in the way of his child having the opportunity to have a perfect family.

* * *

><p><em>This is Phyllis Newman coming to you live from the BAFTA Awards Red Carpet in LA. The award show is set to begin in a matter of minutes and we are all awaiting the arrival of the royals. Word on the carpet is that they are on their way and should be arriving shortly.<em>

_[Camera pans down red carpet as long stretch limo pulls up]_

_Well folks the moment we have all been waiting for is here. Stepping onto the red carpet first is the always-stunning Princess Alice and Lord Whitlock, looking smashing as usual. The young Princess has been all smiles since she announced her engagement a few weeks ago and it's clear the engagement is definitely agreeing with her. She's practically glowing as she walks down the carpet posing with her handsome fiancé. _

_Next we have the dashing Prince Emmett, looking dare I say sexy as ever in his suit. Oh, wait… who is this getting out of the car with him. It appears the sexy Prince has brought a date, and she is quite the looker. Word on the carpet is that Prince Emmett is here with the same woman he was linked with a few months ago at his brother's birthday party. The beauty is wearing a red one shoulder Marchesa Asymmetric Silk-Chiffon Gown, with her dark hair curled down her back. You know what that means ladies the spare to the Heir might be officially off the market as well._

_[Camera pans over crowd as they go wild]_

_That sound means one thing, the man of the night Prince Edward has arrived on the carpet. Apparently, it is date night because the future king is here with… oh my… It appears the Prince is making a statement to confirm the rumors that he is expecting his first child. His date is none other than Tanya Voltera his former girlfriend and the rumored mother of the next heir to the throne. Hopefully, we'll be able to get a quick interview with the Royals before the show begins._

_[Camera follows as the Royal Heirs walk down the carpet towards Phyllis]_

"_Your Majesties I am so honored to make your acquaintances. The questions on the mind of everyone watching back home, aside from who are you wearing of course, is…"_

"_Phyllis… Phyllis before you even go there I am proud to announce publically that I am in fact pregnant and Edward and I couldn't be more proud," Tanya gushed rubbing her slightly visible baby bump under her flowing gown._

"_Uh… actually the question all of our readers wanted to know was when Princess Alice and the good Lord Whitlock were planning to get married, but you heard it hear on Restless Style TV first. Prince Edward, heir to the British throne is expecting his first child."_

_[Camera gets reaction shots from all the royals, as everyone stands there speechless as Tanya gushes into the camera]_

* * *

><p>I turned the television off and wiped away the lone tear that had escaped my eyes. I am not sure why the sight of Edward with Tanya had me so emotional, it is not like I wasn't aware of the situation before hand. Hell, in the two days Rose has been in LA she's kept me informed, whether I wanted to be or not, about all the high jinks Tanya had been up to. However, seeing them… together in public… it was just too – too real. It was one thing to know mentally that Edward had gotten that bitch pregnant; it was another all together, to see her living the life I had hoped to live, on worldwide television.<p>

Deciding that my Kardashian's marathon could wait, I got up and decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I was walking through the living room when my phone buzzed in my hand; it was a text from Rose.

_Whatever you do don't watch any coverage of the awards until later._

_I need to talk to you first. Rose_

I considered responding and letting her know that it was too late and that I already saw the hot mess that was Tanya parading her mistake around like they planned to have that damn baby. However, I figured I should wait till after I calmed down a bit. I was in the hall locking our door, when I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw two men carrying boxes out of Jake's apartment.

I ran down the hall past the two men, who just looked at me as if I was completely insane, zipping past them and into Jake's empty apartment. I stood in the middle of the floor where his sofa used to be and stared at the bare apartment. Jake was gone… I ran out of the bare apartment and down to Paul's apartment. I banged on the door, dying for him to answer and give me a logical explanation why all of Jake's things were gone.

"Hey Bella, to what do I owe the extremely loud pleasure," Paul said opening his door.

"Where is he Paul?"

"Um… who?" Paul asked looking confused.

"Jake, Paul. Please don't treat me like I am stupid, you know what I am talking about. Where is he?"

"Sorry Bella, I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't say anything," Paul said avoiding my eyes.

"Paul this entire thing is my fault, you have to tell me where he is so I can fix this. He is not just my ex, he is my best friend and I feel awful about how we ended. I need to fix this before I move to New York."

"I am sorry Bella, but I don't think you'll be able to," Paul said finally looking into my eyes that were filling with unshed tears. "Look Bella, all I know is that Jake asked me to let the movers in at night so that they could pack up his stuff and move it out without you noticing. As far as I know he's still in NC finishing up some stuff with his dad's attorney. Where he's going from there I have no idea."

I finally let out the breath I had been holding in and with it, released the unshed tears pooling in my eyes. Paul pulled me into an embrace and stroked the back of my head.

"It's going to be okay Bella. I know exactly how you feel, I am losing my best friend too, but Jake is a strong person and after he takes some time to lick his wounds he'll pop back up. So it's really not goodbye, it's see you later."

"I need to make things right with him Paul, I don't want him to end up hating me over this one mistake," I cried into Paul's chest soaking it with a mixture of tears and snot.

"Look B, Jake could never hate you. You don't have to take my word for it, he wrote you a letter that arrived today," Paul said walking away from our embrace and over to his coffee table grabbing a large white FedEx envelope off it. "I am pretty sure this will give you some closure B," he said handing it to me.

I stared at the envelope over come with emotions. I wasn't sure what was left for Jake to say to me other than he hated my guts and never wanted to see my cheating ass again. I hugged the envelope to my chest as if it actually contained the closure I needed on the friendship I had with Jake. I had convinced myself after our break up that I was fine not speaking with him but who was I kidding? Aside from Rose and Jessica, Jake is one of my best friends; failed relationship aside.

I walked back to my apartment opened the door and sat down on the couch watching the envelope sitting on the table as if it was going to actually move, or better yet read the letter for me. I pulled my hair up into a bun and decided there was only one way I was going to get through this. I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, grabbing one of the two wine glasses we left out and poured myself a glass of wine. I took a quick gulp before walking back over to the couch, sitting the glass down on the table and opening the envelope pulling out the smaller one inside.

The front of the white envelope simply had my name written out in Jake's neat-for-a-man handwriting. I tore it open and pulled out the piece of paper, unfolding it only to find one sentence written in the middle of the page.

_I forgive you and will always love you_

_ ~Jake_

I sat the letter down and grabbed my glass of wine. The letter like Jake was sweet and to the point. I knew he would eventually forgive me for my indiscretion with Edward and someday in the future we would find our way back to being friends.

I curled up on the couch and turned on my favorite mindless reality show. Nothing takes your mind off your problems like watching an insanely rich family go on an amazingly lavish vacation to Bora Bora. Although, why anyone would date Frankenstein's twin is beside me, but that is rich socialites for you.

* * *

><p>~*~ Tanya Voltera ~*~<p>

A Few Weeks Ago

I slowly walked up to the office of my father's study; I was starting to feel like I did when I was in primary school and had to show my father my horrid marks. I stood in front of the massive oak doors for what felt like eternity. I had just gained enough courage to knock when the doors flung open.

"Tanya darling, great we've been expecting you, please come," My mum said ushering me into the massive second floor study.

I walked in and took the available seat in the chair across from my father. He did not acknowledge my presence, opting to continue staring at the papers in front of him. My mother closed the door to the corridor before walking over and taking the seat next to mine.

"Tanya, I understand you've gotten yourself into a predicament…"

"Well father, I just wanted to let you know that I am terribly sorry and that this whole bloody ordeal wasn't planned."

"Clearly it wasn't planned. However, my darling daughter, this mistake of yours might be the answer to all of our prayers. My initial research was correct and legally Edward has until his 25th birthday to find an eligible wife or he forfeits the right to reign over the kingdom."

I stared at my father, not exactly sure, where this conversation was going.

"Tanya, for once you're inappropriate behaviour is going to benefit this family instead of casting a shadow of shame upon us. Edward is going to be the father of this baby, and we are going to use this disastrous situation you have created to become part of the royal family."

"No... Dad no… this baby isn't Edward's, this baby was created out of love. I love Demetri, this is his baby, and we are going to raise it together and be the perfect bloody family that we never were," I said jumping up from my chair, slamming my hand down on the desk.

"Tanya, sit down!" My father yelled also getting up from his seat. "You will name Edward as the father of this baby and you will do as I say. I am tired of hearing about how you were not _loved enough_ as a child. Your mother and I have done everything in our power to give you a certain lifestyle and yes, we had to sacrifice time with you but damn it Tanya you have not wanted for a bloody thing. So for once, you will do what is asked of you and not talk back."

We stood there staring at each other, neither one of us backing down from our position.

"Tanya look, I understand you have strong feelings for this… this boy. Nevertheless, your father and I are thinking about your future. Saying that Edward is the father of your baby is going to ensure that you are going to become Queen one day. What more could you want?" My mother asked in her usual icy tone.

"Love… I know this is a foreign concept to you two emotionally stunted, unloving individuals but I want to be in a relationship with someone that actually loves me and wants to be around me and that isn't Edward."

"Tanya don't be so daft, we are setting you up to be the future Queen of this country and you're talking about something as silly as being in love. Your mother and I have let you go pissing around London for years and now it's time that you start thinking about your future and if you won't, we will. That's the end of this discussion you will do as I say," he said taking his seat, throwing his reading glasses down on the desk and rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You're excused," he said dismissing me without as much as a look in my direction.

I turned to look at my mother who looked back at me with that nonchalant, cold stare I've seen so much throughout my life signifying that I had no choice but to do as my father wished. I felt the tears starting to fill my eyes and I knew I had to vacate the room as quickly as possible without showing defeat to either of my parents. I did my best to pull myself together as quickly as possible and walked out of the room. I walked down the corridor to the grand marble staircase that wound its way up the floors of 10 Downing Street and made my way to my bedroom, tears slowly streaming down my face as I made my up to my regal prison.

This time tomorrow my life would no longer be mine. I'll just be a pawn in a larger power play by my heartless parents to get the status and money that they've always wanted. Edward would hate me more than ever, and I would be forced to lie to Demetri about the wonderful life we have created together… A life that was so beautiful and precious but at the same time such a little beautiful disaster.

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

Present Day

"Rose look, I appreciate you wanting to push her down a flight of stairs for me, but I don't have the money to bail you out of jail for assaulting a pregnant woman so just let her be," I said taping up my final box of crap.

"Isabella Marie Swan, this soon to be fat, unattractive heifer has stolen your man and you aren't even going to fight back? Forget moving, we need to get you to a doctor A.S.A.P because you can't be well. I mean, no woman in love would allow this… this cum bucket to swoop in supposedly pregnant, and steal their man without a good fight."

"Rose… really, it's alright. If I am meant to be with Edward, I will be. If not today then someday but I refuse to go to jail fighting any woman over a man, especially a pregnant one."

"But…"

"Rose… can we change the subject. You've been in LA for what five days and all you have to talk about is Tanya and Edward. Sex with Emmett can't be that bad," I said bursting with laughter before I could finish the sentence.

"Bella bite your tongue, sex with Emmett is _everything_ but bad. We're so happy, and Alice and Jasper are over the moon with their engagement and then there's you and Edward… B, I know you don't want to talk about it but Alice and I want you to have what we have… happiness."

"I am happy. I truly am, I had a wonderful time with Edward and yes it was cut short but I am not going to just fall apart just because I can't be with the man of my dreams. Circumstances sometimes get in the way and you have to just deal, and Rose I am just trying to deal the best I can."

"Damn you for being such a strong woman, because we all know I'd have taken these earrings off and I'd be whipping her…"

_Beep_

"Rose hold on that's the other line."

"Hello?"

"Bells, I am downstairs let me in," Charlie said.

"Okay," I said pressing the number 9 button and buzzing my dad into the building before clicking back over.

"Okay Rose, I hate to cut this short but Charlie is here to take me out to lunch."

"Alright B, but don't forget my plane gets in tonight at eight sharp, don't be late! I am too hot to be hanging out at the airport all night."

"Bye Rose," I said hanging up and walking into the living room to unlock the front door for Charlie.

Charlie and I had been hanging out a lot the past few days. Being the most unemotional person I know I was taken back when Charlie started getting choked up the other day helping me pack. I feel bad leaving him like this especially after the way Renee just abandoned us all those years ago. However, I have to remind myself it's not forever, and I'll be back for holidays and stuff. I am a little worried about who's going to make sure Charlie is eating properly but it's time for me to move on and out of Washington to kick start my career.

* * *

><p><em>New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of<br>There's nothin' you can't do_

It's been a full week, seven long days since we've been in New York full time and Rose has been playing this song nonstop the entire time…

_Now you're in New York  
>These streets will make you feel brand new<br>Big lights will inspire you_

The only thing I was inspired to do was to beat her unconscious and then throw her body into the Hudson River, letting her sing to the fish.

_Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
>New York.<em>

I walked past the mountain of still unpacked boxes in the hallway on my way to Rose's room. I opened the door, not bothering to knock, and entered the room only to find Rose dancing around her room.

_Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock  
>Afrika Bambataa shit, home of the hip-hop<br>Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back_

Oh my gawd she started rapping… "Hey Jay-Z is it at all likely that you'll get a new anthem anytime soon or are we going to be in an Empire State of mind for the next few weeks?" I asked acknowledging my presence.

"B, stop being a hater you know I can spit some rhymes."

"I am sorry, what?" I asked, not sure when Rose went from VH1 Top 20 to 106 & Park. "If I have to hear that song one more time I am going to jump off the Empire State building, let's get something else into rotation please."

"Fine crabby pants," Rose said walking over to her iPod and turning the song off. "Bella what's going on, you've been in a mood all week, and before you start lying and saying it's nothing remember this is me you're talking to and I know it's not nothing."

"Rose really…"

"I am fine," she interjected cutting me off. "How about you don't treat me like I'm stupid and I don't play that song on repeat for the next week."

"Look, it's just harder than I thought seeing the two of them everywhere. I knew they would be all over the magazines because he's a prince or whatever but I didn't think it would be all over the television nonstop for the past week or so."

"Bella, I feel bad for you, but at the same time you have no one to blame but yourself. You didn't have to break up with Edward just because he was having a baby. Hell, he shouldn't be having that demon spawn. I don't know why the two of you are choosing to be miserable and alone instead of being happy together. It's just plain stupid. No, it's not stupid; this is what happens when you let your pride get in the way of your heart, you end up alone."

"Rose, what would you have me do? Fly to London, demand that Edward chooses me that he puts all of his responsibilities aside, and just runs away with me. Don't you think I want that? Realistically though Rose, I can't have it. If Edward really wanted to be with me, he would be. He would not have just let me walk away. Yes, he has sent flowers and other things, but he hasn't come himself, he hasn't flown to New York and bared his soul out to me so why should I have to fly over there and do it to him. I am not the one that ruined what we could have been by getting some slut pregnant."

I stood there emotionally spent from holding in my feelings for so long and just stared at Rose, who was staring at me with a proud look on her face. I felt proud of myself to for finally releasing my true feelings but at the same time, saying aloud how pissed I truly was at the situation and at Edward took me from one emotional level to the next. I closed my eyes and exhaled as the tears started slowly streaming down my face.

"I am sorry for being so hard on you B, I didn't think… I am sorry," Rose said walking over and hugging me. "Everyone always tells me I need to filter my thoughts better and one of these days I'll get that right. You should know by now that you need to just ignore me."

"I do ignore you…" I sobbed.

"Look I'll stop bringing up this shiteous situation if you'll try to start having fun again. I mean, we're in a brand new city and there are millions of guys in New York to keep you busy until he who shall not be named gets his shit together. In fact my first client is this couple that own a new restaurant/lounge downtown and we're having a grand opening tonight. There'll be plenty of sexy guys there and free booze, what do you say?"

"Rose I – I don't know if I'll be good company."

"Oh wonderful, we'll leave around six because I need to get there a little early. It's almost four now so we should get ready."

I stood there for a minute, pretty sure I said I didn't think I should go, but opting not to mention it to Rose because I was sure she had heard me but opted to ignore me. Looks like I am officially enrolled in the Rosalie Lillian Hale's break up recovery course. As I was walking back to my room to get ready I couldn't help but to think about what Tanya's life must be like now, playing house with Edward and preparing to have a baby.

* * *

><p>~*~ Tanya Voltera ~*~<p>

It's been three weeks since Edward found out that I was pregnant with _his_ child and he still hasn't proposed to me. Hell, I have not even been invited to stay at the palace or anything. My father's plan is definitely not going to work. I will be nothing more than the mother of the future king's illegitimate child. Forever known in history as the whore who couldn't keep her legs closed…

I never should have gone along with this stupid arse plan. I could be in Switzerland right now with my Demetri, preparing to raise this baby in a happy loving relationship instead of here pregnant and alone.

The icing on the cake was the fact that father didn't feel comfortable letting me out of house alone, so either I have to stay trapped in this house with him and the ice queen or be followed around by two security guards.

There was a knock at the door, I walked over and opened it to find a parcel sitting on the floor of the corridor in front of my door with the H.M. Seal on it. I closed the door and headed back over towards my desk. I grabbed a pair of scissors and began opening the parcel excitedly. I felt like a child at Christmas. Beneath the brown paper was a mahogany box with a tiara etched in the top with a note taped to the front.

_From The Desk of H. M. Queen Esme_

_Dearest Tanya, _

_It is with great pleasure that I gift you this, as you are now a part of my family. I do hope that we will be able to spend lots of time together getting to know each other properly. Until then I do hope you will accept my invitation to formally, move into Buckingham Palace at a suitable time for you. I do believe you will feel most at home in the wing we have set up for you. _

_Enclosed you will find two gifts that I do believe you will find most helpful in your coming days._

_All my love,_

_Esme_

I sat the note down on the desk next to the box. I put one hand on each side of the box and slowly opened it. Inside laying on top of red suede cloth was an index card and next to that card laid a set of keys, which I am assuming would allow me to enter my private suite in the palace. I picked up the card and read it while holding onto the keys of my new life.

_Upon the birth of my Unnamed Grandchild, heir_

_to the throne, I award Tanya Voltera an official title._

_From the day of the birth throughout the duration of her natural life_

_she will henceforth be known as The Duchess of Cornwall._

_If you are to become legally married to HRH the Prince of Wales,_

_you will receive the honorable title of Her Royal Highness._

The note was signed and notarized by the office of the Queen so it was official; I was going to be Tanya, Duchess of Cornwall in a few months. It appears father's plan was going to work out after all. I put the note and keys down, grabbed my phone and called Carmen; this news was just too good not to share.

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

It took Rose forty-five minutes, six dresses and several phone calls before she was ready to go to Bon Temps. Apparently, Bon Temps is going to be the next "it" restaurant, or at least that is what Rose would have you believe from all the work she's been putting into making this opening a success. We left our apartment thirty minutes later than planned but I felt amazing for the first time in weeks. We hailed a cab, giving him the directions to the downtown address.

"Okay B, I need you to be completely frank with me about Bon Temps. I promised Eric and Sookie that I would help turn their baby into a success and I really can't afford to piss off my first client," Rose said without looking up from the message on her blackberry.

"I am sure you did fine, if anyone can throw a kick ass party it's you," I said trying to reassure her. "So what kind of place is this exactly?"

"It's southern but with a twist, a combination of JT's Southern Hospitality and Jay's 40/40 Club. The food is amazing, their chef Lafayette is fucking amazing, and he cooks pretty well too."

"Promise me you'll try to mingle a bit while I am working. I don't want to find you sulking in a corner somewhere, with a margarita, thinking about what could have been. We're only young once B, and if you're not going to go after Edward you might as well start getting over him."

I really wish it were that easy. I've been trying to get over Edward and short of having electroshock therapy to have him erased from my mind, I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon.

I nodded in faux agreement and turned to look at the people we were passing by as we made our way to the lounge. I could tell that I was going to love summers in the city, everyone looked so happy and carefree, feelings that I was lacking as of late. Although I would never admit it to Rose's face, she had a point. It was time that I stopped thinking about what could have been, attempt to live my life and stop mourning, there are plenty of fish in the sea and all that jazz.

"Tonight I think I am going to get my groove back, or at least some of it," I said grabbing my lip-gloss out of my bag and reapplying it as we pulled up in front of Bon Temps.

Rose whispered a quiet pep talk to herself before paying the cabbie and getting out. This was it, I was going to get to see Rose in her natural habitat being the HBIC at her first event. I was very excited for her but so nervous at the same time. If this event goes well Rose will get to plan all the events for Bon Temps for the next year, which apparently in the city that never sleeps, is a lot of events.

After we went inside, Rose went straight to work and I walked around the lounge trying to stay out of the way as they finished prepping for the night. I wondered over to the bar naturally, and took a seat. I motioned for the bartender at the other end of the bar and then looked up at the television on the wall behind the bar, only to see Edward and Tanya splashed across TMZ.

"Looks like you could really use a drink, a pretty lady like you shouldn't be sitting at a bar looking sad in the middle of the day."

I looked down to see the tall blonde bartender standing in front of me whipping down the bar.

"Yeah well it's been a long few weeks, and it doesn't appear to be getting much better anytime soon."

"Well I hear ya, I mean I was the all American quarterback in high school and now I am just a bartender in my sister's restaurant. But life is what you make it, so instead of wallowin' in my sorrow I am gonna just make the most of it."

"Yeah… I am working on that, I am just having a harder time than usual letting go."

"What's his name?"

"That obvious is it?" I asked blushing.

"Well darlin' there are only so many things that'll bring someone to the bar in the middle of the afternoon and relationship problems are usually at the top of that list. So what's this fool done to get you so upset?"

"Well he got another woman pregnant… and now they're off playing house. Every time I think I am over it… him… and us, the situation seems to keep being paraded in front of me."

"Wow… yeah you definitely need a strong drink. What'll it be?"

"Umm, tequila shots," I said opening my purse. "In fact let's just make it a double," I said laying my money on the counter.

"I am insulted! Put that away, drinks are on me tonight," he said with a wink, turning to get the good tequila off the shelf.

"Thanks… uhhh"

"Jason, and you are?"

"Bella, and thanks Jason but I don't want you to get into trouble for giving me free drinks," I said before downing my first shot.

"Please what's the little sis going to do, fire me?" he asked batting those sexy blues at me before taking a shot.

Three hours, several tales from relationship hell and many… many shots of tequila later and I was being lead to the supply closet by the first attractive man to show interests in me in weeks and I could care less. Jason was a fine piece of ass and I was in desperate need to get laid, even if it was up against a wall in a supply closet of some lounge.

Jason was exactly what I needed right now to keep my mind off… well off him. He wasn't too gentle but he was just rough enough to get me to climax, sex with him was like a reawakening of my inner self confidence. I am a strong young woman that doesn't have to sit around pinning away for any man especially one with baby mama drama when I could be having hot passionate sex with the sexy southern bartender that has abs for days…

"So… this was… nice," I said pulling my panties back up and rearranging my dress.

"Sure was Bella, I have to say that ex of yours must be some fool to let someone as amazing as you get away."

"Yeah well, his loss…"

"Is my gain. What would you say if I asked you out on a proper date, you know nothing too fancy but I am dying to get to know you better,"

"You mean like a date, date?" I asked staring at his naked body lying on the blanket on the floor.

"Uh fuck yeah, I mean why not? We're both single and clearly we aren't lackin' in the passion department. What'd ya say… a real date where we potentially keep our clothes on for the majority of the time. Unless of course you want to be naked the whole time in which case I am very much okay with that."

Jason, are you in there? Tara said she's been tending the bar alone for the past half hour. What are you doin'?" Said the voice knocking from the other side of the door.

"Uh, yeah sis, I'll be right there I was just getting something."

"Yeah okay Jason but you better not be in there doin' what I think you're doin'."

We sat there quietly listening as Sookie huffed and then walked away. I watched as Jason dressed his lean muscular body before we snuck out of the closet and back to the now extremely loud and crowded party.

"You know what why the hell not," I said writing my number down on a napkin and handing it to Jason. "One date. It can't be worse than almost getting caught by your sister so… let's do it."

"Alright Miss Bella, you're on. It's definitely going to be the night of your life," he said slipping the napkin into his pocket before giving me a hug. I can't lie, I loved the feeling of being inside of a man's warm embrace again, that body pillow just wasn't doing it for me anymore.

I said my goodbyes to Jason and then tried in vain to find Rose and let her know that I had a good time at the party but I was going to head home. I sent Rose a quick text letting her know that I was off and that I wouldn't wait up since the party looked like it was just getting good and it was just midnight.

I was waiting on the corner for a cab when I felt my phone buzzing. I pulled it out, expecting a response from Rose only to find a message from Jason letting me know that he was excited about our date and that he hoped that since I now had his number, I wouldn't be afraid to use it. I got in the cab with a huge smile on my face I was in a new city, and for the first time I was actually looking forward to the different possibilities and adventures Rose and I would have now that we were Big Apple residents.

* * *

><p><em>Welcome back to E! News, with <em>_Giuliana Rancic and Jason Kennedy in for Seacrest. Well ladies, it looks like we can all stop holding out for Prince Charming. Our sources in London are telling us that it's official… Tanya Voltera has moved into Buckingham Palace. Now, the only question we are left wondering is when the future king is going to put a ring on it. Let's head over to our E News London correspondent, Olivia Blackwell for more…_

_Hello G and Jason. You're absolutely right G, with Tanya moving into the palace and word being that the Queen has already begun taking steps to give Tanya an official role in the Royal Court, the question everyone wants to know is when will Prince Edward put a ring on that finger and make it official? As some of you might not be aware, if the baby of Prince Edward is born without the Prince and Tanya being married that would automatically skip the new baby from the line of succession to become future king._

_Autumn is officially beginning and I'll be sticking around London to see if things start to heat up with the Young Royals. Until next time, you're watching E! News._

* * *

><p>AN: Well loves, Royal Bliss is officially back on it's two week rotation I hope the wait wasn't to painful for you. Although I consider this chapter to be sort of a filler chapter trust me when I tell you that the next chapter (that I've already started) is going to be AMAZING!

Anyway, have an awesome New Year and I'll see you all here in 2012.


	13. Love and Affection

**A/N: **I know you want to yell at me for being a week late posting this, and trust me I've yelled at myself enough for all of you. Nevertheless, time management was never my strong suit and I refused to rush through the ending of this chapter because I wanted it to be… perfect.

I literally had a hard time writing the end of this chapter because I was swooning pretty bad and so was rk_ash when I sent her an excerpt so I cannot wait to see what you guys think.

Oh and Happy 100,000 words everyone...

~D. Walls

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Love And Affection<strong>

You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you

You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

E.T. ~ Katy Perry

* * *

><p><strong>To:Isabella Swan<strong>

**From: Edward Cullen**

**September 12, 2011**

**1:15 AM**

**Subject:** Happy Birthday

In the unlikely event the subject of this email did not give away the reason that I am writing then I will start with saying Happy Birthday love. I know it is only 1 AM your time and that you are probably out having a smashing time at some pub with Rose.

I know we agreed that we would not communicate with each other but I miss you terribly. I cannot seem to go a day without imagining that I am seeing you in a crowd or through a reflection. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart and regardless what the media is spinning about Tanya and me, I wanted you to know without a shadow of a doubt it's you and always will be you. There is no other woman that will ever take your place in my heart.

Well it appears I am fucking rambling so again, I wish you a smashing birthday love, if only I could spend it with you.

Your Future Husband,

Edward

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Bella Swan**

**September 12, 2011**

**6:45 AM**

**Subject:** Re: Happy Birthday

Lol future husband huh… I wasn't aware you proposed. I was just thinking about you and your birthday in Jamaica too, I can't believe that we were that happy only three months ago. It's funny how life turns out sometimes. Edward I know this situation hasn't been easy for you, and lord knows it hasn't been easy for me either. However, we agreed not to communicate because it would be best for the both of us. As much as I love you, and would give anything to spend my life with you, your baby's needs are more important than ours are. We can't change what is, we can only accept it and attempt to move on.

I wish you all the best.

Bella

Sent From My Verizon Wireless Blackberry

**To: Isabella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**September 12, 2011**

**2:15 AM**

**Subject:** Re: Re: Happy Birthday

I know but I want to change it. I would give up everything I have to spend one more moment with you as we were in Jamaica. I do not want to be the father of this child Isabella, and I am sure Tanya is lying. We could run away together, just you and me. We could go anywhere, be anyone, and do anything. I have enough money that we could start over anywhere in the world. As long as I have you, nothing else matters and eventually you will be my wife.

Please say you will at the very least think about it.

Royally Yours,

Edward

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Isabella Swan**

**September 12, 2011**

**7:30 AM**

**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Happy Birthday

Edward my mother ran out on my father and me when I was a little girl. I have no real memories of her and although I know I am better off without her in my life, I am eternally angry that she was so selfish as to have a child that she knew she didn't want. Now, she is remarried and has a completely new family. Imagine the pain I feel every day, feeling as if I wasn't good enough for her to stick around and get to know me, only coming to visit on the occasional birthday and Christmas.

Under no circumstances will I ever be okay with you running away from your child. You have responsibilities not just to Tanya and your baby, but also to your country and I couldn't live with myself knowing I was the reason you ran away from those responsibilities. I will always love our time together but like they say, all good things must come to an end and our time has come.

For both of our sakes, this is goodbye.

Bella

Sent From My Verizon Wireless Blackberry

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

"Miss Swan, we're still having our Halloween party tomorrow right?"

"Of course Elizabeth and I am looking forward to seeing all of you ladies dressed up."

"Bella, let me tell you what isn't going to happen. I am not coming to school dressed up in some stupid costume because, for whatever reason, this school decided to waste my daddy's money hiring the first bumpkin off the train."

I turned my attention to the teenaged pot stirrer and tried with all of my might not to tell her to shut her spoiled entitled mouth. However, since I need my employment to continue paying my rent, I just smiled.

"Well Ashley, your father's money is being spent to ensure that you receive a valuable education, whether or not you think I am qualified for that task is neither here nor there seeing as I currently have the _fortunate_ opportunity to teach you."

"How dare…"

"Oh and the next time you feel the need to speak out in my classroom and are directing that conversation towards me, you will address me as either Miss Swan, or Instructor Swan," I interrupted prompting her to slam her book closed on her desk just as the bell rang.

I watched as my final class of the day hurried out of the room before I had a chance to tell them what the homework would be. I've wanted to be a teacher for as long as I can remember but what prompted me to apply at a secondary school instead of elementary, I will never understand. I sat down behind my desk and looked out over my empty classroom. I glanced down at the stack of papers I needed to grade tonight when there was a knock at the door.

"Well if it isn't my favorite teach. I swear Bella, if I had teachers like you when I was in high school I reckon I would've paid more attention to what was goin' on," Jason said, walking into my classroom bouncing an apple from hand to hand. "Oh this, well what kind of teachers pet would I be if I didn't come to class with an apple?" he said leaning up against the desk next to me.

"You're too sweet," I said standing up and leaning into his muscular arms. "And as much as I love to see you to, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well Sookie had me stop by this market a few blocks from here so since I was in the neighborhood I figured why not stop by and see my lady," he said giving me a slight kiss. "Well I best be off, the gang at Bon Temps are getting pretty worked up about the parties this weekend."

"Oh that reminds me, Jason I know this is a big deal to you and Rose…" I started before getting interrupted by my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. "One sec," I said to Jason, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"Speak of the devil, hello Rose," I said taking the call and walking over towards the window, overlooking the gang of uniformed girls out front of the school leaving to go home. The conversation was over in a New York minute, I had made plans to meet Rose after work for a late lunch before she went back to work. Apparently, she had the biggest surprise that was going to make this weekend one of the best weekends we have had so far in New York. I hung up and turned around to see Jason sitting in my chair with his feet up on my desk.

"That Rosalie is quite the firecracker. What is she up to now?"

"Don't let her hear you call her that, but apparently she has a _huge_ surprise, I know it's something to do with this weekend but she wouldn't say," I said knocking his feet off my desk as he pulled me into his lap. "Jason I am at work, what would my students think?"

"Somethin' along the lines of O.M.G. did you see that sexy man Miss Swan was canoodlin' with after school the other day?"

I let out a good laugh, before giving Jason a goodbye kiss, throwing the papers I needed to grade into my briefcase that Charlie bought me for my new job and we headed out so I could hear what this big surprise was.

I arrived at the restaurant and sat down at the table with Rose. She just stared at me with the biggest smile spread across her face while she held onto a brown express mail envelope.

"Rose, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, not wanting to spend the entire lunch trying to guess what the big news was.

"It came… it arrived in the mail today," she said handing me the sealed envelope with my name and address written on it in the most elegant font I'd ever seen. "Go on… open it; the anticipation has been killing me all afternoon."

I rolled my eyes at Rose's ability to over dramatize _every_ little thing and proceeded to open the envelope, only to have a smaller white one fall into my lap. I looked at the return address and as soon as I saw it was from London, knew exactly what it was. My excitement immediately went from zero to Rose in a matter of seconds. Underneath the official seal of the Queen was the invitation to Alice and Jasper's wedding.

The Lord Chamberlain is commanded by

The Queen to invite

Isabella Marie Swan

to the Marriage of

Her Royal Highness Princess Mary Alice Brandon, of Edinburgh,

with

The Lord Jasper Bartholomew Whitlock-Howard, of Norfolk

at Westminster Abbey

on

Saturday, 31st December, 2011 at 10.00 a.m.

"December 31st… is she serious? New Years Eve... that's right around the corner, there is no way she's going to pull of such an extravagant Alice approved wedding that fast."

"Please, Alice has probably been planning for this day since she was old enough to try on her mother's tiaras. I am sure she's been planning this wedding for weeks, we're just getting our invites two months before the wedding. The bigger question though is, are you going to be okay seeing Edward and the baby mama for an entire weekend?"

"Rose it's been two months, two weeks, and… and three days since Edward and I ended things. I am pretty sure I am going to be okay, besides, I am sure my plus one will keep me plenty company."

"Really… you know the exact count down to the day you two broke up? Yeah you're going to be just fine," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Look B, I am fine with you hanging out in that river in Egypt for as long as you want, but sooner or later you'll have to join us in the real world."

"I am not in denial Rose; I am dead serious, I am happy. Between work and Jason, I really have no complaints. I don't think anything could rain on my parade right now," I said looking over the menu.

"Oh good, because Alice will be here this weekend for a little shopping and a dress fitting," Rose said nonchalantly. "Oh and if I was you, I'd get a salad. This happiness you've been… _experiencing_ is starting to show."

"Hey! I'll have you know I've barely gained five pounds and Jason has no issue with it."

"Well, need I remind you these wedding photos will be all over the web, gossip shows, and will be seen for years to come. All I am saying is you don't want to have a slight donut around your waist for eternity."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see the server walking towards our table. We both ordered chicken Caesar salads with dressing on the side as Rose filled me in on her plans to have Alice appear at Bon Temps the weekend before her wedding and host her hen night so we can have one last hoorah before she's married and gets a permanent ball and chain.

* * *

><p>~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~<p>

It was bad enough that my little sister felt the need to invite my ex to her wedding, but to actually put her in the wedding party was just too much. Not to mention I finally got things to a semi-decent place with Tanya and this would be sure to set her off on a hormonal tirade. I can't believe Alice would do this to me, how bleedin' selfish of her.

I paced back and forth in front of the fire for another moment before deciding this situation needed to be handled head on. I threw the doors open, walked down the corridor, down a flight of stairs to the second floor and proceeded to walk towards Alice's suite and demand an explanation as to why my ex, whom she hasn't spoken too since Jamaica, is now in her wedding. I mean what kind of sick joke she was playing is beyond me. I walked into her room without knocking first, too annoyed for formalities and pleasantries.

As I walked through her sitting room, I heard voices coming through her bedroom door. I walked towards the voices that I now knew were coming from her walk in closet.

"Oh come off it Alice, I am going with you and that's the end of discussion. You cannot possibly think I want to stay here with him this weekend."

"It is not like you are going to be completely alone Em, Jazz and Riley are here and I'll be back Monday evening at the latest. Buck up Em, he really isn't that horrid anymore. I think he's accepting things much better."

"So let me get this straight. While I am stuck here with Prince Scrooge, you, Bree, Rose and Bella will be partying it up in New York, yeah?"

"Sounds about right, although I am sure Edward has missed you terribly Em. Between your charity work, official work and secret trips to visit Rose, my charity work, and planning this wedding the three of us have not really had time to spend together."

"Okay I have a better plan, how about the whole lot of us aside from Edward and that troll he knocked up go to New York, it'll be one of our last big trips before you are a married woman."

"And what shall we tell our darling brother? I mean luckily he has been so busy with his official trips abroad that he hasn't been noticing our disappearances but I am positive that he's heard by now that Rose and Bella are in my wedding party and he will not be happy."

"Hell I don't know Al, you're supposed to be the bloody crafty, all intuitive one of the three of us. What do you think we should tell him."

"How about, 'Edward we are stabbing you in the back by hanging out with your ex girlfriend, whom you still love by the way, and did not know we were still in bloody contact with.' I would imagine something along those lines would suffice," I said, walking into the closet and interrupting their debate.

"Oh… um… Edward we – we were not aware that you were home," Alice said dropping the trousers she had been folding into her suitcase. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to learn how you two really feel about me at the moment. I mean am I really that bad? Might as well be honest and tell me to my face."

Alice and Em exchanged a quick glance. "Look big bro, we love you dearly, you know this. Nevertheless, the whole Tanya baby situation has… well it has sucked all the life out of you and you really are not fun to be around anymore. You were trying to keep it all together and then in September it is as if you just snapped and stopped caring."

"So you've instead been spending time with Isabella behind my back? I mean how is she, what has she been up to, where is she living now?"

Em and Alice shared another quick side-glance, but said nothing filling the closet with an awkward silence. I stared at the two of them getting angrier by the minute.

"Are you flipping kidding me? You two are suppose to be my best friends, my clarity in this shite storm I've found myself in and you cannot even be frank with me. I cannot believe this."

"Okay, Edward come off it already. In full disclosure, I never stopped talking to Bella after your break up. In fact, I have flown to visit her and Rose on several occasions in the past few months without you knowing and so has Emmett. However, in Em's defense he is dating Rose so bumping into Bella was bound to happen eventually since they do in fact live together," Alice said pausing to look at Em before continuing. "Bella's… Bella's doing really well. She had a bit of a rough time around her birthday, however, she loves the secondary school she works at, and she seems like she's finally back to her old self and she's started…"

"She's started what, Alice?" I asked, not wanting to miss anything in this update as I pictured a happy Isabella doing what she loved.

"She's moved on Bro, she started seeing this guy that works at the pub Rose does publicity for. They met at the launch party back in August and have been seeing each other ever since," Em said picking up where Alice left off.

I was speechless, hearing that Isabella… my Isabella was moving on with anyone that was not me was harder to hear than I thought. I mean logically I would be the biggest wanker in London… no in the world, if I thought she would not eventually find someone to make her happy in the ways that I could not. However, she had not mentioned him in the emails back in September so it cannot be too serious. Am I a fool for holding out hope that one day we would find our way back to each other? I turned around slowly and started walking away.

"You two go ahead and go to New York and have a smashing time, I am fine with it. After all, my lack of self-control did this to me."

I finally made it back to my suite after what felt like eternity when it hit me exactly what I needed to do to fix this situation. I grabbed my phone off the dock and dialed the number quickly.

"It's Edward, I need a favor."

* * *

><p>"So, you're sure you're okay with us flying to spend the weekend with Rose and Bella? If you aren't we reschedule and stay home this weekend and do a family bonding thing."<p>

"Alice for the last time, I don't care," I said biting into my toast and jam.

Alice stared at me from across the table, wanting to question whether I was okay but deciding to leave it alone for now. I took another bite of my toast and proceeded to finish reading the morning paper.

"Edward, I know you lov…"

"Good morning loves. Alice, I wanted to stop by and see you before you left," my mother said, gliding into the room and cutting off Alice. "Not to mention Edward, I need to have a word with you before we meet with Aro later today."

"Mum, are you sure you don't want to come with us girls dress shopping?"

"Darling, I'd love to be able to fly out with you today but unfortunately I have some unfinished business here that needs to be taken care of first. I do intend to meet you ladies on Sunday when you meet with Monique Lhuillier at Bergdorf's if everything goes as planned."

"Smashing, I hope everything works out. I'd be completely devastated if you weren't able to see me in the dresses and help me make a decision," Alice said getting up from the table. "Besides, I am dying for you to meet Rosalie, not to mention the one that got away," she whispered nodding towards me and walking out of the room.

My mother took Alice's seat across from me at the table. "Darling, I know you're not happy about this whole situation but we really should make the best of it. How do you think this baby is going to feel coming into the world surrounded by all of this hostility?"

"Mother, I don't care what that lying twat says, I am not the father of that baby. You know it, I know it, and she and Aro know it. I do not understand why we are all walking around pretending as though this isn't what it is; a hare-brained plot by Aro to finally get his footing into the Royal Family once and for all."

"Oh, Edward," she said with a smile standing up. "One of these days darling you'll learn that you can catch more flies with honey."

"Mother, they're trying to…"

"Edward, after the year you've had maybe you should try being a tad less impulsive," she interrupted. "One day you will become King Edward, and you will learn that only those who have the patience to do simple things perfectly will acquire the skill to do difficult things easily."

"Johann Friedrich von Schiller said that, if I remember correctly."

"Correct, guess you learned something in boarding school after all. Aro will be here in two hours. I expect to see you and your new attitude in my study promptly," she said walking out of the room leaving me to pounder her words.

* * *

><p>I arrived to the palace a little early to get myself together mentally before having to sit down and discuss this blasted pregnancy further; with Tanya, her parents, and of course mine. The palace was decorated beautifully, as usual, for autumn. As I was walking up the staircase towards my mother's second floor study, I saw Alec and Vicky talking on the landing.<p>

"Edward," Alec said upon seeing me.

"Alec, Victoria, good afternoon," I said walking up to them.

"Edward, I was just on my way over to Clarence House to talk to your assistant about your schedule for this upcoming week. I have a few appearances I think would be perfect for Tanya and yourself," Victoria said grabbing her massive calendar out of her bag.

"Oh well that shouldn't be too hard, I am going out of town later today and won't be back for a week, maybe two," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh okay I'll be sure… wait… what?" She asked flipping frantically through the book trying to get to this week. "Why was I not informed that you were going out of town this coming week? Is it business or pleasure? Or do I even need to ask?"

"I agree Edward, was security informed of your travel arrangements? I do not recall Cauis arranging travel arrangements for this coming week," Alec said looking at me skeptically.

"Well actually I was going solo. I am going to go and stay at the apartment in Paris and just clear my head. I had a talk with my Mum this morning and we agreed that I need to take some time and get myself together because, lately, I have not been that alluring to be around."

"Interesting… so you were planning to go to a foreign country alone, without your security detail for seven or more days and you weren't planning to tell anyone?" Alec asked, crossing his arms and giving that look that I am sure has gotten secrets and more out of some.

"Sounds about right, although I was going to let Mum and Dad know. And of course, Alice and Em," I said trying to sound less suspicious.

"What about Tanya, you know the mother of your child and my niece? Was she going to be privy to your travel plans?"

"Alec, I love you, you've been protecting our family for as long as I can remember. But to be completely frank with you, your niece is the reason I have been so pissy lately and need this trip to get myself together. So no, I didn't bloody well tell her about it," I said getting agitated with the fact that both of these people work for my family but are giving me the third degree as if I was some common criminal and not the fucking Prince of England. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with your _lovely_ family I need to prepare for."

I left both Alec and Victoria standing there speechless as I walked down the corridor, towards Mum's study.

I turned the knob and walked into the study to find my mother sitting behind her desk, reading over some papers. I cleared my throat to indicate that she was no longer alone, before walking over and sitting down in one of the club chairs on the opposite side of the desk. I waited as she signed the bottom of the papers, glancing up at me briefly before sliding the papers into a brown envelope and setting it to the side.

"Well darling I am confident this meeting will be quite smashing."

"Well that makes one of us, because with Aro involved, I am on predicting things to go from bad to worse."

"Pish posh Edward, remember our talk from this morning? Whenever you feel yourself getting miffed remember this web of deceit can only go so far before the truth will come out," Mum said getting up and walking to sit down next to me. "I know in my heart son that you are not this child's father, what I need to know however, is how deep Aro and his daughter are willing to dig themselves before the truth comes out."

"That is much easier said than done when it is your life they are playing with. I just want my life back Mum. I could be in New York right now with... I could be happy you know."  
>"I have talked with Alice and Emmett and I know Isabella has had an amazing effect on you in such a short time and it shows darling. But if she's as wonderful as I believe she is, I know she'll wait for you."<p>

"She shouldn't have to wait though mother," I said standing up walking towards the fire place in the middle of the room.

"Edward you have to have faith everything will work out the way it's supposed to be darling, you have to just believe," she said before there was a light knock coming from the door. We both turned around to see Alfred standing in the door.

"Your Majesty, Prime Minister Voltera and his family have arrived, shall I send them in?"  
>"Yes, yes Alfred dear, show them in, and if you'll be a dear, can we get a fresh pot of tea and some biscuits."<p>

"As you wish your Majesty," he said, turning and waving the Prime Minister and his family in.

"Queen Esme, Prince Edward, good afternoon," Aro said, as he slithered into the room followed by Jane and a noticeably rounder Tanya.

"Aro, Jane, Tanya wonderful to see all of you again," my mother said, ushering them over to the sofa's across the room. I could not keep my eyes off Tanya and her growing baby bump.

Between the last few times I saw Tanya a few weeks ago and now her stomach can no longer be hidden.

"Once Edward's ready we can begin," Aro said, throwing me an icy look, before plastering his fake smile back on and turning towards my mother.

"As you all know, since Edward and Tanya aren't married this baby will legally have no place in the line of succession." My mother said, as I sat down on the sofa next to her, facing Aro, Jane and Tanya who were sitting on the other side.

"That brings me to the point of this meeting. I demand that Edward marries my daughter and legitimize this union and baby," Aro said, smiling smugly.

"It's not fair that our poor Tanya has to be seen as the woman that Edward got pregnant and never married. That's going to completely ruin her reputation and our families," Jane said.

"Well Jane, let us be honest for a second; Tanya's reputation was not stellar to begin with. Furthermore, Aro we have discussed this, unless Edward wants to marry Tanya, no one is going to force my son to marry anyone. If that's all that needs to be discussed then I do believe we are finished here," Mum said standing up.

"Esme please, you must understand how this looks."

"Jane, believe me, I understand exactly how this looks. Nevertheless, Carlisle and my position have not changed in regards to our children's happiness. Now, if Edward decides he wants to marry Tanya and have this child be a legal part of this family then that is his decision to make. But I will NOT have you two pressuring these children and especially mine, into doing anything they don't want to."

"Esme, what about the political ramifications, the press is having a field day as it is, the Prime Minister's daughter having an illegitimate child by the Prince of England. I have an election coming up and this is not the type of scandal the voting public will vote for."

"Well I guess we are lucky that we are the Monarchy part of Constitutional Monarchy. Now Aro, if the election is so important to you, I would be more worried about winning a parliamentary majority with your current record instead of the romantic dealings of my son and your daughter."

"Your Majesty if I may…" Aro interrupted.

"Aro, I have been more than generous, I have allowed Tanya to move into the palace, she is being given all the privileges of the mother of the future heir. Unless there is an urgent reason for this marriage to take place, I will not allow you to use my son or my grandchild for your own political gain."

"However, Esme if we could just…" Jane started.

"Tanya darling, is there anything you would like to add or say in general?" My Mum asked cutting Jane off and earning an icy glare of her own.

"I… I do not want to marry Edward. I mean, do not get me wrong I would love to marry Edward. There are not many women in the country that would not want that honour. Nevertheless, I want Edward to propose to me because he wants to, not because he's being forced to, or because I am pregnant," she said before turning to face me for the first time since she arrived. "Edward I have loved you since I was sixteen years old and I know I didn't always show it in the best possible ways but I have. I know you are not in love with me, I am not sure if you ever really loved me. I have suspected over the years but I know your heart is with someone else now. Please do not feel pressured into marrying me just because I am pregnant. All I want is for my baby to have a relationship with its father and to be happy, that is all."

I sat there for a moment in shock and awe of the woman sitting in front of me. I have called Tanya many names recently and have thought the absolutely worst about her. However, it appears there is still a little of that sweet girl I met in school left in her after all. If Tanya was not trying to trick me into marriage then maybe I actually am the father of this baby. Maybe I will be able to co-parent with her and still live a happy life with… with Isabella.

"Tanya, do you mean that? Are you really not forcing us into a loveless marriage?"

I watched the disappointment wash through her features before she pulled herself back together and reclaimed the icy stare that she had clearly learned from her mother.

"Honestly, what would forcing you into a marriage solve except to raise the national divorce rate in a couple of years when we'd inevitably divorce. If you want to marry me Edward, then do it because you want to, not because you feel you have to. However, as long as you're a decent father to our child I will not push the issue any further. And neither will my parents, will you?" She asked turning back towards them.

Aro and Jane shared a look that I would describe as a cross between constipation and masked anger before nodding their agreement.

"Wonderful, I am so happy this is not going to get ugly. Nevertheless, I have taken the liberty to have some papers drawn up to legitimize this baby and allow it to join the official line of succession," Mum said, getting up and grabbing the brown envelope off of her desk. "Now, if Edward were to have more children after getting married those children would come first in line to the thrown unless of course he marries you Tanya dear, to which the first born would be first. The only stipulation is that a DNA test must be completed before the birth of the child to ensure that it is in fact Edward's. If not, this contract of course would be null-in-void," she said, pulling the papers out of the envelope and sitting them on the table in front of the Voltera's. "As you can see I have taken the liberty of already signing them, so once Tanya and Edward sign them and the DNA test is scheduled we can put this whole nasty incident behind us."

"Well of course we'll have to have our barrister look over these, you know just to make sure everything is on the up and up," Aro said, grabbing the papers and skimming through them.

"Oh I wouldn't expect anything else from you, but I am sure you'll find that they are standard for this type of arrangement," Mum said, grabbing her teacup off the table and taking a sip. "Oh and Aro, these documents are time sensitive. We would really like to have the DNA test done as quickly as possible, just so we can get these papers filed before the baby's birth which is quickly approaching."

"Esme, aside from being offended that you are insisting on a DNA test but Jane and I would much rather wait until the baby is born to do the test for health reasons, you understand."

"Aro, allow me to clarify something for you. Until the parentage of that child is verified, I will not allow your office, and _believe_ me when I tell you _I know_ it is your office, to continue exploiting this story in the media. Either she has the test done before the birth or she keeps mum about Edward being the father."

We all sat in total silence for a while before Aro slid the papers back in the envelope, gathered his belongings and ushered his family out of the room. I turned towards my mother who had the vaguest smile on her face and could not help but smile too. I was going to know, finally, if I was actually the father of Tanya's baby. In a few weeks, everything in my life could change back to normal and I could finally be with Isabella. I pulled out my cell phone and texted my contact to see if my plan was ready to be executed. By this time tomorrow, I would be one-step closure to getting my happiness back.

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

"Oh my... Emmett what are you doing here?" I asked, completely surprised to see Emmett standing outside my front door.

"Well teach, it's been a while and I heard there was going to be a big party this weekend and you know the party isn't a party unless I crash."

"Bella, do not listen to the rubbish coming out of his mouth. He knows the only reason he came on this trip was to see Rose in her sexy whatever costume," Alice said, squeezing around Emmett and walking into our apartment.

"Alice!" I screamed in excitement as we embraced. "I feel like it's been forever, how are the wedding plans coming?" I asked, as we made our way over to the living room.

"What am I invisible? Where is my love Bella?"

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to give Emmett a hug, only to have him to pull me off the floor into a bear hug.

"All right Em, we get it you need a lot of attention big brother, now be a gem and get our bags from the car. Bella and I need to have some girl talk."

Emmett mumbled something to himself before turning around and walking back out the door.  
>"Okay B, so Em and I did something before we left that we're not particularly proud of."<p>

I walked over to the sofa and sat down pulling my legs under me. "Okay... I am sure it wasn't that bad."

"Well, Em and I were talking about coming to see you and Rose and Edward over heard. Granted he was already in a mood, but finding out we've all kept in contact was not his cup of tea."

"Alice, I am sure he would have figured it out anyway considering Rose and I are in your wedding party."

"Well that's not the only thing we let slip..."

"Oh just spit it out Alice, what did you tell him?"

"We told him that you moved on and were seeing a new bloke," Alice rushed out.

I sat back and just stared at Alice for a moment, not sure how I felt about Edward knowing that I was trying to move on. After the emails he sent me on my birthday, a part of me wanted to fly to London and just run into his arms, regardless of the whole baby situation. Realistically that's not possible, the media would pant me as a home wrecking slut.

"How did he take the news?"

"In typical Edward fashion of course, but we diffused the situation wonderfully."

"What situation?" Rose asked walking in with an arm full of groceries.

"Em and I finally told Edward about Bella moving on," Alice said, getting up and walking over to hug Rose.

"Well, look Al I love you and Em dearly but your brother made his bed now he has to lay in it. I am sorry things with that hussy suck but if he was going to be coming, he should have covered his damn plumbing."

"Exactly love," Emmett said, walking back in with the rest of the groceries, followed by Laurent and Marcus carrying their bags. "Look at Rosie and I, we have hot sex everywhere; this counter, that couch, the shower, on the stairs..."

"EMMETT!" Rose yelled, turning the brightest shade of red.

"Wait... this couch?" I asked, slowly standing up feeling contaminated.

"Look, the point of this is to say that we always use protection, we don't want to slip up and have a little one until we're married."

Alice and I both stopped and just stared from Rose to Emmett. This was the first time either of them had mentioned getting serious and it was a little... strike that extremely surprising to hear Emmett so casually mention marrying Rose.

"Oh will the two of you pick your mouths up off the floor. That wasn't a marriage proposal; it was just a casual mention."

"Rosie pooh you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"That's great and I hate to sound like a bridezilla but this weekend is about my wedding, not your future one," Alice said, crossing her arms.

"Speaking of weddings... What time is our dress fitting today at Vera?" Rose asked, clearly deflecting the attention away from her.

"Oh look at the time, I have to be anywhere but here for this wedding gabfest. I am going to go and find a costume for tomorrow night," Emmett said, before leaning down to give Rose a kiss. "I'll see you ladies a little later."

We watched as Emmett, Marcus and Laurent left closing the door behind them. Even knowing that they are Royal and will always have a massive gaggle of security with them, it's still weird seeing them always with their main body guards.

"I really wanted to wait for Bree to get here for us all to go and try on some dresses together but she will not be here until later this afternoon. So in the mean time the three of us can just hang out and do some retail therapy."

"Great, we can stop past Bon Temps and have lunch. I am assuming it's secure since Laurent's team didn't shut us down when they did their sweep of the place yesterday," Rose said.

"Oh I'd love to go, we can go there and eat, I can get to know Bella's shag buddy, and then we can stop by some shops while we wait for Bree and pick out costumes for this party."

"Can we eat anywhere else? Alice you'll have plenty of time to give Jason the third degree tomorrow," I said.

"Luckily I have time in my busy schedule to fit him in today. Besides, I am dying to know what the man that replaced my darling brother in your life is like. Rose tells me he is smoking hot."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I exclaimed.

"Isabella 'likes em hot' Swan, he is hot! I'll give you this, aside from the whole Edward sitch, you've been having an amazing sex year. First there was Jake, who had you sore on more than one occasion. Then there was Edward, who had you walking around on cloud nine, and now Jason. I applaud thee, teach me your methods," she said, with a laugh.

"Please I am sure you could teach me a few things Ms. Hale. If this faux marriage proposal is any indication things with you and Emmett seem to be going well."

"Yeah well, you know once you get a taste of the finer things in life it's just hard to go back."

Alice and I rolled our eyes as we grabbed our coats to head out into the cool autumn day. Having the three of us together, there was no telling what kind of trouble we would be getting into. However, I wouldn't want it any other way. Rose and Alice were the best friends any girl could possibly have.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of retail therapy and major damage being done to Alice and Rose's credit cards, we headed to Bon Temps for lunch and to wait for Bree to arrive from the airport. Rose and Alice followed the hostess to our table and I headed to the bar to see if Jason was in. The closer I got to the bar the more I heard a familiar voice. I was clearly hearing things because it would be utterly impossible for this person to really be in this place at this exact moment.<p>

I walked up closer and there he was, talking to some woman at the other end, with a drink in hand. I stopped instantly as my eyes burned right through him, he looked up and our eyes met for the first time in months. He put his drink down, whispered something to the woman and slowly sauntered over to me. Memories of all of the time we had spent together were now clouding my mind.

"Bella, what an interesting surprise," he said, as he approached.

"Yeah it is, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," He said, placing his hand on my elbow and led me towards an empty table off to the side. I turned around and saw Jason and the woman at the bar watching as we walked away from them. I gave Jason a quick reassuring glance to let him know that I was okay and that this random stranger was not about to hurt me.

"Bella look, I know over the summer we hurt each other in ways that were borderline unforgivable. But at the end of the day, no matter how hard I fought to stay away from you, I can't deny the fact that I am still in love with you Bella Swan and I want us to be together."

I slowly looked up into his honest brown eyes and remembered the life we had planned to spend together before that whole mess of a summer got in the way. How our lives would be completely different right now if… if I had never met Edward. Nevertheless, I had met Edward, and a large part of me would always love him. But here right now, standing in front of me in what looked like an incredibly expensive suit was Jake pledging his love to me. Granted it's in a bar in front of my new… Jason, but he's doing it.

"I am not exactly sure what to say Jake. I had been reaching out to you for months to try and explain and to be honest I've missed you a lot but…"

"Let me guess, he's still in the picture and you two are going strong?"

"Actually, we aren't. He's back in London expecting a child with his ex girlfriend and I haven't spoken with him since August, except for a couple of emails on my birthday. But Jake, the point is we can't just pick up where we left off."

"Why not, I am single, you're single. I moved all the way to New York to be with you and admit it Bella, a part of you will always love that heartless Englishman, but at the same time another part of you will always love me as well."

"Jake… I don't…" I said, taking a step back.

"Don't fight it Bella, you know you still love me," he said, pulling my body against his rock hard body and sealing it with a kiss. I felt myself melting in his arms as our tongues swirled together. I allowed myself to get lost in the moment and I wrapped my arms around Jake, enjoying the feeling of having him wrapped around me.

I pulled away, allowing my brain a moment to regain its common sense only to slap my hand clear across Jake's face leaving him stunned.

"What we had together was great I cannot deny that, but it ended, we ended and you disappeared. You didn't answer my calls, text or emails and now you want to just pop up here and expect to just kiss me and make everything okay?"

"Well… yeah something like that," he said, rubbing his hand on his cheek.

"Jake it doesn't work that way, how do you know I am not currently seeing someone?"

"I know you're seeing blondy over there, and that's why he's been watching us like a hawk this whole time. But I don't care, you can't possibly feel for him what you still feel for me."

"Jake, don't do this…"

"Bella, if you can't be with Edward, and we both know you can't, why not be with me knowing you still love me?"

I just shook my head hearing enough and just walked away. I whispered an apology to Jason and walked across the room looking for Rose and Alice.

"I have to go right now," I said, walking up to the table they were sitting at.

"B, what's wrong?" Rose asked looking concerned.

"Um, well… Jake."

"What about Jake?" Rose asked, as her eyes darted behind me. "Oh…"

"Rose, hello, long time no see. How have you been?" Jake asked, walking up behind me.

"Jake… what are you doing here?"

"Bella, maybe it is time that we left we need to go and meet Bree and the boys at the costume shop anyway," Alice said, grabbing her purse and jacket from the adjacent chair and standing up.

"Don't leave on my accord ladies; I just wanted to let Bella know that I am not giving up. I know we were perfect for each other and I intend to fight for her. Especially since your brother proved to be the dog that I thought he was and got some chick pregnant. See you later Bella," he said, kissing me on the cheek with a wink and walking out of the restaurant.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Jake's back? Forget Erica Cane Bella, your life is a real soap opera."

"Not funny Rose, can we please go… now."

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I am just watching the days of your young, bold, restless, beautiful life, before you have all their children," she said, with a laugh. "Remember Bella, we only have one life to live," she yelled, as I was walking away.

* * *

><p>I called him again, hoping that he would actually answer. I've been calling Jason since yesterday afternoon and he keeps sending me to his voicemail. I don't know what I expected him to do, or what I would even say about kissing my ex boyfriend in front of him, but I had to at least try to explain before seeing him at this party tonight. I grabbed the phone and dialed the number again as I zipped up my boots.<p>

"Hey B, I am about to go… well look at you," Rose said, peeking her head through the door.

"Thanks," I said, trying hard not to blush.

"So sexy kitten?" she said, with that sly grin of hers. "Interesting…"

"No, I am Cat Woman and Jason was going as Batman or at least he was supposed to."

"B, he'd have to be the biggest idiot in the world to not show up and see you in all that leather. You're looking like every guys wet dream right now."

"Rose…"

"Oh really Bella, you're hot, and have three guys ready to fight to the death over you. If I was you I'd be enjoying that more. Anyway I'll see you tonight, don't be late," Rose said.

I hate when Rose is moderately right, but how often in life will you have three amazing men fighting over you? Maybe I should be enjoying this more, I mean I only have one life to live. Whom am I kidding, all I want is that amazing love story that you only see in fairytales. That great epic love that is all consuming and life changing, the kind that apparently doesn't exist.

I walked over to the full-length mirror and checked myself out in my full costume. As I stood there looking at myself in my leather goodness, fresh confidence rolled through me and regardless of what happens with Jason or Jake I was going to have a good time tonight one way or another.

* * *

><p>I got out of the cab and walked past the line of waiting patrons in their costumes towards the front door as the music poured down the street base blaring. Say what you want about Rose, but girl sure knows how to throw a good party. I gave my name to the bouncer and walked inside to see the entire place completely transformed for Halloween. The host led me over to our reserved table where Emmett, Jasper, and Riley were sitting dressed up but I couldn't quite put my hand on who they were supposed to be.<p>

The guys all turned one by one to stare at me as I approached the table. I know it shouldn't have but that definitely helped fuel the flirty fire building inside of me.

"It's just me, you can all pick your mouths up off the floor now," I said, once I was in earshot of them.

"Well… well… well… Bella finally unleashed her inner sex kitten," Emmett said, taking a swig of his beer.

"You look real purrrty tonight Bella," Riley said, trying to hide his smile in his glass.

"Oh okay, get it all out now," I said, sitting down and grabbing Emmett's beer out of his hand. "So who are you three suppose to be anyway?" I asked, before taking a sip.

"I am Russell Brand and Bree is Katy Perry, she promised if I dressed up as this wanker we would make fireworks later," Riley said.

"I can see that…" I said, squinting.

"Well ever since you and Rose have gotten Alice addicted to that One Tree Hill show, she's been watching it nonstop so I am Lucas Scott of the Tree Hill Ravens, and she's Peyton Sawyer Tree Hill cheerleader," Jasper said, in his too cute slight southern accent.

"Not to be too obvious," Emmett, said grabbing his beer away from me mid chug. "But Rosie and I are doing the couple thing also."

"We sure are my love muffin," Rose said, coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around Emmett. "Em is Hugh Hefner and I am his playmate of the month."

"Babe please, you're my playmate for life," Em said pulling Rose in for a kiss.

"Oh well isn't that lovely…" I said, dryly.

I turned towards the door and that is when I saw him walking in… Batman had finally arrived. I made my way across the crowded room towards him. We both pushed our way through the crowd until we were standing there face to face, music blaring in a room full of strangers. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. As our tongues danced inside of each other's mouths and our hands roamed each other's bodies I felt it for the first time in months, a feeling I haven't felt since… since I was with Edward. I felt whole…

We came up for air briefly and as I stared into the gorgeous eyes staring back at me it honestly felt like I was with… "Edward? Edward is it really you?" I asked, reaching up to pull off his mask.

He gave me a quick crooked grin before taking off into the crowd. I tried to follow him but he was too quick. As I stood among the group of people dancing, I couldn't help but wonder if I was just imagining things. Was is possible that Edward was really here… really kissing me the way I haven't been kissed in months, making me feel things I have been so desperately trying to feel with someone else.

I knew I could only get answers from one person, the one person that would know better than anyone would if Edward was in New York, Emmett. I forced my way back to the table and standing there laughing as if nothing had even happened was Edward, still in costume. I walked up wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hey love, why'd you run off?" I asked, as he turned around.

I leaned up and gave him another kiss, this time something was different. Something was off, I took a step back pulling off his mask only to reveal Jason, not Edward. I turned around and swept my eyes across the crowd in search of another man in black only to see the tail end of a cape heading into the shadows across the room.

"Bella is everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Rose asked, placing a concerned hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah… everything's fine I just thought I saw someone… but it must be my mind playing tricks on me." I said, turning to see her and Jason's concerned faces.

If that was Edward, as usual, he wasn't sticking around…

* * *

><p>That's All Folks…<p>

Since it's snowing and I love snow I am going to be generous and let you all know that the next few chapters will be leading up to Alice and Jaspers 12/31/11 wedding and needless to say the shit is going to start hitting the fan.

Also, I don't normally do this but... I feel the need to defend my characters, character.

Bella had to do one of the hardest things I have ever known a person to do and that's to walk away from someone they love. So she's having grief sex with a hot dude she picked up at a bar, so what, it's not like she's hanging out downtown turning tricks. Sometimes people do dumb things to help get past making hard decisions.

But essentially this is a love story as much as it's a drama, (and I hope comedy because certain parts definitely make me laugh), and in the end good always triumphs over evil and all that jazz, so stick with me it'll all make sense in the end. (Especially at this upcoming wedding).

***~* Update ~*~**

Due to my lack of calendar reading I didn't realize before publication that November 11th is in fact Remembrance Day in the UK and how rude would it be if the Royal Family was partaking in a huge lavish wedding instead of paying remembrance to all the soldiers that lost their lives fighting in various wars. So last minute edit and the Wedding date has officially been moved to New Years Eve, granted it's not as cute as being married on 11/11/11 at 11:11 but that's life. Until Next Time.


	14. Marry Me

**A/N: **Well hello again, it's my favorite time of the week, Royal Bliss Update Day!

I am sure I am off schedule however, I am not sure how much although if my neglected calendar is any indication I am about three days or so. Nevertheless like the broken record that I am it's all worth it. And I haven't let you down so far have I? This chapter is a contender for being one of my favorites and I hope you guys love it as much as I do, which should be expressed in the review/comment section when you're done, please and thank you.

Special shout out to our newest reader **Cade** who read the entire story in one day. Kudos to you.

This chapter was inspired by three songs: Chasing Pavements by Adele, Marry Me by Train and You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship have a listen as you read.

Okay on to the good stuff... enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Marry Me<strong>

Forever can never be long enough for me  
>To feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<br>Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<p>

Marry Me – Train

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

"Rose he was here I am not crazy, no one kisses me the way he does," I said starring at our reflections in the mirror.

"Okay Bella, no one is saying you're crazy, but you heard what Alice and Emmett said Edward flew to Paris yesterday and has been there ever since. I just don't want you to get your hopes up too far expecting something that just isn't going to happen."

"Yeah… what are the odds right."

"Maybe the bigger picture is that your mind is trying to tell you that you need a break. I mean between you constantly having to see Edward and that woman paraded on television, and now Jake is back, not to mention Jason maybe what you really need is some time away."

"I would love to just get away from all of it but I can't, I have to work."

"Yeah… but you already took off half of the week before Alice's wedding why don't you take the entire week off and we can go hang out in London with Alice and Bree and just have fun, just the girls."

"You're forgetting one of the people I am trying to get away from lives with Alice. I don't think that's actually going to help me get my mind off of him."

"Well that's where you're wrong apparently they have this castle in Scotland that they only use during the summer and that's where we'd be staying. Its hours away from where Edward would be and it's a freaking castle Bella," Rose said finishing touching up her makeup and leaning on the sink facing me. "Maybe the space will give you some clarity on the situation."

"Yeah you're right, let's go ahead and leave the weekend before the wedding and just make it a full week of R&R."

"Great, I am happy you agree because I've already told Alice we are coming."

We walked out of the relative quiet that was the ladies room back into the party. Rose went back into work mode and I headed to the bar for a strong drink. I was now semi positive that my mind was in fact playing a trick on me and that I hadn't actually seen Edward nor had I felt his soft lips against mine. Nevertheless, boy did I want to.

"What can I get you?" the female bartender dressed up as a sexy nurse yelled over the music.

"Patron shot, in fact make it a double," I replied glancing over the drink menu.

The bartender turned around and began pouring my shot. I glanced over my shoulder to the corner I thought I had saw Edward fleeing from when I saw someone standing in the shadows. As soon as our eyes met the person disappeared back into the shadows, I got up from the bar and decided to follow them because I needed answers one way or another.

I followed the faux Batman out the back door and into the adjacent alley behind the club. "Wait… why are you running from me?" I yelled as they continued to walk away from me.

He turned and walked right up to me pulling me into another kiss. I allowed myself to fall into the warm embrace of the masked man in front of me knowing in my heart of hearts that it was not Jason. I pushed myself away from him not wanting to be caught up in the moment before I got my answers when I saw them, instead of a sea of green, his eyes were pools of chocolate brown.

"Jake?" I asked taking a step back utterly confused and slightly pissed it still was not Edward.

He stood there for a moment before pulling the mask off revealing himself. "Yeah it's me."

"What are you doing here and why were you hiding in the shadows watching me?" I asked taking another step away from him.

"Bella stop, it's nothing like that and you know it. I ran into your friend at the costume shop yesterday picking up his costume and so I got a matching one. I figured I could come here and sweep you off your feet and show you better than I could tell you that we belong together. However, when I got here I saw the way you two were kissing by the door."

Wait… so that means that it wasn't Jake that I kissed the first time or Jason?

"Jake you can't keep following me around, we broke up, it was nasty and hurt a lot but we can't go back and pretend none of it happened."

"That's the thing, I don't want to pretend none of it happened. I just believe that the two of us can get past anything. You cheated on me with Edward, I said some things to you that I seriously regret, we can't change any of that all we can do is try and build from it and be honest going forward. I still love you Bella Swan and no amount of time I spent away from you was going to stop that, it just made me want you more," he said slowly walking towards me. "Tell me you don't still feel that spark when we kiss, tell me you don't still have feelings for me, tell me you aren't just using this bartender as a place holder because you couldn't have me or Prince Charming."

"I – I can't… I can't tell you what you want to hear."

"Who do you think you're lying to Bella, I am one of your best friends I know when you're not telling the truth. You still want me and you and I both know it," he said pulling back into an embrace and planting another kiss on my lips. My arms went around him instinctively and months of anger, resentment and all of our baggage was out the window and I was back in the beginning of the summer when things were easy.

The door slammed shut and I pulled away from Jake in time to see Jason standing their looking extremely pissed off. I pushed myself out of Jake's arms and took a step towards Jason who in turn took another step back.

"Jason… I – I can explain."

"Don't bother, it's pretty self explanatory. You have been avoiding me all night and disappearing because you've been sneaking off to make out with your ex boyfriend. I am assuming this was planned since we got the same memo I did about what to costume wear."

"It's honestly not what you think."

"Save the excuses darlin', it was nice while it lasted but let's just call this what it is, I was a rebound."

I stood there speechless, deep down I knew it was true. I wanted to find that epic love with Jason but I would never have the same feelings for him that I've had for Jake and especially Edward.

"Jason look you weren't just a rebound to me. You helped me find my happiness again; my move to New York wouldn't have been as memorable without you."

The pain in his eyes was palpable. I cannot believe I am back in this situation again, having to break someone's heart. "Jason I am so, so, so, sorry I don't know what's wrong with me I am a mess," I said walking back inside the party before either Jake or Jason could see me fall apart.

I walked up to the bar and took a seat wiping away the tears running down my cheeks. I motioned to the bartender to pour me another shot. I pulled my money out of my bra and threw it down on the counter downing the drink. I tapped the counter asking for another shot when I felt a hand slowly crossing my back, caressing it ever so softly.

"Look, I just want to be alone right now," I said not even turning around.

I grabbed the freshly poured shot off the counter and downed it as a pair of lips started kissing up my collarbone and neck. I turned around quickly to find Batman smiling down at me.

"I am serious, I can't deal with this right now, I just want to sit here and drink until I feel nothing."

He stood there with that same crooked grin, staring at me before reaching out and grabbing my hand and pulling me off the stool. I resisted for a moment before giving in and following him across the now spinning room and out the front door.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked pulling my hand away from his. "Just because I am a little buzzed doesn't mean I am going to just forget how you've hurt me and sleep with you."

He did not respond but instead turned around and gave the valet his slip for his car.

"Don't you dare ignore me, I said I am not…" I said before he turned around pulled me against his body and shut me up the only way that he possibly could have, with a kiss. I attempted to break free, but between the fog that was now forming in my head and the electricity I felt as our tongues danced, I gave in completely to the heat of the moment.

As the heat from our breath intertwined and his arms caressed my back working their way down, before stopping at my ass and cupping it, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I ran my hands down his muscular leather clad back pulling his body further into mine.

For this brief beautiful moment, it was as if we were the only two people in the world and nothing and no one else mattered. He pulled away from me as the valet was pulling up. He ushered me to the pasenger side opening the door for me.

I rested my head against the headrest as the lights from the cars driving by danced across the dashboard. I heard the driver's side door close before passing out.

* * *

><p>The throbbing in my head that was pulsating from side to side was being made worst by the bright light shining into my room. I slowly opened my eyes, promptly closing them back and pulling the covers over my head as I realized that the bright light was the sun shining in through my windows. The sudden movement caused the mild throbbing to escalate into full fledge pounding. It was official I was hung over after having one too many shots at the party, what I couldn't remember was how did I end up back home.<p>

I heard footsteps approaching my door, the door slowly being pushed open and someone walking in.

"Rose I can't believe you let me drink that much last night," I whispered, trying to avoid causing my head to hurt anymore than it already did and without moving the covers from over my head. "Can you do me the biggest favor and close the curtains; I just can't with the brightness this morning."

I felt something being sat down at the end of the bed and then the sound of my curtains being pulled closed.

"Thanks," I said pulling the covers off and spotting a shirtless Edward standing next to my bed. "What the hell…" I yelled, only to making the throbbing worse.

"Morning love," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I made you breakfast," he said, just as calmly as if this was the most normal of occurrences.

I sat their unable to fully digest the fact that the man that I had been trying to get over for the past few weeks was sitting in my room trying to feed me scrambled eggs and burnt toast. I reached out and touched his naked chest just to make sure that I wasn't still dreaming and making this whole thing up.

"It's really me Isabella," he said, with a laugh sliding the tray of food towards me. "You should probably eat something; you drank a lot last night."

I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but between the headache and shock, I just pulled the plate towards me and started eating.

As I sat, their eating the breakfast Edward made for me I could not keep my eyes off him out of fear that he would just disappear. Then I would not get the answers to the questions I wanted about last night and why he was even here, with me in my bed. If it were not for the knock at the door, I probably would have passed some sort of record for consistently staring at one person.

"B, morning how are…" Rose said, as she walked in and spotted Edward. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"What's who doing where?" Alice asked walking in behind Rose and smiling slightly as she spotted her brother. "Edward, darling… I thought you were going to be in Paris for the week. What brings you to New York?"

Edward looked at all of us as we stared back at him waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Well I potentially had some smashing news and wanted to be the first to tell Bella in person."

"Oh really, what news?" Alice asked, walking further into the room.

"Yeah, what's the _big_ news Edward?" Rose asked, crossing her arms and leaning back against the doorframe. "Let me guess, you're having twins."

"Rosalie Hale!" I snapped, getting annoyed.

"What?" She snapped back, rolling her eyes.

"Look I just wanted to come here and personally let Bella know that we're making Tanya take a DNA test as soon as possible, or she has to stop insinuating that, that child is mine," Edward said, not taking his eyes off of me.

"So basically, you flew all the way here to let B know that there's still a possibility that, that baby is yours…" Rose asked, walking over towards the bed. "News flash _your highness_ but we already knew that."

"Rose, I think we should let Edward and Bella have a moment. We should call Emmett and Jasper and see what is taking breakfast so long," Alice said giving me a sympathetic glance before trying to usher Rose out of the room.

"Look Al, I know he's your brother and you have to love him, however, the way he keeps stringing Bella along isn't cool especially if he isn't able to commit to her one hundred percent. When he leaves, _again_, and she's left here broken and sad all over again, I am the one that has to help her pull herself back together and I won't let you do that to her, not again, I just won't."

"Rose I know this situation is not… ideal. Nevertheless, believe me when I say I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with Isabella. However, you are right; I am not able to make the commitment to her right now that I want. But I do intend to have Isabella become my wife one day, one way or another."

"Rose, please," I pleaded motioning towards the door. "I can handle this myself. I may be hung over but I am still a big girl and I can fight my own battles."

"Okay then…" Rose said, walking out of the room without another word followed by a smiling Alice.

"Look Isabella I am sorry to just pop up like this and spring this on you, but I just… I just had to see you and let you know that this nightmare is almost over."

I scooted to the edge of the bed and slowly got out and walked over towards my dresser to grab some Advil. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and turned around to face Edward. "And then what are we suppose to do Edward? I asked, walking back over to the bed. "Are we supposed to just rewind time and go back to the summer and pretend this whole pregnancy thing never happened?"

"Well, yes that's exactly what we are going to do. This has just been a nefarious plot by a notorious social climbing family to raise their social standing and gain political influence. It in no way has to affect us," he said.

"Edward…" I sighed pulling my legs under me pretzel style.

"Don't make that face, hear me out first. I know I cannot make a long-term commitment to you right now, but all I want is one weekend, one weekend to be happy. With everything going on right now, don't we deserve one weekend?"

I slowly rubbed my forehead above my right eye were the throbbing continued. The thought of a spending a few more days with Edward where all the baggage is nonexistent sounded so alluring.

"We should probably get back to bed, you were on the piss last night and I am sure you would much rather sleep it off," Edward said climbing into the bed behind me and lying down.

I stretched out, pulling the covers up around me as Edward pulled me into his body wrapping his arms tightly around me. We laid there quietly with nothing but the sounds of our hearts beating rhythmically; I was just about to doze off when Edward kissed the back of my head.

"Before I met you I was only half a man, laying here with you now I feel so… so complete. You are the beacon of light in the darkness that was my life," he whispered into my ear wrapping his arms tighter around me. "I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you in Jamaica, and I will love you for the rest of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms like this; I want you to marry me."

My eyes popped open at his admission, I rolled over so that we were face to face and looked deep into his emerald eyes filled with loved and admiration. "Are you asking…" I started before he just kissed me tenderly.

"I mean this isn't the official way that I would want to ask, but I do want you to be my wife. You are everything I could possibly want in a wife, we would have the most amazing children, and you would be an excellent Queen."

"What about," I started

"Shhh, baggage free weekend remember." He interrupted kissing me on the nose. "This weekend is all about us."

"Fine, whatever you say," I said kissing him quickly and resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes as I inhaled the scent of Edward, mind running wild with images of Edward and I happily married with kids of our own.

* * *

><p>The throbbing in my head that was pulsating from side to side was being made worse by the bright light shining into my room. I slowly opened my eyes, promptly closing them back and pulling the covers over my head as I realized that the bright light was the sun shining in through my windows. The sudden movement caused the mild throbbing to escalate into full fledge pounding. It was official I was hung over after having one too many shots at the party, what I couldn't remember was how did I end up back home.<p>

I was back at home… the feeling of déjà vu was rolling excitedly through my body. I rolled over expecting to see Edward's body laying there next to mind. He was gone. I got to my feet and quickly ran downstairs to the living room half hoping to find him standing behind the stove making me breakfast.

"Hey B, you got up just in time Alice and Bree are on their way over for us to go dress shopping," Rose said, from the kitchen. "I made pancakes figured we could all use some hang-over food.

"Rose…" I paused trying to go back into my memory and figure out if Edward had really been here or if I had dreamed the whole thing. "Did I come home with you?"

"Uh no, you were here when Emmett and I got here last night. I was worried, Tara said you were throwing back shot after shot and then just left. What happened last night?"

"I um… Jason and Jake were both dressed as Batman; Jason caught me kissing Jake… twice. Jason dumped me, I turned Jake down, and I swear on everything I left the party with Edward. Or at least I thought I did…"

"Bella are you feeling okay? Edward is in Paris, Alice said she talked to him this morning about maybe asking Tanya to be in her wedding."

"Rose honestly, I am not even sure anymore what was real and what wasn't about last night," I said, sitting down at the bar rubbing my forehead. The more confused about last night I got the harder the throbbing in my head felt.

"Now this is the life, waking up in a flat only to find two beautiful girls and breakfast," Emmett said walking up behind me, sitting down on the barstool next to mine. "Rosie you are too amazing for words."

"Morning Em," Rose said, turning a light shade of red before turning back towards the stove.

"So Bells, how are you feeling? Heard you got pretty pissed last night," Emmett said sneaking a piece of bacon off the plate on the counter, only to be popped on the hand by Rose.

I bit down on my lip trying to hide the smile that was spreading across my features as I watched Emmett's expression change like a scolded child in a matter of minutes. "You're going to ruin your appetite," she said, kissing the spot on his hand that she had just hit.

"Yeah… right Emmett losing his appetite, I'd love to see the day," I said, as someone knocked on the door.

"Hardy ha ha Bella, you think you're so bloody funny," Emmett said, getting up to answer the door. "I'll have you know that I am still growing and need my nourishment."

Rose and I shared a knowing look before we both fell out laughing, the thought of 6'4" super muscular Emmett growing another inch was priceless. Rose abruptly stopped laughing as the door was opened and I slowly turned around to see who or what was causing that reaction in Rose.

"Rose can you please call off your security guard, I would like to have a word with Bella," he said, peeking around Emmett who was blocking the door.

"That's not up to me, Bella?" Rose asked, placing the last pancake on the stack next to the stove.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, walking up behind Emmett.

"Well I felt bad about just popping up so I figured I should at least bring something to eat. After last night I figured you could use some good food."

"Thanks," I said trying to push Emmett out of the way so that Jake could come in. "Em, I believe there's some bacon with your name on it over there."

"It's okay I wasn't planning on staying long, just wanted to drop the food off and see how you were feeling. Did you get the aspirin I left on your nightstand?"

"Wait… you brought me home last night?"

"Yeah, I felt bad about ambushing you like that and saw that you were getting pretty hammered. I wasn't sure where Rose was and didn't want to just leave you like that, so I drove you home."

I stood there in shock for a moment and just like that, all of the missing puzzles pieces where put into place. Everything I assumed was just a dream because I so desperately wanted it to have been Edward with me and not Jake had actually happened. I looked down at my left hand and there it was, the proof I needed that none of it had actually been a dream, I was engaged, just not to the person I thought.

"Oh my gawd, Bella is that an engagement ring?" Rose yelled, from the kitchen.

Before I could answer Rose was at my side staring at my hand as if it were infected. "How in the hell did this happen Jake?"

"Well I've had the ring since the summer, and I've been caring it around with me since I bumped into Bella a few days ago. Last night when we got here Bella was all over me, telling me how much she missed me and that she didn't care about any of the other stuff and that this should be a baggage free weekend were the two of us just start over."

"Oh no…" I gasp, starting to feel a bit sick.

"Long story short we were laying in Bed early this morning talking about how much we still loved each other and that we should get married and have kids, and so I proposed, and Bella said yes. When Bella fell asleep, I snuck out to go home change clothes, and then grabbed some breakfast and came right back."

"No… no this isn't right," I said, looking down at the ring on my hand.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about, last night we had both been drinking and I figured you would feel differently in the morning, which is why I wanted to talk to you over breakfast. Look I love you Bella with all my heart, but I know you can't say the same."

"Maybe we should finish eating upstairs Rosie," Emmett said, grabbing his plate.

"Yeah… let's do that, we need to get dressed anyway Alice and Bree will be here any minute now."

Rose patted me on the shoulder before going upstairs with Emmett. "Come in," I said finally letting Jake in, closing the door behind him. We walked over into the living room and took a seat on opposite ends leaving plenty of space in between us.

"So…we're engaged," he said, trying to break the ice.

"Apparently," I said, playing with the rock on my ring finger. "So… where did the ring come from?"

"Well, you were right when you thought I was going to propose during the summer. I wasn't sure what you were going to say so I had the key ready as a plan B. So when you told me you didn't want to get married, I opted to ask you to move in with me instead."

"So you've been carrying this ring around since then?"

"Nope, I was actually going to sell it, however, a little voice told me not to, that I shouldn't just give up on you and us and that I should fight for what I wanted out of life. Bella, I am all alone at this point, my family is gone and I had lost you."

"But Jake…"

"I know, I know you aren't ready to get married. Well not to me anyway, but I want you to think about it. I can't say he doesn't love you as much as I do, or that he couldn't give you more than I can. But what I can say is that unlike him, I can make you my priority, so all I ask is that you just think about it."

I sat there for a moment really thinking about what Jake was saying. What kind of half-life would I have waiting around for Edward to come and sweep me off my feet? How much of my life would I waste sitting around waiting for something to happen that may never happen. Sitting in front of me was a man that loved me with his entire heart and was willing to follow me across the country to prove it.

"Okay, I'll think about it," I said.

"Great, I knew it."

"Wait… I am not saying yes and I am not saying no either. All I am saying is that I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask, I know you have a lot to do today so I am going to get out of here before you change your mind. I'll call you later; maybe we can go to dinner or something tonight to celebrate our maybe proposal."

I giggled at the amount of excitement radiating off Jake. "We'll see, I should be done by mid-afternoon so just call or text me."

I walked Jake out, grabbed a muffin out of the bag he dropped off and headed upstairs. I was on the landing turning to go up the last seven steps when I heard Emmett whispering in the hallway.

"We have a problem, Jake proposed last night and I think she's going to say yes." I stopped in my tracks slightly confused whom Emmett could be talking to, it wasn't like him to be gossiping. "How in the bloody hell am I supposed to know? Look I did what you asked and told you about the costume, everything else was up to you. How exactly am I supposed to fix it?" I inched up to the next step only to have it creak under my weight. "Look I have to go get dressed; I'll meet up with you a little later."

I ran the rest of the way up the stairs pretending I ran all the way up. "Hey, Em," I said walking past him as if nothing happened and walking into my bedroom.

* * *

><p>~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~<p>

I hit the end button and threw the phone across the room. How could my plan get off track like this? Last night went perfectly; the kiss I shared with Isabella was fucking brilliant. I even set it up for Emmett to send Jason over to see it so that he would break up with her. What I did not plan for was this thorn in my side Jacob Black. What was he doing in New York? Well this is why you must always have a 'Plan B'. I walked across the room and grabbed my now cracked iPhone. I typed out the text message and hit send; I was not going down without a fight. I wanted Isabella back and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that happened.

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

"Bella what do you think?" Alice asked.

"Huh?" I asked making it blatantly obvious I hadn't been paying much attention.

"We were trying to figure out where we were going for dinner any suggestions?"

"Oh no, where ever is fine with me," I said looking out the window.

"B, you've been starring at the thing all day. You barely paid attention all afternoon to the dresses Alice tried on, and now you're checked out again. Spill it," Rose said getting a nod of agreement from both Alice and Bree.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Well you kept the engagement ring on so that must mean something," said Bree.

"I know right! Are you seriously thinking about marrying Jake?" Rose asked looking from the ring to me.

"That's the thing I don't know what I am going to do, all I know is things haven't been turning out the way I thought they would so why not stop making my own plans and just see where life takes me," I said slowly spinning the ring around on my finger.

"Look Bella," Alice said taking a deep breath. "I know a part of you is hoping that my brother is going to see the light and come running and to be honest we are all not so secretly hoping that'll happen too."

"Umm, I don't..." Rose interrupted rolling her eyes.

"Okay well Bree and I, are hoping it will happen, but at the same time. You should not have to put your life on hold while my brother gets his shite together."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Bella its simple do you love Edward?" Bree asked.

"You know I do, I love him so much it scares me sometimes."

"Yeah, but do you also love Jake?" Alice chimed in.

I glanced down at the ring again. "Yeah I really do. It's like no matter what Jake and I go through he'll always be there and love me."

"So it's official then, you're going to accept his proposal?" asked Rose.

"I want to, I mean I do… but what will Edward think? Well I know what he will think. It will look as if my love for him meant nothing and I couldn't even wait out this stupid pregnancy rouse to be together."

"For fucks sake Bella, Edward made his own bed and now he has to lay in it. Stop letting his bad choices dictate your life. Either you're going to fight to be happy or you're going to continue having meaningless flings with bartenders to avoid facing your own unhappiness. And, as your friends we cannot just to sit by and watch you continue to pretend you are okay. You know how many nights I've sat in my room listening to you cry until you've fallen asleep. I want you back, and if marrying Jake is what's going to get my friend back then I support it one hundred and ten percent." Rose snapped, getting confirming nods from both Alice and Bree.

"Edward is my brother and I love him dearly, but he is not ready for this kind of intimacy Bella, hell to avoid dealing with Tanya by himself he flew off to Paris for the weekend. He has never been able to maintain a long-term relationship with anyone of the opposite sex, and as much as I know he loves you, I do not think it will be any different with you."

We all sat their quietly, I turned to look out of the window trying to hide the tears that were quickly escaping my eyes. The girls were partially right; the relationship I was holding out to have with Edward was not looking very likely and the longer I sat idly by waiting for him I would be missing out on the best part of my life.

I pulled my phone out of my clutch and sent Jake a quick message letting him know that I needed to meet with him tonight.

"I just got a text from Jasper, he and the boys are at a club in midtown and want us to come join them," Alice said, looking up from her phone. "Maurice we're going to midtown, 6 West 25th St., between Broadway and Sixth Aves to be exact," she said, talking into the intercom to the driver.

"As you wish," the driver replied.

My phone vibrated and I read the message from Jake asking where and when. I replied that we were on our way to a club and sent him the address. He quickly replied that he'd be there in fifteen minutes sharp.

I sat wrapped up in my own thoughts for the rest of the ride completely ignoring the conversation between the girls. I am positive I am making the right decision when it comes to Jake. However, as I stared out of the window I could not help but wonder what Edward was doing at this exact moment.

* * *

><p>~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~<p>

"Edward I honestly cannot believe you've gone through this much trouble for one girl. This is so not like you."

"Riley that's just it, she's not just some girl I am trying to shag and be done with you know. Isabella is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," I said playing with the ring in my pocket. "I have to show her that, I have to show her that I am in this for the long haul and that she is everything to me."

"Well if this doesn't do it I don't know what will mate, I mean you rented out the entire VIP suite, filled the place with her favorite flowers, and have the kitchen making her favorite dish. If she turns you down after this she needs to be committed because clearly she's mad."

"Who's mad?" Emmett asked walking up.

"Bella is if she doesn't jump all over Edward after this grand gesture," Riley said looking around.

"Well I am sure SK will appreciate it, however, between what happened this morning and now this, I'd be careful not to overwhelm her. She puts on a brave face but inside this has to be eating up at her."

"Okay Jeremy Kyle, why do you keep calling her SK and what would you have me do then?" I snapped.

"Well Bella made it clear at Halloween she's a little Sex Kitten so I call her SK, and the grand gesture is amazing bro, I am just saying two proposals in one day from two guys she truly loves probably won't go over too well."

"Emmett, don't rain on Edward's parade. According to Bree Bella hadn't made up her mind about Jake's engagement so it's not too late for Edward to get in there and win her back," Riley said giving Edward a supportive pat on the back.

"Oh for Christ sake, I love Bella like a sister and just don't want to see either of you idiots upset or hurt her," said Emmett, walking behind the bar and pouring himself a drink. "I want nothing more than you to put a ring on it, and make her my official sister but you and Jake need to give that girl time to process her feelings without all of these grand gestures clouding her judgment. Hell she just broke up with Jason, give the girl some bloody room to breathe."

"Well, looks like ya'll started the party without me," Jasper said walking over, "Alice said they are on their way, and should be here in a few minutes."

"Your Highness' is there anything else we can do for you to help make this night magical?" Tori, the club manager asked.

"No Tori, everything looks amazing thank you so much for doing all of this," I said, slipping her a sizable tip for her efforts. "Before I forget you did have everyone here sign the agreements we sent over earlier?"

"Oh yes sir, everyone signed the agreements and turned their cell phones into your security upon arriving earlier this afternoon. It will be as if you were never here," she winked before walking away.

Emmett, Jasper, Riley and I sat at the bar waiting for the girls to arrive as the staff continued putting the final arrangements together. I had Em, pour me a drink to help settle my nerves that were definitely picking up. I was about to do something I never thought I would ever do until I absolutely had to, I am about to put my bachelorhood behind me and ask the woman of my dreams to be my wife.

Tori came back ten minutes later to inform us that the car the girls were in had just pulled up and there were not any photographers in sight. Rose, Alice and Bree all walked in and were completely amazed and swooned pretty hard.

"Edward! What on earth are you doing here?" Alice asked giving me a hug. "When I talked to you this morning you told me you were in Paris working."

"Well if I would have told you I was in the city it wouldn't have stayed a secret for long, now would it." I said, before kissing her on the cheek. "So where's Isabella?" I asked noticing she was the only one missing.

Alice slowly turned to look at Bree, who turned to Rose, who rolled her eyes. "If you must know, Bella is outside talking to Jake about their engagement."

"What in bloody hell is he doing here?" I asked walking towards the door.

"Edward wait, whatever Bella decides in regards to Jake you have to promise me you'll respect her decision," Alice said running in front of the door. "She didn't come to this decision lightly and doesn't need to feel any more guilt from anyone."

"Come off it Alice, I think I am capable of talking to Isabella without making her feel guilty," I said moving her out of the way so I could go to Bella.

I walked out into the hall and towards the stairs. I made it halfway down the curved staircase before I saw them standing at the bottom hugging. The sight of her wrapped in his arms pissed me off. I was seeing red or in this case green and had to get out of here. I couldn't be in the same room with the two of them as they shared in the excitement of their engagement as my ring sat coldly in my pocket and not on her finger.

I turned around nearly stumbling backwards, as I ran back up the stairs almost colliding with Tori.

"Edward, is everything okay?" She asked brushing herself off.

"Yes… No… I need to get out of here. Is there a back way?" I asked.

"Yes sir, follow me," she said giving me a puzzled look but leading me down towards a door at the back of the hall that lead to the service lift and the backdoor. I thanked Tori for all her help and started down the alley towards the street.

I walked down the block to the nearby park, luckily, it was getting dark and no one would recognize me. I couldn't believe she actually said yes to his proposal. Did I mean so little to her that she could just run off and marry that… that uncivilized animal.

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

The car pulled up outside of the club and waiting by the door stood Jake looking every bit as nervous as I felt. The driver walked around and opened the door, Bree and Alice got out of the car first. Rose turned and gave me a reassuring hug before climbing out. I slid down to the back and slowly got out of the car. I walked over to the doors of the club where Jake was holding the door open for everyone.

"Good evening your highness, I hope your shopping trip was satisfactory, your brothers and fiancé are waiting for you upstairs if you'll follow me," the host said motioning towards the stairs.

"You guys go ahead I need to talk to Jake," I said as they all started up the stairs.

"Bella I am so happy you called and wanted to meet. I wasn't sure I would get an answer back this fast."

"You know I love you, aside from Charlie you're the first man I have loved in my life," I started.

"I know exactly how you feel Bella, and that's why it just seemed like a no brainer that we should spend the rest of our lives together. I love you more than I can put into words."

"Jake stop, this is hard enough," I said looking away from his gaze, trying to squash the butterflies in my stomach. "I will always love you and you've been there for me through so much and I can never thank you enough for that. However, I know in my heart that marrying you wouldn't be fair to you. I'll never be able to love you the way you deserve for me to."

"Bella please don't say it, don't tell me that you don't love me enough to marry me. That we are not meant to spend the rest of our lives together, that this longing I have in my heart is not for you because it is. I love you, with all of my heart I do," he said as his eyes started to water.

"The time we spent together was – was the most amazing time of my life but I cannot deny the fact that I don't love you the way…"

"Say it, you don't love me the way you love him. I do not get it Bella, he's done nothing but disappoint you time and time again and yet you're fine waiting for him. What if he never comes around? What if you spend the rest of your life waiting for your prince to come and he never comes and you end up alone?"

"Then I'll die knowing that for a few blissful months I was with the love of my life and he was taken from me but I never gave up hope that we would be reunited."

"I see, so that's it then. What about us Bella, what about me?"

"Jake you're one of my best friends, and the months that we didn't speak were some of the hardest for me. I don't want to lose you as a friend because I can't marry you," I said wiping away a tear from his cheek. "I'll always love you Jake, just not the way you want or need me to," I said pulling him into a hug.

"He doesn't deserve you Bella, you're too good for him," Jake whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek and pulling away from me.

I slowly pulled the engagement ring off my finger and slipped it into Jake's hand. "Promise me you won't disappear again."

"I can't make that promise Bella, I need some time to get myself together and figure out what I am going to do with my life. However, I promise I'll be back I value our friendship too much to just walk away forever."

I smiled and threw my arms around him again, I was so afraid that Jake would shut me out completely because I didn't want to marry him and he wasn't. He was taking this a lot better than I thought he would.

"Goodbye Isabella," he said leaning down and giving me a kiss.

"Bye Jake," I said as he turned to walk back out of the club.

I walked up the stairs and down the hallway following the sound of Emmett laughing. I entered the VIP suite and everyone immediately stopped their conversations and stared at me. I just held up my left hand and showed off my ring less finger. The entire room let out a collective breath and the tension was lifted immediately.

"So what did Edward say?" Riley asked breaking the silence.

"Say to what? Edward's in Paris and doesn't know anything about this… right?" I asked.

"Wait… you didn't. Um, never mind," Riley said, grabbing his glass and downing the contents.

"Okay someone please explain to me what the hell is going on," I said walking over to the table and sitting down. "Don't everyone speak at once." I said.

"Edward was never in Paris Bella," Emmett said. "He's been here all weekend. He flew in with Riley and Jasper and made us promise not to say anything."

"Wait he wasn't at the…he couldn't have known about the costume."

"Actually, he was at the Halloween party he was going to surprise you, apparently you two kissed and he was trying to get you alone to surprise you but Jake showed up and beat him too it."

"How… how did he know to dress up as Batman? Why didn't he say anything after the kiss? I knew it was him, and he just ran away."

"I told him about the costume after Rosie told me. As far as the kiss, apparently he saw Jason, or at least thought he did until he realized it was Jake in the same costume. Then this morning he was on his way over but as you know, it was not a good time. That brings us to tonight where he set this whole quadruple date up for us. When everyone came up but you and he found out you were downstairs talking to Jake he went to see what was going on and hasn't been back."

I sat there digesting everything Emmett was saying to me. I was not crazy, I had been kissing Edward at the party, and he really was here. He came back for me. Then it hit me; he had to have seen Jake and me hugging when he came to look for me and assumed the worst. I jumped up and ran to the door.

"Bella, where are you going?" Rose asked.

"I have to find him and explain that I turned Jake down. That he's the only man I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with."

"We'll help you look for him," Alice said, getting up with Bree.

"We will too," Riley said, standing up with Emmett and Jasper.

Everyone turned to look at Rose who was still sitting and sipping her wine. "What?" she asked before rolling her eyes. "I guess I can help too."

"He's not answering his phone," Riley said before leaving Edward a voicemail.

"He couldn't have gotten far, it's been what five to ten minutes since he left," Emmett said sending him a text.

"Look I don't have time for this, if you hear from him let me know. I am going to go and check outside," I said running out of the door and into the hallway where I collided with the host from earlier. "I am so sorry," I said helping her up off the floor.

"I am starting to think it's me, that's the second time that's happened in the past fifteen minutes," she responded.

"Wait… have you seen Edward, we can't find him." I asked helping her pick up her stack of papers from the floor.

"Actually, he's the other person that's bumped into me today. He left about five minutes ago out the back. I think he was headed for the park across the street."

"Thank you, thank you so much." I said handing her, her papers and running down the stairs. As soon as I walked out the front door, I was immediately blinded by flashing lights. Fucking paparazzi had figured out where we were.

"How was dinner with the Royals?" One yelled.

"I have no comment, leave me alone," I said trying to walk away.

"Come on, give us something. Are you still having an affair with Prince Edward?"

I ran to the corner with them following closely behind me. A town car stopped in front of me and the door opened revealing Edward sitting in the backseat.

"Quick get in," he yelled shielding his eyes from the flashes. "Bella get in."

I climbed into the back seat of the car and shut the door as it quickly pulled away from the curb.

"I need you to take us to the St. Regis as quickly as possible," Edward said to the driver.

"Isabella what were you doing out there by yourself?"

"I was looking for you; we need to talk about what you saw."

"I think it was pretty self explanatory… so congratulations I wish you both all the best."

"Will you just shut up for a minute; I am trying to tell you that I said no."

"What?"

"I told Jake no, we are not engaged. I know you saw us hugging but what you didn't wait around to see was that it was a goodbye hug," I said showing him my ring less hand as proof. "The only person I would even consider marrying is you."

"I can't believe this, I was so sure you were accepting his proposal and that it was really the end of us. I am not ready to lose you, I set this whole weekend up so that I could… well I was planning to make this grand gesture in front of our friends and my stupid jealousy ruined it."

"Edward does it matter we're together now, grand gesture or not, that's what's important."

"That is why I love you so much, you don't care about the trivial things in life. You're the first woman to make me want to completely change and become a better person and my life would become incomplete without you in it," he said reaching into his pocket. "Marry me, Isabella. Together could never be close enough for me, to feel like I am close enough to you. You have shown me that true love can overcome any obstacle and that together we can get through anything. I cannot promise that we won't fight or that I won't do things that'll make you mad, however I will spend every day for the rest of my life doing whatever it takes to make you happy all you have to do is say yes. Marry me," he said pulling out the biggest diamond ring I had ever seen and sliding in onto my finger.

Before I could answer, flashes started going off on both sides of the car. We turned to look out of the windows and saw that we were surrounded by paparazzi trying to get a picture of us together.

"We need to lose them," Edward yelled to the driver.

"I'll take some side streets and then go through the park before circling back around," the driver said.

The car started swerving through the traffic but the photographers where still close. One car got so close that it bumped us causing me to hit my head on the headrest in front of me.

"Your Highness, Miss Swan buckle up now," the driver said taking a sharp right turn crossing three lines of traffic.

I quickly put me seat belt on and I felt my heart beating in my chest as the photographers chased us through midtown Manhattan recklessly. "Yes, Edward I'll marry you."

Edward smiled and leaned over to kiss me but all I saw was the headlights headed right for the driver's side of the car. Edward held onto my hand as our car flipped through the intersection before landing upside down and sliding into a nearby tree.

* * *

><p>Everything was hazy, I tried to open my eyes but I was being blinded by flash after flash. I was hanging upside down strapped to the seat by the seatbelt that I only put on minutes before the accident. The flashes stopped and the swirls of red and blue lights took its place. I turned to my left to see how Edward was doing but he was not there. Neither was the driver, I turned and looked out the front window and laying in the street no more than four feet from the car was Edward's body. Tears started immediately falling down my forehead and then everything went black again…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know, I know this chapter was tragic for many reasons. But I did promise to continue to bring the drama and I am not going to disappoint. I however hope the wait for Edward and Bella to be together lived up to some of your expectations. Until next time...

~D. Walls

**P.S.** Just in case you forgot the review link is right below this... like right, right below it.


	15. Don't You Remember

**A/N: **Well this has essentially been a long time coming. However, I figured what better way to kick off April than with a little Royal Bliss. I do hope you aren't too cross with me considering how large and in charge this chapter essentially is, so the wait had to be worth it a little, _right?_

**Chapter 14 – Don't You Remember**

Don't you remember?  
>The reason you loved me before,<br>Baby, please remember me once more,  
>When was the last time you thought of me?<br>Or have you completely erased me from your memory?

Don't You Remember ~ Adele

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

Everything had gone pitch black; the copper smell of blood was in the air. I could hear them calling out his name in the background and the faint roar of the approaching sirens. I tried to open my eyes and get another glimpse of the man I loved but the numbness was taking over. I tried to fight it, I tried to fight to stay alert for as long as I could. I could hear several footsteps stepping on broken glass out of the window next to me. The sounds all started to blur together, the clicks of cameras, someone calling out for Edward and counting, and the sirens in the background all started to echo, as I slowly fell deeper into the darkness. Please God do not let this be how our story ends.

* * *

><p><em>This is Melissa Lopez with New York One News, I have breaking news coming to you live on Madison and East 54th St. Where we have official word that Price Edward of Edinburg was just in a major car accident. Exact details remain unclear about what happened here tonight but the Prince was just airlifted to New York Presbyterian Hospital along with his yet to be identified female passenger. The medics on the scene have announced the driver of the car has died from the impact of the accident.<em>_This just in, Princess Alice, Lord Whitlock, Prince Emmett and the Honorable Miss Hale have all arrived at the hospital. With all the royals present so far, it's likely that the passenger was the one and only Tanya Voltera, daughter of UK Prime Minister Aro Voltera, as well as the girlfriend of the Prince and expectant mother of his first born child. We will continue to bring you the latest as this tragic story continues to develop._

* * *

><p>I slowly woke up feeling numb from head to toe. My eyes swept across the foreign room slightly panicked until I saw Charlie asleep in the chair across the room. It slowly registered to me that I was in a hospital room. Asleep in the bed next to mine was Rose, although with Charlie's snoring I was not so sure how she managed to stay asleep.<p>

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out but a dry, cracked whisper, barely audible compared to the loud snoring. I reached towards the bedside cart, to pour myself a cup of water; I grabbed the empty cup as a sharp pain ran up my spine. I immediately fell back against the bed, but not before knocking over the cup and the pitcher of water, effectively soaking the floor and waking Charlie and Rose.

"Bells, you're finally awake," Charlie said, rushing from his chair to my bedside.

"B, it's so good to see you. You gave us quite the scare," Rose said, sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

I swallowed a little saliva before responding, "Sore".

"Oh I'll page the doctor," Charlie said, reaching over me and hitting the call button. "My daughter woke up can you send in the doctor?" he asked after the nurse answered. "Oh and a janitor, we had a little spill."

Charlie and Rose sat there quietly staring at me as if I was going to break, before Charlie decided he was going to go and track down a janitor to clean up the mess I made. That is my Charlie avoiding awkward emotional situations.

Rose walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed as Charlie was leaving. "Just so you know life without my best friend has been brutal. These have been the longest three weeks of my life..."

"Three weeks?"

"Oh um," she said, nervously. "The doctor said when you woke up we should ease you into how long you've been out, but I guess the cats out of the bag."

I swallowed a few more times trying to moisten my throat enough to start asking questions when two men walked in.

"Ms. Swan so happy to see you're awake, I am doctor Clarkson. I've been treating you since the accident, how are you feeling, any disorientation?" He asked, walking to the machines next to the bed and checking my vitals.

"Um, no, just thirsty," I replied.

"Oh well that is to be expected. I shall fetch you some more water," the second person, whom I felt like I had seen before, but assumed was a secondary doctor replied.

"While we wait for Dr. Cullen to return, would you mind if I examined you a little bit?" The first doctor asked.

I shook my head in response, and he asked Rose to step out of the room for a moment.

"Ms. Swan..."

"Bella," I interrupted.

"Bella, you are very lucky to have survived that accident with nothing more than a few broken bones and a lot of bruises. There was some brain swelling due to the head trauma you sustained but all in all now that you're awake you should make a semi painless recovery," he said, checking the gauge on the blood pressure machine. "Your pressure is good. Do you know who you are?"

He asked, with a straight face.

I tried to hide the smile spreading across my mouth, "Bella, remember, I just asked you to call me that."

"Right. Right," he said, jotting down a note. "So what do you remember from the accident?"

I tried to think back to that night, to remember anything about the accident, but the only thing I remember is... I looked down at my left hand and there it was, as big and shiny as the day Edward gave it to me. We were engaged, we are going to spend the rest of our lives together.

"Edward, he, Edward proposed and the paparazzi were chasing us, and then everything goes black."

"Well it is not uncommon for you to have some slight memory loss after your accident. But everything should start coming back to you in the next couple of day," he said, making a last notation on my file before closing the folder. "I'll send your family back in, I am sure they have waited long enough," he said, with a wink before walking to the door and opening it to show Rose and Charlie standing their looking every bit of impatient.

"Well?" They both asked as soon as the door opened.

"She's going to be just fine, I am going to need to run a few more test on her over the next couple of days but I don't see any reason why she can't go home by maybe Wednesday," the doctor said, walking into the hall.

Charlie, Rose and Dr. Cullen walked into the room and surrounded the bed, still looking at me as if I was going to break at any moment.

"You heard him, I am going to be fine, stop looking at me like I am made out of glass already."

"Um, B," Rose said, looking slightly nervous. "I want to formally introduce you to Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen, Isabella Swan," Rose said, introducing us.

"I've heard so much about you Isabella; I am so delighted to finally get to meet you, although I really wish it was under different circumstances."

"Um, thanks. I feel like I should know you but I am not sure why," I said, looking at Rose for some sort of explaination.

"Well Bells, he's the father of the boy that helped land you in this place," Charlie said, giving Carlisle a dirty look.

"Charlie you promised…" Rose snapped.

"It's alright Rosalie, as a father I completely understand where Charles is coming from. But I assure you, Edward would give his life before he'd let something intentionally happen to your daughter, and I assume that ring on her finger proves that."

Charlie looked down at the ring on my finger for a moment, "Well I hate to break it to you, your _Excellency_ but that ring is from a fine young gentleman; one that called and asked for my blessin' to marry my daughter. I don't recall getting a call from your son asking to put a ring on my daughter's finger."

"Charlie, I told you Bella turned down Jake's proposal the day of the accident, and that rock hanging off her finger is _not_ from Jake," Rose interjected

"Charles, I understand you have reservations about Edward…," Carlisle started before Charlie interrupted.

"Reservations, you are damn right I have reservations. I did my research on your son and he is a known womanizer. Hell, he has some girl pregnant right now, and who knows how many more kids he might have out there. You think I want my Bells caught up in his mess? Over my dead body, that there ring is from a nice young man that will love my Bells the way she deserves."

I lay there speechless, as the three of them argued over my future as if I were not in the room. I could only imagine how they have carried on over the past three weeks.

"Excuse me," I said, only to be drowned out by the continued bickering between Carlisle and my father. "I said excuse me!" I shouted to get their attentions. "Now that I am awake, wouldn't it just be easier to ask, I don't know the source?"

Carlisle and Charlie quickly got quiet and all three of them just stared at me with their mouths agape. I took a moment to collect my thoughts before I began.

"Charlie, Carlisle and Rose are telling the truth. Jake did propose to me the morning of the accident and I turned him down. I love him but not the way he deserves to be loved, I am in love with Edward and that's not going to change. Trust me I've tried not to love him, and it just makes me miserable," I said, holding my left hand up for everyone. "This is a symbol of the love Edward and I share. Through all of this crap we've been through we have come out stronger and more devoted to each other."

"Aww, B. If being with Edward makes you happy I'll respect that. Or I'll at least try to, can't make any promises," Rose said, rushing over to me and hugging me. I looked up and was met with two sets of concerned eyes. "B, I am going to give you three a moment. I need to check in with Em anyway," said Rose, clearly sensing the air being sucked out of the room. If I wasn't in slight pain I might have hightailed it out of here too.

Charlie waited for Rose to leave the room before exploding with anger. "Isabella Marie Swan, I know I raised you better than to get involved with a man that has other - other commitments. How do you think this is going to look? My Bella, labeled a slutty home wrecker to the entire world."

"I have to say, I agree one hundred percent with Charles. I understand Edward made certain commitments to you, however he's not in the position to back those up. And without..."

Carlisle was inturrupted by the door opening and the most beautiful woman I have ever scene walked, no glided, into the room. "Looks like I arrived just in time," she said, gliding to Carlisle's side followed by Rose.

Seeing them side-by-side like that brought it all back. I had seen both of them before at Alice's engagement party in Jamaica, right before Edward and I... Oh dear god please don't start blushing.

"Esme darling, I am happy you're here I was just about to tell Isabella about Edward," Carlisle said.

"Well before we go into detail Isabella, I just want you to know that when Edward asked me for my mother's ring I was beyond happy to say the least. Seeing it on your finger warms my heart in ways you'll never know."

"Will you two get to the point already?" Charlie interupted with an exasperated sigh.

"Dad!" I snapped, brimming with embarrassment at the way Charlie was acting. "Have you guys done anything but agrue the past few weeks?"

The three adults in the room gave each other some quick glances before they all nodded in agreement for what I am assuming was the first time in weeks they've all agreed on something.

"Okay your Majesty, what's going on with Edward?" I asked, trying to half bow while laying in bed.

"Isabella there is no need to be so formal especially now," she said waving off my bow. "I have rather unfortunate news however, I am assuming this latest argument between Charles and my husband was brought on by what I already knew, that ring on your finger is infact from Edward. I am happy he has finally found someone he loved enough to not only propose too but to give his grandmother's ring."

"I love him too your Majesty, and I want you know it has nothing to do with who he is."

"Call me Esme," she said, interrupting. "Isabella, I have heard nothing but amazing things about Rose and yourself," Esme said, giving a warm smile to Rose and myself. "My children are all very smitten with you both and that does not happen often. Nevertheless, that brings me to my unfortunate news. With Edward still in a coma and unable to formally announce his intentions we - we are unfortunately going to have to ask that you do not mention this engagement to anyone else."

"What? Why? Edward loved me and wanted me to be his wife, why should I have to hide that?"

"It is rather complicated, however, for the time being we need you to keep your space from Edward," Carlisle said. "At least in public."

"And what if I refuse, what if I don't stay away?" I demanded.

"Bells don't," Charlie said, finally speaking up.

"No, I don't understand how one moment it's so wonderful that Edward has found love and the next it's as if I am a danger to Edward and should stay away. Does Rose have to stay away from Emmett?"

"B, look I understand this is frustrating but there is no need to throw me under the bus. I am sure they have a good reason, right?" Rose asked.

"There are some recent events that have been brought to light that we are not able to discuss at this point but there is a reason. Isabella we are not trying to hurt you or deminish the way you and Edward feel about each other but until he wakes up we have to do what's best for our Country and that's keeping this as drama free as possible."

"Get out!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs. "I want to be alone, everyone out."

"Isabella please, just think about what we have said," Carlisle said.

"Out now," I replied.

I watched as one by one they filed out of the room, Charlie and Rose lingering for a moment before leaving as well. As soon as I was in the room alone I broke down and started crying. All of the information hitting me at once and all of it sucked. Edward and I finally get our shit together and commit to each other and because of this fucking accident it's all meaningless. I sat in the empty room and just cried until I was too weak to cry anymore and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>~*~ Esme Cullen ~*~<p>

One Week Earlier

"Aro, quite frankly you have to either except that Edward has made his choice or continue trying to fight this losing battle," I said, firmly maintaining eye contact with the Prime Minister sitting across the desk from me. "I know you and Jane were hoping for a wedding but unfortunately Edward has made other plans and intends to marry Isabella Swan and Carlisle and I support that decision."

"Your Majesty, clearly you are not thinking clearly. Tanya has been at the hospital since finding out about Edward's tragic accident. As far as the world is concerned Tanya is the doting girlfriend trying to nurse Edward back to life," Aro started, before taking a sip from his teacup. "How do you think it will look to have Edward dump her high and dry while pregnant with his child for some _American_ girl? The press will have a field day and we both know the press loves an underdog story almost as much as a royal scandal."

"Let me make something perfectly clear Aro, this will be the last conversation we shall have where you feel the need to use your daughter and her pregnancy against my family."

"Esme, you must have misheard me, that is not what I was trying to do at all."

"Until Tanya agrees to the prenatal DNA test, she has agreed to stop publically proclaiming Edward to be her baby's father. I would hate for this to blow up against her if it is determined Edward is not infact the father."

"Are you insinuating that my daughter is a liar?"

"Oh no Aro, I think you misheard me. What I am saying is that I believe my son when he says he is not the father of that child. Furthermore, if he chooses to marry an _American_ so be it. We need some fresh blood in this stuffy monarchy anyway."

"Yes, well we shall see won't we."

"Indeed Aro, we shall. You're excused," I said, turning my attention to the massive stack of papers that have been piling up while I was in New York. "Oh and Aro, it would be wise to not try and sway the media, I would hate for them to turn on you. Even the most trained animal will eventually bite the hand that's feeding it."

"Good day your Excellency," he replied, walking out of the room as Carlisle walked in.

"Well love, how did it go?" Carlisle asked, taking the seat vacated by Aro.

"He's getting desperate, the fact that Edward proposed to Isabella is pushing him into overdrive. Victoria sent me copies of the latest news cycles that have mentioned Edward and Tanya is mentioned in nine out of ten of them. He is doing his damnest to paint her as this loving girlfriend so when the news breaks that Edward has chosen someone else Tanya will come out on top and Isabella will be forever painted as the homewrecker that tore apart their _family_."

"Well that is preposterous. Anyone with two brain cells knows about Tanya's reputation, no one would dare believe sweet Isabella tore them apart."

"Carlisle we need to get the upperhand back, we need to find out the paternity of that baby."

"I am working on it, Alec has spoken with her doctor and she refuses to administer the test without Tanya's permission because it's potentially dangerous."

I stopped signing the papers in front of me for a moment and tried to think of a plan.

"Until we think of something we have to try and protect Isabella from this. The last thing she would need when she wakes up is the press hounding her about Edward. As far as they're concerned, Isabella is just friends with Rosalie who is dating Emmett."

"Are you saying we should cut all ties between the two?" Carlisle asked looking shocked.

"It's what's best for her. If she wakes up before Edward and starts telling people about their engagement we will not be able to stop the media from going after her, where as if she's just a friend of someone dating Emmett they'll be less interested in her."

"Okay but I would imagine Isabella is going to highly object to this and so will Edward."

"I know it isn't the best plan Carlisle, but what would Edward have us do? Let her feed herself to the wolves and not try to interject. We are doing this for them, until we find out about that baby they cannot be linked together under any circumstances. Edward loves Isabella and while he's in a coma it's our job to protect her the way he would, if he could."

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

Present Day

The sound of muffled voices woke me up. Rose was once again asleep on the bed next to me. Which meant the muffled voice in the hall had to be Charlie. I got out of the bed and slowly walked to the door. The door was slightly ajar, the closer I got and the more I was able to identify the voices, I knew they were the voices of Charlie, Esme and Carlisle.

"Well you don't know my Bells, she won't rest until she sees him," Charlie whispered.

"We know Charles, but the media has been sniffing around for any piece of a scandal and for Isabella's sake she does not need them coming after her, not now."

"Carlisle is right, she just woke up from a coma, being questioned about her relationship with Edward and how it feels to steal him from the mother of his unborn child will only upset her and the doctors said she needs to remain calm, we have to protect her at all costs."

"Do you two really think we are going to be able to keep' em apart? Hell, I am shocked Bells hasn't asked to go see him yet. This is a ticking time bomb and I ain't too sure we should do this, I don't know what ya'll do in Europe but I have never lied to Bells and I sure as hell don't like doing it now."

"This whole situation is bloody difficult for all of us Charles, but we have to do what is best for our children, even if that means lying to them. Under no circumstances can Isabella be seen in or around Edward's room," Esme said, earning a supportive nod from Carlisle.

"Not to mention the fact that Tanya has been hovering over Edward playing up the concerned girlfriend role perfectly." Carlisle chimed in. "We need to handle this situation in a manor that'll benefit everyone in the long haul."

I saw Esme nod in agreement before Charlie let out a defeated sigh. I walked back to the bed, processing the information I had just overheard. I made it back to the bed just in time; no sooner than I lay down I heard the door slowly swing open and Charlie's feet shuffling across the room. I waited until I heard Charlie cross the room before opening my eyes and staring up at the ceiling. Edward had finally professed his love to me and the last thing I was going to do was let Tanya ruin this for us the way she has ruined the past six months of our lives.

* * *

><p>"Bella you have no idea how happy I am that you're okay. I just knew you were going to be just fine I could just feel it," Alice said, sitting the bouquet of flowers from her and Jasper down on the table by the window.<p>

"Thanks Alice," I replied, watching her sniff the flowers before turning towards Rose and me.

"Where is that handsome fiancé of yours anyway?" I asked.

Alice walked over and sat down on the end of the bed across from Rose. "He's in London taking care of some last minute wedding details for me."

"Oh, your wedding, I completely forgot."

"I feel just horrid about the timing; I wanted to cancel the whole thing until Edward woke up. Em, however assured me that Edward wouldn't want me canceling the wedding on his accord."

"Speaking of Edward…" I trailed off.

Rose and Alice shared a glance but both remained quiet.

"Okay really? Neither of you are going to tell me how he's doing? I mean it's bad enough I can't see him but to deny me a tiny update is cruel."

Rose rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "B, what does it matter? You heard his parents. They want you to have nothing to do with him."

"This is why it matters," I said, holding up my engagement ring. "We are committed to each other regardless of what anyone says."

"Aww, Bella that's so romantic."

"Thanks Alice," I said, shooting Rose a dirty look, prompting her to roll her eyes again with a shrug of the shoulders.

"His condition still hasn't changed. I am going down there to visit him after this. I hate going alone, being alone with Tanya brings out the worst in me."

"Alice that's BS, being around Tanya brings out the worst in everyone. Hell if I was Edward and knew I had to wake up to that ugly mug I'd stay in a coma as well," said Rose.

"So I've been thinking, your parents are in London for the tree lighting ceremony tomorrow. Charlie is off doing whatever, now would be the perfect time for me to go check on Edward."

"Oh no," Alice said, getting up and shaking her head no as she walked back towards the window.

"Alice please, I'll be getting out of here any day now and that'll make it harder for me to see him."

"So... Do I get a vote or what?" Rose asked.

"Depends on whose side you're going to take," I said.

"Yes, Rose help me out here, you couldn't possibly think this is a good idea. Clearly Bella has gone mad."

"Actually, I think she should see him. I mean what's it going to hurt really. Well except maybe Tanya's ego."

"Yes! That is two yays and one nay. Field trip," I said tossing the sheets off me and climbing out of bed.

"This is most definitely not a good idea," Alice said, helping me out of the bed.

The three of us slowly crept into the hall, I felt like we were Charlie's Angels working on a covert mission. Alice snuck us down to the opposite end of the hall, stopping in front of the last door.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can gaurentee Tanya will be here and the last thing I want is to start a bloody war."

"Alice really what's the worst that can happen?" I replied.

Alice turned back to the door infront of us and slowly pushed it open. The room was dark and the only sounds were coming from the machines that were hooked up to Edward's lifeless body. I did a quick scan of the room, which was bigger than mine and appeared to have custom furnishings as well. But the best part was no Tanya.

Edward lay there with his right arm in a sling, head wrapped up and faded bruises could still be seen along the top of his chest. I walked over to the right side of the bed and sat down on the stool next to it. Physical appearance aside he looked so peaceful as he slept. Rose and Alice hung back by the door giving me a moment alone with Edward.

"Look at us, slowly overcoming another obstacle," I said, as I ran my hand along his jawline.

"You'd think by now we'd run out of drama to get into. Truthfully, as long as I have you I can deal with anything that comes at me. I just need you to wake up."

I grabbed his stitched up hand in mine, placing a gentle kiss on it.

"I know you can hear me, or at least I seriously hope so. I want you to know I'll wait for you Edward, no matter how long it takes or what we have to go through. You're it, you're the love of my life and nothing or no one can change that."

There was silence as the machine continued to beat slowly with Edward's heartbeat. I layed my head on the bed, still holding on to his hand when a slowclap started from the bathroom door behind me. I turned around and standing there was none other than Tanya.

"That was positively brilliant. I stop to use the loo and some bitch that can't take a hint is spewing her rubbish to my man."

"Tanya we are not here to cause a problem, Bella just wanted to see how Edward was doing," Alice said, walking to my side with Rose.

"Well her being here is a problem," she said, smugly looking me up and down as I stood up. Here I was in a flimsy hospital gown and she's standing barely three feet in front of me in a black one shoulder sweater dress and black leather boots. You wouldn't even know she was pregnant looking at her from the front.

"What. Is. That?" she asked, staring towards my hand that was still intertwined with Edwards. "Is that my ring?"

I followed her gaze; it stopped on my engagement ring from Edward, the one I can only hope Tanya was hoping to get.

"I asked you a question. Is that my ring?" she asked, again this time taking a step towards me.

"No." I said, holding the ring up and letting every karat sparkle in the light. "This is my ring, isn't it to die for?"

Tanya gasped and rubbed a hand on her stomach. "You. Bitch!" She said, between deep breathes.

"Tanya, dear I think you should sit down," Alice said, sliding the empty stool towards her.

"I don't need to sit down, what I need is for this whore that thinks she can just swoop in and steal my man to back off. I mean look at you, there is nothing special about you. You're a joke," she said, before letting out a smug chuckle.

"I understand how you can take my current condition as weakness, but let me be very clear with you Tanya. I may not dress the way you do, I sure as hell don't act like you do, but I am special. I am so special I managed to do in six months what you've spent six years trying to do. This ring that you've wanted for so long is mine because unlike you and this god forsaken baby you're carrying, Edward actually loves me." I snapped back.

Tanya and I stared each other down for a moment before I turned to Edward and planted a kiss on his lips. Even though he was asleep, the electricity was still there. As I pulled away, the heart monitor was beating faster. Edward may be in a coma but his heart does not lie.

"Guess even in a coma Edward still picks me," I said, walking towards the door feeling confident.

"This is far from over, when I am done with you you'll be branded the American Slut that ruined our family," Tanya said, stalking towards me.

Rose jumped in between us, stopping me from contemplating if I would fight a pregant woman.

"Tanya look, the sooner you accept that Edward loves B, and that you're just a side piece that's trying to trap him, then the sooner you can crawl back into the whorehouse Edward found you in and the happier you'll be. Imagine life with less plotting and manipulations, a life were someone actually loves you. Because let's be real, if that ticking time bomb in your womb wasn't around you wouldn't be either."

"Rosalie," Alice said, in shock.

"You - you bitch," Tanya said, leaning forward holding her stomach with both hands, her breathing getting more laboured.

"Tanya, are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should call a doctor in to check you and the baby out," Alice said.

"You're as bloody bad as them, stop pretending Alice, I know you can careless about me or this baby."

"That dear is where you're wrong. You I can care less about, however, there is a slight chance, and I do mean a slight chance, that baby of yours is actually my brothers in which case I do care about the babies wellfare."

"Fuck off, the whole lot of you," Tanya said, collasping onto the floor holding her stomach.

I ran into the hallway and yelled for doctor, the last thing I wanted was to kill the bitch.

* * *

><p>Well, it had been a little over a week since Tanya had her Braxton Hicks contractions, scaring the shit out of all of us. Her doctor and Carlisle both insisted that she remain on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy, not to mention, to stay as relaxed as possible. Since I had planned to be around as much as possible, her parents felt for her safety and the safety of her baby that she should come back to London. I had to admit, although I did not want anything to happen to Edward's baby, I was so fucking relieved that bitch was back in London and away from Edward. Sadly, since Edward's condition still hadn't changed one way or another Esme and Carlisle were now planning to have him come back to London for further treatment since flying back and forth was becoming too hectic with their schedule. I on the other hand was none too pleased to learn that my time with Edward would be ending in a matter of days.<p>

As much as Edward hated having a set routine in life, we had actually settled down into one, or I had anyway. Every day after school, I would take a cab straight to the hospital and sit with Edward all afternoon. I was positive Esme asked the nurses to shave his beard and brush his hair daily, and I always took it upon myself to tousle it the way Edward liked. Then I would read to him, or watch mindless reality television shows before having dinner. Around nine every night the same nurse would come and tell me that it was time to go, and I would go home, go to sleep and do the exact same thing all over again the next day. It was almost perfect, all I needed now was for Edward to wake up, or show some sign of progress before the end of the week.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was five minutes to nine. Nurse Martin would be walking in any minute now to tell me my visit was officially over. I gathered up all the magazines I brought in, featuring Edward and the numerous stories about us and the accident. I sat my bag down on the now vacant chair next to the bed, laced my fingers with Edward's motionless hand and leaned in for our nightly goodbye kiss. I had dream after dream featuring this moment and Edward waking up the minute our lips touched just like in the movies. Night after night, I kissed him good night and night after night, he would just lay there, motionless. Tonight was no different, I sat watching him after the kiss hoping for so much as a finger twitch, and once again, I was left feeling sad and alone. I pulled my bag up on my shoulder and slowly walked to the door. If today was not going to be the day then, there would always be tomorrow.

"Good night Edward," I said, turning to blow Edward a kiss as I pulled the door open.

"Night love."

I stopped halfway out of the door unsure if my mind was just playing tricks on me or if I had actually heard what I thought I had heard. Granted it was a slight whisper but I could have sworn I heard... I turned around slowly and staring back at me where the most beautiful emerald green eyes. I dropped my bag and ran over to the bed throwing myself on Edward immediately.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed, running my hands through his hair and kissing him. "I can't believe you finally woke up."

I grabbed the call button for the nurses' station down the hall that doubled as a security desk for Caius and the other guards that were here around the clock.

"Hey Bella, Nurse Martin was just on her way down to get you," Caius' voice said.

"Well, tell her to bring a doctor, he's awake," I replied.

There was silence on the intercom before Caius and Nurse Martin came rushing into the room. Caius stood back as Nurse Martin did a quick check of all of Edward's vitals before Dr. Clarkson arrived and performed a more thorough exam of Edward. I stood out in the hall and called everyone to let them know the good news. Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett were flying in as soon as possible from London. I could not reach Alice, but Emmett assured me he would contact her and let her and Jasper know the news as well.

"Well Edward, you appear to be healing fine physically and now that you're awake I believe you're going to be just fine. If I was you, I would thank your fiancé here, she hasn't left your side since she woke up," Dr. Clarkson said, as I walked back into the room.

"So, he's going to be okay?" I asked.

"So far it looks like it. I am going to set up a CAT scan and a MRI, just make sure everything is on the up and up, but with the way his scans looked the last time, and with him alert and showing no signs of brain damage I don't see any reason why he won't be making a full recovery."

"Oh God thank you," I whispered to myself, taking a seat on the bed next to Edward.

"I'll leave you two alone for a little while longer," Dr. Clarkson said, walking towards the door.

"Oh and Bella his brain is still recovering so don't overwhelm him," he said walking out followed by Nurse Martin.

"It's good to have you back Sir," Caius said with a nod, before following them out of the room leaving us alone.

"You have no idea how scared you've had me for the past few weeks," I said, slowly sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Weeks… how long have I…"

"Don't worry about it," I interrupted. "What's important is that you're awake now and things can finally get back to normal; or as normal as our lives can get."

"Isabella please, I have to know," he said.

"Well it's been roughly seven weeks, give or take a few days."

"I've been stuck in this bloody hospital for nearly two months. Where are my parents? Where are Emmett and Alice? Hell where's Tanya?"

I looked away, emotions running through me. I've spent the better part of the last three weeks caring for this… this spoiled man child and he asks about that slut that he got knocked up.

"Your parents are on their way, so is Em, Alice, and Jasper. Tanya is currently on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy and so she's back in London as well," I said, getting up and walking over to my bag still on the floor. "It's getting late, I should probably go."

"Please don't leave if you're cross with me."

"Don't worry about it; you've just learned you missed several weeks of your life it's understandable you'd want to know how your family was doing," I said, walking to the door.

"Well I believe you're forgetting someone. If you were updating me on my family I do believe you forgot about the most important person in it."

I turned around slightly puzzled, I was sure I had mentioned everyone that was important to Edward. "Who did I forget?" I asked.

"You love," he said, with his crooked grin. "I know it did not seem like it but I – I am thrilled that you're okay as well. Now if you're truly not crossed with me come and give your fiancé another goodnight kiss."

I walked back over towards his bed smiling from ear to ear, and if the warm sensation was any indication, I was blushing uncontrollably as well. I leaned forward and kissed him gently before pulling away.

"That's it? You do remember I've been in a coma for the past seven weeks, I do believe that calls for a lot of passion. I know you would hate for me to fall back into a deep slumber," he said, reaching up and pulling me back down.

His hands where cupping my cheeks, our eyes met for just a moment before I was engulfed in a passionate kiss. I slowly opened my mouth letting his tongue snake it's way in as I ran my hands through his hair. He pulled me down onto his lap running his hands down my back and up my shirt. After all the waiting there was nothing I wanted more than to feel his hands touching me all over, even if it was in a bed with wheels on it.

"Are you feeling okay for this," I panted, as I climbed on top of Edward having my lips hovering on his. As I straddled him feeling his excitement through our pants, he started pulling up my shirt, we broke apart so we could breathe and get the shirt over my head. My hair came cascading down, as he started kissing and sucking on my collarbone, answering my question. I flung my head back as every lick of his tongue and kiss of his lips shot through me like a bolt of electricity. I leaned forward, running my hands through the copper madness, kissing my way down Edward's face until our lips were once again connected. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other trying with each touch, caress, kiss, and lick to make up for all the lost time.

"Miss Swan it's time… Oh I am sorry to interrupt I'll just come back," Nurse Martin said, covering her eyes.

"No… No… you're right I should go," I said, trying to grab my shirt as quick as possible.

"I'll just wait for you out in the hall," she said, turning back towards the door with her eyes still covered.

"I think it would be quite rude to leave me in this state," Edward said pouting.

I leaned forward kissing him passionately again before hopping off him. "Yeah, well hurry up and get better so you can get out of her, and then we can finish this."

"You're such a tease, what a turn on."

"Goodnight Edward," I said.

I adjusted my shirt and tried to get my hair under control before walking over and grabbing my bag and for the third time tonight, as I walked towards the door to leave.

"I love you more than you will ever know Isabella."

"Believe me," I said, turning and nodding towards the tent, he was pitching. "I know. And I love you with all my heart too."

* * *

><p><em>This is Melissa Lopez coming to you live from New York Presbyterian Hospital, where a source has confirmed that Prince Edward has finally woken up from his seven-week coma. Our source who asked to remain nameless, told us that Prince Edward woke up late last night. I know the Royal Family will consider this their Christmas miracle but this miracle is shaping up to be quite the drama. <em>

_Our source informed us that the young Prince woke up with a young woman by his side and I do not mean his pregnant "girlfriend" Tanya Voltera who is currently in London on bed rest. The mystery woman from the car accident has finally, been identified, as twenty-two year old Isabella Swan. Rumors have been swirling around the hospital that Miss Swan, who hasn't left the wayward Prince's side since waking up from her own three week coma four weeks ago, was caught getting randy with the Prince last night just hours after he woke up. _

_Guess while the mouse is away the cat is going to play. I feel just terrible for Tanya Voltera who is six months pregnant with the Prince's baby while he is off having a torrid affair here in the States. We'll have more on Royal Romance and the lowdown on the Prince's mistress this tonight._

* * *

><p>~*~ Esme Cullen ~*~<p>

I turned the television off, unable to stomach anymore of the coverage about Edward's crass behaviour just moments after waking up. The moment we landed back in New York, it was nonstop calls from various press outlets wanting a comment on the story. Everyone wants to know how the Queen feels about the Prince cheating on the mother of the future heir. Unfortunately, for everyone around, I could not tell them how I really felt… that it bloody well pissed me off.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of," I said, pacing back and forth.

"Your Majesty, I can assure you I did everything in my power to keep Miss Swan's presence here as need to know as possible. Aside from Dr. Clarkson and Nurse Martin no one but family knew she was here."

"Yes well, clearly there was a leak. Cauis you have been protecting my son for the past six years, I would hate for this slip up to be the end of your time with the palace. Find out who leaked this information or do not bother coming back to London."

"Yes your Majesty," Cauis said bowing and then leaving the room.

"I cannot believe this has happened. What were they thinking, practically having sex in the bloody hospital room where anyone could just walk in? I expect this sort of thing from Edward but I expected so much more from Isabella," Carlisle said, from the chair across the room.

"Victoria how bad do you expect this situation to get?" I asked, stopping to look at Victoria who was swiping away on her iPad.

"To be honest your Majesty, the longer the Palace goes without making a statement one way or another, the story will just continue to spin out of control. There are reports already insisting that Edward renounce his HRH and his right to secede to the throne. Unless we get this under control and soon, the monarch will take a massive public opinion hit. Not to mention this will play right into Aro's re-election agenda."

"Oh for Christ sake. Okay Victoria arrange for us to meet with a notable reporter, but one that will not try and make this story any more salacious than it already is. See if Oprah or that Anderson Cooper is available."

"Yes your Majesty," Victoria said, making a quick note on the iPad before leaving the room as well.

"Darling, the best thing for us to do to contain this whole fiasco is to pack everyone up and head back to London. We have to show the people that everything is going back to normal and that Edward is taking this baby situation with Tanya seriously."

"Carlisle I honestly do not think Edward would forgive us if we took him away from her, not now, not after everything that has happened. She would be left alone to deal with all of this, it would not be fair, and she is too sweet to be thrown to the wolves Carlisle. Under normal circumstances, I would be more than delighted for Edward to have brought Isabella home. Sadly, Tanya got her claws in him first. We have to find some way to clean up this whole Tanya mess."

"Esme what else can we do? Until the DNA test comes back next week, we have to continue to pretend that we are one big happy family anxiously expecting the next generation of Royals. This one scandal cannot cancel out one hundred and fifty years of all the hard work the House of Evanson did to make this country great."

"I agree Carlisle, this is one of those situations I wish Daddy was around to help with," I said, sitting down in the chair next to Carlisle.

"You know he would say you were an amazing Queen, he would be proud of all of your accomplishments none of which are greater than raising three of the most amazing children. Granted two of them are always in some sort of trouble, but they are really great kids," Carlisle said, trying to reassure me.

"Things were just so much easier to handle before twitter and the twenty-four hour news cycle. Now when a mess is made its all over the internet before you even have a chance to clean it up. I know Edward is going to hate us for this, but sadly it has to be done, it's the only way to secure his future with Isabella."

I grabbed my phone off the table and quickly called Alec, asking him to bring Edward to our suite as quickly and quietly as possible. I then sent Alice and Emmett text messages asking them to meet us as well. I sat the phone back down on the table and walked over to the window overlooking Central Park. It was such a beautiful December day, or it will be before the fireworks start. Edward, Emmett and Alice would have to say goodbye to Isabella today and cut off all communication with her until this paternity situation is finally handled. I called out for Victoria who was making phone calls in the other room.

"The children are on their way over, can you make sure someone goes and starts packing their stuff up? I don't want there to be any delays when we leave to go back to London tonight."

"I'll get someone right on it, also Oprah's people are trying to rearrange her schedule but Anderson Cooper's people will be ready whenever we are and will come here as soon as we're ready."

"Anderson Cooper will be fine, get them here within the hour, and have the stylist send up outfits for everyone."

"Yes Ma'am," Victoria said, quickly bowing and walking out of the room.

"Don't worry darling we're doing the right thing, I guarantee you that by this weekend Edward will be so overjoyed to be back home for Christmas that he won't have time to be mad and I know Isabella was supposed to be in Alice's wedding but she'll understand also," Carlisle said, walking over and pulling me into a hug. "This is what's best for everyone involved."

"I hope so Carlisle, I really hope so."

Emmett and Alice arrived first which was expected since they were staying down the hall. Edward arrived several minutes later with Alec. Carlisle and I quickly explained the situation regarding the press and that for the time being they are to have no contact with Isabella until everything blows over. I was starting to think the three of them were going to handle this like adults and agree without an argument and then I remembered we were talking about my children the Princes and Princess of England.

"So Mummy what you're saying is that because Edward once again cannot keep it in his pants we have to basically shun poor Isabella? What about my wedding?"

"Alice, your father and I are hoping to have this situation resolved well before your wedding," I said, trying to reassure her. "I know it will be difficult to find two replacement bridesmaids but I am sure you know a couple of girls that will be interested."

"Two? I thought we were only talking about Bella, who's the second?" Emmett asked.

"Well Em, seeing as Rosalie and Isabella are so close it would probably be better if Rosalie came to the wedding but was not actually be in it. We don't want to bring any unwanted attention to the wedding," Carlisle said jumping in.

"So I have to find someone to replace Bella and Rose? My wedding is in less than two weeks, this is just – just… Damn it Edward, even when something is not about you, you find away to make it about you and ruin it. My wedding was supposed to be about me and Jasper and your lack of discretion has once again taken center stage," Alice said, getting to her feet and grabbing her bag.

"Alice you have to know how sorry I truly am," Edward chimed in.

"Save it big brother, Em and I are used to your needs coming first. You are the future king after all, we're just here for the free ride," Alice said, walking out of the suite and slamming the door behind her.

"Victoria, can you please go and help calm her down before Anderson's people get her. We have to be a united front for the media," I asked, motioning towards the door.

"Em, bro you have to know I would never intentionally do anything to ruin Alice's wedding. She's our baby sister; you know how much I love her, and I know how much you care about Rose, I would never do anything to hurt you guys."

"Yeah well intentional or not, the mess you made with Tanya is now coming back to haunt the entire family. Maybe you should just give up your HRH and then you could live in the States with Bella and not have to worry about anything else."

"Em.." Edward said, as Emmett got up from the couch and walked out of the room as well.

"I'll go and make sure they're okay," Carlisle said, giving me a reassuring caress on shoulder before walking out the door behind Emmett.

"I cannot believe they have made this entire thing my fault. Alice has to get two new bridesmaids, and Rose can attend the wedding but cannot be in it. I have to completely, walk away from the woman I love because of a mistake I made six months ago. What about me, and how this is going to affect Isabella? I love her and I have to stop all communication with her and pretend to be a couple with Tanya? That is a real punishment; I don't understand why they're so upset."

"Edward Anthony, I have done everything in my power to protect you from yourself all of these years but if you cannot see how this is truly all on you then I have taught you nothing. Yes, replacing two bridesmaids is not the end of the world, to you, and having Rose at the wedding but not in the wedding seems fine, to you. But you have to realize your siblings have wants and dreams too and growing up their dreams have been put on the backburner time and time again whenever it would conflict with yours simply because you were born first. All we need for you to do is pretend to like, hell even tolerate Tanya for a little while longer so your father and I can settle this mess once and for all. You think this is inconvenient for you, and your life. Imagine what it must be like for your siblings always having you be the determining factor of their lives. For Alec, Cauis, and Victoria who's main job the last few years have been to clean up your messes. You will do this with a smile, you will pretend to be a family with Tanya, and you will not talk to Isabella under any circumstances."

If looks could kill, I would be laid out on the floor right now dying a slow and painful death via the stare I was getting from Edward. It pained me to be so tough on him, but enough was enough. If he were not going to fix this situation, I would have to do it for him. I dismissed Edward so he could go and get dressed for the interview. Carlisle returned and let me know that he spoke with Emmett and Alice and they had all reached an understanding. The film crew would be here within thirty minutes, time to get this charade started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For those of you paying close attention, you'll notice this is the week leading up to the Christmas outtake. If I were you, I'd give it another read before the next chapter is posted. I know I am a little (a lot) behind as far as story progression and that's mainly because I am in denial about being towards the end of the story and so I've been trying to drag it out as long as possible but it's time I hop back on this horse and start wrapping things up. I am thinking 5-6 more updates before Princeward & Co ride off into the sunset.

**Anyway hope after reading this chapter the wait was worth it, fill free to leave your Reviews and ConCrit they're the highlight of my writing process.**


	16. Now Is The Start Outtake

**A/N: **Deepest apologies for taking so long to actually post this chapter and for that I am truly sorry. I hope all of you dedicated Princeward lovers enjoy this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. Which I've already started and should have posted at some point in the near future.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Is the Start<strong>

Baby it's you.  
>You're the one I love.<br>You're the one I need.  
>You're the only one I see.<p>

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.  
>You're the one I can always call.<br>When I need you make everything stop.  
>Finally you put my love on top.<p>

Love on Top ~ Beyoncé

* * *

><p>It was the early hours of the morning and the Palace was quiet, except for the occasional Page or Maid preparing for the day ahead.<p>

"This package has just arrived for the Queen," the messenger said, handing the envelope to the Queens personal Valet. "Alec insists she opens it as soon as possible."

"I'll make sure her Majesty opens it post haste," the Valet said taking the envelope.

The messenger walked around the corner and down the corridor away from the Queen's suite. The Valet knocked twice before walking into the suite.

"Good Morning you're Highness," the valet said upon seeing Prince Carlisle sitting on the sofa reading the morning paper. "This package has just arrived for her Majesty from Alec Bane, and he asks that it is opened immediately."

"Thanks, I'll make sure Esme opens it," Carlisle said, looking up over his paper as the Valet dropped the envelope on the table in front of the sofa.

"If there's nothing else, I'll get the kitchen started on your breakfast sir," the valet said excusing himself.

Once the lock of the door clicked into place, Carlisle threw down the paper he had been reading and picked up the envelope. The envelope was marked 'Urgent and Confidential' and although that did not give away specifics about the contents, every fiber in Carlisle's body was telling him this was it. This envelope would either tear his family apart for good or finally bring it back together. The DNA test had finally arrived.

"Do you know what this means? We need to get the PM and his family here at once," Esme said looking up from the papers in her hand. "Victoria I also need you to track down Edward and get him here, we might as well tell everyone at one bloody time. While you're at it go and fetch Emmett and Alice as well," Esme said, reading over the test result a third time to make sure she had not missed anything as Victoria quickly slipped out of the room.

"Esme it's right there in black and white there is nothing reading it again will do to change the results," Carlisle said as he watched as his wife continued her pacing back and forth across the room.

"I do not understand how you're able to remain calm, this changes everything Carlisle."

"Yes darling it does, but it appears you are anxious enough for the both of us," Carlisle said, as Esme began reading the lab results, again.

The pacing continued for another twenty minutes or so before the doors opened and Edward, Emmett and Alice walked in followed by Victoria and Alec. Alec turned towards Esme and bowed before walking over and standing towards the back of the room. Alice and Emmett both greeted their parents before taking a seat on the sofa next to Carlisle while Edward remained standing by the door.

"I am sure you are all anxious to know why I called you all here, so early."

"Mum," Edward said interrupting. "I would like to take a moment to apologize for my behavior these past few days. I am aghast at the way I was acting and realize there are no excuses for it. So I am deeply sorry and give my sincerest apologies to all of you -"

"Edward dear, there is no need to apologize. Everyone here in this room understands the amount of stress you are dealing with and understands completely. We are family and we will love you unconditionally regardless of your temper tantrums." Esme said, taking a seat. "However, that is not what brings us all together this morning. The results are back from the paternity test we did on Tanya's baby and I wanted to open the results as a family." Esme said, as she leaned forward, picking up the envelope containing the results.

The room went immediately silent as everyone waiting for Esme to read the results aloud. The seconds seemed like minutes as she slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the paper that waited inside. This single sheet of paper would potentially seal the fate of this monarchy for all future generations.

Esme took a deep breath before setting the envelope and paper down on the table in front of her. "It is finally over Edward," Esme finally said, as a grin spread across her face.

"Are you serious?" Edward gasped reaching for the papers.

"Bout bloody time, I am so sick of Edward and all his baby mama drama." Emmett said, grabbing a scone from the platter on the table.

"I… I cannot believe this." Edward said sitting back still in shock. "I – I need to call Isabella, she has to hear about this from me. This will change everything; I am going to get a second chance…" he said jumping up.

"Edward wait a moment, there are things we need to discuss before you rush and call Isabella," Carlisle said calmly.

"What more is there to discuss, this – this situation is the reason Isabella and I are not together right now. I have to call her and let her know that there is nothing standing in our way any longer."

"Alec, would you be so kind and retrieve the packages I requested," Carlisle asked, nodding towards the door. "We had arrangements made in the event the test results were in our favor and this news gets out to the press. I spoke with your mother and we feel it would be best if all of you spent the next few weeks up at Balmoral Castle."

"Are you kidding me? We're in the middle of winter and just had the largest snowfall this year and you're sending us to Scotland."

"I am afraid I have to agree with Edward, besides my wedding is less than two weeks away. I cannot just pack up and go to Balmoral for a few weeks."

"So again we're all being punished because Edward can't seem to keep it in his trousers. How bloody brilliant," Emmett chimed in.

"Now before you assume this is our way of punishing you, I need you to trust that we are doing what we feel is best for you, all of you. Things around here are going to get worse before it gets better and I would prefer for all six of you to be away from the limelight for a while."

"Six? Mum, aside from the three of us and Jasper that is only four." Alice said.

"I meant six; there will be two additional people joining you up and Balmoral. And they should be arriving any minute now…" Esme said as a light knock came from the door. "Right on time, come in…"

* * *

><p>~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~<p>

My mind was racing thinking about the events of this morning. As soon as I get the chance, I have to ring Isabella and let her know that we are finally able to be together. As I replayed the scene over and over again in my head, I completely overlooked the door opening up behind me. I turned around still in a daze and there she was, Isabella Swan standing no more than 2 feet away from me.

"Wh – what are you doing here?" I asked as I slowly got up and walked over to her.

She didn't have a chance to respond as our arms were instantly wrapped around each other. Everything after that moment happened so fast it was practically a blur. I went from hugging Isabella willing her to never leave my side again to sitting on a helicopter on my way to Balmoral with my siblings and the love of my life.

* * *

><p>~*~ Isabella Swan ~*~<p>

"The Queen wants what exactly?"

"Her Majesty requests the presence of one Miss Isabella Swan as well as Miss Rosalie Hale at your earliest convenience."

"Why? Why after everything that's happened does she want to see us now?"

"Victoria, please inform_ her_ _Majesty_ that if she would like to speak with Bella or myself then she can pick up the phone and do so. I for one do not have any intention of seeing the woman that so callously disregarded the love we share for her sons." Rose said, handing the hand written note back to Victoria.

"I don't understand the last time Esme saw me she made it perfectly clear I didn't have a future with Edward, what's changed?"

"All of that will be explained as soon as we arrive back in London. But I must insist that we leave a soon as possible seeing as this is a time sensitive situation."

Rose and I gave each other knowing looks before we both went to pack. What can I say, when the Queen of England personally requests your presence you hop on the private plane she sends and go and find out what's going on.

* * *

><p>Rose and I arrived in London in the middle of the night, and were quickly ushered into a waiting limo that drove us to Buckingham Palace. Once we arrived at the palace, Victoria escorted us through a back entrance and down several flights of stairs.<p>

"Victoria if I didn't know any better, I'd say us being here is a secret."

"Something like that," she said stopping in front of a door. "I must ask that you two wait inside until I get further notice."

"But…"

"It shouldn't take too long," she said looking at her wrist watch. "Oh dear, I am running behind. In you both go, someone should be with you shortly."

Rose and I walked into the dimly lit room and watched as Victoria did a quick curtsy, said goodnight and with that was gone.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Rose said.

Whispering could be heard from that corner, followed by footsteps.

"Hello? Can someone please explain what the hell is going on here?" Rose called into the darkness. "Why would the Queen have us come all the way here just to stand in the dark?" Rose asked, getting annoyed

More footsteps could be heard before the light in the room quickly got brighter.

"I do believe I am the best person to answer that question for you ladies," Esme said, as she stood in the door practically appearing out of nowhere. "We unfortunately cannot have this conversation down here, the maids and pages are the worst gossips, follow me."

Rose and I looked at each other, then over to Alec before following her through the door and into another dimly lit hallway.

"I am sorry for all of the secrecy but this is a very tense situation and everything must fall into place perfectly for this plan to work out the way I want." She said stopping briefly to smile back at us. "The way you two have changed my sons, I am, I am just so happy to see both of them so happy. Well Edward anyway, I was honestly starting to believe I was going to die before he found a suitable wife."

"I do not understand, when we were in the hospital it was as if you and Prince Carlisle couldn't stand the idea of Edward and I being together. What changed?"

"Isabella, what you'll quickly learn is that everything is not always as it seems. This plan has been in place for quite some time and unfortunately it relied heavily on you and Edward believing Carlisle and I wanted him to have nothing to do with you, and in that same effect Rosalie. Nevertheless, the plan has up until this point worked out exactly how I wanted and that my dears, is why you were both summoned here."

I was in utter shock, on one hand I was pissed that my life had become a piece on this giant chess game they were playing, but on the other hand I was overjoyed because ultimately this meant I would end up with Edward in the end. So I could attempt to be okay with the end justifying the means… just this once.

Several extremely long, abandoned hallways, and a flight of stairs later we arrived at our destination. Alec who had been following us quietly up until this point finally made a sound as he cleared his throat and motioned towards his wrist watch.

"Settle down Alec, the Queen is never late, everyone else is simply early." She said turning back to us. "Now this is one of the most beautiful guest suites in the palace and it is also the most isolated. I shall be back hopefully as soon as my parliament meeting is over, however if the two of you need something please don't hesitate to have Alec get it for you."

And with that she was gliding back down the corridor in the direction we had just come from leaving us standing in front of our suite in complete quiet with Alec.

"Well ladies you can go in and make yourself comfortable, all of your things have already been taken in for you. Victoria also took the liberty of purchasing some warmer clothes for you and they have been laid out for you in your bedrooms. If you need anything I'll be right out here." Alec said opening the door to the suite for us to walk in.

We walked in and were completely taken aback with the sheer opulence of the suite. Giant crystal chandeliers, silk curtains, and the plushest cushions on the sofas, hidden deep within the palace was most gorgeous two bedroom apartment I had ever seen.

"I don't know about you Bella, but I for one could really get used to this." Rose said falling back onto the sofa and kicking her feet up. "Personally I can see why Ta... she who mustn't be named would lie about getting knocked up by Edward. Wouldn't you want to live like this for the rest of your life?"

I ran my hand across the top of a vase I could only assume could have paid my entire tuition all four years, a luxury car, as well as a deluxe Upper East Side apartment with spending money left over. "I don't know if it was all it's cracked up to be. With this much money and power you always have to give something else up.

* * *

><p>Several loud knocks woke me up the next morning.<p>

"Miss Swan are you awake?" the quiet voice on the other side of the door asked.

"I am now," I groaned, rubbing at my eyes. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was only 5:30 which meant I slept all of four hours, on top of already being jet lagged from the flight.

"Miss Swan, may I come in?" the voice said knocking at the door again.

"Oh yeah, I mean yes you may."

"Goodmornin' Miss Swan, sorry to wake you so early, however, Mr. Bane has requested that you and Miss Hale get dressed at once." The young maid said.

I starred at her for a moment; her sandy blonde hair was in a neat French braid that stopped just past her shoulders. To be honest she didn't look much younger than me.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I could hear Rose yelling from the bedroom next door.

"What a beautiful start to the day," I said rolling my eyes. "And what exactly are we getting dressed for?"

"I am not sure ma'am; all I know is that the Royals are all in a private meeting in the Queen's suite and that I am to bring you and Miss Hale up there by fifteen after."

* * *

><p>~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~<p>

"I am so excited, there are exactly twelve days until my wedding and there is still so much left to do. Bella… Rose… I really hope you two enjoyed your little bridal vacation it is crunch time." Alice said going through notes on her iPad.

"Al, don't you think after spending so much time away from all of this sexy, Rosie and Bella would rather spend time getting reacquainted if you know what I mean, than helping plan your wedding."

"Em, darling brother, although I am sure you're overcome with joy that Rose is back I can assure you that the social event of the season is a lot more appealing than… well you."

I turned my attention from the snow covered ground below us to my bickering siblings. Everyone else apparently were ignoring them, but I couldn't sit on this helicopter another minute with the two of them going back and forth.

"Will you two tossers cool it already?"

"Come on Edward even you have to agree that the only thing on your mind right now is making up lost time with Bella. I know I can't stop thinking about snogging, not to mention all the other things I want to do to Rosie here," he said placing his hand on her crossed legs.

"I know for a fact that if Emmett would like to see _Rosie's_ forbidden garden at any point during this week he'll stop talking about our sex life in public." Rose said, not looking up once from her Cosmo UK she was reading.

"Babe I kid, I jest, I digress…" Emmett said leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes trying to hold back the groan that was trying to escape my throat. I noticed that Isabella hadn't said much since we left London; she just sat there staring out of the window. I reached over locking our hands; she turned and gave me a reassuring smile before turning to look back out of the window. I wasn't completely sure but something was definitely on her mind.

* * *

><p>Twelve Days Later…<p>

~*~ Isabella Swan ~*~

"Okay everyone we have only one hour until this production has to get started, let's look alive people."

Rose and I stood there watching the swarm of wedding staff hustle trying to get all the last minute details into place. It was finally here, Alice's wedding to Jasper. It felt like just yesterday when Jasper was proposing on the beach at the Jamaica.

"Bree, Isabella, Rosalie are you three ready? Do you need anything before we begin? The ceremony is expected to run a little over an hour and there will be no restroom breaks."

"I am sorry at what point did I completely forget how to hold my bladder." Rose snapped at the worker.

"I mean really you'd think they'd bloody well have more important things to worry about, like figuring out where the Groom is."

"Jasper's missing?" I asked as the hair dresser touched up my up-do.

"Haven't you heard?" Bree said leaning forward towards the mirror touching up her light pink lip-gloss. "No one has seen Riley, Edward, Emmett, or Jasper all morning."

"Well I am not worried; Jasper would never miss our wedding day for anything. They'll be here in no time," Alice said gliding into the room in a silk floor length robe with her chestnut brown hair half up half down with loose waves.

"Well I wouldn't worry either; if he doesn't show up he'll be facing the royal guards. It's show up or he might as well move out of Europe all together." Rose said, as we all laughed.

"Alice I've been wondering why December, it's freezing outside wouldn't a spring wedding have been more…"

"Warm!" Rose interrupted.

"Okay not really where I was going to go with that but okay."

"Well there's this old rhyme my nanny used to tell me when I was younger. 'Married when the year is new, he'll be loving, kind and true. When February birds do mate, you wed nor dread your fate. If you wed when March winds blow, joy and sorrow both you'll know. Marry in April when you can, joy for Maiden and for Man. Marry in the month of May, and you'll surely rue the day. Marry when June roses grow, over land and sea you'll go. Those who in July do wed must labour for their daily bread. Whoever wed in August be, many a change is sure to see. Marry in September's shrine, your living will be rich and fine. If in October you do marry, love will come but riches tarry. If you wed in bleak November, only joys will come remember. When December snows fall fast, marry and true love will last.' So ever since I've always dreamed of a snowy December wedding, being as its New Year's Eve, I am hoping for a double whammy of luck with December meaning the love will last and a new year keeping Jasper kind and true."

"Which is exactly why when Riley and I get married it'll be in September. Leaves changing colors, not to hot not to cold weather, and if the superstition is correct we'll be living rich and fine."

"I've never really put that much thought into my wedding. To be honest, I always assumed I'd just run off to the courthouse and have a little private ceremony with just our parents."

"Well Bella, if you marry Edward you can kiss that dream goodbye. There is no way in hell you two would be able to just run off and elope. Alice is third in line to the throne and she still has to have this big fat Royal Wedding."

"Oh yeah Bella your wedding to Edward will be massive. It'll be televised all over the world, your face will end up on china, and although you won't lose a bloody pound it'll be on every salacious tabloid that you've become anorexic to fit into your dress."

"Bree and Rose will you two stop scaring Bella. If well _when_ she marries Edward the wedding will be beautiful and the entire world will love them together."

"Okay ladies the groom and groomsmen have arrived we should be ready as soon as they get dressed." One of the wedding planners informed us.

* * *

><p>The church was filled to capacity with foreign dignitaries, members of parliament and a couple hundred reporters. It was slightly overwhelming to say the least but everything looked so beautiful. As I walked slowly down the aisle several feet behind Rose and in front of Bree, I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward standing at the front of the church smiling back at me. He gave me a quick wink as Rose, Bree and I lined up in the front across from them, as the organ started to play the wedding march. Everyone stood as the doors in the back slowly swung open revealing Alice and Carlisle.<p>

Carlisle whispered something to Alice as he slowly walked her down the aisle. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as they continued to make their way towards us.

The organs stopped as Alice and Carlisle stopped in front of the Archbishop of Canterbury.

"The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, the love of God, and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you and also with you." The Archbishop prayed over the couple with everyone saying the end in unison.

"In the presence of God, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, we have come together to witness the marriage of Jasper Bartholomew Whitlock-Howard and Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, to pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love.

Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty which all should uphold and honour. It enriches society and strengthens community. No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God.

Jasper and Mary Alice are now to enter this way of life. They will each give their consent to the other and make solemn vows, and in token of this they will give and receive a ring. We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide and strengthen them, that they may fulfill God's purposes for the whole of their earthly life together.

First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now." He asked as the church grew eerily quiet.

"Jasper Bartholomew, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony. Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all other keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Jasper said.

The Archbishop turned to Alice.

"Mary Alice Brandon. Wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony. Wilt though love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all other keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

"I will," Alice said smiling brightly.

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" the Archbishop asked, with Carlisle standing to Alice's left.

"Her Majesty Queen Esme and I Prince Carlisle," Carlisle said as he took Alice's right hand, handed it to the Archbishop, who then placed it in Jasper's right hand. As Carlisle went and sat down next to Esme.

The Archbishop then had Jasper repeat after him.

"I Jasper Bartholomew take thee Mary Alice Brandon to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in heath. To love and to cherish. Till death do us part. According to God's holy law. And thereto I give thee my troth."

Then it was Alice's turn.

"I Mary Alice Brandon take thee Jasper Bartholomew to by my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. Till death us do part. According to God's holy law. And thereto I give thee my troth."

Bree and Emmett handed the rings to the Archbishop.

"Heavenly Father, by your blessing let these rings be to Jasper Bartholomew and Mary Alice Brandon a symbol of unending love and faithfulness, to remind them of the vow and covenant which they have made this day through Jesus Christ and our Lord. Amen."

Jasper slid the ring onto Alice's ring finger locking it onto her engagement ring. "Alice, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

Followed by Alice sliding Jasper's ring down his ring finger. "Jasper, love of my life, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

"In the presence of God, and before this congregation, Jasper Bartholomew and Mary Alice Brandon have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife." The Archbishop said joining their right hands. "Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

Jasper and Alice knelt down in front of him as he prayed for them one last time.

"All praise and blessing to you, God of love, creator of the universe, maker of man and woman in your likeness, source of blessing for married life. All praise to you, for you have created courtship and marriage, joy and gladness, feasting and laughter, pleasure and delight. May your blessing come in full upon Jasper and Alice. May they know your presence in their joys and in their sorrows. May they reach old age in the company of friends and come at last to your eternal kingdom, through Jesus Christ our Lord."

"Amen."

"I am proud to present to you Mister and Misses Jasper Bartholomew Whitlock-Howard, you may kiss your bride."

As Jasper and Alice kissed for the first time as husband and wife, Edward and I just stared at each other. It was clear we were both thinking the same thing, in the near or distant future this would be us pledging our undying love to each other. We filed out of the church onto the steps of the church were crowds of people stood applauding as the bells along the top of the church chimed.

We all climbed into the waiting limos headed for Buckingham Palace for the much anticipated balcony kiss overlooking the massive crowd of citizens excited over the latest fairytale royal wedding.

* * *

><p>We all stood in the hallway leading to the balcony waiting anxiously for Alice and Jasper to arrive since they took a horse drawn carriage from the church to the palace.<p>

"Okay just so we're clear on protocol. The family will walk out onto the balcony in the order of succession. Emmett you and Rosalie will be first, walk out to the railing, wave for a moment and then stand to the far right. Edward yourself and Isabella will go next, same thing walk to the railing, wave for a moment and then stand to the right. Your Majesty yourself and Prince Carlisle will follow, walk out to the railing wave, and then stand to the left. You will be followed by Alice and Jasper who will then walk out to the railing, wave, and then do the kiss. You will all then stand and wave for several minutes and then will file back inside in the same order." Victoria said, before texting away on the phone.

"Is it really necessary for Rose and myself to do this part, shouldn't it be just family?"

"Isabella do not be so silly, Rosalie and yourself are practically family. Consider this a test run of your pending nuptials." Esme said giving me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Okay everyone Alice and Jasper are on their way up, let the show begin."

"Well Rosie let's show'em how it's done," Emmett said wrapping his arm around Rose's waist and walking out onto the balcony. The crowd below erupted in cheers and chants of Emmett's name.

"Okay you two it's your turn." Victoria said, as Alice and Jasper approached.

Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's just me and you out there, don't be nervous." He said with his signature crooked smile before he pulled me to the door. Next thing I know he has his arm around my waist and we're standing on the balcony. We walk up to the railing and the crowd erupts into cheers again, I turn to see Emmett and Rose still smiling and waving. I turn back to the crowd and start waving. To my surprise they aren't just chanting Edward's name, I can faintly hear people chanting Bella as well. I smiled and blew a kiss into the crowd which made the crowd cheer louder as we turned to take out spot next to Emmett and Rose. The cheers for Esme and Carlisle could only be matched by the roar of the crowd as Alice and Jasper walked out onto the balcony hand in hand and stood in front waving.

The cheering stopped and everyone started chanting, "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss," so Alice and Jasper gave the crowd what they were asking for as they stood there in front of thousands of people and started kissing to the roar of the crowd.

We all stood atop the balcony for several more minutes waving to the crowd as they chanted our various names. Maybe I could get used to this whole Princess thing after all.


	17. Two Become One

**A/N:** My denial over this story coming to an end is unreal. I hope you guys are sitting in denial with me, I am aiming to have this completely wrapped up in three more chapters and an epilogue but as with all creative types things change with the wind so it may end up being more. This chapter is bound to have your emotions all over the place so feel free to leave me concrit and let me know if you loved it or hated it.

On a side note, I am aware all of the parliamentary things aren't necessarily accurate but this isn't a Biography it's a fictional story so I am allowed to creatively bend facts to suite this story, so please do yourself a favor and not worry so much about the technicalities and just enjoy the story.

Thanks & happy reading D. A.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 ~ Two Become One<p>

Candle light and soul forever,  
>A dream of you and me together,<br>Say you believe it, say you believe it,  
>Free your mind of doubt and danger,<br>Be for real don't be a stranger,  
>We can achieve it, we can achieve it<br>Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on,  
>'Cause tonight is the night when two become one<br>I need some love like I've never needed love before

2 Become 1 – Spice Girls

* * *

><p>~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~<p>

I paced across my hotel room for what felt like the hundredth time. I was never a big pacer, but tonight had to be absolutely perfect. There was no room for errors and if everything went smoothly it would definitely be one of the best nights of our lives.

"Mate calm down you're going to wear a hole right through the floor if you don't settle down."

"Riley I am just so nervous. I mean we've been going on these little dates here and there trying to have a semi normal relationship, but what if it's just too much for her and she says no."

"Edward seriously, technically you two are already engaged this is just a formality since that blasted accident put a slight damper on things. Why would she say no now?"

"You know mate, you're right. I am being ridiculous. Isabella loves me, despite being a bloody wanker, she loves me regardless."

"Exactly, Edward this plan is perfect, you've literally thought of everything. She's definitely going to say yes, again."

I walked over to the window looking out over Central Park, tonight was the night, our do over. Tonight I am going to ask Isabella to marry me again.

* * *

><p>~*~ Isabella Swan ~*~<p>

_The scandal surrounding disgraced Prime Minister Aro Voltera is really starting to heat up. It's been well over two weeks since the announcement that his daughter, socialite Tonya Voltera wasn't actually pregnant with Prince Edward's child. A plan we later learned was orchestrated by her father the P.M. Well the latest allegations to come out are linking the P.M. to one of London's most profitable construction bribery rings in decades. Guess we're now adding violation of the Bribery Act of 2010 to the long list of charges the P.M. is currently facing when his hearing before the Parliamentary Commissioner for Standards starts in a few weeks. _

_The Palace has continued to maintain their 'No Comment' stance on the allegations surrounding the office of the P.M., but that's not surprising coming off the wave of positive publicity the Royals have been receiving lately due in large part to the wedding of Princess Alice of Edinburgh to Lord Jasper Whitlock-Howard, grandson of Miles Fitzalan-Howard 17__th__ Duke of Norfolk, over the weekend after over five years of courtship._

_However, the one question on the mind of every single woman in the country, let alone the world is dying to have answered, did Prince Edward and his American love reconcile at the wedding. We were all shocked to see that Isabella Swan was a bridesmaid in the Princess' wedding party; nevertheless it was not immediately obvious if the wedding marked the reconciliation of the adorable duo until they were both spotted hand in hand on the palace balcony after the wedding. While the ever adorable Princess Alice took her first public kiss as a married woman._

"I don't think I'll ever get used to them talking about me on gossip sites." I said closing my laptop.

I leaned forward placing my computer on the coffee table in front of the sofa. After being in London the past month it felt so good to be home, even if it had only been a few days.

"Imagine how Alice must feel, oh excuse me, between the '_are they or aren't they'_ of you and Edward and the investigation into the Prime Minster her wedding has gotten practically over shadowed completely."

"Thanks Rose, that definitely makes me feel better."

"Bella get a grip, what did you think would happen? You're dating a Prince and not just any Prince; you're dating a future King. Of course you're going to be the main attraction in this media circus." She said, dragging another suitcase to the door.

"I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop; things with Edward have been too perfect since the trip to Scotland."

"I'd think you'd be happy to have some drama free time with him. I mean after everything you've been through."

I twirled my finger around the empty chain hanging from my neck. Caius stopped by a few days ago to have the ring cleaned, sized and taken to an insurance appraiser. Edward told me every day how much it pained him that he couldn't see it on my finger where it belonged. Apparently, our engagement has to be announced at just the right time to the public.

"You're right I am overthinking things. This should be a magical time for me, well us."

"You'd think, but this back and forth is turning into a major headache. Who knew I had this much stuff," Rose asked as she stared at her multiple suitcases by the door.

"Where are you meeting Emmett this time?"

"I quit," she said walking over and sitting down next to me. "It's a surprise, thus all the suitcases. I am not sure what I should be packing for. Personally I'd love to go anywhere tropical I am so sick of cold weather."

"I am sure where ever you're going you're more than prepared for it."

"So what does Edward have planned for the next few days he's in town?"

"He said he wanted to woo me… so I am assuming it'll be an extremely romantic couple of days."

For the past month since we've been back together, Edward truly has been doing everything humanly possible to make up for the time we spent apart. We were actually doing stuff normal couples did when they dated. Being in New York helped a lot with the media attention. Being in a city this large made it easy to blend in and avoid the media as much as possible.

"Can you imagine how long your name is going to be when you and Edward get married? My I present to the world, Her Royal Highness Princess Isabella of Wales, Duchess of Rothesay and of Cornwall. What a mouth full."

"I am pretty sure I can just go by Princess Bella or my personal favorite Bella, just plain ole Bella."

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" she said grabbing a magazine off the coffee table.

"Pretty sure your name would be just as long Princess Rosalie." I said, as the downstairs buzzer buzzed.

"That must be the driver coming to help me with my bags," Rose said getting up and buzzing him in. "Bella look, stop over thinking things with Edward. It's okay for your life to be perfect from time to time, don't worry about what might go wrong tomorrow, next week or even six months from now. Enjoy your healthy happy relationship as much as you possibly can what happens in the future happens in the future."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am right," she said grabbing her coat off the rack. "When in doubt ask yourself what I would do."

"Hmm, I am sure it would involve handcuffs or a whip, but knowing you probably both…"

"See the two of you would be having some real sexy fun times."

"Goodbye Rosalie." I said as she and the driver rolled her bags into the hall.

I walked over to lock the door when someone knocked on it. "What could you have possibly have forgotten?" I asked, assuming it was Rose.

"Well my life just does not feel complete without you in it love." Edward said as I swung the door opened.

He glided into the apartment pulling me into an embrace while kicking the door closed. Our lips were joined immediately. Edward's tongue gently grazed the outside of my mouth practically begging me to part my lips and allow it entry. I stood on my tippy toes as my hands rubbed the back of his head pulling our mouths even closer together. All that talk about handcuffs has definitely gotten me all hot and bothered. I slowly ran my hands down his neck twisting my fingers through wild hairs at the nape of his neck. I sucked in a much needed breath as he slowly and sensually started kissing down my neck hovering just above my spot. He placed a slow kiss on my spot sucking a little bit, before hovering over it slightly letting the heat from his breath drive me wild.

I felt his fingers sliding down the sides of my dress stopping momentarily to cup and squeeze my ass tightly in his hands. He pulled me up off the floor; I wrapped my legs around his waist causing my dress to slide even further up. My back slammed against the door as I hurriedly attempted to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait..." I panted. "What about the reservation?"

"At a time like this you're worried about a dinner reservation? Isabella I am a Prince, they'll wait for me." He said without giving it any real thought before going back to kissing me. Before I could stop him and respond he bit down on my bottom lip and the pulsating between my legs couldn't be ignored any longer.

I stiffened for a minute but soon relaxed and let myself feel all of the pleasure he was offering me. I started walking backwards and pulling Edward towards the stairs and up to my room. We both needed to feel closer to each other and as we lost article after article of clothing on our way upstairs. We burst into my room hands roaming fiercely over each other's bodies, as I fumbled to close the door I was more than a little aroused and from the bulge in his underwear I knew Edward was too. When Edward reached my panties he paused and looked me in the eyes. I bit down on my bottom lip, looking back at him with sheer lust and nodded my head. He needed no more encouragement and slowly pulled my black lace panties down. I stuck my hand inside his boxer briefs; Edward shivered and started kissing my neck. I found his hard dick and pulled it out with one hand while pulling down his undies with the other, he kicked them away and then his mouth was back on mine.

When we were both fully naked Edward picked me up and carried me over to the bed laying me down gently. Edward once again started kissing down my body; he stopped at my nipples giving them each some tongue attention, before he moved lower giving almost every inch of my skin a passionate kiss. His lips approached where I wanted him to be, he stopped and nibbled at my hips. His hands ran seductively up my legs and when he got to my thighs he teased me brushing his fingers up and down softly not really reaching the warmth between my legs, where I needed him desperately. I thrust up slightly hoping he'd take the hint, but he just let out that seductive chuckle, ran his free hand through his auburn locks before continuing to teasing me.

"Edward, please!" I begged.

"Please what? You want me to take you, to make you mine? Or do you want me to eat this beautiful pussy I have luring me in?" he said with a crooked grin.

"Eat me, take me, and make me yours."

And with that I felt his tongue start licking at my opening lightly. I ran my hands through his hair begging him to apply more pressure. He brought up his hands and held my thighs down and then he found my clit and began sucking on it. I couldn't take much more and when he stuck his tongue inside of me I lost it. My legs closed around his head and begin to shake around him and he lapped up all of my juices not letting anything escape him. Before I could fully come down off of my high he pulled himself up, gave me a passionate kiss before thrusting inside of me.

I closed my eyes letting the pleasure take over me; I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward's beautiful green eyes staring back at me. He started thrusting slowly at first but then he slowly started to pick up the pace, I threw my head back moaning as the ecstasy from his thrusts flowed threw me like a wave. He latched onto my neck and planted a kiss before he started sucking. I hoped I wouldn't have a hicky there tomorrow. I felt another orgasm starting to build and the moaning got louder and louder with each thrust. I knew if Rose was home, she'd definitely be getting an earful right now. My nails scratched down Edward's back letting loose a guttural growl from him. His lips trailed down my neck and when he put my nipple into his mouth I lost it. I screamed out his name and I could vaguely feel Edward releasing his cum inside of me. He collapsed on top of me and laid their quietly concentrating on our breathing. I knew I would have some serious sex hair when we finally got up but who cares. Edward started kissing on my shoulder and I played with his hair.

"I love you more than you'll ever know." Edward said staring deeply into my eyes.

"I love you too," I responded kissing him on the forehead, and then made love for the second time that afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Love as much as I'd love to spend the rest of the day in bed with you, we actually must be going." Edward said as he held me close to his chest and rubbed circles on my shoulder with his thumb.<p>

I looked up into his emerald eyes, not wanting to move from our post coital positions. I could have laid there for the rest of the night listening to Edward's breathing.

"Don't give me that look, yes we have to." He said sitting up before placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"I don't understand why we can't just order in, what could be better than lying in bed all night with take out and a couple of Redbox movies."

"Isabella Swan you wouldn't be trying to keep me locked up in this apartment of yours because you're ashamed to be seen with me are you?" he said pulling his pants up over his undies.

"Don't be ridiculous, I just don't want to share you. I love when we get to spend time together just the two of us." I said searching the disheveled sheets for my bra. "Besides, we're already late."

"I'd prefer some proper food before we have another go if that's alright with you yeah?"

"Fine… but you owe me some good loving and cuddling."

"Trust me love, nothing will give me more pleasure than bring you back here tonight and fucking your brains out." He said with a wink as he walked out of my bedroom in search of the rest of his clothes.

After everything we've been through together I still couldn't believe that I had ended up with Edward. I feel truly lucky to be in love with such an amazing man but more importantly to have him be in love with me as well. I took another moment to enjoy the fact that my life is finally falling into place before I got up and followed my trail of clothing until I arrived downstairs fully dressed.

"Okay I am ready for dinner, but this restaurant better be freaking amazing if you're willing to forgo sex to eat there." I said grabbing my purse and keys.

"Believe me, this will definitely be a meal that you'll never forget." He said with that sly crooked grin, as he walked into the hall and I locked the door behind us.

We walked out of the building to a swarm of photographers calling our names. We stopped for a couple of photos before getting into the waiting limo. The limo was full of long stem rose bouquets and two bottles of very expensive champagne.

"If I didn't already know it was going to happen I'd think someone was trying to get lucky later." I said as I smelled the roses closest to me.

"Well I am happy you're enjoying it so far, but now I'll have to blindfold you, the rest is a surprise and I'd hate for it to get ruined." He said pulling a blindfold off of the door.

I starred at his crooked grin for a moment and could see the excitement in his eyes. "Okay, but don't be trying to get all fifty shades of anything right now, if you wanted sex we could have stayed home."

He carefully tied the blindfold over my eyes and we sat their hand in hand talking for the remainder of the car ride. I had to admit there was something sexy about all of the secrecy about what was going on tonight.

* * *

><p>After what felt like an eternity I could feel the car slowing down, before coming to a complete stop. The anticipation was actually starting to get to me. I couldn't wait to see what Edward had under his sleeves this time.<p>

"Okay love, we've arrived. Sorry that took a little longer than expected but we had to go the long way to avoid being followed by any photogs." Edward said as my door opened.

"Ms. Swan, allow me." Bates, the driver said as I reached my arm out towards the door.

I slowly got out of the limo, listening carefully trying to get a sense of my surroundings but all I could hear were the normal sounds of the City.

"I'll take it from here Bates, don't worry about waiting around, I'll send you a text when we're getting ready." Edward said taking hold of my hand from Bates and guiding me towards our destination.

"Your Highness welcome, welcome. We have everything set up just as you've requested. Ms. Swan I am happy to finally meet you I've heard so much about you."

"I wish I could say the same, but you know." I said motioning to the blindfold.

"Oh yeah, it won't be much longer darling," Edward said rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

We walked into another room where I could hear whispered voices and people walking around us as we made our way to our destination. Edward placed my hand on the awaiting chair as he pulled it out for me.

"I really hope you love it," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek and sliding my chair under the table once I sat down.

"Your Highness, everyone is ready when you are and I've brought out the champagne that you've requested."

"Thanks, you can send out the appetizers and get started on dinner."

As the other man walked away, Edward stroked his hand unconsciously up my arm. "Guess it's time to remove the blindfold." He said untying the blindfold. I gave my eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting of the restaurant before scanning the jazz club. There were even more bouquets of various flowers and all of the other tables had been removed from the room leaving our singular circular table in the middle of the room in front of the empty stage.

"Edward it's… it's beautiful." I said unable to think of anything else to say I was so taken aback with the effort he had put into our dinner.

The spot light turned on above our table and I followed it to the stage. My mouth fell to the floor when I spotted them standing their just like the old poster I used to have next to my bed in Forks.

"Evening Bella," they all sang in unison.

"Oh my…GOD it's the freakin Spice Girls are you kidding me?!" I said turning to look at Edward who seemed pretty content with a massive smile on his face.

"Yes love, I know I arranged for them to be here."

"Bella, Edward tells us this is a pretty special night for you two and I – we are very happy we get to spend it with you guys." Geri said with a wink towards Edward.

I was once again rendered speechless. The appetizers came out as the Spice Girls started singing. I turned to Edward finally able to pull together a sentence. "I love you."

I attempted to eat while singing along to all of my favorite songs. If this whole teacher thing hadn't worked out I would have been auditioning to be the 6th Spice girl. The entire time I sat there singing my heart out Edward didn't take his loving gaze off of me once.

The waiter arrived to take away our dinner, followed by a second waiter who came out of the kitchen with a covered silver tray sitting it down on the empty table. Edward tipped the waiter and looked at me with such longing.

The music slowed down, and the lighting dimmed to the point where it looked like the entire room was being illuminated by candles. Mel C started singing and it took a moment for the song to register, but it was definitely 2 become 1. I looked from the group on the stage back to Edward who had one hand on the top of the cover.

"Isabella," he said pulling the top off, revealing a little red box. My eyes started to water as they roamed from the box to the emerald pools staring so deeply back at me.

"My darling Isabella," Edward said grabbing the box and slowly getting down on one knee. "Nothing in this whole world would give me more pleasure than you agreeing to be my wife. I know these past few months has seemed to be one crisis after another, and honestly I cannot promise that, that won't be the case going forward. Nevertheless, I cannot image spending another day, month, or year on this earth without you saying you'll be my wife. You are the light at the end of the tunnel, the prize at the bottom of the cereal box, the one thing in the chaos of my life that actually makes sense and I'd be mad to let you get away from me… again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes… yes… a million times yes!" I said as he stood up slid the engagement ring that up until recently hung around my neck onto my ring finger where it would stay until I died. I threw my arms around his neck as our lips collided together.

We stood their completely wrapped up in the moment and it wasn't until the singing stopped and the room was filled with applause that I took a step back and realized that we were surrounded by both of our families.

It was official, I was going to marry Edward as soon as humanly possible and for once there was nothing standing in our way.

* * *

><p>~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~<p>

Tonight was absolutely perfect; Isabella had agreed to marry me, again. I managed to completely surprise her with both of our families being here to share in this amazing moment and judging by the way she was glowing I'd have to say I pulled of this second proposal smashingly.

The moment she said yes I was positive my knees were going to give out and I was going to collapse into a pool of excitement. Luckily, Alice, Bree and Rose pulled Isabella away in time for me to get myself together. I watched as Bella flashed them her ring, and they jumped with joy.

"Your Majesty," Charlie said walking up with his glass of champagne and handing me one.

"Mr. Swan I plan on marrying your daughter fairly soon, do you think it's possible you can just call me Edward?"

"I'll feel comfortable calling you Edward when you feel comfortable enough to not call me Mr. Swan."

An awkward silence washed over us for a moment as we stood there watching Isabella take several photos with the Spice Girls, Rose, Bree and Alice. This was definitely going to be a night she'd remember forever.

"Marrying you may make my Bells a real Princess, but she's always been my princess and if you put her through any of the hell she's been in this past year again, you'll have to answer to me." Charlie said through a smile.

Isabella glanced our way with a quick look of concern on her face, I smiled back at her reassuringly.

"You have my word; I will do everything in my power to make sure she's happy for the rest of my life."

Charlie waved at Bella, "Happy we're on the same page, good talk." He said taking a sip out of his glass and slowly walking back over toward my parents."

I scanned the room looking for Victoria. She was standing on the far side of the room by the kitchen talking to the club owner. I sat the glass down on the table and walked over to thank her for helping me pull this whole night off.

"Edward, can we speak to you for a moment?" Mum asked stopping me.

"Sure what's going on?"

"I know you feel like I have been hard on you in the past few months; I just wanted to make sure that you reach your full potential. I know you're going to do amazing things when you become King and I know that Isabella is truly going to be a loving wife and an amazing Queen."

"Mum, that's not going to happen for a long, long time. At the moment we just want to have some semblance of a normal relationship."

"Well things don't always happen how we'd like them to Edward, and in the event that you have to ascend to the throne, I feel better knowing you have someone like Isabella by your side. In case I haven't said it enough recently. I am so proud of you."

I pulled her into a hug unsure where this swell of emotion was coming from. I guess even she had given up a little hope that I would ever settle down and find a suitable wife.

She pulled away slowly wiping away the stray tears that had started to fall down her face. "Dear are you okay?" Dad asked wrapping a supportive arm around her shoulders and pulling her into an embrace. "You promised you wouldn't put on a show, let's go and dry your face."

I watched them walkaway and something in the back of my head was screaming that something was a little off with that entire interaction. But I chalked it up to excitement over the pending nuptials.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when all four of us would be tied to a ball and chain." Emmett said slapping Jasper on the shoulder as he nudged me in the side with his other arm.

"Well Em, everyone has to grow up at some point, even the bachelor Prince."

"Yeah well I don't appreciate you and Jazz putting all of this pressure on me and Rosie. Now she'll be looking for a ring next."

Riley, Jasper, and I couldn't contain our laughter, only Emmett could turn my engagement, and Jasper and Alice's wedding into being all about him. He and Rose are definitely meant to be.

"I don't know why you're laughing mate, look at the way Bree keeps looking at Bella's ring, you're next too." Em, said hitting Riley in the chest knocking what sounded like all the air out of his lungs.

"Actually, I've already spoken to Bree's father about that. And I started looking for rings, so I guess you're all alone mate."

"Are you telling me that my three best mates are all about to be tied down to the ole ball and chains and I am the last single bloke in the bunch? How depressing… we're getting old."

"Are you tellin' us that you can imagine spending the rest of your life with anyone else but Rose?" Jasper said in his usual southern drawl.

"Not exactly, I mean I love my Rosie don't get me wrong. I just don't think we're ready to settle down and start popping out lil heirs."

"So with that said are we all in agreement that Em, will be happily married to Rose by this time next year?" Riley said, prompting Emmett to scowl and everyone else to laugh.

We stood their chatting for several moments before a loud crash and the sound of metal falling to the floor caught everyone's attention. I turned around to see Mum trying to get up off the floor with the aid of my father, Alec and Charlie. I took one look at Em, and made eye contact with Alice across the room.

"I am so sorry everyone, we're going to head back to the hotel Esme doesn't seem to be feeling so well." Dad said motioning for Victoria to call and get the car ready.

They exited the room quietly and the party continued, but Em, Alice and I gave each other knowing glances, it wasn't spoken of that night but we all had a suspicion something was going on with Mummy.

* * *

><p>~*~ Isabella Swan ~*~<p>

One Month Later

Ms. Swan is it true that you're pregnant and the Prince isn't really the father?"

"Alexis! Where on earth did you hear something like that?" I asked looking up from the papers I was grading to see twenty two pairs of eyes staring back at me.

"It was on the cover of the magazine my mom was reading last night," she replied.

"No, Alexis I am not pregnant and be sure to let you mother know everything in those magazines isn't true."

Alexis turned a light shade of red as the other students started giggling.

"Okay everyone back to the reading, and I don't mean TMZ." I said turning my attention back to the papers in front of me.

There was a knock at the door and in walked the largest bouquet of roses I have ever seen.

"Delivery for a Isabella Swan." The delivery man said sitting the vase down on my desk. I stood up signed for the floors and reached into my pocket to pull out a decent tip.

"No worries, the tip was already included, have a happy valentine," he said dryly walking back out the room.

I was about to read the card when I noticed all the eyes staring at me again.

"Whatever reading you don't finish now, will automatically become homework, on top of the report that's already due." I said placing my hand on my hip. I could see a few of them hesitate before at least pretending to finish reading.

I pulled the card out of the envelope and read it.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I can't stop thinking of ways to say,_

_I Love You._

_P.S. I know you hate over the top presents so these_

_five dozen roses should be enough for all your classes._

_~Edward_

I looked up from the card to the gaze of my students once more. I looked at the clock and with only twenty minutes left in this class why even bother.

"Okay finish the reading for homework," I said to the relief of the class. "Also, feel free to take a rose on your way to your next class." I said looking at the card one last time before sitting back down at the desk. I grabbed my phone and sent Edward and quick thank you text.

* * *

><p>~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~<p>

The phone call I received from Mum was pretty vague, she didn't go into much detail other than asking that I fly back immediately because she needed to meet with Emmett, Alice and myself. To be honest I was really enjoying the time spent in New York with Isabella. It was nice being able to just live a semi normal life. While Isabella was at work, I would privately meet with various charitable organizations or just enjoy a nice walk through the park. It was refreshingly normal.

I arrived back in London two days before this scheduled impromptu meeting and was the first of my siblings back. Unfortunately for my prompt attention, I still had to wait for Alice and Emmett to arrive before I could find out what was so important. I couldn't deny it I was pretty curious what was so important it couldn't be discussed without all of us present. I asked every source of information I could think of within the Palace and either everyone were being extremely tightlipped about what was going on or they genuinely had no idea.

Victoria arrived at my suite a quarter to seven, and informed me that everyone was finally back and that my parents would be waiting in the study for my siblings and myself. I absent mindedly threw on something Mum would deem presentable and left my suite opting to take the scenic route to the study. Even though we all seem to be in a happy place in all of our lives, the last thing I want or need right now is to have to deal with even more family drama. As I slowly walked from corridor to corridor making my way down to the study my mind kept drifting to Isabella. I hope whatever is going on warrants me missing my first Valentine's Day with her. I checked my watch it was only half past three in New York, I received the email confirmation from the flower shop down the street from our flat, I tipped the owner pretty generously to buy all of the red roses he had in stock on short notice and have them delivered. If I couldn't be there with her I wanted to make sure she knew that I loved her totally and completely even from this side of the pond.

I finally walked into the study and surprisingly wasn't the last to arrive. Alice was sitting on the love seat sipping a cup of tea whispering with Jasper while, Em and Dad picked through the scones and muffins chatting idly.

"Has Dad given you guys any hints about what's going on?" I whispered as I sat down to pour myself a cup of tea.

"Nope, we're waiting for Mum to get here." Alice said. "It's not like her to be late for something, especially when it's something that she organized."

"Well I guess we'll have to just wait and see then." I said sipping my tea.

"Hello, hello, everyone sorry for my tardiness." Mum said as she glided into the room. "Well in my defense the Queen is never early everyone else is simply early."

She walked over and gave Dad a knowing look giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a muffin and sitting down across from Alice, Jasper and myself.

"Mum what's going on?" Alice asked looking from Dad to her.

"I... I haven't been feeling well lately and at the urging of your father I went to see Dr. Hastings a couple of weeks ago."

"And… Everything's fine right?" Emmett asked.

"Well initially I just assumed that I was just exhausted from all of the excitement lately but it turns out to be a bit more serious."

"How serious? I don't understand what you're saying right now. What are you trying to tell us?" asked Alice.

"Mum seriously, you've always been healthy as a horse; you're scaring poor Alice just let her know you'll be fine." I said trying to reassure Alice and myself.

"Well that's the thing Edward; we've assumed your mother's symptoms were just stress related the fatigue, severe headaches, sudden weight loss, chest pain, and shortness of breath."

Alice, Jasper, Em and I sat there in total silence trying to process exactly what my parents were trying to tell me.

"Wait… so when you fainted at the engagement party… that was because you're sick?"

"Yes that was the night your father insisted that I call Dr. Hastings as soon as we arrived back in London which I did. The Doctor had some test run and the results arrived a few days ago, which is why I asked all of you to come home."

I sat there in utter shock as tears filled Mum's eyes and she took a few quick breaths while Dad wrapped his arm around her shoulders so she could rest her head on his shoulders.

"I asked you all here today so that I could let you all know that I have lung cancer," she exhaled letting her face fall on Dad's chest as the tears continued to pour out.

"Oh god no…" Alice sighed dropping her tea cup and lunging into Jasper's arms.

"No…" Emmett said walking over and embracing both of them. "The test has to be wrong, there's no way you have cancer."

"I want to speak with Dr. Hastings. I want, no I need to know what the treatment plan is, we need to get Vikki to call up some specialists, maybe one of those clinical trials we're always donating money to, we'll need to keep this out of the press for as long as possible. Maybe when I get back to New York I can look into some specialist there as well."

"You can't bloody well be serious about going back to New York." Emmett spat over his shoulder.

"Well…"

"Well what Edward what could be so important in New York? Mum is sick and we need to rally around her and make sure she gets all the support she needs."

"But…"

"Edward you can't be serious? What about Mummy, what about me and Emmett? We're going to need you and whether you think so right now or not but you're going to need us as well." Alice chimed in whipping the tears from her cheeks.

"Before everyone decided to make me feel like a colossal arsehole, I was going to say that I was just going to go back and talk to Isabella about what was going on and get my stuff. I love Isabella but I know she'd want me to be here with my family and that's where I am going to stay."

"Will you two leave your brother alone, everyone processes things in different ways, the important thing is that we're all together and will face this as the united family we are. I've asked Dr. Hastings to come here this morning and he is waiting to speak with whomever needs or wants to ask him any questions."

"Esme, Carlisle I really should go this seems like such a family moment and I am intruding." Jasper said finally breaking his silence rubbing reassuring circles on Alice's back.

"Jasper, do not be silly, you are family and Alice is going to need your support now more than ever. I am confident everything will work out splendidly, nevertheless, I want you guys to be there for each other."

I sat back down on the sofa and just let the events of this morning sink in. Mum has cancer. That one little sentence packs suck a massive change in my life going forward. How fucking selfish could I possibly be, to be thinking of myself at a time like this.

"Everyone do you mind if Edward and I had a moment or two to ourselves? Carlisle will you take them to speak with Dr. Hastings, we'll catch up in a moment." Mum asked hugging everyone as they marched out of the room one after the other.

She came over and sat down next to me, patting me on the knee. "Edward do not sit here and beat yourself up. There is nothing any of us could have done to change this in anyway."

"I know I just… I feel like a complete arse. I was sitting here thinking about how this would affect me and Isabella and I should be thinking about you and what you must be going through."

"Edward stop it. It's only natural for you to be thinking about what this means for you and Isabella. If things don't go well with my treatment everything falls on you."

"Yeah no pressure,"

"Listen, do I think you're ready for this, yes. If you would have asked me three months ago I wasn't so sure, or even six months ago and definitely not a year ago. But it's clear to anyone that pays close enough attention that you've grown into quite the capable young man and with Isabella by your side I know you'll do great things with this role that you fought so hard against your whole life. If it's my time, it's my time you have to be strong for your father and siblings not to mention the country. I've been where you are except I didn't have time to prepare for my parent's deaths. I need you to move back to London permanently, I know that's hard with Isabella working, however the two of you have to pick up some of the social obligations for me while I get my treatment underway."

"Mum I – I don't think I am ready. I still find myself being selfish and it's a daily struggle sometimes to actively put other people first. I am not ready to lead anything let alone be the face of the country."

"Darling there are some things nothing can prepare you for except to actually live through them. I know when the time is right you'll know exactly what to do." She said kissing me on the forehead. I've spent so many years trying to prove to everyone that I was such a man, but I have never been happier than and as content as being held by my Mum like this since I was a little boy. We sat there in total silence; me resting my head on her should as she ran her hand through my hair.

My Mum could potentially die and there was nothing I could do about it. But there was one thing I could do that would be sure help keep her mind off of everything else going on.

"I'll have to double check with Isabella but how do you feel about an April wedding?"

"Oh that's, that's in less than sixty days. I have so much to do if we're going to pull it off by then. I have to go and find Vikki and get some plans together," she said slowly standing up. "Call Isabella and have her come up with a date, and then have her call me because we have so – so much to do."

I knew it wasn't a lot but the sparkle in Mum's eyes said it all. This wedding wouldn't make the cancer go away but it would give her something positive to preoccupy her time with and that alone was the greatest gift I could have given her… well except grandchildren.

"Oh and Edward, thank you." She said with a wink as she opened the door to go and track down Victoria.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She walked back over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you my darling prince."

"I love you too, Mum.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, I know I am a horrible person but believe me it'll all come together wonderfully in the end… so who's ready for a wedding and an ex sighting? I know I am.


	18. Adore You

A/N: Gosh, I cannot believe it's been over year a year since my last update. I want to thank each and every one of you for your continued support of me and my writing, I know it has not been easy waiting for what happens next and I want to personally let each of you know that I am sorry for making the wait to unbearable. All of the messages and comments keep me going and I look forward to giving you all the ending of this story that Princeward & Isabella deserve.

Also, I know how annoying the jumping around is for some of you so this chapter pretty much goes in order all in Bella's POV.

Happy Reading… ~ D. Walls

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

~*~ Adore You ~*~

When you say you love me

Know I love you more

And when you say you need me

Know I need you more

Boy, I adore you, I adore you

I love lying next to you

I could do this for eternity

You and me—we're meant to be

In holy matrimony

God knew exactly what he was doing

When he led me to you

Adore You – Miley Cyrus

* * *

><p>~*~ Bella Swan ~*~<p>

It was a surprisingly beautiful for a day for early spring and I wasn't sure if it was because I was on my way to try on wedding dresses but today just felt like a completely magical day. The only thing that could possibly make this day any better would be if Edward actually picked up the phone. I've been calling him for the past two days with no avail, I pulled my phone out of my handbag to double check I hadn't missed a text message or even a tweet.

"Well look who decided to finally grace me with her presence," Rose said as I absentmindedly stepped up on the curb she was waiting for me on.

"So sorry I am late, it's just such a beautiful day out that I actually walked here from school."

"Are you feeling okay? I mean hallelujah the sun is actually out and what not, but you work like ten blocks uptown."

"Yes, I feel fine," I chuckled, checking my message folder again. "I would however feel much better if Edward returned one of my calls or texts but… other than that I am great."

"Tell me about it, Emmett has completely disappeared off the face of the earth too. I sent him this picture and I am practically nak…" she started before seeing the 'oh dear god no' face I was making. "Let's just say the picture warranted a response and I have yet to get so much as an emoji."

"Yeah well what ever is going on over there has to be extremely urgent for them to completely disconnect like this," I said dropping my phone back in my handbag. "And to be totally honest, I am worried. What could possibly be going on that they called Edward, Emmett and Alice to a secret meeting with their parents."

"Well I am giving up, what ever is going on over there is apparently on a serious need to know basis and apparently fucking their sons like wild rabbits clearly doesn't put us on that need to know list."

"Rose!" I said feigning outrage, "I don't know about you and Emmett but Edward and I make love, like people in love, we don't…" I stopped looking around to make sure no one was in earshot. "Fuck like rabbits." I said trying hard not to smile.

"Oh Bella please, you cannot tell me you and Edward have never been so caught up in passion that you two didn't go at it like teenagers."

My mind flooded with images of Edward fucking me senseless the night before he flew to London. We had gotten back from dinner and I was in the shower washing my hair, when in slips Edward asking if he can wash my back. Next thing you know I was pinned up against the shower door moaning in sweet ecstasy as he slowly and sensually penetrated me from the back. Kissing my neck softly as his warm breath blew across my neck as he thrusted harder and faster.

"Well I guess we're going to have to table this discussion for later."

"I am sorry what did you say?" I asked finally snapping out of my moment.

"Don't worry about it, we're here," Rose chuckled, stopping outside of the bridal shop. "That annoying client I was telling you about just got back from her frenemies wedding and apparently she found the most amazing one of a kind dress here."

I starred at the extremely gaudy dress in the window completely unsure what Rose was getting me into.

"Oh don't make that face. I know we were supposed to wait for Alice but we both know she wouldn't be caught dead in a consignment bridal store," She said matter-of-factly and let's be honest she's right. "We can just go in, get some ideas, try on a few different styles, drink the free champagne and have some fun."

I would need an entire bottle of champagne to like any of these dresses judging from the ones I could see through the window. "Okay let's do it," I said pulling the door open. "Who knows they may surprise me."

"That's the spirit," Rose said pinching my cheek as she walked into the shop.

We walked down aisle after aisle; I was barely glancing at the dresses as we were passing them. I glanced over my shoulder to see why Rose got so quiet only to find her standing at the other end of the aisle typing away on her phone.

"Is everything okay?" I yelled down to her. "Turning back to the dresses before I got an answer."

"Yeah just some issues with the book launch, but don't let me stop you keep looking you never know _the dress_ might actually be here somewhere." She said not looking up from her phone.

"I strongly doubt that…" I whispered

* * *

><p>"You want to get married April 22? Of this year, basically like next month? Like I don't understand, did your parents call you all the way back to London just to tell you when our wedding would be convenient for them?" I asked getting up off my couch.<p>

"Darling, I can explain. There are circumstances beyond my control that made me feel…"

"Exactly, you felt and you decided. The decision had absolutely nothing to do with me. It's my wedding day and one of the most important details of it was decided completely without my input. This is my biggest fear that we'll get married and every decision from 'I do' till death will be decided for me." I said cutting him off as a crack of thunder roared outside startling me.

"Isabella calm down, honestly this is not what you're thinking." He said running a hand through his copper hair.

"So you and your mother didn't sit down together and look at her social calendar and decide when I would be getting married without me? Or did you unilaterally decide on the plane ride over here that, that date was the date without so much as a passing thought about me. How am I supposed to just ask all of my friends and Charlie to drop everything and fly to London in a little over a month? This is so unbelievable."

"Isabella, love. I am the heir to the crown and with that comes certain responsibilities. I know this is last minute, however you have to understand that this is important."

"I am well aware that our wedding is important Edward." I yelled, "But it's our wedding Edward, ours, us, you and me, I mean really."

"She's sick!" he yelled shutting me up. "My Mum is sick and I knew planning this bloody wedding would be the perfect distraction for her. If you don't like the damn date that's fine pick another one and let her know I don't fucking care." He said getting up and storming out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

I stood there staring at the closed door trying to process the information. My emotions were torn, I felt bad that I went full on bridezilla over something so trivial when Esme was sick, however, this was my one and only wedding and I don't want to give up too much control.

Who was I kidding I was a complete and total asshat and I needed to make things right. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Edward's number. I hoped he wasn't so upset with me he wouldn't answer. And the third ring convinced me he was, and then he answered.

"I am sorry." I said as soon as I heard the ring stop. "I am horrible and I don't deserve you or the insane amount of happiness I have being with you. I am just scared of my life no longer being my own. But that seems so miniscule to what all of you must be going through." I rushed out hoping my explanation would help fix things. "Come back its raining cats and dogs outside

"She has lung cancer," he whispered into the phone. "My Mum the Queen of fucking England who has had the best medical care her entire life has cancer and may die and there is no amount of money or power that can change that."

I stood their speechless unable to form the right words that could possibly make this better for him. Here I was feeling helpless about an event that would be over in a matter of hours whereas Edward is completely helpless when it comes to his mother and that not something that can be solved by shuffling some dates on a calendar.

The door opened slowly and Edward walked back in with his head hung low. I ran over to him pulling him into my arms kissing him on the cheek. "Baby, I am truly one hundred percent sorry for being such a baby. We can have the wedding any day, I honestly don't care, what's important is that you know that I am hear for you and Esme."

"I love you so much," He said through heavy breaths. I felt drops of water landing on the top of my head. "I love you too Edward," I said whipping the moisture from under his eyes and giving him a gentle and reassuring kiss. "More than you'll ever know."

That night we made love in total silence twice, I knew there was nothing I could say to make Edward feel better, but I knew there was something I could do to try and ease his pain.

* * *

><p>"It's amazing how fast a wedding can come together when you have literally everything and literally anyone at your disposal. Bells I want to pay for something, Carlisle and Esme have been too gracious paying for everything, and I feel like I have contributed nothing to your wedding."<p>

"Charlie, you've given me the one thing I couldn't get anywhere else. You've given Edward and me your blessing and you're here. You've always been here for me and I couldn't ask you for anything more than that." I said as the final touches were made to my make up and hair.

"I guess, but I feel like I am loosing you. You'll be all the way over here in another country halfway around the world. It was hard enough when you moved across the country."

"Guys can we have the room for a moment please?" I asked the make up artist and the hair stylist. I turned to Charlie who was gazing out of the window overlooking the small garden below.

"Charlie just because I am marrying Edward doesn't change anything between us. Yes, I'll be spending plenty of time here in London but I will come visit you as often as I can, and you know you're always welcome to come and visit me whenever… well call first," I said with a laugh.

Charlie laughed wiping a single tear from the corner of his eye. "Bells, I know you'll always be my little girl, and that Edward is a nice young man and all. I guess, I just have wedding day jitters, I mean it's not everyday that my little princess marries a prince."

"You're right it's not everyday our little girl gets to marry a prince, it's today." A familiar voice said from the door.

"Oh boy…"

"Hello Mother, I see you received my invitation, happy you were able to make it." I said.

"Yes, unlike her eighteenth birthday, high school graduation, college graduation…" Charlie said turning towards the door with disdain written all over his face.

"Well I am here now, that's all that matters."

"Oh of course you'll make it to her wedding to a prince, wouldn't want to miss your opportunity to rub elbows with the upper class."

"Okay you two that's enough. Charlie, I invited Renee and I am happy she made it, regardless of what happened in the past I am happy to have both of my parents here on what is sure to be the most magical day of my life.

"I'll wait for you outside Bells." Charlie shrugged walking past Renee and out of the room.

I sat back down and looked at my reflection in the mirror. As Renee walked over and placed one hand on my shoulder, rubbing a quick circle on my back with her thumb.

"Isabella, I just want you to know that… that even though I wasn't here for you in the past, I want to be an active part of your life now."

Those were the words I've wanted to hear since she left, but I knew what Charlie had said had a significant amount of truth to them. My mother wasn't interested in my life, she was interested in whom I was marrying. But this was not the time to hash out family issues so I smiled and nodded. "I should finish getting ready, don't want to be late to my own wedding."

The hair and makeup team came back in to add finishing touches to my look followed by Rose, Alice and Bree, whom were all dressed and ready for their finishing touches as well.

"Bella, was that who I think it was?" Rose asked in a hushed tone.

"Yup, Renee stopped by for a little mother daughter bonding pre nuptials." I said rolling my eyes.

Once my hair and make up was perfect I took my robe off showing the girls what I looked like in my dress for the first time since our last fittings. We gathered around and took a few photos with the official wedding photographers before commencing to take selfies on our cell phones.

There was a knock at the door and in walked Victoria. "Okay ladies the limos are here to take you all to the church, everyone ready?" She asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Rose said grabbing my hand and giving me a quick wink. "After all she's been through if she hasn't run by now, she's not going to."

"Rosalie Hale." Alice snapped, getting a giggle for Bree and myself. "What's in the past is in the past, Bella is going to marry Edward and everything will go on happily ever after."

"Okay ladies we really have to go." Victoria said looking at her phone.

We were ushered down a back hallway and down a flight of stairs. You could hear the restless crowd cheering through the windows and doors. I still couldn't believe all these people were excited about my wedding, and I don't think I would ever really be able to believe it. The doors leading to the cars opened and we were instantly bombarded with louder cheers and applause from the crowd.

We were each escorted to the car by two security guards each carrying a large black umbrella to keep us shielded from the paparazzi. We spent the quick car ride to the church talking about this and that; honestly I don't even remember most of the conversation. My mind was preoccupied with the task at hand.

We arrived at the church and one by one we were escorted out of the car, I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I turned to the waiting crowd and waved as a single woman for the last time. The next time I saw this crowd of people I would be married, I would be their next queen.

I walked up the stairs to the door of the church where Charlie was waiting. We walked into the lobby and got in line, once again one by one everyone entered the church making their way down the aisle. I heard the orchestra pause before starting the wedding march. I wrapped my arm around Charlie's waiting arm.

"Ready kid?" he asked giving my hand a little squeeze.

"Yup," I said with a smile.

I took a deep breath and the doors of the chapel opened. I opened my eyes and looked down the aisle and our eyes met. Charlie and I took our first steps towards the alter, and my future.


	19. Adore You Part 2

A/N: Yes two chapters in two days… What is the world coming to? As always, I hope you all enjoy this latest installment of Princeward, I know I love where the story is going. I live for you reviews, the good, bad and ugly so don't be a stranger and let me know what you think once you're done reading…

Always, ~ D. Walls

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 Adore You Part 2<strong>

Baby, can you hear me?

When I'm crying out for you

I'm scared oh, so scared

But when you're near me

I feel like I'm standing with an army

Of men armed with weapons, hey, oh

When you say you love me

Know I love you more

And when you say you need me

Know I need you more

Boy, I adore you, I adore you

Adore You – Miley Cyrus

* * *

><p>~*~ Edward Cullen ~*~<p>

Isabella took the news about the wedding exactly how I had expected her too. Knowing how strained her relationship with mother has been I really hadn't expected her to agree to push the wedding up. I am not sure if Isabella could sense how much I was holding in or if she just knew that I needed to be close to her. But she led me upstairs and we made love quietly as tears fell uncontrollably from my eyes.

In that quiet moment as our bodies became one, I knew, I knew that not only would this be the woman that I would marry, but this strong woman that I was holding tightly in my arms would be an amazing Queen and mother of my children. I just couldn't wait to get married and start our family.

Isabella packed up all of her important belongings and gave notice to her job that she would be moving to London sooner than expected and within the week we had her completely moved into my suite at the palace.

* * *

><p>The time between the move back to London and the wedding practically flew by. Isabella was finally getting used to living in the palace and having people do things for her. And honestly, I hadn't seen my mother so happy in a really long time. Although, I am not sure if that had more to do with planning the wedding or having all of us kids living under one roof for the first time in years.<p>

I will say living together has brought Isabella and mother closer over the past few weeks, they've snuck off together on several occasions only giving coy responses as to their whereabouts. I know having the family together is exactly what Mum needs right now and I couldn't be happier to see the two most important women in my life are actually getting on well.

And to add a lovely cherry on top of all of the other amazing things going on Arrow had been relieved of his position and sentenced to several years of prison for trying to defraud the crown, and according to Alec, Jane and Tanya are penniless and have fled the country in shame. A part of me feels bad for Tanya because after all she's a product of her environment and with parents like hers she could have turned out much worse.

But she was now someone else's problem, tomorrow I would be marrying the woman of my dreams and embarking on the life I've always been meant to live with the woman I was meant to live it with.

A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts, "Come in," I called from the sofa. The door opened slowly and in walked Charlie of all people.

"I know with the wedding tomorrow it's a little late for this but I think we need to have a talk." He said walking into the room and standing across from me on the sofa. I motioned for him to have a seat in the wingback chair across from me.

"What would you like to talk about sir?"

"No need to be so formal, after tomorrow we'll be family. I just wanted to let you know that I know about everything you and Bells have been through over the past year and quite frankly, I am not one hundred percent sure you're what's best for my little girl."

"Sir, I can explain," I started before he interrupted me.

"I don't need no explanation, I am sure none of it matters at this point since my daughter has agreed to marry you despite all of it. For the longest time I never thought anyone would fill the void left in my Bells from when her mom left. I thought for a while it would be Jake and when that fizzled out" he said looking at me with side eye. "I didn't think anyone would be able to fully complete her and make her happy. I was wrong, being with you is the happiest I've seen her in I don't know how long and as long as you keep that smile on her face and her as happy as you've made her the past few months, you'll have my full support."

We sat there in silence for a moment as I let the words sink in. "Chief Swan, sir, nothing would give me greater pleasure than making sure that smile stays on Isabella's face for the rest of her life. And you have my word that I will continue to do everything in my power to making every single day of her life better than the last."

"Well then," he said rubbing his hand though his hair awkwardly. "I'll let you get some rest you have a big day tomorrow as well." He said standing up and reaching out his hand for a shake.

I stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for your support, I know I've put Isabella through a lot to this point but believe me when I say I love your daughter and won't ever hurt her again."

He gave me a quick hug back before starting to walk back towards the door. "Oh and Edward, remember that I am licensed to carry a gun," he said shooting an invisible bullet my way and walking out of the room.

I was definitely marrying into an interesting family, I thought starring into the burning fire. I picked up my phone to several text from a sloshed Emmett about how I should have come out tonight since it's my last night of freedom. Surprisingly to even me, the only place I wanted to be tonight was home. I've celebrated being single since secondary school, and definitely all through out college. Now, the apparent new and improved Edward enjoyed nights in the house and out of trouble.

I know Isabella enjoyed her hen night, the sly smiles I've received from all of the girls lately tell me it was quite a smashing night.

I finished off my now luke warm cup of tea and got in bed. The fast I go to sleep the sooner I'll be married to the woman of my dreams.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the church was surreal. It was basically an out of body experience as the crowd roared with excitement along the route. But my mind wasn't on the crowd or the various conversations going on in the car. My mind was on my wife, well soon to be wife. I know all of this attention is not really Isabella's style, but I am positive that she will handle it like a pro.<p>

"Well mate, this is it." Riley said as we stopped in front of the church.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door to the excitement of everyone in the crowd, as their screams grew louder.

* * *

><p>The doors of the church opened slowly and out walked Bree, then Alice, and finally Rose. As I watched them slowly walk down the aisle I knew, the next person those doors would open up for would be her. All the nerves I had previously melted away and I was over come with excitement and anticipation.<p>

The orchestra started the wedding march, everyone stood up and the doors opened, and there she was arm and arm with Charlie. He eyes were closed and I willed her to just open them and see me, see me and know that everything would be okay.

She opened her eyes and they instantly found mine and she smiled the quickest of smirks.

It felt like it took an eternity for her and Charlie to walk down the aisle but they finally made it. We gave each other a quick smile before turning to the Dean of Westminster Abbey.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate instituted of God himself signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church, which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle as he wrought in Cana of Galilee and is commended in holy writ to me honorable among all men, and therefore is not by any to be enterprised nor taken in hand unadvisedly, lightly or wantonly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly and in the fear of God duly considering the causes for which matrimony was ordained.

First, it was ordained for the increase of mankind, according to the will of God and that children might be brought up in the fear and nurture of the Lord and to the praise of his holy name.

Secondly, it was ordained in order in order that the natural instincts and affections implanted by God should be hallowed and directed a rite, that those who are called of God to this holy estate should continue therein in pureness of living.

Thirdly, it was ordained for the mutual society help and comfort that the one ought to have for the other, both in prosperity and adversity, into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

Therefore, if any man can show any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." REV. DR. Winston Lannester, DEAN OF WESTMINSTER ABBEY said.

I held my breath; it would be just my luck someone would come rushing into the church at the last minute objecting. A moment passed and silence could still be heard from behind us. That was a close one.

"All will be disclosed. That if either of you know any impediment why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, you do now confess it. We'll be well assured that so many as our couple together otherwise in God's word of love, are not joined together by God, neither is their matrimony lawful." The Archbishop of Canterbury started.

"Edward Anthony Masen, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony with thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?"

"I Will" I said without a shadow do doubt.

"Isabella Marie, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony, with thou love him, comfort him, love him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him so long as ye both shall live?"

"I Will," she said glancing over to me.

Everything after that moment seemed like such a blur, we exchanged vows and then rings, and the occasional dirty look. And before you know it…

"Let us pray. Oh, eternal God, creator and preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life, send thy blessing upon these, thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy name, that living faithfully together, they may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws, through Jesus Christ, our Lord."

"Amen" everyone said in unison.

"Those whom God has joined together let no man put us under. For as much as Edward and Isabella have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company and thereto have given to pledge their troths either to other and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring and by joining of hands, I pronounce that they be man and wife together in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

With one final prayer from the Archbishop and some singing from the choir, it was official we were married. Nothing else that was said or done mattered as of this day April 22 I was a married man.

I now present to you once and forever more, His Royal Highness, Prince Edward Anthony Mason, Duke of Cambridge and Her Royal Highness, Princess Isabella Marie, Duchess of Cambridge.

The choir started singing the national anthem, I pulled my wife's hand into mine and we walked out of the church hand in hand as husband and wife. The chimes of the church bells where over powered by the roar of the crowd as we step outside on this beautiful spring day. We walked down the stairs to the waiting horse drawn carriage, waiving to our adoring subjects.

"Well Princess Isabella, are you ready for our next great adventure?" I whispered in her ear as I sat down next to her.

She looked around at the crowd still waiving before turning to me, "As long as we're together, I am ready for anything."

We rode though town on our way to Buckingham Palace, everyone was already there and waiting to walk out onto the balcony when we arrived. First went out Emmett and Rose, followed by Alice and Jasper, then my parents.

"No pressure right," Isabella said squeezing my hand slightly.

"Babe, it's just like at Alice's wedding, except today is all about us," I said giving her a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Okay save it for outside you two, you're on." Victoria said ushering us through the doors.

The crowd went wild as we walked up the railing, we waived for a moment and then it was time to do what I've been waiting to do all day. I pulled my wife's body against mine, reached around to the back of her head and pulled her in for our first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

><p>~*~ Isabella Cullen ~*~<p>

"Edward" I giggled as his lips slowly made their way down my neck towards my cleavage.

"Yes, wife?" he asked feigning innocence.

"Love we've been married for over a month, you know you can just call me Bella."

"I don't care how long we've been married, I'll never tire of calling you, my wife." He said kissing me again.

"Well husband, we have a lot to do before our flight, aren't you supposed to meet Esme to go over something?"

"Really Isabella, you are thinking of my mother" he placed a chaste kiss on my right cheek. "Now", he said placing another on my left cheek. "If I didn't know any better I'd be jealous." He said going in for my waiting lips.

"Edward seriously. If you don't have things to do I know I do, you won't tell me where we're going or how long we'll be there so I have a lot of preparations to make."

"Fine," he said defeated. "But just so you know, I am taking you somewhere where they'll be no distractions and you'll be mine."

"I'll try to contain my excitement," I said giving him the same smirk he always gives me when he's up to something.

"Until later, wife" he said giving me one last kiss and walking out of our suite.

I ran over to the door and listened as the footsteps grew ever more distant. Had to make sure he wouldn't pop back up, I didn't want to get his hopes up but I had to know before we left.

I walked over to my handbag and pulled out the brown paper bag, this is the first time I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to pass or fail a test, but in two minutes I would know for sure, I would know if I was pregnant with my and Edward's first child.

I went in the bathroom and after several failed attempts managed to successfully pee on the stupid little stick. I had just started the timer on my phone when there was a knock at the door. Before I could walk over and answer it, in walked Rose.

"So…" she asked. "Am I going to be an auntie or are you just bloated?"

"Well… we'll know soon enough," I said glancing as my phone counted down at a pace that seemed almost glacial. "I don't know why it took me so long to think of this. I mean my wedding dress barely fit and had to be taken out, and I have been randomly nauseous, not to mention Aunt Flo hasn't been in town in quite some time."

"Well you thought, what I thought it was just stress from the wedding, I think a baby was the farthest thing from any of our minds."

The timer on the phone started beeping and I turned it off as Rose and I glanced over at the pregnancy stick.

"Wife, I am back, I forgot my… oh hello Rose." Edward said walking back into our suite and stopping when he saw us.

I turned around trying to hold back my tears of joy.

"Isabella what's going on, what's wrong?" he asked rushing to my side.

I handed him the pregnancy test, he looked down at it for a moment before looking back at me.

"Does that weird little line mean what I think it does?" he asked pointing at the pink line on the stick.

"We're having a baby." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"We're having a baby!" he said pulling me into an embrace and kissing me on top of my head.

And with that nothing else in that moment mattered. Rose excused herself and Edward and I just stood there in each other arms to overjoyed to move. In a matter of months, I've become a wife, royalty, and now I am going to be a mother. Things couldn't be any better.


End file.
